Petit à petit les sentiments changent
by Lunattica
Summary: Il l'aime, elle le déteste, pourtant malgré toutes les embûches, il l’a veut. Jalousie, grosse colère et coup foireux. JL. [Terminer]
1. Présentation!

**Chapitre 1: Présentation!**

Sur la plat-forme 9 et ¾, tout les élèves parlaient avec enthousiaste de la nouvelle année scolaire qui allait commencé.

Les premières années étaient un peu inquiets se qui était très compréhensible.

Les deuxièmes années eux, se réjouissaient de revenir au château et de retrouver leurs amis qu'ils avaient du laisser pendant deux mois.

Les troisièmes eux, étaient surexcités de pouvoir enfin aller au village de pré- au-lard cette année.

Les quatrièmes eux, étaient plutôt relaxe dans leurs coins.

Les cinquièmes étaient un peu nerveux à l'approche des B.U.S.Es.

Les sixièmes eux discutaient avec chacune de leurs petites bandes.

La totalité des septièmes étaient regroupés alentour d'un groupe de quatre élèves qui étaient au centre et qui étaient sans nul doute les célèbres Maraudeurs!

N'importe quels garçons auraient fait n'importes quoi pour rentré dans leur groupe et toutes les filles voulaient sortirent avec un des quatre Maraudeurs.

_(Et oui même Peter! Désoler pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, mais il va être adorable et gentil dans mon histoire parce qu'avant de devenir un sale traître répugnant, stupide, saleté de la vie, il était un maraudeur!)_

James Christopher Potter était le maraudeur au grand cœur, toujours prêt à venir au secours des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide et toujours prêt à rire de la gueule des Serpentards! Il avait de grand et magnifique yeux bleus foncés qui fessaient rêvés n'importe quelles filles, même si ses yeux étaient un peu dissimulés derrière des lunettes rondes argentées. Ses cheveux en bataille avec plusieurs mèches rebelles couleur de jais le rendait unique.

Sirius Martin Black, était le meilleur ami de James. Il avait toujours un sourire charmeur, arrogant ou machiavélique étampé sur le visage. Il avait des yeux noirs profond qui reflétaient toujours ses émotions. Avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient toujours devant les yeux il avait toujours une mèche a replacé se qui le rendait mignon. A chaque fois qu'il gratifiait une fille de son sourire charmeur, elle tombait sous son charme.

Remus Jullian Lupin _(Dans le 3e livre c'est marqué Remus J, Lupin sur sa male alors. Je lui aie inventée un deuxième prénom qui commence par un J!)_ était la tête pensante du groupe. Incapable de mentir, (mis a par si sa question de Loup-garou entrait en jeu) que ce soit sous n'importe quelle sorte de mensonge. Mais quelque fois il disait la vérité d'une telle manière, que les gens pensaient qu'il mentait. Il savait trouvé la vérité qui atteignait la personne aussi sans cœur soit-elle. Ses cheveux châtains cendrés lui donnaient un petit air rêveur, et ses yeux couleur miel reflétaient une immense tristesse si on y prêtait attention. S'était lui le philosophe du petit groupe.

Et le dernier était Peter Danny Pettigrow. S'étaiT lui le plus petit. Ses cheveux blonds court mais pas trop lui donnait un petit air angélique et adorable. Ses petits yeux gris étaient souvent remplient par la peur mais il l'a dissimulait quand même assez bien. Il était légèrement enveloppé mais rien de trop voyant.

Bref les quatre maraudeurs étaient les gars les plus respectés de tout le collège mais qui aimaient la vie et qui trouvaient toujours le moyens de la remplire de leurs arts, car les blagues et tout les tours qu'ils fessaient ils appelaient ça de l'art.

Quand le sifflet du train rouge écarlate se fit entendre, tout le monde commença à monter à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes après que les quatre amis se soient installés dans le dernier des compartiments du train qui leurs étaient en quelque sorte réservé, le train démarra.

« Je me demande où est ma sœur. » Dit Sirius qui venait de fermer la porte.

« Elle doit être avec ses amies Si'. » Lui répond James.

« Ou en compagnie d'un gars! » Dit Peter en esquissant un sourire a Sirius.

« La ferme Pete'! » Lui dit Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Encore sur protecteurs le petit Siri' »!Rigola Remus.

Mais celui-ci n'eux pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrée une fille. « Mais Aie eeeeeeee! » Ralla Sirius qui venait de se prendre la porte sur le nez.

« What's up boys ? » Dit la jeune fille en s'assoyant aux côtés de Remus, « ho! Désoler étoile! »

Jupiter Mercredi Black, la sœur jumelle de Sirius. Elle était identique à lui, avec les même yeux noirs profond et les même cheveux noirs. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos et bouclaient légèrement. Elle aimait bien appeler son frère ''étoile'' en raison que Sirius était l'étoile la plus brillant de la constellation du chien.

« C'est beau ma planète je crois que tu m'as juste brisé le nez. » Lui répondit son frère en se massant le nez.

''Ma planète''. Sirius appelait sa sœur planète depuis le jour ou celle-ci l'avait appelé étoile. Leurs parents adoraient l'astronomie et ses pourquoi ils portaient ces prénoms.

« Au faite! » S'exclama Remus qui sentait une dispute approcher. « T'es pas avec Émeraude? »

« Mouais mais Amos Diggory était... » Jupiter ne put finir sa phrase car au même moment, une autre fille entra par la porte qui était resté ouverte.

« Salut gang! » Dit-elle en allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Sirius qui mit son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle s'était Émeraude Ruby Meccas la petite amie officielle de Sirius depuis la fin de l'été. Personne mit à par des maraudeurs et de sa sœur ne le savait, mais il aurait sûrement plusieurs filles du collège qui voudraient tuées Émeraude quand elles l'apprendraient. Elle avait des cheveux blonds soyeux qui ne touchaient pas à ses épaules et il y avait plusieurs dégradés et elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu océan.

Émeraude se leva de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir fermer la porte, quand elle eux réussi, plus personne ne parlaient.

« On fait quoi maintenant? » Demanda t-elle en se blottissent dans les bras de Sirius.

'Nous on ne sait pas encore mais toi dans quelques minutes tu vas être occupée. » Lui répondit James.

« De quoi tu parles Jimmy? » « Tu vas être trop occupé à embrasser mon frère! » Lui lança Jupiter.

« Vraiment très drôle. Ma vieille! »

« Je sais, mon frère déteint sur moi on dirait! » Répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Parlant de déteindre, vous savez a qui l'on doit joué notre premier tour officiel de la rentrée? » Questionna Sirius.

Le premier tour officiel de la rentrée. Depuis que ces chers maraudeurs étaient arrivés dans se collège, à chaque début d'année ils choisissaient une personne, plus communément appelé un Serpentard, et ils lui jouaient une de leur blague. C'était toujours une différente pour chaque élève. Pardon. Pour chaque Serpentard.

Après quelques heures, une dame avec un chariot de bonbon passa. Comme à chaque fois ils mettaient leurd argentd ensemble et achetaient le chariot au grand complet !

Quand il ne resta plus qu'une heure avant d'arrivée au château, une jeune fille vêtu de sa robe de sorcier, les cheveux roux flamboyant, et des yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient presque plus que le joyau lui-même entra dans le compartiment. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Assis par terre, Sirius et Remus qui jouaient au échec avec Jupiter qui les regardaient, près de la fenêtre, James qui regardait par celle-ci, dans un coin assit sur le banc, Peter qui mangeait perdu dans ses pensés, et enfin dans le coin droit Sirius et Émeraude qui s'embrassaient.

« Lily! »S'exclama Jupiter en se levant et allant la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt! »

« J'avais à faire avec les préfets. » Répondit Lily Anne Evans. _(N/A: sa me tentais de mettre un deuxième prénom a tout les perso:P)_

Émeraude se défit de l'éteinte de Sirius pour aller imitée Jupiter « Alors Lil' ta passer de bonne vacance? »

« Tu rigoles « Pétunia » et « bonne vacance » ne vont pas du tout ensemble! » Répondit la beauté rousse.

« Elle a ramené des copains quand je suis partie? » Demanda Émeraude qui avait deux semaines chez Lily.

« Le soir même! Et tu sais se qu'elle ma donné comme excuse! »

« Qu'a t-elle dit? » Demanda Jupiter intéressée.

« Qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses amis soient ''contaminés'' la salle petite ! »

« Elle est vraiment infecte ta sœur, En tout cas, tu passes le reste du trajet avec nous? » Demanda Remus qui apparemment avait écouté leur conversation.

« Désoler, pas avec Potter dans les parages! » Répliqua Lily en tournant les talons saluent ses amis, puis elle partie vers le compartiment des préfets.


	2. Gracieuseté des Maraudeurs

_Okay je sais que dans le tome 5, Sirius a un frère qui s'appelle Regulus, pis qu'il habite au 12 Grimault Place, pis que sa famille ressemble full à celle des Malfoy mais moi sa me tentais pas de mettre un tit Sirius malheureux a cause de sa famille alors c'est pour sa qu'il a une soeur Jumelle a la place! _

_Encore une fois je fais pas de $ pour cette fic tout est a notre vénéré J.K.Rowling, a par, Émeraude Meccas, Jupiter Black pis d'autre perso qui vont s'ajouter la._

_Et PITIERR Review! Parce que sinon moi je ne me forcerai pas pis je vais laisser tomber!_

_Tout ceux et celle qui écrive des histoire pis qu'on pas de review doivent bien penser comme moi!_

**Chapitre 2: Gracieuseté des Maraudeurs**.

Arriver à la Gare de Pré-au-Lard les élèves embarquèrent dans de petites calèches qui comportaient sept places cette fois-ci. _(N/A: vous comprenez pourquoi! )_

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jupiter, Émeraude, et à son grand déplaisir Lily monta avec eux.

Lily s'était assise devant la fenêtre et regardait à travers celle-ci le château qui se dressait devant elle.

James vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Dégage Potter » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Aller Lily c'est notre dernière année, tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour ne pas me taper dessus! » Lui dit James en la prenant par la taille et en l'attirant vers lui.

« Désoler Potter, mais quand je vois ta salle tête je pense à un punching-ball. » Répliqua la rouquine.

« Aller fait pas la rabat-joie ma petite fleur c'est la dernière année que tu me vois. »

« Dieux merci! » Coupa Lily en levant les mains vers le ciel en forme de prière.

« Tu me blesse vraiment Lily Flower! »

« Mais sa me fais plaisir de l'entendre et maintenant voudrais-tu bien ôté tes mains de sur ma taille. »

« Si je veux ôté mes mains de sur ta taille? » Dis James en feignant de penser. « Non pas vraiment! »

« Je devrai le faire moi-même alors! » Et Lily le poussa en bas du siège.

Ils arrivèrent au château et se précipitèrent dans la grande salle, leurs bonbons de l'après-midi étant maintenant bien loin dans leurs estomacs.

McGonagall arriva avec les élèves de premières années qui avaient tous l'aire d'être terrifiés.

Elle commença à faire l'appelle sous les gargouillements du ventre de Sirius qui se plaignait que c'était trop long comme à chaque année.

« La ferme Sirius, à chaque année tu fais ça! » Lui dit sa petite-amie.

« Hey c'est pas faute si sa lui prend un temps fou à la vieille harpie pour faire l'appelle! »Ronchonnant-il se qui lui valu un coup de coudre d'Émeraude.

Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituelle discourt, et les seuls mots que les maraudeurs furent capables de retenir était: Bonne Appétit.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables au grand bonheur des élèves et Sirius le premier qui commença toute suite à se servire.

« mainfenant les garf, faut troufer une flague à faire au Serfentard » disais Sirius la bouche pleine.

« On a rien compris Siri' chéri! » Lui dit Émeraude.

« Je disais : Maintenant les gars, faut trouvé une blague à faire aux Serpentard! »

« Voilà! La c'était clair. Mais je veux participer! » Répliqua Jupiter.

« Si Jup' embarque, moi aussi j'embarque. » Dis Émeraude.

« D'accord, alors, j'ai appris l'été dernier que Rogue avait des vues sur toi Émeraude » Disait James.

« Rogue BEURKKKKKKK! Ho houache, pourquoi lui! Sa ne pourrait pas être un super beau gars, grand, blond, musclé. » En disant cela Émeraude avait un air rêveur qui firent rirent les autres et un peu enragé Sirius.

« Di le don toute suite que tu me trouve laid »lui dis t-il en croisant les bras.

« Désoler Siri' Chéri, dans le font je préfère les beaux mecs, grand, cheveux noir et musclé » répliqua Émeraude avec un regard de chien battu et en l'embrassant. « C'est toi que je préfère »

« Allô! Et si on se concentrait sur la blague maintenant! » Dit Jupiter en agitant les mains.

« Jup' a raison, Émeraude tu pourrais aller voir Rogue et faire semblant de t'intéresser à lui et après tu lui jète un sort ou pendant que tu le distrais NOUS on lui jètent un sort! » Dit James avec un sourire en coin bizarre.

« Trop classique, il se douterait de quelque chose! Parce que je ne crois pas qu'une des plus belles filles du collège irait le voir et surtout s'intéresserait à lui! » Lui rappela Peter. _(N/A: Mon dieu! Rendre Peter adorable! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point sa me demande d'effort! Je le déteste!)_

« Et en plus on ne peut pas prendre Rogue! » Répondit Remus.

« Pourquoi, sa serais marrant de le voir avec les cheveux rose, une queue de castor, des dents de lapin et des oreilles d'éléphant! »Se plaignit James.

« Merde c'est vrai c'est à lui qu'on a fait notre première blague de toutes les blagues de début d'année. » Dit Sirius.

« En première année on a rien pus faire en raison que les maraudeurs n'existaient pas encore.

« Oui les maraudeurs existaient en première année mais on ne c'est formé que le 31 octobre » Lui rappela James.

« Ouais c'est vrai. Bon en 2e c'était Rogue, en 3e c'était à Malfoy, en 4e c'était à Wilkes, en 5e c'était à Rosier, l'an passer c'était à Rookwood, alors il reste… Lestrange! » Dit Remus en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Ouais ce gros crapaud! Okay vite faut trouvé un truc avant la fin du banquet! » Dit une Jupiter surexcitée.

« Mais l'idée de James c'était pas si mal. » Dit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Je sais que mon idée était pas si mal j'ai même inventé se sort cet été! » Dit James en esquissant, un sourire diabolique.

« C'est quoi se sort? Vite dit le Jamesie-pooh! Dis-le! Dit-le! Dit-le! Dit-le! Aller! C'est quoi! C'est quoi! C'est quoi! C'est quoi! C'est quoi » disais Sirius qui sautillait pratiquement sur sa chaise.

« La ferme et je vais pouvoir le dire, Bon. Il faut dire ''Obramio'' en pensant à quoi la personne va ressemblé avec le sort, c'est très simple regarder bien. »

James trouva Lestrange du regard, puis, il sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, regarda voir si les profs ne regardaient pas dans leurs directions, puis pointa, toujours discrètement, sa baguette sur Lestrange, ferma les yeux et l'imagina avec les cheveux roses, une queue de castor, des dents de lapin et des oreilles d'éléphant, puis récita son sort ''Obramio''. _(N/A: désoler formule stupide!)_

« Dans cinq petites minutes notre chère crapaud, aura une toute autre allure, signé les maraudeurs.! » Dit Peter en se frottant les mains.

« Mon dieu je crois que c'était le tour le plus simple qu'on est jamais fais! » Dit Remus en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Normalement les profs seraient tous en train de nous mâté, mais l'été leur est monter à la tête on dirait! » Dit Sirius.

« Dommage, sa donne toujours plus de piquant à nos farces quand il y des niveaux de difficulté » Dit Peter en fessant une fausse moue.

« Ouais comme toujours. Attendez. » Dit Remus. « Je crois que le sort de James commence à faire effet » continua-t-il en se penchant pour regardé sous la table des Serpentards.

« Oui tu as raison » répondit James qui s'était penché lui aussi. « Elle a une belle queue toute plate et brune! »

« Et hoo! De belles grosses oreilles toutes grises! » Continua Sirius.

« Et elle commence à avoir une belle petite teinte rosée dans ses cheveux! » Dit Peter.

« Et ses dents vous les voyez, elles sont énormes! » Commença Jupiter.

« Vraiment trop grandes pour des dents normales! » Termina Émeraude.

Quand le sort eu agie a cent pour cent se fut immédiat. Tout les élèves de la grande salle se mirent à rirent, se qui attira inévitablement l'attention des professeurs.

Tout les Serpentards se retournèrent vers les maraudeurs avec un regard noir et de pur dégoût.

Ceux-ci, avec Jupiter et Émeraude levèrent leurs verres devant les Serpentards et crièrent: GRACIEUSETÉ DES MARAUDEURS!

Le plus bizarre c'était que les professeurs ne firent rien même qu'Émeraude put voir que se spectacle amusait beaucoup Dumbledore.

« T'INQUIÈTE PAS LESTRANGE! » Cria James « DANS DEUX JOURS T'AURAS PUS RIEN! »

« Dans deux jours! Personne ne va être capable de se concentrés en classe avec un tel monstre! » Ricana Sirius.

Soudain Lily se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de James, qui se mit a rougire fortement. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille avant de se levée et de partir de la grande salle.

« Elle t'as dit quoi? » Lui demanda Émeraude plus que surprise de l'attitude de Lily.

Se n'était vraiment pas le style de son amie de s'asseoir à côté de James sans l'insulté ou sans se mettre à le critiqué, mais de la, à aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, et de lui chuchoter quelque chose pour ne pas que les autres n'entendent, c'était décidément, vraiment trop bizarre.

Le regard rêveur, et un sourire béant sur la figure James se mit à bégayé.

« James, tu te souviens que pour parler, tu dois aussi mettre les mots dans l'ordre! » Lui dit Remus.

« Elle… elle… M'as dis que… pour une fois… elle avais… avais… aim… blague… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Je crois qu'elle lui a dit que pour une fois notre blague à servie à quelque chose » Dit Sirius.

« Et bien temps mieux! » Dit Peter.

« Non. J'ai trouvé » Dit Jupiter après quelques minutes de réflexion. « J'ai trouvé pourquoi il sourit comme un débile depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait aimé **SA** blague. Elle sait que c'est James qui a inventé se sort. Y'a que lui pour trouver des formules aussi stupide. »

« Sois qu'elle était vraiment sincère, sois qu'elle voulait juste lui faire du mal. » Conclu Remus.

« Impossible. C'est pas le style de Lily de vouloir blessé quelqu'un quand se quelqu'un ne lui a rien fait. » Dit Émeraude.

« Se pourrait-il qu'elle commence à appréciée James? » Demanda Sirius.

**555555555555555  
Niark! Niark! Niark! Je sais c'est vraiment chien de vous laissez en suspense de même mais j'ai pas assez de review!  
Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	3. Bizarre

_Okay voici le chapitres 3! E. Émeraude qui se cache du soleil bizarre.  
Bon encore une fois, Le ténébreux James, le controversé Sirius, Le mystérieux Remus, Le peureux de Peter et la très belle Lily ne m'appartiennent pas! Et tout les autres persso qui sont dans les livres, ils sont tous à notre vénéré Rowling. se met à genoux et comment à se prosterner  
Mais par exemple, Émeraude et Jupiter et tout les autres perso qui sorte de ma belle petite tête joke son à moi! Et à moi seul! Alors si ils sont fou ou quelque chose comme sa c'est de ma faute!  
Je peux faire se que je veux avec eux! Niark! Nirak! Nirak!  
ET À OUI J'ALLAIS OUBLIÉE MERCI À SIRIA QUI A VRAIMENT l'AIRE D'AIMER CETTE FIC!_

**Chapitre 3: Bizarre**

Un mois entier avait passé depuis le banquet de début d'année, l'Halloween arrivait à grand pas et Dumbledore avait organisé un grand bal costumé en cette occasion pour le 31 octobre.

Depuis le début du mois, les seuls choses dont toutes les filles parlaient étaient bien évidemment ce bal. Qui invité et quels costumes choisir étaient les deux questions les plus demandés.

Pourtant les trois filles les plus convoités de Poudlard ne semblaient pas participées aux questions générales des autres filles.

« C'est bidon ce genre de bal! » Disait Jupiter un samedi après-midi alors qu'elle et ses deux meilleures amies étaient au bord du lac.

« Jup' à vraiment trop raison, c'est bidon, stupide et sans intérêt! » Répliqua Émeraude, qui était adossée contre un arbre, se cachant du soleil qui plombait.

Depuis quelque temps, Émeraude était bizarre selon Lily et Jupiter. Quand elle le pouvait, elle évitait d'aller au soleil, et elle était devenue vraiment très pâle. Sa peau virait maintenant beaucoup plus sur le blanc que sur le beige.

Mais la personne qui s'inquiétait le plus pour la santé d'Émeraude était bien évidemment Sirius. Il surprotégeait sans cesse sa petite-amie, de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse une seconde fois devant ses yeux.

**Flash Back  
**_Sirius avait remarqué que depuis quelque temps, Émeraude palissait de jour en jour. Elle avait de la difficulté à marcher, et ne voulait plus sortire quand il y avait du soleil._

_Il marchait avec elle dans le hall pour aller dehors, c'était une journée nuageuse donc Émeraude avait accepté de l'accompagner._

_Les deux amoureux se promenèrent longtemps, et subtilement Sirius essayait toujours de savoir pourquoi elle avait faiblie du jour au lendemain, elle qui était réputé pour avoir un fort caractère, et un très bon crochet du droit. Alors la voir s'affaiblir comme sa à tout les jours ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors la, pas du tout._

_« Émeraude, pitié! Dis moi qu'est-ce que tu as! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire! » Répéta Sirius pour au moins la centième fois cette journée la._

_« Sirius! Je te dis que je n'aie rien! Je suis juste un peu... malade c'est tout mais je vais m'en remettre alors s'il te plait arrêt de me posé cette question sans cesse! »_

_Mais Sirius su que se qu'elle disait n'était pas vrai du tout quand le soleil fit son apparition. Émeraude cria puis tomba sur le sol. Sirius vit avec horreur que de la fumer émanait de sa peau. Il la prit dans ses bras et se précipita à l'infirmerie._  
**Fin Flash Back**

Elle y était restée toute une semaine, pour en ressortir en pleine forme, mais sa peau était toujours d'une blancheur inquiétante et elle évitait encore un peu le soleil mais beaucoup moins qu'avant.

« Mais pour se bal stupide, en quoi vous allez vous costumez. » Demanda Lily qui lançait des pierres dans le lac.

« Alors la j'en aie totalement aucune idée. » Répliqua Jupiter qui s'énervait en marchant de Lily à Émeraude.

« On n'a qu'a se déguisé en petite princesse avec une petite robe rose bonbon et se mettre une perruque super longue et blonde sur la tête » ironisa Lily.

« Avant que je ne mette une robe de princesse totalement ringarde je vais sortire avec Lucius Malfoy! » Dit Émeraude avec dégoût.

« En se qui me concerne, je préfèrerais me promené toute une journée dans cette robe plutôt que de sortir ou même, passé une seul petite heure en sa compagnie. » Déclara Jupiter.

« Pareille pour moi! » Dit Lily.

« Lily! Lily! LILY! » Cria soudain quelqu'un.

« Ho non! C'est pas vrai! » Dit Lily en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main.

« La dure réalité te rattrape petite fleur! » Rigola Jupiter.

« N'importe qui sauf lui! Pitié mon dieu! » Gémie Lily.

James courait vers elle avec un morceau de parchemin dans les mains. Quand il arriva devant elle, il avait son célèbre sourire charmeur qui fessait craqué un quart des filles de Poudlard (¼ à James, ¼ à Sirius, ¼ à Remus et le dernier quart des filles avaient des petits-amis ou étaient à Serpentard.)

« Devine quoi ma petite fleur préférée » lui dit-il en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne préfère pas savoir, dis-moi le drame toute suite, le lac est juste en arrière de moi je vais pouvoir mit noyé. » Répliqua-t-elle en essayant d'enlevé la main de James de sur sa taille mais en vain. Il la tenait beaucoup trop fort.

« Tu sais pour le bal d'Halloween » commença-t-il.

« Tu n'y va pas! » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« Malheureusement si, mais tu viens avec moi! » Conclue-t-il avec un sourire béant sur la figure.

Les réactions à sa phrase se firent immédiatement. Émeraude qui était adossé à son arbre tomba assise sur le sol, Jupiter arrêta de marcher et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quant à Lily, elle allait tombé mais James l'avait retenue, et l'avait rapproché de lui. Maintenant Lily était blotti contre la poitrine de James.

« Tu es fou! » Cria-t-elle après cinq minutes de silence en se débattant pour que James la laisse partir.

« Non, en temps que Préfet/ Préfete-en-chef, nous devons ouvrir le bal ensemble! Regarde c'est écrit la-dessus. » Dit-il en montrant le parchemin à Lily.

Elle le prit et le lu rapidement. « Adieux les filles moi je vais me noyé. » Dit Lily en fessant un mouvement vers le lac.

« Lily chérie, si tu veux te noyé, et bien tu devras le faire après le bal » dit James en la serrant toujours contre lui.

« Commence par me lâché puis on verra après. » Lui dit la rousse en se débattant férocement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à se sortir de son étreinte en raison de ses cinq pieds deux et que lui en mesurait six.

Mais soudain, une pensée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus imaginé, lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se surprit à pensé qu'elle avait juste la bonne grandeur pour poser sa tête sur le torse de James et que sa taille était parfaitement ajuster pour les bras du Gryffondor.

''LILY ANNE EVANS! Arrête de penser ces trucs débiles sur Potter ! Tu le déteste! Et il ne fait que t'énervé à longueur de journée!'' Se dit-elle intérieurement. Puis elle secoua la tête.

James la relâcha enfin et tourna les talons pour partir, puis elle s'entendit dire ou plutôt mentir;

« Il était temps que tu me lâches »

« J'allais presque oublié! » Dit soudain James en ignorant la dernière remarque de Lily et en se retournant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis il partit en marchant très vite vers le château.

Lily resta sur place trop abasourdie pour parler et oubliant que ses deux amies avaient vue toute la scène.

Toute sorte de penser commencèrent à traverser l'esprit de Lily en cet instant.

Elle regret presque que James l'ai lâchée, car elle ne voulait pas se l'avoué mais elle se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras musclés du jeune homme. Puis elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors! Alors! Maintenant tu souris quand Potter t'embrasse! » Dit Émeraude qui s'était relevée depuis un bon moment.

« Je crois qu'il commence enfin à avoir un effet sur notre petite fleur! » Rigola Jupiter qui avait rejoint Émeraude.

Lily sursauta, elle avait complètement oublier que ses deux amies étaient avec elle avant que James n'arrive.

« Non... sa m'a juste... surpris! » Se défendit-elle, mais sa tentative de paraître indifférente ne marcha pas.

Jupiter se pencha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Émeraude.

« Elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de James, mais il lui faut encore du temps pour le réaliser, et le mieux c'est qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle-même. »

« Tu as raison, si c'est nous qui le lui disons, elle ne voudra jamais nous écoutez et encore moins nous croire. »

« Que complotez-vous dans mon dos vous deux! » Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien, on s'étonnait juste de voir que le baiser que James t'a donné tout à l'heure t'est autant affecter! » Répondit Jupiter en haussant les épaules.

« Sa ne m'a pas affectée, sa ma surprit que je vous dis! » Dit Lily en tapant du pied.

« Ouais à d'autre, mais moi je rentre, j'en ai marre du soleil. » Dit Émeraude sentant que son amie allait commencer a râlé.

« T'es bizarre avec le soleil Mraude... Depuis quelques semaines on dirait que tu te cache de celui-ci. » Dit Jupiter en suivant Émeraude vers le château, bientôt rejoint de Lily.

« Non... vous... vous faites des idées... c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop avoir le soleil qui me plombe dessus... » mentit-elle.

Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers le château, Jupiter et Émeraude regardant une Lily perdu dans des pensées pleine de James Potter.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555  
Bon troisièmes chapitres, je me grouille autant que je peux parce que je fais plein d'autre truc, je passe pas mes journée à écrire.  
Okay je sais que tout les auteurs son vraiment gaussant avec sa mais on a besoin de Review. Parce que quand on en a pas on se dit personne ne li mon histoire ou le monde ne l'aime pas!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	4. Préparation et sentiment qui change

**Chapitre 4 juste pour vous: Préparation et sentiment qui change**

Le fameux Bal d'Halloween allais avoir lieux dans quatre petits jours. Tout les élèves à partire de quatrième années avais profiter de la sortie à Pré- au-Lard pour aller acheter leur costume.

Les Maraudeurs flânais dans la boutique regardant distraitement les déguisements disposer sur des raques.

« Pourquoi on dois se déguiser! C'est d'un ennuie chercher un costume! » se plaignait Sirius pour au moins la centième fois.

« Je pourrais être en train de frencher Lily en se moment! Mais non je dois me trouver un déguisement comme un enfant de cinq ans! » râla James encore une fois.

« Non tu serais en train de te faire gifler par Lily parce que tu aurais essayer de la frencher! » corrigea Remus.

« Peu importe, j'en est marre de chercher un costume stupide! » répliqua James plus qu'écœurer d'être dans cette boutique.

« Sa va faire une heure qu'on est ici! UNE HEURE! Et ont à toujours rien trouver! Les gars je commence vraiment à désespéré! » dis Peter lui aussi à bout de nerf.

« Mouais... alors d'accord, encore 5 minutes okay... 5 MINUTES SEULEMENT! Et si y'en a un qui a rien trouver et bien TEMPS PIS! Pas de bal pour lui! Compris! » s'énerva Sirius.

« Siri' arrête de parler en rime c'est pas ton style! » lui dis Remus en roulant des yeux.

Mais Sirius n'eux pas le temps de répliquer car la porte du magasin s'ouvris pour laisser entrer trois jeune filles, qui rirais.

« Tien c'est ma jolie préfète préféré! Alors sa va! » demanda James en arborant son fameux sourire qui voulais dire ''Je suis en train de flirter avec toi!''

« Mouais sa allais avant que tu ne m'adresse la parole, mais de toute évidence j'aurais été obliger de le faire, car j'ai croiser Dumbledore et il ma dis que nos costume devrais s'accorder » répliqua la rousse.

« Se qui veux dire? » demanda James en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Bon par exemple : Moi déguiser en princesse, toi déguiser en prince! Est- ce que ton petit cerveau à assimiler toute ma phrase? »

« D'accord! Alors nous devons rester ensemble pour choisir notre costume! » conclu James en élargissent son sourire.

« Malheureusement oui » soupira Lily.

Elle pris James par le bras et partire dans un coin de l'énorme boutique. Pendant ce temps, les 5 autres avais continuez de chercher leur costume.

Jupiter et Émeraude ayant trouver très rapidement se qu'elle cherchais se précipitèrent sur Lily en lui disant qu'elle allaient l'attendre au Trois Balais. Elle payèrent et partirent de la boutique.

Puis Sirius, Remus et Peter, après une autre demi heure de recherche trouvère enfin un costume, puis ils allèrent voir James et l'informèrent qu'il serrèrent chez Zonkos ou chez Honeyducks le laissant seul avec Lily au plus grand bonheur de James.

« Lily Jolie, peut tu me dire pourquoi tu m'évite depuis quelque temps? » demanda sensuellement James en essayant de passer sa main gauche des les cheveux de la rousse mais elle recula vivement. « Et pourquoi tu recule à chaque fois que je veux te toucher »

« Parce que ne veux en aucun cas avoir tes sale patte sur moi, ou n'importe qu'elle partie de ton corps qui peuvent me toucher. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le petit sourire de James se fendit en un énorme sourire qui ne présageais rien de bon.

« Donc je peut t'embrasser! » dit-il innocemment mais se rapprochant d'elle.

« Tu est sourd ou tu ne m'écoute pas! » répliqua Lily en reculant une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas avoir sur toi une partie de mon corps qui peut te toucher, mais tu n'a pas parler d'embrasser, alors donc, mes lèvre peuvent t'embrasser vue que embrasser n'est pas techniquement toucher! » expliqua-t-il toujours en avança.

Lily recula une nouvelle fois mais à la dernière minutes se rendit compte de son erreur d'avoir trop reculer. Elle étais a présent plaquer contre le mur avec James qui la bloquais.

Celui-ci lui se mis a lui sourire charmeusement (n/a: je sais pas si sa se dis mais bon. on sens fou!) Lily regarda un peu partout essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortire de cette impasse.

Apparemment, le seul moyen de pouvoir un jour se décoller du mur, étais d'embrasser James. Elle le regarda nerveusement au fur et a mesure qu'il approchais sa tête de la siennes.

« Lily, dit-il soudain en se tassant et en la laissant se décoller de sur le mur a son plus grand étonnement. Je... e... C'est... suis... Je suis désoler pardonne moi... » dis James en s'écartent d'avantage.

Lily étais totalement boucher! (n/a: bouche bée! Pour les français désoler) James venais de s'excuser pour l'avoir presque embrasser.

« Merci » murmura doucement Lily en regardant James se retourner vivement vers elle et en ouvrant des yeux rond.

« Pardon? » dit-il confus et pas vraiment sur d'avoir bien compris.

« J'ai dis merci, merci de ne pas m'avoir embrasser parce que tu s'avais que je ne voulais pas. Je... je croyais que tu allais le faire mais, je viennes de voir que tu respect les femmes, et c'est une grande qualités pour homme James. » dis Lily en s'approchant du raque et en prenant deux costume don un qu'elle mis entre les mains de James.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et paya puis elle sortie très vite de la boutique. James étais rester planter la repassant les parole de Lily dans sa tête.

« James » se murmura t-il « Elle ma appeler James... pour la première fois... »

Se simple petit mot qu'étais son nom réussis a mettre le cœur de James très léger. Après toute ses années ou il avais espéré qu'un jour elle l'appellerais James, et ce jour étais enfin arriver.

Et c'est en trottinant que James alla payer son costume, qu'il n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder a quoi il pouvais bien ressembler.

**555555555555555  
Désoler le chapitre est vraiment petit mais j'avais sa dans la tête et je trouvais sa vraiment mignon. **

Et a ouais j'en est un peu marre de trouver des tit expressions que personne dis jamais alors je vais mettre des vrai et bonne expressions qu'on dis quand qu'on parle!

Prochain Chapitre le bal, et les sentiment de Lily devienne confus mais malheureusement il ne sorte pas encore ensemble! Et invitation au bal!

Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica


	5. Le Bal et des révélations!

_A se que je voix Les Maraudeuses veulent la suite pis le chapitre 5 au plus sacrant! Alors voilà je crois bien que c'est le chapitre qui va être le plus parce ya plein de détaille! _

Alors maintenant je ferme ma yeule et je vous donne la suite. tout suite!

Et désoler Marie c'étais trop compliquer les faire chanter pis j'avais pas les paroles et tout le reste mais l'idée de James et de tu sais quoi pendant le bal je l'est garder cette idée par exemple!

**Chapitres 5: Le Bal et des révélations!**

Émeraude, Jupiter, Sirius, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter (n/a: c'est long a énumérer!) étaient tous assis dans la grande salle et parlais du bal qui allais avoir lieux maintenant dans 2 jours.

« La vie est mal faite! » soupira Remus.

« Et pourquoi Mumus! » lui dis Sirius.

« Parce que je n'est pas de cavalière pour aller au bal. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Moi non plus je n'est pas de cavalier! » dis précipitamment Jupiter. « On n'a qu'a y aller ensemble... » dit-elle hésitante.

« Mouais... pourquoi pas, on ne seras pas tout seul et on se connais. » répondit Remus.

Émeraude étouffa un rire en fessant semblant de tousser, James avais tourner la tête, Lily cachais son visage dans ses genoux, Sirius étais rouge a force de se retenir de rire et Peter avais un sourire stupide sur le visage.

« Ben quoi? » demanda Remus.

« Pourquoi vous riez? » demanda a son tour Jupiter.

« Pour... r... rien! Hahahahahaha » s'étrangla Sirius.

Jupiter se leva et sauta sur son frère. Elle commença à frapper un Sirius toujours crampé. Après un bon cinq minutes de crie de rire et de ''je vais te tuer Sirius si tu rie une autre fois de moi!'', Jupiter lâcha Sirius et alla se rasoir.

« C'est quoi vos déguisement à vous? » demanda subitement Peter.

« E... je l'est pas encore déballer... » avoue James un peu gêner.

« Ta acheter un costume que tu c'est même pas c'est quoi! -- quelle intelligence tu as mon pote! » dis Sirius.

« Ha! Ha! Ha, en tout cas, moi je dis qu'on garde la surprise pour le bal. » Répliqua James.

Les deux jours restant passèrent en un éclaire pour la petite clique. L'après-midi du bal les 7 étaient dehors admirant le beau paysage d'automne. La journée étais plutôt nuageuse et le soleil ne s'étais pas pointer. Il ventais vraiment beaucoup et le vent sifflais bruyamment. Sous un certain angle cela aurais pus donner assez froid dans le dos mais les 7 sorcier surtout Émeraude aimais bien ce temps.

Il firent des batailles de feuille de toute les couleurs. (n/a: bon okay sa parais vraiment bébé mais.chute! On le dis pas!). Après un bon trois heure de batailles, de feuilles dans les chandails, d'enterrement sous les feuilles, de rire et de crie, les filles montèrent se préparer.

« Quoi! Déjà! Mais il n'est que 4 heures, et le bal commence a 6 heures! » s'étrangla James.

« Jamesie-Pooh! Il ne faut jamais essayer de comprendre les femmes! » lui dis Sirius en adoptant un air professionnel.

« Justement nous n'avons que 2 heures se qui n'est vraiment pas beaucoup Jimmy! » lui dis Émeraude.

« Il me semblais que tu ne voulais pas aller au bal ma petite pierre précieuse. » dis Sirius en l'attirant vers lui par la taille.

« Je ne veux toujours pas y aller mais je fais un petit effort pour toi! » répliqua t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Très bonne réponse ma belle » dis Sirius en s'assistant sur le sol et en fessant asssire Émeraude sur ses genoux, ou il commencèrent a se bécoter et a se frencher.

« Hum... vous nous le dite si on vous dérange!... » dis James en jetant un regard a Lily qui voulais dire ''On-pourrais-pas-faire-comme-eux-?''

Et comme si elle avais lue dans ses penser cette dernière répliqua très vite.

« N'y pense même pas Potter! » et elle alla prendre Émeraude par le bras et la leva au grand déplaisir de son amie. « Désoler mais nous devons allez nous préparer, tu auras toute la soirée pour le bécoter! Mais pour le moment c'est pas le temps! Aller go! » dis Elle en marchant vers le château.

du côté des gars

« Bon dieux pourquoi les filles on besoin de 2 heure pour se préparer 2 HEURES! Et merde sa va me prendre 5 minutes prendre ma douche, 5 pour me sécher, 2 pour sécher mes cheveux et 3 pour enfiler se maudit costume! En tout sa ne va que me prendre 15 minutes! » râlais Sirius a James qui ne l'écoutais même pas.

« Sirius on s'en fou! » lui dis Remus qui étais exaspéré d'entendre son ami se plaindre.

« Je sais, mais quand même... 2 heures. » marmonnais Sirius.

« Siri' ta copine te la dis pourquoi elle allais prendre 2 heures a se préparer! C'est pour toi! POUR TOI! Okay alors arrête de nous saouler avec ton baratinages! » lui dis James.

« Okay! Okay! Okay! Je ferme ma gueule! Bon il nous reste 1h45 minutes on fais quoi! »

« Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fais d'habitude? » demanda Peter qui étais assis dans l'herbe.

« Des blague au Serpentards! Crièrent en choeur Sirius et James.

« Mouais... sa me parais une bonne idées... » admit Peter.

« Et je crois bien que j'en est une pas pire... » dis Diaboliquement Remus se qui ne lui ressemblais pas.

« Aller! Dit nous ton idée diabolique! » dis James en frottant les mains.

« Bien, Rogue dois prendre sa douche mensuelle, pour une occasion spéciale comme un bal! Donc, il ne dois pas avoir commencer a se préparer. »

« Si J'aurais ses cheveux gras, long, laid à la senteur de poubelle remplie de moufette morte, je resterais dans la douche pour au moins 3 heures a essayer en vain d'enlever cette odeur démentielle... alors donc il dois être dans la douche depuis au moins une heures » dit Sirius.

« Patmol! Tu le sais très bien que Rogue aime sa tête de pouilleux des vidange alors non il ne dois pas encore avoir commencer a se préparer, so laisse Lunard finir son explication. » lui dis James.

« Bien, j'ai ramener de chez moi, du colorant alimentaire moldu... en passant que sa pourrais peut-être servire, donc nous pourrions remplacer le shampoing de notre amie le Serpentin, par du colorant alimentaire, mélanger a des ?ufs, et plein de truc dégeu, de cette façon notre futur-mangemort, aura une tête signer Maraudeurs pour le Bal! » fini Remus.

James, Sirius et Peter se regardèrent avec de la démence dans les yeux.

« Très bonne blague! » admit Peter.

« Excellente même! » rajouta Sirius.

« Une des meilleurs que notre petit Lunard est eux » conclua James.

Remus fit une légère révérence. « Merci mes chers animagis! »

« Okay alors Lunard et Queudver vous aller ensemble chercher le colorent, et Moi et Patmol on va au cuisine pour chercher nos truc puant. » dis James.

« Parfais pour moi et on se retrouve dans le hall dans 20 minutes » dis Sirius.

Les quatre Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans le château et se séparèrent donc.

du côté des filles

« Comment tu fais pour supporter Mon frère a longueur de temps Mraude! Je suis sa jumelle et des fois j'en est marre! Alors j'imagine pas l'embrasser » disais Jupiter en sortant son costume de sa penderie.

« Justement c'est ton frère, c'est pas pareille... je le trouve, gentil, tendre, attentionné, romantique. »

« Non okay! Okay! Okay! Je veux pas le savoir! Je veux pas savoir aucun détaille de comment mon frère agie avec ses blonde! Sa me lève le coeur » la coupa Jupiter.

« Si tu veux » elle haussa les épaule. « Ou est partie Lily? »

« Dans la douche, ta pas remarquer qu'elle n'insulte plus James... »

« Mouais sa fais du bien! L'an passer on avais droit a au moins 15 minutes d'insulte par soir du genre ''Je vais le tuer'' ''Je le hais!'' ''Potter n'est qu'un sale con'' ''tout ce qui l'importe ses de coucher avec des filles!'' et bla! Bla! Bla! » répliqua Émeraude.

« Ouais je sais... mais je veux dire... elle a l'aire de l'apprécier pour une fois... je veux dire, elle ne le déteste plus! » dis Jupiter en peignant ses cheveux.

« Dans le fond elle est tomber amoureuse de lui! »

« On aurais pas du les laissez seul dans la boutique de costume, je me demande ce qui a bien pus se passer parce quand James est arriver au Trois Balais, il avais l'aire extrêmement... non trop joyeux pour qu'il sois rester seul avec Lily. »

« Peut-être aussi qu'il sorte ensemble mais qu'il nous le cache... si Lily nous a fais se coup... » commença Émeraude.

« Sa m'étonnerais et en plus tu te souviens Matt Thompson le préfet de Serdaigle, il a inviter Lily au bal il y a quelque jours. » dit Jupiter.

« Ouais se grand prétentieux qui se crois parfais avec ses aire de chevalier a la noix, il va tout faire pour faire enrager James se soir, il c'est que James adore Lily, et disons qu'ils sont pas très copain ses deux la. » fit remarquer Émeraude.

Mais Jupiter ne peut répliquer car à se moment précis Lily sortie de la douche. Elle sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette et sortie la housse dans laquelle son costume était.

« Bon maintenant on peu se le dire c'est quoi notre déguisement! » dis Jupiter mi-enthousiaste mi-nerveuse.

« Vampire » dit tout simplement Émeraude.

« Avec ton teint tu va en avoir l'aire d'un vrai. » blagua Lily.

Émeraude se mis a se tordre les mains et avais l'aire plutôt nerveuse « Mouais... » dis t-elle.

« Mraude... c'étais... juste une joke je suis désoler je ne voulais pas te blesser... » dis Lily un peut embarrasser et toujours en serviette.

« Je sais... sais pas sa... c'est juste... que... je devrais... non... oublier sa... » bafouilla Émeraude.

Mais elle avais trop parler, Lily étais reconnu pour un avoir un esprit vif et étais capable d'analyser des chose beaucoup plus vite que la moyennes des gens, comme cette phrase qu'Émeraude avais dis...

« Tu est un vampire? » dit rapidement Lily. « C'est sa... c'est pour sa que tu te cache du soleil et que ta peau a tout à coup virer au blanc? »

« Tu sais Mraude... tu peut nous la dire la vérité... même si c'est vrai que tu est un vampire un s'en foutraient... Remus est un Loup-Garou et sa ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde... » continua Jupiter.

Émeraude se mis a pleurer, mais elle ne pleura pas des larme normale... non... elle se mis a pleurer du sang... (n/a: je sais pas si un vampire sa pleur du sang ou pas mais je trouve que sa fais nice! J'aimerais bien pleurer du sang! Lollz joke :P)

« Je sais... mais... c'étais si difficile... je le comprend Remus... sa croyez moi. » sanglotais Émeraude.

Ses larme coulais maintenant sur ses vêtements, les tachant de sang.

« Mraude... je suis tellement, tellement désoler... » dis Jupiter en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

« Comment c'est arriver... au début de l'année tu étais correct » lui demanda Lily en s'assissent de l'autre côté d'Émeraude.

« Vous, vous souvenez, quand j'ai commencer a me cacher du soleil, et a ne plus vouloir me regarder dans un miroir » demanda Émeraude, qui avais cesser de sangloter, mais qui avais toujours deux ligne rouge sur la figure.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

« Ouais sa fais environ un mois de sa » dit Jupiter.

« Bon se jour la j'étais partie dehors au crépuscule, et j'ai flâner un peu, quand a un moment donner j'ai entendu quelque dire mon nom proche de la forêt, alors j'ai approcher et... quelque chose ma sauter dessus et ma mordu dans le coup... ensuite la seul chose don je me souvienne c'est de maître réveiller a l'infirmerie, et que Dumbledore ma expliquer que le truc qui m'avais mordue étais un... un vampire... »

« Mais comment se fais t-il que tu puisse aller dehors dans le jour pareille » demanda Lily.

« Grâce a une Potion, (n/a: désoler je sais c'est Bidon) je la dilue dans se que je bois le matin et je suis bonne pour toute la journée et je ne l'suis qua moitié j'ai eu le temps de lui lancer un sort et après je me suis retrouver dans les vapes parce que je n'avais pus assez de sang... » expliqua t-elle.

« A alors c'est aussi pour sa que quand on est dehors tu est toujours en dessous d'un arbre et que après quelque heures tu dis que tu en a marre c'est parce que le soleil t'affaiblie. » dis Jupiter.

« Ouais... » dis Émeraude.

« Mais et tes parents... et un vampire normalement sa bois... ben du sang... » dis timidement Lily.

« Dumbledore à avertie mes parents, ils étaient sous le choc que je me sois fais mordre sinon il vont sens remettre et pour le sang ne vous inquiéter pas je ne vous mangerais pas pendant la nuit, vous vous rappeler de ses sucette au sang qu'un a vue chez Honeyducks, bien j'en est plein, sinon je mange normalement. » expliqua Émeraude. (n/a: désoler mais il fallais bien que je l'adapte elle est pas pour boire du sang tout le temps!)

« Bien maintenant nous devrions commencer a nous préparer nous aussi et Émeraude tu ferais bien d'aller dans la douche pour ôter le sang de tes joue. » lui dit Jupiter.

Émeraude ce leva mais au même moment la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvris a la voler laissant entrer 4 gars plier en deux a force de rire.

Mais il arrêtèrent très vite quand il virent Émeraude. Sirius se précipita vers elle et la bombarda de question.

« Pourquoi ta du sang sur les joue... » « comment tu t'es fais » Il la tenais dans ses bras et elle ne pouvais pas se libéré de son emprise elle jeta un regard au deux filles qui voulais dire ''je-lui-dit-ou-pas-?''. Les deux filles ayant comprit, dire oui de la tête.

« Sirius arrêt j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire. » dit Émeraude. Elle se tenant après les bras muscler du jeune homme comme de peur de tomber sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce c'est » demanda Sirius plutôt inquiet.

« Bien... tu te souviens de la fois ou j'avais passer la nuit a l'infirmerie et que j'avais prétexter avoir eu un malaise durant la nuit, bien c'étais totalement faut... » dis t-elle sans regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

« Commença sa... qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ma belle » dit doucement Sirius.

« Que... le soir j'avais été me promener un peu trop près de la forêt et je me suis fais mordre par un... vampire... donc j'en suis devenu une à moitié... »

Elle ferma les yeux de peur de voir Sirius la lâcher et de partire mais au contraire elle sentis son étreinte se resserrer.

« A alors sa explique pourquoi tu ne voulais plus aller au soleil, et tout les truc, ton teint et tout le reste... mais pourquoi tu ne me la pas dis Remus est Loup-Garou et on sen fiche c'est toujours Remus... Il deviens juste un peu poilu un fois par mois » lui dis Sirius.

« Je sais... je le sais mais... un vampire est... je suis dangereuse tout le temps moi... » dis t-elle.

« Mraude on sens fiche et de toute façon je crois pas que tu va te lever dans la nuit pis venir nous mordre » lui dis Remus.

« Mais si ta des envie de mordre quelqu'un va mordre Malfoy ou Rogue... » ajouta Peter.

« On forme une drôle de gang... Un Loup-Garou, un vampire, trois animagis non déclarer, une tigresse et une démone! » rigola James.

« Ouais ben tu veux voir se que la démone va te faire le faon! » dis Jupiter en s'approchant dangereusement de James.

« Moi je dirais que a la place de commencer a ce battre, on devrais commencer a se préparer pour le bal, car il reste... 1 heures! » déclara Remus.

« Très bien Lunard, ha et, Lily-jolie, tu es ravissante en serviette! » dis James.

Lily se regarda, elle avais complètement oublier qu'elle avais encore sa serviette de douche sur elle. Elle vira au rouge homard et avec l'aide de ses deux amies, non sans avoir crier a James qu'il n'étais qu'un pervers, mirent les quatre gars à la porte pour finirent de se préparer.

**555555555555555555555555**

Après l'heure écouler les maraudeurs descendirent dans la salle commune fin prêt pour aller au bal.

Il étais tous costumer dans le style ancien temps.

Remus étais habiller comme les gens du moyens âge. Il avais des pantalons large noir, et une chemise aussi large rouge vin avec des lacets dans le haut, donc on voyais un peu son torse. Cela mettais en valeur ses cheveux châtain cendrer. Il étais encore plus attirant dans se costume, il avais l'aire encore plus mystérieux.

Peter lui étais déguise en Pirates. Il avais sur ses cheveux blond un bandeau rouge, une chemise blanche salle, plein de bracelets et de bague en or, et des pantalons salle bleu foncer. Se costume le rendais assez adorable.

Sirius étais très séduisant dans son costume de Roi du moyens âge. La couronne qu'on aurais pus très facilement prendre pour une vrai allais a ravirent sur sa tête, sûrement a cause de ses cheveux noir qui lui descendais dans les yeux. Il étais aussi habiller comme un roi, tout étais de couleur d'orée. Et il avais même un sceptre que les roi avais et il allais parfaitement avec sa couronne et son habillement.

Mais le plus beau étais James. Il étais en prince, tout son habillement étais fais de différente variante de Bleu foncer et d'argenter, il avais aussi une épée accrocher a sa ceinture avec une cape qui traînais majestueusement sur le sol. Et ses cheveux en bataille complétais son déguisement. (n/a: désoler je sais pas comment décrire sa moi un prince! Alors imaginer vous son costume mais il porte pas de collant okay!.)

« C'est moi ou ont pensaient tous médiéval quand ont à acheter nos costume? » demanda Peter.

« On n'est lier tu te rappeler Queudver! » lui dis majestueusement Sirius.

« Est messire Patmol, mais la en veilleuse tu veux, joue ton rôle de Roi avec les Serpentin. » lui dit Remus.

Sirius ne peut répondre car au même moment les trois filles descendirent de leur Dortoir. Et même si il aurait voulu répliquer en se moment il en aurait été incapable.

James lui dévisageais Lily, elle étais tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe de princesse.

Ses épaule étais nue et les manche ne commençais que dans le milieu de ses bras entre les coudes et les épaules, et elle arrêtais au coude pour fendre et descendre en piquer touchant presque le sol. La robe étais assez bouffante et avais différente variante de bleu pâle et d'argenté comme James. Ses cheveux étais remonter en une coiffure compliquer et elle avais deux mèche pour lui encadrer le visage.

Jupiter elle, étais en Ange. Elle avais une magnifique robe blanche sans bretelle en soie vaporeuse, elle avais aussi des aile blanche et un anneau d'orée qui flottais sur a tête. (n/a: il flotte pour vrai il tien pas sur sa tête) Et ses cheveux noir ressortais beaucoup sur tout se blanc, elle les avais laisser détacher vue leur longueur.

Émeraude, comme elle l'avais dis à ses amies, étais en vampire. Ses cheveux était comme grichou sur sa tête et elle avais les yeux rouge et un rouge à lèvre noir. Elle avais une robe noir à fine bretelle, effilocher dans le bas, les contour étais rouge et on ne voyais pas ses pieds, on n'aurais pus croire qu'elle flottais légèrement dans les aire. Et son teint complétais le tout.

« Wow!... » fut la seul chose que Sirius pus dire quand Émeraude s'approcha de lui.

« Tu est très beau en roi Sirius... » dis t-elle un peu gêner.

« Il y aurais un moyen que tu sois un vampire tout le temps... parce que je dois dit que t'est vraiment... belle... splendide... et sexy comme sa... même si tu est toujours splendide et sexy. » dit t-il en prenant sa main et en l'embrasant comme un parfais petit gentleman.

« Non désoler votre majesté! » répondit Émeraude.

« Et ma petite sœur aussi est splendide, et elle fais beaucoup d'effet au messire Lunard ici présent » dis Sirius avec cette fois une voix moqueuse.

Remus avais légèrement rougie en voyant Jupiter.

« Bon on descend ou on passe le bal ici? » demandas Remus pour changer de conversation.

« On descend » dis Lily « je dois aller rejoindre mon cavalier »

C'est simple 6 mots avais frapper James de plein fouet.

« Pardon? » demanda t-il abasourdie.

« Je dois aller rejoindre mon cavalier Potter » dis Lily en le dévisageant comme si il étais devenu fou.

« Ha... c'est vrai on vous la pas dit... » marmonna Jupiter.

« Elle va au bal avec Matt Thompson de Serdaigle... » termina Émeraude gêner.

« Ouais bon on descend maintenant » dis Remus qui sentais la tension monté.

La petite clique descendis donc. Devant la grande Salle tout les élève entendais que les porte s'ouvres pour pouvoir commencer a faire la fête. Puis un grand gars, avec les cheveux brun, les yeux bleu et un sourire dentifrice déguiser en chevalier se détacha de la foule et s'approcha de Lily.

« Wow! Lily Flower tu est resplendissante! » lui dis le gars en lui tendant son bras.

James serras les point et essaya de cacher sa rage.

« Merci Matt toi aussi tu est très beau en chevalier. » lui dis Lily en rougissant légèrement.

« Si vous voulez je serrer votre preux chevalier se soir gente dame! » lui dit t-il en l'embrassant sur la main.

''Non mais merde pour qui il se prend lui!'' pensa James ''Fucking shit! En plus y'a pas le droit de l'appeler Lily Flower ni Lily-Jolie, ni ma fleur de lys MERDE! Ya pas le droit de lui donner de surnom tout court!''

Lily se tourna vers James.

« Je te rejoins pour ouvrire le bal? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Mouais... bien sure » répondit James en se contrôlant pour ne pas casser la figure a Thompson.

« C'est dommage j'aurais espéré que tu m'accorderais la première danse Lily- Jolie. » lui dit Matt sans défaire son sourire trop blanc. _(n/a: oui sa se peut! Du genre on dirais qu'il a avaler tu le tube dentifrice!... James va péter sa coche! Heh! Heh! Dans le font niark niark nirak! Heh! Heh! Heh! dsl !)_

« Désoler Thompson mais pour ouvrire le bal tu dois danser avec la Préfète de TA! Maison. » dit froidement James.

« Merde James a encore le regard qu'il lance a tout les gars qui tourne autour de Lily » chuchota Remus a Sirius.

« Le regard de fou meurtrier évader de l'asile » questionna Sirius.

« Ouais je crois que c'est lui... » dis Remus

« Avec les petites étoiles dans les coins gauche de ses yeux et sa bouche tordu comme un fou, comme si il voulais lancer des Avada Kedavra? » répondit Sirius dans l'oreille de Remus.

« Ouais c'est celui la » dit Remus.

Heureusement les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrire se qui évitèrent au Maraudeurs de devoir cacher James pour meurtre. La Grande Salle étais magnifique, les quatre habituelle grande table avais étais remplacer par des centaines de petite table ronde orange, noir et verte au couleur de l'Halloween quoi!

Sirius, Émeraude, Remus, Jupiter et James allèrent prendre une table, Peter étais aller rejoindre sa cavalière de Poufsouffle. (n/a: De toute façon il aurais gâcher la fête si il aurais été la!) James ne cessais de regardez Lily et de jeter des regard meurtrier a Matt Thompson.

« James arrêt de toute façon tu OUVRES le bal avec elle, donc toute l'école va te voir danser avec Lily. » lui dis Remus.

« Je sais, mais... » commença James mais Dumbledore c'étais lever et avais commencer son discourt.

« Cher élèves bienvenue a ce bal spéciale! C'est une des première fois que nous avons admis les première, deuxième et troisième année au bal. Bien je crois qu'il est temps de nous rassasier avant de pouvoir danser. Dumbledore commanda a son assiette et tout le monde firent pareille.

« Vous avez pas vue Rogue? J'aimerais bien voir le résulta de notre blague! » dis James en s'attaquant à son assiette.

« Il me blesse vraiment! Il avais une tête affreuse, nous on lui fais une petite teinture pour cacher le gras qui orne ses cheveux et lui il se pointe pas au bal! » dis Sirius.

« Vous avez ENCORE fait une blague a Rogue! » dis Jupiter.

« Ben ouais! » répondit son frère.

« Messire l'étoile je croyais que tu allais le laisser tranquille! Enfin... au moins pour le bal! »

« Heh l'ange des planètes! Reviens sur terre, on parle de Rogue! » répliqua Sirius outré.

« Mon dieu! Pourquoi je sort avec lui? » Soupira Émeraude.

« Parce que tu m'aime! » lui répondit Sirius en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Malheureusement tu as raison! »rétorqua Émeraude.

Quand tout le monde eux fini de manger Dumbledore se leva.

« Cher élèves, maintenant que nous avons bien manger je crois qu'il est temps de nous amuser! Si nos préfet veulent bien s'avancer pour ouvrire le bal! »

James se leva et alla dans le milieu de la piste bientôt rejoint par Lily. Il étais en tout huit sur la piste. James posa ses main sur les hanches de Lily et elle passa ses mains autour de son coup. (n/a: il vont danser un slow parce que la valse c'est trop... vieux...) Puis la musique se mis a jouer, c'étais un morceau bien évidemment lent mais aussi très beau. (n/a: c'est des chansons de notre temps okay parce que sa me tente pas de mettre les Beatles) La chansons qui jouais étais My Immortal de Evanescence.

**_-I'm so tired of being here _**

-Suppressed by all of my childish fears

-And if you have to leave

-I wish that you would just leave

-Because your presence still lingers here

-And it won't leave me alone

-These wounds won't seem to heal

-This pain is just too real

-There's just too much that time cannot erase

""Pourquoi cette chanson me fait penser a se que je ressent pour James? Et pourquoi elle me donne des papillons.""

James étais vraiment heureux, pour une fois il pouvais avoir Lily dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne le repousse. ""Mais c'est parce qu'elle est obligé de danser avec moi"" pensa amèrement James. Il essaya de capter les yeux de Lily après quelle minutes elle leva la tête et le regard aussi dans les yeux.

""Il a vraiment de beau yeux... j'avais jamais remarquer... minutes... EVANS C'EST POTTER! LE GARS QUE TU DÉTESTE DEPUIS AU MOINS TA TROISIÈME ANNÉE! LE GARS QUI ARRÊT PAS DE TE DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC LUI DE VOULOIR D'EMBRASSER ET DE T'HUMILIER! COMMENCE PAS A LUI TROUVER DES QUALITER! MERDE MAUDITE CHANSON TU PEUT PAS FINIR!""

**_-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _**

-When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

-And I've held your hand through all of these years

-But you still have all of me

-You used to captivate me

-By your resonating light

-But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

-Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

-Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Lily détourna ses yeux de ceux de James et rougit légèrement se qui fit sourire James. ""Je rêve ou bien elle viens de rougire en me regardent! YESSSS! D'habitude elle me jète toujours un regard tueur quand je la regarde dans les yeux mais cette fois c'étais autre chose... c'est un début!""

**_-These wounds won't seem to heal _**

-This pain is just too real

-There's just too much that time cannot erase

-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

-When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

-And I've held your hand through all of these years

-But you still have all of me

""Merde! Double merde! Il ma vue rougire! ET POUR QUOI J'AI ROUGIE BORDELLE! C'EST JUSTE POTTER!""

**_-I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _**

-And though you're still with me

-I've been alone all along

-When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

-When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

-And I've held your hand through all of these years

-But you still have all of me

""ENFIN! La chanson est terminer! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... pourquoi il me lâche pas! Et pourquoi je m'en vais pas! Mon cerveau appelle mes jambe BOUGER ET PARTEZ VERS MATT! C'EST UN ORDRE!... ... ... ... Pitié bouger!""

Lily bougea enfin et rougie comme une tomate, elle essaya temps bien que mal de le cacher a James mais celui-ci l'avais remarquer. Il pris son menton pour lui relever la tête et la regarda avec un énorme sourire.

« Alors, alors! Depuis quand tu rougie pour moi? » la taquina-t-il.

« Je... je n'aie pas rougie! » essaya de se défendre Lily.

« A oui... alors si tu na pas rougie explique moi pourquoi ton visage est rouge Lily-Jolie » demanda James.

« J'ai chaud c'est pour sa! » mentie-t-elle.

Mais James n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Matt Thompson s'approcha de Lily. Il fit un sourire diabolique a James pendant que Lily ne regardais pas puis il la pris par la main.

« Maintenant Lily-Jolie veux tu m'accorder cette danse? » demanda t-il en se penchant et en l'embrassant sur la main.

James fulminais, il s'avais que Thompson n'aimais pas Lily et il s'avais que lui il pourrais l'avoir, parce qu'elle ne le connaissais que de vue, et qu'elle ne le détestais pas.

« Oui bien sur! » répondit Lily qui rougie de plus belle.

Pendant que James toujours rageur passa a côté de Thompson pour aller rejoindre ces amis celui-ci lui chuchota « Elle est a moi maintenant, va falloir que tu t'y fasse Potter... »

James tourna les talons et partie en coup de vents voir Sirius.

« Yo! La prochaine blague qu'on fais c'est sur ce préfet de merde okay! » cracha James.

« Et il ta fais...? » demanda Remus.

« IL MA VOLER LILY! » explosa James.

« ha d'accord! Notre Cornedrue fait une petite crisse de jalousie! » dis Sirius avec un sourire en coin. « Bon... sa s'appelle pas un bal pour rien! Émeraude tu viens danser? » demanda Sirius en lui tendant sa main.

Émeraude soupira « Je ne peut pas dire non » puis elle pris la main de Sirius et le suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle fessais semblant de ne pas aimer se genre de soirée mais dans ses yeux cela paraissais qu'elle était heureuse.

« je crois que je vais imité Patmol, désolé Cornedrue, Jupiter tu viens? » dis Remus.

« A plus tard James! Et puis il n'y auras pas juste une chanson tu pourras re-danser avec Lily plus tard dans la soirée. » elle se leva et suivit Remus.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lily vins s'asseoir suivit de Jupiter et Émeraude, les trois avais l'aire surexciter.

« Alors! C'est quoi cette nouvelle que tu as à nous dire! » dis Jupiter.

« Vous ne devinerais jamais ce que Matt ma demander! » s'exclama Lily, oubliant totalement que James étais la.

« Mais quoi! » s'énerva Émeraude.

« Il ma demander de sortire avec lui! » répondit Lily avec un large sourire sur la figure.

James tomba de sa chaise. ''THOMPSON! TU VA ME LE PAYER!'' pensa James. Il bouillonnais de rage. Il se releva, _(n/a: pas pour vrai!)_ puis se dirigea vers la table ou Thompson étais assis, et discutais avec ses amis.

« THOMPSON! » hurla James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? » demanda innocemment Matt.

« TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PLAYER! » _(n/a: les québécoises vous savez tous c'est quoi un player! En fin J'espère et pour les françaises c'est un coureur de jupon au qua ou... ne m'en voulez pas si vous s'avez ses quoi!)_

« De quoi tu parle? » essaya Matt mais James l'avais empoigner par le collet. Maintenant tout les élèves regardaient la scène, et heureusement pour James, Remus l'avais vue se ruer sur Matt et avais lancer un sort de confusion au professeurs, alors tout se qu'il voyais étais les élèves en train de danser et pas la scène qui se déroulais véritablement.

« JAMES! LÂCHE LE BON SANG! » Hurla Lily.

James obéie à contre coeur, il laissa tomber Thompson sur le sol. Celui-ci se releva et fit face à James. James mesurais au moins 6 p' et Matt en mesurais 5 et demi alors il devais lever légèrement la tête pour regarder James dans les yeux.

« je te jure Thompson! Je te jure qui si tu OSES faire du mal à Lily... tu va le regretter. » puis James tourna les talons et sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il as? » demanda Lily à Sirius.

« je croyais qu'il étais jaloux mais c'est tout autre chose... » répondit- il très sérieusement en partant à courir après James.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI! » lui hurla Lily.

« Tu n'a toujours pas compris Lily? » lui dit Remus et lui aussi partie en prenant Peter qui étais arriver par le bras.

« Mais je m'en fou que Potter sois jaloux je ne lui appartiens pas! » cria Lily.

« Se n'est pas de la jalousie Lily... c'est de la surprotection... il réagie comme sa parce qu'il tiens à toi. » lui répondit Émeraude.

« Il ne fais pas juste t'aimer comme sa Lily... il est tomber amoureux de toi. » dis Jupiter. Puis elle et Émeraude sortirent de la Grande Salle à leurs tours laissant la une Lily pensive.

**555555555  
Avouez que je suis méchante de vous laisser sur cette magnifique phrase. C'étais le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fais et aussi le plus long de toute l'Histoire sûrement. J'espère que vous avez aimer! Les autre chapitre vont venir beaucoup plus vite vue qu'il sont moins long mais je perd du temps parce que le Lundi, Mardi et Mercredi je peut pas aller à l'ordi a cause de l'école!**


	6. Shérazade, Décembre et petite surprise

_Sup! me revoilà avec un autre chapitre!_

_Vous savez je l'aime vraiment pas Matt Thompson... en plus il fait chier vous trouver pas! Et c'est pas fini alors je peut juste vous dire qu'il va faire encore plus chier et que moi ma le faire chier... niark! niark!_

_Les (n/a:) je les est remplacer par des (Luna:) parce que j'ai décider que j'étais éc?urée de marquer n/a pis que mettre Luna: c'était plus beau. !_

_Marie je sais que je l'aie déjà dis mais merci! Pour toute tes merveilleuses idées lumineuse! Surtout celle qui concerne Matt Thompson!_

_Bon maintenant je vais fermer ma grande gueuler je vous donne la suite tout suite! (Luna: sa vous rappelle pas une émission sa le, je vous donne la suite tout suite!)_

**Chapitre 6: Shérazade Décembre et petite surprise.**

Le 15 décembre étais déjà arriver, la neige avais depuis quelque jours recouvert le sol d'un manteau blanc assez épais et collant pour les batailles de boule de neige.

Lily avait tout fait pour éviter James depuis 'l'incident' du 31 Octobre, elle passais son temps sois avec Jupiter et Émeraude dans le dortoir des filles, soie avec Matt dehors ou tout simplement dans la bibliothèque car elle était sur de ne pas y trouver les Maraudeurs. Ils évitaient cette endroit comme la peste. (Luna: Si J'aurais une biblio aussi sympa à mon école croyez moi que j'y passerais tout mon temps!)

Même si elle avais tout fais pour s'éloigner de James et des autres la phrase que Jupiter lui avais dite n'arrêtais pas de la torturer « Il ne fais pas juste t'aimer comme sa Lily... il est tomber amoureux de toi. »

« Pourquoi moi! Il y a au mois 500 autre filles dans se château! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soie moi! J'ai déjà assez de problème comme sa! » répétais Lily inlassablement à Émeraude et Jupiter.

Et les deux filles lui répondais toujours la même chose. « Parce que c'est toi, et parce que tu es FAITE pour aller avec lui! Tu ne le voix donc pas! Vous êtes FAIT pour finir vos jour ensemble. »

Et à chaque fois Lily se fâchais et partais se réfugier à la Bibliothèque. Et pour rajouter au problème de Lily, sa s?ur lui avais envoyer une lettre la veille pour lui dire qu'elle allais se marier le 22 Décembre prochain et qu'elle ne voulais pas la voir la bas, qu'elle ne voulais pas que ses inviter sois proche d'un monstre comme elle étais:

**Hey le Monstre! **

Je me Marie ce 22 Décembre et je ne veux pas voir le bout de ton horrible  
nez à l'église ni à la maison, je ne veux pas que tu gâche le plus beau jour de ma vie avec ton ANORMALITER! Tu ma bien compris! Tu n'as qu'a dire au parents que tu a un truc débile dans ton école de fou et que tu ne peut pas venir! De toute façon, je n'invite que des gens NORMAUX à mon mariage  
et tu n'en fais pas partie.

NE VIENS PAS TOUT GÂCHER Pétunia Evans bientôt Dursley. Enfin je n'aurai  
plus le même nom qu'un monstre répugnant!

Lily avais fais comme si sa ne la dérangeais pas mais, ses deux amies s'avaient que cette lettre l'avais profondément blesser. Bref Lily n'étais vraiment pas dans son assiette et comme a son habitude elle s'étais réfugier dans la Bibliothèque. (Luna: Elle aime beaucoup la biblio comme vous pouvez le voir lollz!)

Elle s'installa dans une table au fond pour ne pas être déranger car Madame Pince la bibliothécaire ne venais pas souvent rôder dans se coin, donc Lily avais la paix.

Lily était plonger dans son livre Moldu intituler: Le seigneur des Annaux. (Luna: Ben quoi! C'est mieux le Seigneur des anneaux que par exemple, La mystérieuse mademoiselle C. okay!) Le livre racontais l'histoire d'un petit Hobbit nommé Frodon qui devais détruire un annaux maléfique dans les profondeur du Mordor (Luna: désoler pour les fan du seigneur des annaux si j'ai full de faute dans mes nom pis tout les truc mais moi je lie pas sa mais je regarde les films.)

« Le Seigneur des annaux? » dit une voix derrière Lily qui la fit sursauter et presque tomber de sa chaise. Elle lâcha son livre.

« Désoler... je... je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » répondit le propriétaire de la voix.

« Non sa va. » répondit Lily en levant la tête pour voir qui c'étais. ''Merde!'' pensa-t-elle aussitôt quand elle vit de qui il s'agissais. « Potter » soupira-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« S'avoir pourquoi tu m'évite depuis un mois? » répondit-il avec un peut de tristesse dans la voix.

Lily resta bouché. (Luna: expression québécoise bouche bée si vous préféré) Elle avais voulu éviter James mais la raison, elle ne l'avais jamais réellement chercher.

« Parce que... c'est juste que Matt... » commença Lily mais James l'interrompis.

« D'accord, à cause de Thompson, Lily, dit moi, mais s'il te plait, ne te met pas en colère, fais juste me dire, pourquoi lui, et pas moi? » James avais dis cette phrase lentement comme si ces simple mots lui fessais terriblement mal à prononcés. (Luna: a chaque , faite une pose de deux trois seconde genre)

« Potter, écoute, depuis notre quatrième année, depuis quatre ans tu me cour après, tu n'arrêt pas de vouloir sortire avec moi, de vouloir m'embrasser, de vouloir être avec moi et s'en est devenu vraiment, insupportable, tu comprend! » Répondit Lily un peu trop froidement.

« D'accord, » murmura James sans toute fois sen aller.

« Potter pourquoi tu ma choisi moi! Il y a plein, d'autre filles, dans cette fichu école! Pourquoi tu ne va pas courir après une autre pour changer! » pendant qu'elle parlais elle avais ramasser ses lires et elle se dirigeais vers la porte avec James sur les talons.

Lily se dirigeais vers la tour de Gryffondor le plus vite quelle pouvais, aussi bizarre que cela pouvais paraître elle ne voulais pas entendre la réponse de James, peut-être avait-elle peur de cette réponse.

« Lily écoute moi » James la pris par le bras, lentement, elle pivota sur elle-même et se tourna face a James levant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi s'est TOI que je taquine pourquoi c'est après TOI que je cours pourquoi c'est TOI et pas personne d'autre. » dis James très vite.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir Potter. » mentit Lily en regardant n'importe ou mais pas dans les yeux de James qui reflétais un peur trop de tristesse à son goût. (Luna: au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer James est triste.)

« Parce que je suis tomber amoureux de toi » dis t-il tout bas. C'étais justement CETTE réponse que Lily ne voulais pas entendre.

Lily se défit de l'emprise de James et partie en courant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Quand elle arriva elle se précipita dans son dortoir, ou Shérazade et Décembre les deux fille qui partageais le dortoir avec elle, Émeraude et Jupiter étais en train de parler pendant qu'Émeraude étais assis sur son lit comme dans une bulle en chantant tout bas, elle avais les yeux fermer.

Lily s'assis sur le lit de son amie mais Émeraude ne sembla pas la remarquer et Lily peut entendre se qu'elle chantais.

**_-you don't remember me but I remember you_ **

_-I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_-but who can decide what they dream?_

_-and dream I do..._

Étrangement, Lily pensa aussitôt à James en entendant ses paroles.

**_-I believe in you_ **

_-I'll give up everything just to find you_

_-I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_-you're taking over me_

Pourquoi cette chanson lui fessais autant penser a se que James lui avais dis?

**_-have you forgotten all I know_ **

_-and all we had?_

**_-you saw me mourning my love for you_ **

_-and touched my hand_

_-I knew you loved me then_

Lily ne voulais pas se lever et partire, cette chanson l'attirais vraiment elle trouvais qu'elle reflétais beaucoup les sentiments de James et cela la fessais réfléchir en quelque sorte.

**_-I believe in you_ **

_-I'll give up everything just to find you_

_-I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_-you're taking over me_

_Peut-être avait-elle commis une erreur en repoussant James._

_-I look in the mirror and see your face_

_-if I look deep enough_

_-so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Cette chanson étais tout simplement trop belle, Lily se demandais si c'étais son amie qui l'avais écrite.

**_-I believe in you_ **

_-I'll give up everything just to find you_

_-I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_-you're taking over me_

Émeraude arrêta de chanter, Lily compris que la chanson étais fini. Soudain Émeraude releva la tête, ouvris les yeux et ses joue blanche devinrent rouge.

« Tu... tu es la depuis combien de temps? » demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis un bon bout de temps » avoua Lily un peut gêner.

« Depuis quelle phrase de la chanson? » demanda Émeraude.

« E... you don't remember me but I remember you... je crois » répondit Lily. « C'est la première phrase de tout... » dis Émeraude qui étais visiblement très gêner que quelqu'un l'es entendu.

« Mais tu change vraiment très bien! » déclara Lily avec un sourire « tu la inventer toute seul cette chanson? »

« Non, c'est Take Over Me, et c'est le groupe Evanescence qui la chante » répondit Émeraude. (Luna: j'adore Evanescence comme vous pouvez le voir et leur chanson vont super bien avec le contexte de mon histoire!)

« Tu en connais beaucoup d'autre chanson comme sa? » lui demanda Lily.

« Oui... je l'es connais toute par c?ur. » dis Émeraude.

« je ne le savais pas. »

« Personne ne le sais... Tu n'est pas supposer être à la biblio? » dis Émeraude en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui mais une personne que je n'apprécie pas c'est pointer pour me dire un truc que j'essaye d'éviter depuis un mois. » répondit Lily.

« A d'accord! James c'est pointer pour te dire qu'il étais tomber amoureux de toi? » répliqua assez fort Jupiter qui venais d'entrer dans le dortoir et qui avais entendu la phrase de Lily.

Se fut immédiat, Décembre se précipita sur Lily avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Jamesie ta dis qu'il était tomber AMOUREUX de toi » lui dit Décembre en la regardant comme croche (Luna: la regarder de travers pour ceux qui on pas compris)

« Oui Potter ma dis qu'il était tomber amoureux de moi, pourquoi qu'est-ce que sa va changer dans ta vie? » répliqua froidement Lily.

« Et tu la repousser? » dis Shérazade qui étais arriver a côté de Décembre.

« je ne L'AIME PAS! Personne ne m'écoute quand je parle ou quoi! Et je ne l'est pas repousser je suis partie! » cria Lily.

« Pauvre petit Jamesie! Je vais aller voir si il va bien! » dis alors dramatiquement Décembre en se précipitant en dehors du dortoir Shérazade sur les talon.

Tout le monde s'avais que Décembre Wellington aimais James Potter depuis que lui s'intéressais a Lily. Et tout le monde s'avais aussi que sa meilleur amie Shérazade Spencer aimais Sirius Black.

« Elle crois vraiment qu'elle va finir par avoir James, Pff! pathétique » dis Jupiter.

Du côté des gars

« Aller Cornedrue, elle va te reparler » Sirius essayais en vain de convaincre James que Lily avais réagie sur le coup de l'émotion, et que c'étais sur et certain qu'elle allais lui reparler, mais James ne voulais pas croire Sirius.

« Patmol! Tu ne comprend pas! Tu na pas vue ses yeux quand je lui est dis sa, c'étais comme... je ne c'est pas comment l'expliquer mais c'étais bizarre et sa voulais dire MOI-JE-NE-T'AIME-PAS, et après elle est partie en courant! »

« Cornedrue, c'est toi qui connais Lily Evans le mieux dans tout le château! Tu sais même qu'elle saveur de crème glacer elle préfère et tu es celui qu'elle ''déteste'' alors compte toi chanceux de savoir tout c'est détaille. » dit philosophiquement Remus. (Luna: crème glacer pour les français c'est de la glace et avouer le mot philosophiquement!)

« Lunard --, non, pas rapport pentoute la » fit remarquer Sirius.

« En tout cas elle ne t'en voudras pas longtemps » dis Remus.

« Je sais bien mais quand même... » dit James qui tenais sa tête dans ses mains.

Au même moment deux filles entrèrent en coup de vents dans le dortoir des gars.

« C'est un dortoir de gars ici pas de fille » répliqua sèchement Peter quand il reconnu les deux personnes.

« Pettigrow on ta pas sonner alors retourne à ta mangeoire » dis Décembre en s'assistant a côté de James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wellington » répliqua James en relevant la tête.

« Savoir si tu va bien, j'ai entendu dire que Evans t'avais envoyer promener » Elle avais dis Evans avec du dégoût énorme dans sa voix.

« Je vais très bien et je n'aie certainement pas besoin de toi pour m'en remettre crois moi » mais même si James aurais parler à son oreiller sa aurais eux le même effet c'est à dire RIEN! (Luna: je voulais pas mettre au mur c'est trop fréquent alors j'ai mis son oreiller! En plus c'est plus confortable!)

« Pauvre petit Jamesie, pourquoi t'acharne tu autant sur cette horreur dis moi! » lui demanda Décembre avec une voix qui se voulais séductrice.

« Tu veux savoir! Parce que je l'aime » dis James en prononçant bien chaque mots pour être bien sur qu'ils allais rentrer dans le cerveau asphyxier par le spray net de Décembre. (Luna: sa vous rappelle pas un émission de Radio Enfer sa le cerveau asphyxier par le spray net !)

« Mais elle, elle te déteste! Rend-toi a l'évidence tu n'es pas fais pour être avec elle, tu serais beaucoup mieux avec une fille comme... comme moi par exemple! » dis Décembre.

« La chose que je me rend à l'évidence c'est que tu me gosse, et que j'aime Lily Evans et personne d'autre! Meilleur chance la prochaine fois! » dis James qui étais au bord de la crisse de nerf.

« Spencer, dégage! MAINTENANT! » cria soudain Sirius.

« Aller Sirius, je sais que au font tu as envie de moi! Et sa ne ternira pas ta réputation si tu m'embrasse! » disais Shérazade.

« SPENCER! » hurla alors une voix que Sirius adorais entendre. « Si tu ne veux pas devoir perdre ton petit sourire de rat je te conseille fortement d'ôter tes pattes de sur mon Chum! » dis glacialement Émeraude. Elle regarda Spencer avec un regard que si il aurais lancer des couteau sa n'aurais surpris personne.

« Ma pierre précieuse » dis Sirius en se levant et en fessant tomber Spencer. « Je t'adore tu sais, merci d'être venu à mon secourt parce que je n'aurais jamais été capable de me délivrer de cette folle évader de l'asile. »

« mais je t'en pris! » dis Émeraude en étreignant Sirius. Celui-ci mis ses mains sur ses hanches et ne la lâcha pas. Puis sous les yeux horrifié, et la figure très rouge de Shérazade, Sirius embrassa langoureusement Émeraude. Shérazade se mis à marmonner des insulte incompréhensible qui ressemblais à sa: « connestupidemêmepasbelle... tropblanchevampirelaide... »

« Spencer, SORT D'ICI IMÉDIATEMENT! » lui hurla Sirius.

Derek Jordan le garçon qui partageais le dortoir avec les quatre maraudeurs pris Shérazade et Décembre par les bras et les mis dehors du dortoir avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller par magie.

« Bon sa va déjà être plus vivable sans ses deux hystérique de service. » dis alors Jordan.

« Heum... il est James? » dis Remus en haussant un sourcils.

« Et ou est passer Lily? » dis Jupiter qui avais, Lily et elle, accompagner Émeraude dans le dortoir des gars.

« Quelque chose me dis qu'il son ensemble... » fis remarquer Sirius qui tenais toujours Émeraude par la taille.

**avec Lily et... James !**

James... il... il fallais que je te parler. Dis alors Lily.

Pendant la dispute elle en avais profiter pour prendre James a part et ils s'étaient éclipser en douce du dortoir et de la salle commune, maintenant ils marchaient dans un des corridor désert du château.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? » lui demanda James.

« Bien... tu sais... » commença Lily mais les mot ne semblais pas venir.

« Attend! » dis soudainement James.

« Quoi? » répliqua Lily.

« Chute! Écoute on dirais deux personne qui s'embrasse. »

James et Lily tournèrent le coin du corridor quand ils purent enfin voir les deux personnes qui s'embrassais. James grâce a ses réflexe d'attrapeur eux juste le temps d'attraper Lily avant que celle-ci ne tombe sur le sol.

James regarda les deux personne qui manifestement n'avais pas encore remarquer leur présence.

« Je l'avais prévenu... je vais le massacrer, le faire souffrir et le TUER» dis James les dents serrer.

**555555555555555**

**Je suis méchante en! De vous laisser comme sa sur une phrase de meurtre lollz! Mais vous savez déjà tous c'est qui le bâtard! Alors au prochain chapitre qui va sûrement venir en fin de semaine!**


	7. A BAS THOMPSON! Secret de Jupiter et Lil...

_Sup gang! Merci à tout mes cher reviweur! C'est super apprécier de savoir que vous aimez ma fic pis c'est surtout sa qui me pousse à la continuer!_

_Bon en gros vous savez comment je vous est laisser au chapitre 6 James va peut-être commettre un meurtre su un salle con mais dans le font vous savez déjà tous c'est qui c'étais ben trop évident!_

_Bon je sais que vous ne lissez pas pentoute les bla! Bla! Que j'écrie alors je ferme ma yeule et je vous la donne la fucking suite!._

_**Chapitres 7: A BAS THOMPSON! Secret de Jupiter et Lily!**_

« Je l'avais prévenu... je vais le massacrer, le faire souffrir et le TUER» dis James les dents serrer.

Lily laissa échapper un sanglot. Thompson se détacha de la fille et se tourna vers l'endroit ou James et Lily étaient.

« Li... ly... » bégaya t-il. « Je... se n'est pas se que tu crois! » ajouta t-il précipitamment.

« Se n'est pas se que je crois tu dit. Alors j'ai halluciner que tu frenchais A FOND LA CAISE UNE AUTRE FILLE! » cria Lily la voix étrangler par ses sanglots.

« Thompson! Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais prévu le soir du bal d'Halloween! Crois moi tu va payer! » dit James d'une voix tellement glacer qu'elle aurais pus donner des frissons a Voldemort lui-même. (Luna: si! Si! Je vous jure!)

Mais avant que Thompson est pus répliquer 5 personnes tournèrent le coin et se retrouvèrent face a une étrange scène. Dans le fond sur le mur étais une fille qui avais un air effrayer, un tout petit peu plus loin Thompson qui se mordait les lèvres et en face James qui tenais une Lily en pleur dans ses bras.

Jupiter, Remus et Peter se précipitèrent vers Lily et James, tendit que Sirius et Émeraude avançaient dangereusement vers Thompson. Sirius se tourna vers James. Celui-ci lui expliqua sans parler.

Cela fessais très longtemps que Sirius et James n'avais plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Sirius se tourna vers sa petit-amie et hocha la tête. Émeraude se tourna brusquement vers Thompson le fessant sursauter.

« Tu as tromper Lily » dit-t-elle d'une voix encore plus glacer que James. (Luna: Ho la vache! Imaginer le regard!) C'est yeux étais devenu rouge et elle flottais a quelque centimètre du sol.

Elle poussa légèrement Thompson mais celui-ci revola jusqu'à l'autre bout du corridor.

Sirius se précipita vers Émeraude et la pris dans ses bras, mais elle semblait déconnecter de la réalité. Elle le repoussa et se mis à avancer vers Thompson.

« Émeraude arrêt! » cria Lily dont la voix étais encore secouer de sanglot.

Cela marcha Émeraude sembla se réveiller. Elle ne parla pus et se dirigea vers son amie, James lâcha Lily a contre c?ur et dans un même mouvement lui et les trois autre maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers Thomson.

« Check toi Thompson » lui dit James.

« Tu va regretter » ajouta Sirius

« d'avoir fais mal » continua Peter.

« A une Maraudeuse! » acheva Remus.

« Tu va payer, parole de Cornedrue! »

« Nous allons la venger, fois de Patmol! »

« Promesse de Lunard, tu va regretter! »

« tu vas en baver, honneur de Queudver! »

Les quatre maraudeurs ainsi que Jupiter, Émeraude et Lily partire vers la tour de Gryffondor.

(Luna: Mouais Peter se comporte comme un maraudeur dans mon histoire, même si sa ne m'enchante vraiment pas.)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE

« Aller Lil' On va s'occuper de lui, stp arrêt de pleurer sa me brise le c?ur »

James étais assis sur le canapé, essayant de réconforter Lily qui pleurais toujours et qui étais blotti contre lui.

Sirius regarda Remus avec un sourire amuser qui voulais clairement dire « ils-sont-tellement-mignon-ensemble! »

« Alors comme sa ont est des Maraudeuses Remus? » dit Jupiter en esquissant un sourire et en levant un sourcils.

« Ouais » répondit-il tout simplement.

« Depuis quand on est des Maraudeuses? » demanda a son tour Émeraude.

« Depuis 15 bonne minutes! » répliqua Sirius en regardant sa montre.

Après encore 5 minutes Lily se calma et cessa de pleurer au plus grand soulagement de James.

« Lily je te le jure sur mon honneur que nous allons faire payer Thompson » dit James en enlaçant Lily.

« Merci » dit-elle faiblement.

« Ce salle con, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne me croiseras pas quand il feras noir... » dit Émeraude.

« Calme toi ma belle, je ne veux pas que tu ailles des ennuis » dit Sirius en prenant sa blonde (Luna: désoler mais sa va plus vite dire Blonde que Petite-amie) dans ses bras.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu vide Matt de son sang » ajouta Lily avec un faible sourire vers son amie.

« Pourtant, c'est tout se qu'il mérite » dit Émeraude entre ses dents.

« Houlaaaa! J'aimerais pas savoir se que tu ME ferais si je t'avais tromper » dit Sirius.

« Je t'aurais écorcher vif mon chérie » répliqua Émeraude avec un sourire en coin et en l'embrassant.

« Aller moi je vais me coucher » dit Lily en se levant un peut a contre coeur du canapé.

« Mouais moi aussi, vais aller me coucher, Bonne nuit mi amor » dit Émeraude en direction de Sirius qui lui dit Bonne nuit en lui fessant un clin d'?il et son sourire charmeur.

« Bonne nuit les gars! » dit Lily en montant les escalier suivi par Émeraude.

Il ne restais plus dans la grande salle que les maraudeurs et Jupiter. Vers minuit James monta se coucher ainsi que Sirius, laissant seul dans la salle commune Remus et Jupiter. (Luna: Mon dieux! Mais quelle coïncidence! ;) lollz! )

« Elle est quand la prochaine pleine lune? » demanda Jupiter.

« Dans une semaine... » répondit Remus la mine sombre.

« Je veux venir » dit Jupiter.

« Non, tu n'es pas animagus et si je devais te faire du mal je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal... et... je peut te confier un secrets? » dit Jupiter en s'approchant de Remus.

« Tu... tu es une animagi! » dit Remus en ouvrant des yeux rond « Siri' est au courant »

« Il a beau être mon frère jumeaux, mais nous avons chacun nos secrets d'accord! Et je te ferais remarquer que quand monsieur la grosse tête a été capable de se transformer il a pas accouru pour venir me le dire! Alors pourquoi j'aurais du lui dire! » protesta Jupiter.

Remus rie légèrement. « En quoi tu te transforme? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Je te le dit, seulement si tu me laisse venir avec vous! » dit Jupiter avec un sourire en coin. Elle s'avais que Remus voulais savoir son animal mais que en même temps il ne voulais pas qu'elle court aucun danger.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. (Luna: j'ai beaucoup de misère moi a me mordre la lèvre! Alors chercher comment ils font sa! Lollz!) Il se mit a réfléchire a toute allure.

-qu'est-ce que je fais? Mon dieux QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS!

Très lentement Remus fini par acquiescer à contre coeur.

« Super! » s'exclama Jupiter.

« Alors, en quoi tu te transforme? »

« En panthère Noir »

« Wow! Tu me montre! » demanda Remus les yeux brillant.

« Pas ici, si quelqu'un décent, je vais être dans le trouble et pas a peut près. »

« Ouais ta raison, et Lily et Émeraude elle le savent elles que tu est une Animagi? »

« Ouais, et je ne devrais pas te dire sa, mais... Rem' jure moi que tu ne le diras a personne! Surtout pas a mon frère et au deux autres! »

Remus mis sa main gauche sur son coeur et leva l'autre dans les aires. (Luna: Yep! Comme quand on va en court et qu'on jure de dire toute la vérité!)

« Promesse de Lunard, je jure de le dire a personnes »

« Bon, Moi je suis une animagi, Émeraude un vampire et Lily...»

« Attend! Tu veux dire que Lily aussi est une animagi! »

« Oui... et non... » fini par dire Jupiter après un moment d'hésitation.

« Comment oui et non? Jup' explique toi! »

« Très bien, c'est une FireBlade... »

Remus s'écroula de rire. Jupiter le frappa légèrement.

« Arrêt de rire de ma gueule! »

« Désoler! Mais c'est impossible! » dit Remus entre deux fou rire.

« C'est très possible! »

« Aller Jup'! on les à étudier les FireBlades en Défense Contre les Force du Mal! » Remus sortie le livre de sa poche et commença a lire la description des FireBlades.

-Les FireBlades sont des créatures a la peu bleu, au yeux vert brillant, a la chevelure couleur de feu et au oreilles pointu. Les FireBlades, ressemble, psychologiquement, a peut de chose près aux Amazones. Même caractère, même détermination mais surtout elles sont la même férocité. (Luna: pour voir la photos d'une FireBlade je trouvais que sa ressemblais à Lily!)

« Désoler mais je crois que juste le caractère prouve que Lily ne peut être une FireBlade » dit Remus en refermant son livre.

« Désoler de te décevoir mais Lily est une FireBlade, et après tout qu'est- ce que tu connais de Lily! Rien! » dit Jupiter.

« D'accord! Je te crois, mais c'est quand même bizarre, Lily a toujours été douce et gentille, elle n'a jamais fais de mal à personne ou encore frapper quelqu'un! »

« Oui parce qu'il ne lui est rien arriver! Mais après le coup de Thompson... j'ai peur que la FireBlade qui est en Lily ne prennent le dessus. Généralement quand il lui arrive un malheur, elle contrôle assez bien son coté sauvage, mais cette fois si, le choke a été vraiment trop grand, attend-toi a avoir une vrai démone demain »

« Se Thompson, je me demande bien pourquoi il est a Serdaigle, ceux qui vont dans cette maison sont supposer être travaillant et intelligent, et l'intelligence, c'est bien la qualité qu'il lui manque! » grogna Remus.

« Je sais, il aurait mieux sa place cher les Serpentins, en tout cas, la fille, qui étais avec lui, tu sais c'étais qui? » demanda Jupiter.

« Calixa Tessier, Poufsouffle, elle est sortie avec pratiquement tout les gars de 7ème année mis a par Moi, Sirius, James et Peter. » lui répondit Remus.

Jupiter se mis a bailler et se cala dans le fauteuil ou elle étais assis.

« Je crois qu'on devrais aller se coucher, il est déjà une heures du mat'. » dit Remus.

« Ouais ta raison » Jupiter se leva et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoirs respectif.

« B'nuit Jupiter » dit Remus.

« B'nuit Rem' » Jupiter se pencha et voulu embrasser Remus sur la joue mais celui-ci par mégarde tourna la tête et leur lèvre se touchèrent. (Luna: le classique quoi!) Mais au lieux de se séparer, le baisser s'approfondit, et peu à peu, Jupiter mis ses main alentour du coup de Remus et celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Et puis soudain ils se lâchèrent.

« Remus, pitié dit moi qu'on viens pas de s'embrasser! » dit Jupiter.

« J'ai bien peur que oui » répondit Remus embarrasser.

« Non. Non. Non. Non! » cria Jupiter en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Aller arrêt! C'est pas la fin du monde! » lui dit Remus en s'approchant et en la prenant par la taille.

« Je sais mais... on est juste des... des amis... non? » demanda Jupiter en levant la tête vers lui.

« je sais mais... peut-être que nous deux... somme plus que sa... plus que de simple amis... » répliqua Remus.

« Attend, tu veux dire que... » commença Jupiter mais Remus la fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. (Luna: Ben beau le Remus calme et réfléchie mais c'est quand même un gars!)

« Je t'aime Jupiter » lui dit Remus.

La jeune fille resta figer sur place. Il l'aimait! Remus Lupin l'aimait! Son coeur battais tellement fort qu'il lui fessait mal.

« je t'aime aussi » dit-elle en souriant.

« Vraiment désoler, j'aimerais bien rester toute la nuit avec toi, mais... a cause de tu sais quoi qui est dans une semaine, je dois vraiment dormire, désoler, désoler, désoler »

« Aller! B'nuit et a demain matin » lui dit Jupiter avec un léger rire.

Et sur un dernier baisser, les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun dans leur dortoirs.

**55555555555555555555555555555  
Hey dsl Marie mais je les avais mis a par c'est deux perso la! Mais je te promet que le prochain chapitre ton idée va être dedans lollz!  
Et voilà Kinou ton autre Chapitre! Aussitôt que j'ai lu ton review je me suis grouiller!  
Alors comme vous avez pus le voir Jupiter et Remus son ensemble! Niark! niark! niark!  
Ben quoi? Sa aurais été vraiment chien pour eux!  
Sirius a Émeraude, et bientôt James va avoir Lily!  
Il a déjà assez d'être Lycanthrope j'étais pas pour le laisser seul sans blonde! Pis de toute façon, c'est juste pour cette raison que je l'est inventer Jupiter lollz si! Si! J'vous jure lollz!  
Alors au prochain chapitre fidèles reviweur!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	8. Préparation de la farce a Thompson!

_Me revoici avec un autre chapitre! Niark! Niark! Niark!_

_Hey Kinou! Ont se demande pourquoi j'ai dit que les FireBlades ressemble au Amazones en! Lollz!_

_So je vous laisse parce que je veux que vous lisez la suite, pas que vous, vous endormiez!_

**Chapitres 8: Préparation de la farce a Thompson!**

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, cherchant par tout les moyens, la meilleur façon de ridiculiser le plus Thompson.

« On a dis quelque chose d'originale Patmol! Pas un de nos classique! C'est sure qu'il s'attend a sa! »

« Désoler mais TOUTE et je dis bien TOUTE nos blagues son originale mon cher Cornedrue! »

« Je l'est! » s'exclama Peter après 5 minutes de silence.

« Aller dit Queudver! » s'impatienta James.

« Le sort que ta inventer cette été! »

«Stripos Ridiculi? » demanda James. (Luna: Moi et inventer des formule sa fais deux)

« Queudver t'es un Génie! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ouais! On na qu'à lancer le sort a Thompson au dîner, quand toute la Grande Salle seras réunie, et comme sa, il nous feras un jolie petit Strip- tease. » dit Remus avec un sourire diabolique.

« Je crois que la gente féminine appréciera se petit ''cadeau'' » ricana Sirius. (Luna: Non pas du tout c'est crissement dégueu!)

« Comment on fais pour lui lancer le sort sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte? » demanda Peter.

« Très simple, c'est sure et certain que cette enfoiré va venir voir Lily aujourd'hui ou demain au pire. Je met une limite de temps au sort et quand je vais agiter ma baguette au dîner de demain le sort va agire » expliqua James.

« Good! » cria Sirius en tapant dans ses mains. (Luna: c'est mon fun faire sa lollz!)

« Bon on va dire le plan au filles? » demanda Remus.

« Let's go » répondit James en se levant suivit des trois autres.

Mais en montant au dortoir des filles les Maraudeurs croisèrent Décembre et Shérazade qui avais l'aire dégoûter. (Luna: Elles existent encore ses deux conne la lollz!)

« Pourquoi vous faite cette face la? » demanda Peter déconcerter.

« Parce que les trois connes la haut se sont mis a écoute de la musique et a chanter faut alors on est partie. » répondit Décembre

« Yo, Wellington, fais attention a se que tu dit, tu parles de ma blonde, ma soeur jumelle pis de ma meilleur amie » dit Sirius en la regardant croche.

Les quatre maraudeurs reprirent leur chemins. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir ils ce rendirent compte que se que Spencer et Wellington disaient étais vrai. Les quatre gars pouvaient entendre la musique d'ou ils étaient.

James poussa la porte, et les maraudeurs rentrèrent, pour trouver Lily, Jupiter et Émeraude en train de chanter.

Les quatre gars se calèrent dans le mur et écoutèrent les filles qui chantaient.

Pour l'instant ce n'étais qu'émeraude qui chantait.

_**-Baby when I think about **_

_**-The day that we first met **_

_**-(the day that we first met) **_

_**-Wasn't lookin' for what I found **_

_**-But I found you **_

_**-And i'm bound to find hapinness **_

**_-In being around you_**

« Hey, elle chante bien ta blonde Patmol » chuchota James a Sirius.

_**Les trois filles se mirent alors a chanter en c?ur. **_

_**-I'm glad when I'm makin' love to you **_

_**-I'm glad for the way you make me feel **_

_**-I love it cause you seem to blow my mind every time **_

_**-I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand **_

_**-I'm happy that you know how to be a man **_

_**-I'm glad that you came into my life **_

**_-I'm so glad_**

Les gars étaient totalement sans voix, les trois filles chantais vraiment, VRAIMENT trop bien.

Lily se mis à chanter seul.

_**-I dig the way that you get down **_

_**-(you get down for 'bout) **_

_**-And you still know how to hold me **_

_**-(and you still know how to hold me) **_

_**-Perfect blend, masculine **_

_**-(can't get enough now) **_

**_-I think I'm in love, damn finally_**

-I think I'm in love?- le c?ur de James fit un bon dans sa poitrine - réveil Cornedrue, c'est juste la chanson... elle ne fais que chanter la chanson-

Le refrain recommença et les trois filles se remirent a chanter ensemble.

_**-I'm glad when I'm makin' love to you **_

_**-I'm glad for the way you make me feel **_

_**-I love it cause you seem to blow my mind every time **_

_**-I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand **_

_**-I'm happy that you know how to be a man **_

_**-I'm glad that you came into my life **_

**_-I'm so glad_**

Puis Jupiter se mit a chanter sous les yeux ébahi de Remus.

_**-I'm glad that you turned ou to be **_

_**-That certain someone special **_

_**-Who makes this life worth living **_

_**-I'm glad you're here just loving me **_

_**-So say that you won't leave **_

_**-Cause since the day you came **_

_**-I've been glad **_

_**-I've been glad **_

Les quatre maraudeurs se regardèrent totalement boucher, pendant qu'il n'y avais que la musique qui jouais. Puis les trois filles recommencèrent a chanter ensemble pour se qui semblais être le dernier couplet.

_**-I'm glad when I'm makin' love to you **_

_**-I'm glad for the way you make me feel **_

_**-I love it cause you seem to blow my mind every time **_

_**-I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand **_

_**-I'm happy that you know how to be a man **_

_**-I'm glad that you came into my life **_

**_-I'm so glad_**

(Luna: Bon tout le monde vous l'avez replacer la toune? Ces I' m Glad de J Lo.)

Les Maraudeurs se jetèrent tous un regard avec un sourire en coin qui voulais dire - go-on-applaudit-elles-vont-devenir- toute-gêner-sa-va-être- drôle -

Et comme ils se l'étaient dit les quatre amis commencèrent a applaudirent. Lily, Jupiter et Émeraude se retournèrent pour apercevoir les maraudeurs en train d'applaudirent, avec un sourire en coin.

« Depuis quand vous êtes la! » demanda Jupiter.

« Depuis assez longtemps pour vous avoir entendu chanter ô reine des planètes! » répondit Sirius.

Jupiter pâlie dangereusement quand elle vit Remus. Non seulement il ne s'étais pas parler depuis hier soir, et il venait de l'entendre chanter quand elle ne si en attendais vraiment pas.

« Heum... Jupiter... je peut te parler? » dit Remus en hésitant.

« Mouais, bien sure... aller viens on sort d'ici » répliqua Jupiter. Elle passa a côté de son frère qui ne comprenais vraiment rien et pris Remus par la main avant de sortire du dortoir.

Sirius regarda Lily et Émeraude qui toute les deux affichais de grand sourire.

« Vous pouvez éclairer ma lanterne... c'est quoi qu'il y a entre ma s?ur et Rem' » demanda Sirius.

« Rien » répliqua aussitôt Lily.

« Ils te le diront en temps voulut » ajouta Émeraude.

« Toi tu sais quelque chose » répliqua James en regardant Émeraude.

« Et? » répliqua Émeraude.

« Aller les gamins arrêt, et vous! Vous êtes venu pour quoi au juste? » demanda Lily.

« A ouais on a trouver la blague idéale a faire a Thompson » répondit James en se frottant les mains.

« Et c'est quoi? » demanda Émeraude.

« James a inventer un sort cette été qui fais faire au monde des Strip- tease, alors on va lancer se sort a Thompson quand il va venir voir Lily, et demain au dîner on va activer le sortilège » expliqua Peter.

Émeraude se mit à rire, mais Lily restais pensive.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous être sur que Matt va venir me voir? » demanda Lily.

« Lily jolie, c'est sure et certain que cette enfoiré va venir te voir! Il va attendre que tu sois seul et il va te baratiner avec ses excuse » répondit James.

« Si vous le dite... » Lily haussa les épaules.

« Mais on va avoir besoin de toi Lily, et si tu ne veux pas, la blague ne marcheras pas » expliqua Sirius.

« Comment sa vous aller avoir besoin de moi? »

« Bien, c'est toi la meilleur en enchantement ici et... il faudrait que tu lance un sort de confusion au profs assez puisent pour qu'il face effet un bon 15 minutes » hésita James.

« Mais Remus est capable de lancer des sort de confusion, il la bien fait au bal d'Halloween! »

« Oui mais mon sort ne marche que 5 minutes, tu es la seule qui puisse faire agir se sortilège plus de 5 minutes. » répliqua Remus qui venait de rentrer avec Jupiter. (Luna: pas besoin de vous dire de quoi il ont parler en! Vous êtes assez intelligent pour savoir! Enfin j'espère lollz!)

« De toute façon je crois que je n'aie aucune raison pour ne pas vous aider! » fini par déclarer Lily.

« Très bien alors demain au bout de la table a côté de la porte le plus loin possible des profs a midi pile on se rejoint la et j'amène Jordan d'accord! » conclue James.

« Yep » répondit Sirius.

« Aucun problème » ajouta Remus.

« Sa marche! » termina Peter.

« Pourquoi Jordan? » demanda Lily confuse.

« Parce que c'est lui le témoin de toute leur blagues, depuis la première qu'ils ont faite, il ont même confectionner un livre ou ils ont inscris toute les blague qu'il ont fait et ce que cela prenais pour les réaliser, et a chaque fois Jordan signais comme quoi il étais témoins de la blague. » expliqua Jupiter en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Exactement, alors veuillez nous excuser mais nous avons des ingrédient et des sorts a préparer, à demain » fini par dire Peter (Luna: Bon sang! Je crois que je le fais trop parler celui la! il paraît trop intelligent!)

« A plus tard ma belle » dit Sirius en embrassant Émeraude et en fessant un clin d'?il à sa s?ur et a Lily.

« Bye les filles, bye Lily! » dit James avant de lancer sons sourire charmeur vers Lily.

« Ciao tout le monde+ Jupiter » termina Remus en embrassant Jupiter sur la joue pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçon, mais Sirius le remarqua très bien.

« Aller raconte! » s'empressa de dire Lily une fois que les gars furent sortire du dortoir.

« Tu sort avec ou pas? » s'impatienta Émeraude.

« Oui... nous sortons ensemble » fini par dire Jupiter qui étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Il ne reste plus que toi Lily! » ajouta Émeraude.

« De quoi tu parle » dit innocemment Lily.

« Ho aller! Avoue le que tu aime James! » s'exclama Jupiter.

« Écouter... je ne suis plus sure du tout, je ne sais pas se que je ressent pour lui d'accord! »

« Lunard arrêt! Sa fais 5 minutes que tu me ment! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et ma s?ur! » disait pour la centième fois Sirius.

« Bon d'accord, elle est ma blonde! Content! » répliqua Remus.

Sirius resta boucher, puis regarda James et un sourire machiavélique traversa le visage des deux adolescents. Puis les deux se mirent a chanter, ou plutôt crier a tu-tête :

« LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! LUNARD EST AMOUREUX! » (Luna: vous voyez le principe!)

Remus se boucha les oreilles avec son oreiller.

« Vous voulez me rendre sourd ou quoi! Vous savez que les oreilles d'un Loup-Garou son hypersensible au bruit! » cria Remus.

Et les deux meilleurs amis se mirent a sauter partout et chantèrent encore plus fort. Pendant que Peter se précipitait hors du dortoir.

**5555555555555555555555  
Et voici la fin du chapitre 8!  
Je sais il avais vraiment pas rapport ce chapitre mais fallais bien qu'ils préparent leur joke pour l'imbécile a Thompson!  
Je sais pas si il vous a plus mais la meilleur façon pour moi de le savoir c'est si vous me reviewer!  
Marie le prochain chapitre est pour toi!  
Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica!**


	9. Tien toi loin! TRÈS loin des Maraudeurs!

_Hey! Sup! _

Me revoici avec un autre chapitre de ma merveilleuse histoires!

Ceux qui déteste Thompson et bien bravo! Vous allez être servie dans ce chapitre! Les Maraudeurs vont mettre leur plan a exécution et croyez moi, sa va fesser!

Et désoler si vous aimez pas sa quand je met des chansons dans mes chapitre mais je trouve qu'ils y en a certaines qui vont bien avec les personnages ou avec leur sentiments et je trouve sa mignon de les voir chanter!

Merci Marie pour les TRÈS bon conseils que tu ma fourni concernant le Strip- Tease de Thompson! Je crois que tu l'attendais beaucoup se chapitre la! Lollz! Alors le voilà!

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS**

**Didie **Tien un autre chapitre!

**Titou** Lollz! C'est vrai moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand Remus a une blonde! Parce que je trouve que dans certaine histoire on le laisse de côté, James est avec Lily inévitablement, et souvent la meilleur amie de Lily dans l'histoire va sortire avec Sirius, et Remus est la tout seul... délaisser, et vus sa condition de Lycanthrope il mérite vraiment pas de pas avoir de copine! Alors les trois sont heureux! Et Peter je ment fou complètement qu'ils oie Malheureux seul délaisser sans blonde! Niark! Niark! niark!

**Hermidark** t'inquiète je vous laisserais pas tomber et je vais la finir jusqu'au bout mon histoire! Et Merci!

**mOI** Merci de trouver ma fic super! Désoler pour les fautes, mais l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort, et je veux pas donner mon histoire a n'importe qui pour qu'il la corrige.

**Kinou **KINOU! So sa va? Moi ouais lollz! Ouais je sais Décembre et Shérazade son vraiment trop conne et oui elles ont vraiment des goûts pourris! Sa serrais leur style de dire que les chansons de 50 Cents sont poche genre! Et ouais aussi, Matt Thompson nue sa fais froid dans le dos. Et t'inquiète il va avoir LA Honte de sa vie, surtout quand il va se retrouver complètement nue, devant tout les élèves e que aucun professeur ne pourras l'arrêter! Sa va être les pire 15 minutes de toute sa vie! Surtout que Thompson quand je l'est inventer je pensais a un gars que je déteste! Et encore Ouais Vive Rem' et Jup'! l'est trouve mignon ensemble! Et ma tite Kinou, va falloir que tu continue If that's love et Pensine parce que je l'est aime vraiment trop ses deux fic la! So a la prochaine!

**Alfa** Hmmm... tu ferais n'importe quoi hein? Attend que je réfléchisse... lollz non j'te niaise, et ta raison phrase a ne jamais dire devant un gars parce que tu pourrais avoir de très, très, TRÈS mauvaise surprise, même si toute les fille savent déjà qu'est-ce qu'il te demanderais de faire lollz! Et voilà la suite!

**Chapitre 9: Tien toi loin! TRÈS loin des Maraudeurs!**

« Alors tout le monde a compris? » disait James pour au moins la centième fois cette avant-midi.

« Oui Potter, On laisse Lily marcher seul près de la salle commune des Serdaigle avec nous plus loin, quand Thompson se pointe pour parler avec Lily nous on avance on le menace, ont lui jète le sort et on part » récita Émeraude d'une voix froide.

« Bien aller, on y va » déclara James en se levant suivi par les autres.

Rendu dans le bon couloir, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Émeraude et Jupiter stoppèrent et Lily se mis a avancer seul.

Après quelque minutes, comme James l'avais dis, Thompson sortie de sa salle commune et aperçu Lily.

« Lily attend! » cria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle et en la prenant par le bras.

« On y va » dis James les dent serrer et en marchant vers Lily les autre courant presque derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thompson? » demanda Lily d'une voix glaciale en se dégageant de lui.

« Écoute, se n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas moi qui a embrasser cette fille le premier! C'est elle qui a commencer! » essaya de se défendre Thompson.

Lily éclata de rire au moment ou James et les autre arrivaient. Celui-ci lui fis signe de l'occupé pendant qu'il lui lançait le sort.

« Crois-tu réellement que je vais te croire? Franchement, je ne suis pas stupide voix-tu »

« Je le sais... » commença Thompson mais Lily l'interrompis.

« Non tu ne le sais PAS! Parce que tu me prend pour une petite fille parfaite! Tu me crois bien élever, sage, attentionné, serviable et toujours gentille avec tout le monde! Tu me prend pour une nowhere de la vie! Tu crois que je passe toute mes journée le nez plonger dans mes bouquin, tu crois que j'essaye d'être parfaite! Tu croyais pouvoir me contrôler! Tu croyais pouvoir me trompé et me le cacher! Tu me prend pour une petite conne qui ne sais rien de la vie, qui ne sais rien de l'amitié et de l'amour! Et bien je n'aie jamais été parfaite, je ne suis PAS parfaite! ET JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS PARFAITE! » hurla Lily.

James étais rester figer. Il étais totalement bouché. C'étais la première fois qu'il voyais Lily réellement fâcher. Serte, elle s'étais déjà fâcher contre lui, mais jamais aussi fort et elle ne lui avais jamais cracher ses insulte en pleine face avec autant de haine. Ce n'étais pas sa Lily qui étais en train de rabattre Thompson de la sorte. Elle avais définitivement quelque chose qu'il n'avais jamais vue, elle avais comme... changer. Étrangement il trouvais que sa peau avais soudainement des reflet de bleu et c'est yeux pétillais de rage. Mais il pétillais pour vrai, c'étais comme si c'est yeux étais devenu fluorescent. Et sa voix, plus elle insultais Thompson, plus il avais l'impression que sa belle voix mélodieuse devenait plus grave et extrêmes froide. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Il pouvais maintenant sentire la tentions qui régnais dans le corridor. Ceux qui étaient arriver par la suite étais rester figer sur place, écoutant Lily crier contre Thompson.

« LILY! »

Une vague de froideur avais envahie le corridor quand Émeraude avais crier Lily. Sa voix à elle aussi étais glacer mais encore plus que celle de Lily.

« ARRÊT! Tu veux réellement le tuer » demanda Émeraude de sa voix toujours aussi glacer. C'est yeux étais devenu rouge et elle avançais vers Lily.

« Non. Tu sais bien que non » répondit Lily, qui semblais s'être calmer et avais retrouver sa belle voix mélodieuse.

« Bien » fut tout se qu'Émeraude dit.

Les Maraudeurs et Jupiter avancèrent et Émeraude chassa tout les curieux d'un seul regard. Toute la clique se tourna brusquement vers Thompson.

« Nous allons te donner quelque petits conseil Thompson » dirent en choeur les Maraudeur Jupiter et Émeraude.

« Premièrement, si je te revois t'approcher a moins d'un mètre de Lily, je jure de te faire regretter le jour ou tu est née! Parole de Cornedrue »

« Deuxièmement, Ne t'avise pas de bitcher aucun, et je dis bien AUCUN Gryffondor, qu'ils soient en n'importe quelle année, sinon je jure, de mutiler ta face et de n'en faire qu'une chose ensanglanter, foie de Patmol »

« Troisièmement, Ne te met jamais en travers de notre chemin, sinon je jure d'empoisonner tout se que tu pourras manger! Honneur de Queudver » (Luna: il reste toujours accro a la bouffe!)

« Quatrièmement, ne te promène pas dans le parc de l'école les soir de pleine lune. On ne sais jamais, tu pourrais te faire attaquer par quelque chose... un Lou-Garou par exemple! Bref tien toi loin du parc quand il y a la pleine lune, Sinon tu pourrais le regretter amèrement, Promesse de Lunard.

« Cinquièmement, Tient, toi loin, TRÈS loin des Maraudeurs, sinon je peut te jurer que ta petite cote de popularité que tu a réussie a acquérir, dieux seul c'est comment, dans se château, descendra en bas de zéro! Promesse d'Éclypse » ajouta Jupiter.

« Et dernièrement, ne te promène pas dans les couloir du château la nuit, il y a des créature vraiment dangereuse qui rôde, tu pourrais te retrouver a l'infirmerie, avec seulement la moitié de ton sang, Foie d'Abîme! » répliqua Émeraude.

« Et si tu t'approche encore de Moi, Je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de toi! Parole d'Enfer » termina Lily.

Sur ce, Les Maraudeurs plus les trois filles partirent, non sans qu'Émeraude aie pousser Thompson et que celui-ci est revoler jusqu'à l'autre bout du corridor. (Luna: je suis poche pour inventer des surnom aussi, alors riez pas des surnom des filles plz!)

dans un corridor désert

« Parole d'Enfer? » dis James

« Fois d'Abîme » ajouta Sirius

« Promesse d'Éclypse? » termina Remus.

« C'est quoi sa? » demanda Peter.

« Ben heu... rien... rien de particulier... j'veux dire... c'est juste que genre... vous... » bafouilla Jupiter.

« Okay un! Pourquoi vous avez des surnoms? Deux comment sa se fais que vous avez des surnom? Et trois, je veux des explication! » s'emporta Sirius.

« Désoler, mais nous aussi on a nos secrets -frangin-! » répliqua Jupiter.

« Désoler, la planète mais je t'est dis tout mes secrets! »

« A ouais! Quand ta réussi a être un animagi, t'a pas couru pour venir me le dire! Et quand vous avez fini la carte du Maraudeur, t' est pas venu me le dire non plus! Et quand ta commencer a Sortir avec Mraude tu me la pas plus dit!» hurla Jupiter.

Sirius baissa la tête, vaincu.

« Peut-être mais vous avez quand même toute apprissent tout nos secrets » riposta Peter, pour venir en aide a Sirius.

« C'est pas de notre faute si on est plus intelligente que vous! » s'emporta Jupiter.

« Plus intelligente! Plus INTELLIGENTE! » cria Sirius. Son écho résonna dans le couloir.

« La ferme Patmol! C'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention! » dis Remus.

« Ouais ta raison » répondit le concerner.

Il remontèrent tous a la salle commune.

« De toute façon, tu le verras à la pleine lune mon secrets! » dis Jupiter a son frère, avant de partire dans son dortoir avec Lily. Sirius se tourna vers Émeraude.

« Pitié ma belle, toi tu peut me fournir des explication! » lui demanda-t- il en fessant une moue de chien battu.

« Désoler, j'ai promit de ne rien dire! » répondit-elle.

lendemain

Les Maraudeurs et les trois filles étais en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Comme a son habitude le professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme du château, donnais son cours d'une voix monotone, ne s'apercevant même pas que la moitié des élèves dormais.

« je m'ennuie! » se plaignis Sirius pour la centième fois en 15 minutes.

« Moi se qui m'ennuie c'est le secrets de Lily... » dis James en la regardant prendre des note. C'étais bien la seul de la classe a le faire.

« Jupiter aussi a un secrets Cornedrue, Émeraude on le sais déjà son secrets de toute façon. » fit remarquer Remus avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

« Toi, tu c'est quelque chose! » renchérie Peter.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire sa? » demanda innocemment Remus.

« Arrêt Lunard! t'es un très mauvais menteur! » ricana James.

« Qu'est-ce que ma soeur ta dis! » ajouta Sirius.

« Si tu veux temps le savoir, demanda lui! » dis Remus.

Sirius, pris un morceau de parchemin et se mis a écrie un mot, avant de l'expulser vers sa s?ur. Elle sursauta en sentant le papier sur ces genoux. Elle le déplia et le lut.

_C'est quoi ton secrets! Pitié! Dit moi le! Ton frangin adoré_

Sirius, j'ai le droit a une vie priver non! Éclypse

_Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ta un surnom! Et pourquoi il est aussi ridicule!_

Il est pas ridicule et non je te dirais pas pourquoi j'ai un surnom, de toute façon c'étais juste pour te faire enrager sa veux rien dire!

_Bien essayer mais c'est RATER! Lunard ma dis que t'avais un secrets! il ma pas dis quoi mais il ma dis de te le demander! Et je veux aussi savoir pourquoi MA blonde (petite-amie) a aussi un surnom pis pourquoi la future blonde de James en a un aussi!_

Black! Je ne suis pas la future petite-amie de James! Enfer

Sirius ne pus répliquer car la cloche sonna. En sortant de la classe le clan des 7 (Luna: avoue que c'est nice, je lissais un livre pis y'avais marquer sa je trouvais sa trop nice!) se réunir pour discuter des dernière préparatif pour la blague du siècle.

« Alors on récapitule » dis James.

« A 6h je vais voir les prof et je les distrait! » commença Sirius.

« a 6h02, Lily lance le sort de confusion au profs » continua Remus.

« Et a 6h04 j'active le sort! » ajouta James.

« Et a 6h05 Thompson, nous feras un très beau show! » termina Peter. (Luna: Maudit qu'il parle trop!)

Les 7 éclatèrent de rire.

« Y'a juste un problème » fis remarquer Lily après un 5 minutes incontrôlable de fou rire.

« Quoi? » demanda James paniquer.

« Dumbledore » dis-t-elle tout simplement.

« C'est vrai, il ne seras pas dupe » ajouta Jupiter.

« Le sort de confusion ne marcheras pas sur lui » dis Émeraude.

« On verras en temps et lieu » soupira Remus.

Il pris Jupiter dans ses bras et l'embrassa, Sirius fit de-même avec Émeraude.

« hey! HEY! Vous nous le dite si on vous dérange! » dis James en se pointant lui et Lily.

« Désoler mais c'est pas mon problème si vous sortez pas ensemble! » répliqua Sirius.

« La ferme Black! » cracha Lily en lui lançant un regard Noir.

James soupira. « Lily-Jolie, quand va tu admettre que tu ressent quelque chose pour moi! » dis-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« lie bien sur mes lèvre Potter! Je-ne-ressent-rien-pour-toi! » articula Lily comme si elle s'adressais a un enfant de 5 ans. (Luna: je sais ya quelque chapitre elle s'entendais full bien avec mais elle c'est vite reprit!)

« Désoler d'interrompe votre belle scène d'amour mais on ferrais bien d'aller dans la Grande Salle il est 5h50! » dis Jupiter en éloignant Lily de James, qui étais prête a lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. (Luna: il se sont engueuler longtemps hein!)

Arriver dans la Grande Salle, il s'assirent, a une place pour avoir Thompson bien en vue.

« 6h! Patmol a toi de jouer » déclara James.

« Pas de problème » dis Sirius en se levant et en adressant un clin d'?il complice au autres.

Arriver devant la table des professeurs Sirius se mis a gesticuler et a parler attirant l'attention de la moitiés des élèves.

« 6h02, Lily, c'est ton tour » dis James.

Lily se leva et soupira, et dirigea sa baguette vers les professeurs et énonça la formule pendant que Sirius reculais pour ne pas avoir les effet du sort.

« Et maintenant la touche finale! » s'exclama Jupiter. « 6h04, James, fait ton devoirs de maraudeurs! »

« Activos Stripos Ridiculi » s'exclama James en pointant Thompson.

« 15-14-13-12-11-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! »compta Émeraude.

Soudain Thompson se leva sur la table des Serdaigle et se mis a danser tout en commencent a ôter sa robe noir de sorcier. Peu a peu les rire fusèrent dans la Grande Salle.

« Pile a l'heure! » cria James entre deux fou rire.

Tout en marchant de long en large sur la table des Serdaigle Thompson continuais de se déshabiller. Il avais maintenant enlever ses chaussures, ses bas, son chandail gris et sa cravate.

La tables tremblaient tellement les élèves étais plier de rire. Puis Émeraude pointa sa baguette magique vers Thompson et lui lanca un sort. Immédiatement celui-ci se mis à chanter de l'opéra.

« Désoler, j'ai pas pus m'empêcher! » dis Émeraude en se tenant les côte tellement elle riait.

« Ho non regarder! Il ôte sa chemise! » s'exclama Jupiter.

Thompson n'avais maintenant plus que c'est pantalon, chose a laquelle il remédia rapidement.

« Mon dieux! Je fais en faire des cauchemar! » cria Lily. Elle riais tellement qu'elle devais se tenir a James pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Elle avais complètement oublier qu'elle s'étais ''disputer'' avec lui 15 minutes avant.

Thompson continuais d'arpenter sa table, en boxer, qui avais des motifs de camions rose.

« La honte! » s'écria Sirius.

Soudain Émeraude arrêta de rire, elle étais figer le regard sur Thompson. « Je peut pas y croire! Il va le faire, regarder! Il est en train d'ôté ses boxer! » dit-elle, avant d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de Sirius. « je veux pas voir sa! » dit-elle.

Lentement, et toujours en dansant et chantant, Thompson commença a baisser ses boxer. Puis il se retrouva a poil en train de danser sur la table.

Quelle que filles crièrent, pendant que les gars étais en train de se casser les côte a force de rire. Jupiter imita Émeraude et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Remus.

Thompson se promenais, complètement nue son les regard soi horrifier des filles soie hilare des gars.

« En plus il en a une toute petite! » explosa Sirius.

Lily détourna le regard, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de rire.

« Alors sa! c'est un show! Et Patmol! j'appelle pas sa petite j'appelle sa avoir rien du tout! » déclara James qui avais mis son bras autour de la taille de Lily. Celle-ci riait tellement qu'elle ne s'en aperçu même pas.

« Merde! » cria Remus.

« QUOI? » demandèrent les autres en c?ur.

« Les effet du sort de confusions vont arrêter dans 2 minutes! » répondu Remus l'aire affoler.

« James fais quelque chose! » hurla Jupiter.

Celui-ci grogna et leva sa baguette a contre coeur avant de prononcer la formule pour arrêter les effet du sortilège « Finite Incantatem » (Luna: désoler, je sais pas comment l'écrire)

Thompson sembla comme se réveiller et réalisa se qu'il étais en train de faire. Il devin encore plus rouge qu'une tomate et lança un regard de pure haine vers les Maraudeur qui s'étais remit a rire. Puis il essaya de cacher sa partie intime.

« Uniformis » cria Émeraude en direction de Thompson. Celui-ci se retrouva avec son uniforme sur le dos.

« MR THOMPSON! QUE FAITE VOUS MONTER SUR CETTE TABLE! DESCENDER IMÉDIATEMENT! ET J'ENLÈVE 10 POINT A SERDAIGLE! » cria la directrice de la maison des Serdaigle.

« Je me demande si il va continuer de t'embêter Lily. »dit James en regardant Lily dans ses yeux vert Émeraude. Il n'avais toujours pas retirer sa main de sa taille mais il semblais qu'elle ne s'en étais toujours pas rendu compte.

« Seul le temps nous le dira » déclara-t-elle en adressant un sourire complice a James sans détourner le regard. Il restèrent ainsi pendant quelle minutes.

Se comportement n'échappas pas au autre qui sourirent. Après tout, il y avais peut-être une chance que Lily dissent oui à James un de ses jours.

**5555555555555555  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 9!  
Désoler si c'étais pourris le boute ou Thompson fessais son show, mais vous avez juste a me le dire.  
Le prochain chapitre c'est la pleine Lune! Ouais le chapitre va être consacrer uniquement au secrets de nos trois namie, pis a la pleine Lune la...  
So j'espère que vous avez aimez le chapitre pis j'espère recevoir plus de review!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	10. Pleine Lune

_Me revoici avec le chapitre 10! _

_Miracle! Je croyais jamais être capable de me rendre jusque la! C'est une première! _

_Bon, comme je vous l'est dis dans le chapitre précédent, nos tit maraudeurs vont découvrir les magnifique secrets de nos tite namie! Et c'est la pleine lune! _

_PETIT RAPPELLE! _

_Jupiter: Éclypse _

_Émeraude: Abîme _

_Lily: Enfer _

_Alors je vous donne la suite, tout suite!_

**Chapitre 10: Pleine Lune**

Trois jours plus tard, toute l'école parlais encore du show de Thompson. Celui-ci avait eu la honte de sa vie et quand il marchais dans les corridors, les élèves le pointais du doigt et riaient.

« Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon » fit remarquer Jupiter, quand Thompson passa devant eux pour rentrer dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

« J'espère pour lui » répondit Émeraude.

Les autres se mirent a rire en entrant a leur tour dans la classe. Jupiter alla s'asseoir à la troisième table à partire du fond avec Remus. En arrière il y avais Émeraude et Sirius et, la dernière table étais occupé par James et Lily. Peter étais assis avec un Serdaigle en avant de Jupiter et Remus.

Le professeur Binns, arriva en passant a travers le tableau et comme a chaque fois commença son cour sans remarquer que peut a peu les élèves sombrais dans les bras de Morphée. (Luna: toute se passe pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie! Lollz! Normal! C'est le cours le plus plate! Niark! Niark! Niark!)

Le cours étais tellement d'un ennuie mortelle, que même Lily avais renoncer a prendre des notes, et se débattais contre James qui essayais de la chatouiller. Elle riait discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Sirius qui c'étais retourner pour parler a James avais assister a la scène et se mis a écrie un mot a James.

Ouin! On dirais que sa s'arrange avec Lily! Courage tu la tien presque! Patmol

Peut-être, mais elle continue, d'agir comme si je n'étais rien pour elle... Cornedrue PS: se soir c'est la pleine lune

J'avais remarquer, je ne suis pas aveugle, le plan est le même que les autres fois pour se soir? Patmol

Ouais, comme a toute les fois. Hey ta remarquer que ta s?ur a l'aire nerveuse depuis se matin? Cornedrue

Ouais c'est bizarre, va falloir enquêter la dessus Patmol

La même scène étais en train de se produire avec Émeraude Lily et Jupiter.

C'est la pleine lune se soir... Éclypse

Pauvre Lunard, mais pourquoi tu nous dit sa? Abîme

Aurais-tu oublier de nous dire quelque chose d'Important par hasard? Enfer

Oui justement! Éclypse

Raconte! Abîme

Dépêche! Enfer

Bien, je vais accompagner les gars se soir, pour tenir compagnie a Lunard, en Panthère je ne risque rien! Éclypse

QUOI! Tu va accompagner Lunard! Tu lui as dis pour ton secret! Abîme

Je viens avec toi! Enfer

Moi aussi! Abîme

Désoler mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et puis les gars ne s'avent pas pour toi Enfer, Et non y'a juste Lunard qui sais pour mon secret, je vais le dire au autre se soir avant de partire, Éclypse

Arrêt de me faire rire, j'en est rien a faire, de toute façon les mecs s'avent déjà que je suis un vampire, et je ne crois pas que je vais risquer quelque chose, et puis de toute façon je viens même sans ton consentement, je vais pas te laisser y aller seul, pas vrai en Enfer! Abîme

Parfaitement, on va venir, et même si les gars apprennent mon secrets j'en est pus rien a ciré. Moi non plus je ne risque rien si je suis en FireBlade. Enfer

Comme vous voulez, je vais le dire a Lunard, le pauvre, il est aussi blanc que toi Abîme, il fais pitié a voir, Éclypse

Hey! Désoler mais c'est pas moi qui a choisi mon teint de blancheur de drap je te ferez remarquer! Abîme

Arrêter de vous disputer, et très bonne idée de le dire a Lunard, surtout mentionne bien le point: Ont-vient-même-si-vous-voulez-pas! Enfer

Ouais, ouais t'inquiète! Éclypse

Jupiter se tourna vers Remus qui avais la tête poser sur son bureau avec les yeux fermer. Elle hésita un instant de peur qu'il dorme mais celui-ci releva la tête vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Jupiter sourit un instant avant de se rappeler qu'elle devais lui dire pour Lily et Émeraude.

« Heum... Rem', Lily et Émeraude vont aussi venir se soir » dit-elle rapidement.

« Pas question! Je risque de les blesser ou même pire! De les tuer! J'ai accepter a contre-c?ur que tu viennes, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et si sa devais arriver, je ne sais pas se que je ferrais, et je me ferrais tuer par Sirius sa c'est sure. Et encore pire si je devais faire du mal a sa copine. Et James aussi me tuerais si il arriverais quelque chose a Lily. » protesta Remus en prenant Jupiter dans ses bras.

« Peut-être mais, elle mont dit de te dire qu'elles venais même si vous ne vouliez pas »

« Mais et Lily? Elle devras le dire, qu'elle est une FireBlade non? » demanda Remus.

« Elle dit qu'elle en a plus rien a ciré, et de toute façon ils aurais fini par s'en rendre compte. » répondit Jupiter.

Remus soupira bruyamment se qui attira l'attention de Sirius et de James.

« Alors je suppose que je n'est pas le choix? » déclara-t-il après quelque seconde de silence.

« Sa ressemble a sa oui » répondit Jupiter en souriant et en embrassant Remus.

La cloche sonna réveillant au passage le trois quart de la classe. Touts se hâtèrent de sortire pour se rendre a leur prochain et dernier cours de la journée. Les Gryffondor auraient dut avoir Botanique avec les Poufsouffle, mais a cause de la tempête de neige qu'il y avais eu la veille, les sert étais ensevelie sous la neige, donc le cours avais été annuler.

Les Maraudeurs avais donc tout l'après-midi pour prépare leur escapade du soir, et le trios avais tout le temps de dire au gars qu'elles allais venir avec eux.

Après une heure, le trios décida qu'il étais temps de leur dirent la vérité sans attendre plus longtemps.

« les mecs, Les mecs! Écouter nous, on a un truc vraiment important a vous dire » commença Jupiter.

James, Peter et Sirius se regardèrent tous sans rien comprendre et haussèrent les épaule en reportant leur attention sur les trois filles. Remus lui se mordais la lèvre et étais vraiment stresser.

Voyant que ni Jupiter ni Lily n'allais être capable de cracher le morceau Émeraude le fit.

« On viens avec vous se soir » dit-elle.

Sirius se mis à rire, James fronça les sourcils et Peter afficha un air horrifier.

« Ouais c'est sa! » continua de rigoler Sirius.

« Hey! On est sérieuses la, On viens avec vous se soir point finale! » dis Émeraude en frappant légèrement Sirius.

« Jamais de la vie! » répliqua James.

« De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas des animagi et un Loup-Garou ne peut pas rester en la présence d'humain » termina Peter.

« Je te ferai remarquer que je suis un vampire, donc je ne risque rien, et de toute façon Peter, tu n'y pourras rien, pas plus James et pas plus que Sirius. » répliqua Émeraude.

« Okay, peut-être ma belle que toi tu ne risque rien, mais miss planète et Lily-Jolie, par exemple oui! » répliqua Sirius.

« Étoile, tu voulais savoir pourquoi on a des surnom, et bien on va vous le dire. » dis Jupiter un peu hésitante.

« Aller on attend que sa » dis James.

« Bon, on surnomme Émeraude Abîme, pace qu'elle est un vampire, et que dans l'abîme, il n'y a que de la noirceur, et la nuit est son élément maintenant » Jupiter s'arrêta et Lily continua.

« On surnomme Jupiter Éclypse, parce qu'elle a réussi récemment a se transformer en panthère noir, et que dans le noir, elle peut s'éclipser comme de rien sans que personne ne la remarque » Et Émeraude termina le reste.

« Et puis on surnomme Lily Enfer parce que... parce que c'est une FireBlade. Et que quand on provoque une FireBlade c'est vraiment l'enfer. »

Lily étais devenu aussi pâle qu'Émeraude même plus si c'étais possible. Elle baissa la tête et attendit qu'un des gars dissent quelque chose.

« Sa explique tout! » s'écria soudain Sirius.

« Ouais! Pourquoi j'ai crus que la peau de Lily avais des reflet bleu le jour ou elle c'est mis a hurler sur Thompson, pourquoi Émeraude lui as demander si elle voulais le tuer, pourquoi vous, vous êtes donner des surnoms, et pourquoi vous vouliez pas nous dire ce qu'il signifiais! » énuméra James. (Luna: en passant j'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour les surnom et je me suis rendu compte a la dernière minute qu'il fallais que sa concorde avec leur truc genre)

« Tu te transforme en panthère noir? Pour vrai? » demanda Sirius a sa s?ur.

« Ouais! Alors c'est pour sa que je viens avec vous je risque rien en temps que panthère, Émeraude risque rien en temps que Vampire et Lily en temps que FireBlade » répondit Jupiter.

« Mais... Lunard le savais donc! » dit Peter.

« Oui, elle me l'avais dis l'autre soir, et elle m'avais demander si elle pouvais venir, j'ai pas eu d'autre chois que d'accepter » se défendit-il.

« Mais une FireBlade, c'est agressive non, je veux dire... » commença lentement Peter en regardant Lily.

« Oui et non, je vais être vraiment agressive si on me provoque au plus haut point » répondit-elle

Le reste de l'après-midi passa trop vite au goût de Remus, qui se rendis a l'infirmerie pour se rendre jusqu'au Saule Cogneur avec madame Pomfresh.

10 minutes plus tard, James descendit dans la salle commune avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Ont va être serrer, mais on n'a pas vraiment le chois. » dit-il.

« C'est beau, aller y seul sous la cape, moi je ne me ferrai pas repéré, si je me font dans la noirceur, c'est impossible pour un humain de sentire ma présence » répliqua Émeraude en s'enveloppant dans une grosse cape noir.

« On va être 5, se seras pas du gâteau, mais il faut le faire pour Remus. » dit Peter. (Luna: ouais mon cul! faut le faire pour Remus! Salle traître... désoler je m'éloigne de mon histoire.)

Les 6 sortirent donc de la salle commune.

« Bon vous êtes prêt? » demanda James.

Les autre acquiescèrent. James s'enveloppa lui et les autre dans la cape d'invisibilité, pendant qu'Émeraude rabattais sa capuche sur sa tête. (Luna: j'aime se mot capuche!). Prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, les 5 sous la cape se rendirent dans la hall d'entrer sans grande difficulté, mis a par celle d'avancer.

« Sa vous en a pris du temps! » dit Émeraude qui étais adosser contre le mure les bras croisé et la capuche toujours sur sa tête.

Jupiter sursauta et se tourna vers son amie. Sirius lui s'avança vers elle, avec une sorte de lueur de crainte dans les yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit Émeraude parla pour lui comme si elle avait lu dans ses penser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne risque absolument rien. Tu cours plus de danger que moi. »

« Mraude, c'est dangereux, et je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout. » répliqua Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras. Après quelque instant, James prit la parole, et en regardant Lily, il avais la même lueur de crainte que Sirius.

« Les filles, vous êtes sure? Parce que une fois dans le Saule, vous ne pourrez plus reculer. »

« On a pas l'intention de reculer, Potter » répliqua Jupier.

« Okay, bon un dernier point avant de rentrer, On s'appelle par nos surnom, en aucun cas on s'appelle par nos prénom ou nom de famille, compris? » dit Sirius.

Les trois filles acquiescèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur. Sirius regarda au alentour pour voir si il n'y avais personne.

« Queudver, transforme toi » ordonna James.

Peter se transforma en rat, et se faufila entre les branche du Saule, et puis alla appuyer sur le n?ud de la plus grosse racine. Aussitôt les branche s'immobilisèrent. Peter se retransforma en humain, et passa en premier a travers le passage suivit rapidement par Jupiter. Sirius passa après tenant la main d'Émeraude, qui étais juste en arrière. Lily hésita un instant mais James prit sa mains et s'enfonça dans le passage.

Arriver dans la cabane hurlante, il se dépêchèrent d'aller retrouver Remus.

« Lunard, on est la! » cria Sirius.

« Vous faite tellement de boucan que je vous avais entendu Patmol » répondit Remus.

Le clan des 7 se mirent alors a parler, quand une demi heure plus tard environ Remus se crispa.

« Transformer vous! » ordonna-t-il, les dents serrer par la douleur. « MAINTENANT! »

James Sirius Peter et Jupiter se transformèrent en même temps dans un pop. Émeraude s'éleva jusqu'au plafond et grogna quand Remus poussa un hurlement inhumain, découvrant ses canine. Lily elle s'étais légèrement éloigner et c'étais métamorphoser en FireBlade.

Après quelque minutes, de cris atroce a en glacer le sang, Remus fut complètement métamorphoser et grogna en apercevant la panthère, la vampire et la FireBlade.

Le Loup-Garou approcha lentement de la FireBlade et se mis à la flairer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le vampire qui venais de descendre du plafond.

Les deux semblèrent pendant un instant se défier du regard, les deux grognant légèrement et montrant leur canine pointue. Puis le Loup-Garou détourna le regard du vampire et se mis a examiner minutieusement la panthère voyant qu'il s'agissais d'un animal et non d'une créature.

Après une éternité de dix minutes, la clan des 7 absolument méconnaissable, sortirent du saule pour entreprendre leur escapade nocturne.

Lendemain Matin, du côté de Remus a l'infirmerie.

« Vous sembler relativement bien cette fois-ci Mr Lupin. Mais je vais quand même vous garder jusqu'à demain matin, maintenant reposer-vous! »

« Mais madame, je vous dit que je vais bien! Inutile de me garder toute une journée de plus! » se défendit Remus.

« Pas de discussion compris! » aboya l'infirmière.

Remus soupira fortement et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

du côté des Maraudeur et du trios

« Faut aller voir Remus a l'infirmerie merde! » disais pour au moins la centième fois James.

« Relaxe mec! Reste zen, on a deux chois pour aller le voir de toute façon, et c'est deux chois son infaillibles!» répliqua Sirius qui regardais Émeraude descende les escalier de son dortoir. Elle étais en train d'attacher les deux agrafe en métal a son bandage qu'elle avais mis alentour de son poignet gauche. (Luna: c'est le truc qu'on se met qui est comme genre beige quand on c'est fouler un truc genre le poignet ou la cheville.)

Elle grogna légèrement en s'assoyant à côté de lui tout en bougeant soigneusement son poignet.

« Tu t'es fouler le poignet? Est-ce que sa va? » demanda Sirius en s'adossant contre l'accotoir du divan ou il était assis et en attirant Émeraude en ses jambes pour ensuite la prendre par la taille.

« Ouais, t'inquiète je sen rien du tout... c'est bien se qui m'inquiète, alors c'est quoi ses deux moyen qu'on a pour aller voir Remus? » demanda-t- elle pour détourner la conversation.

« sois attendre a se soir et prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James, parce qu'elle va seulement le laisser partire demain pour le déjeuner, soie faire semblant que l'un d'entre nous est malade ou a quelque chose. » récita Sirius.

« Parfait je prend la deuxième option, mon poignet m'inquiète royalement! » déclara Émeraude en se levant et en souriant au grognement de protestation de Sirius.

Rendu a l'infirmerie, pendant que Mrs Pomfresh étais occuper a examiner le poignet d'Émeraude, Les autre se faufilèrent le plus discrètement possible vers le lit de Remus.

« Salut vous autres! » répondit-il en les voyant. Il se tourna vers Jupiter et la détailla de haut en bas. Elle gloussa légèrement.

« Aller arrêt! Je n'est rien! A par quelque égratignure » dit-elle pour le rassurer et elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Lily? » demanda Remus.

« Je vais très bien! A par comme Jupiter quelque égratignure je me porte a merveille » répondit-elle avec un sourire franc sur son visage.

« Et Émeraude? » termina-t-il plus craintif ne la voyant pas.

« Comme nous, mis a par qu'elle a quelque chose au poignet. » répondit Sirius. « Arrêt! Se n'est pas une morsure elle se l'est juste fouler » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'aire paniquer de son ami.

Au même moment ils entendirent Émeraude pousser un crie, il se précipitèrent vers elle, Remus aussi, oubliant totalement qu'il devais être coucher et que les autres ne devais pas être la..

« Vous êtes sure que vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement? » demanda Émeraude quand ils arrivèrent.

« Je suis désoler, miss Meccas, mais c'est étrange, comment vous êtes vous faite sa au juste? » demanda l'infirmière.

Les autre se mordirent tous la lèvres, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle truc Émeraude allais bien pouvoir inventer.

« En tombant d'un arbre » dit-elle le visage neutre. « J'étais monter dans un arbre et j'ai tomber sur mon poignet, hier avant le dîner. » expliqua Émeraude.

Sirius la félicita intérieurement, elle étais décidément, une très bonne menteuse puisque mrs Pomfresh sembla la croire.

« Bien comme je vous l'est expliquer tout a l'heure je ne peut pas réparer sa d'un coup de baguette vous aller être obliger de porter un plâtre pendant quelque temps. Vous avez bien fais de venir, car vue comme sa on dirais qu'il est simplement fouler mais il est belle et bien casser. » expliqua l'infirmière.

Elle entraîna Émeraude dans son bureau. Après environs 15 minutes, Émeraude en ressortit l'aire piteuse, un truc blanc recouvrant son poignet.

« Combien de temps il faut que tu le garde? » demanda Lily.

« Jusqu'au vacance de Noël environs » répondit sombrement Émeraude.

« On va pouvoir le signer quand il va être sec? » dit Lily.

« Ouais si tu veux » répondit Émeraude en haussant les épaules.

« Un peu écrire sur ce truc? » répliqua Sirius déconcerter que Mrs Pomfresh n'est pas pus réparer son poignet.

« Oui » fut tout se qu'Émeraude répondit avant de sortire de l'infirmerie, jetant un regard par en arrière pour voir Remus se faire remettre dans son lit par mrs Pomfresh légèrement furieuse qu'il l'est quitté.

« Haut faite Lily! » commença Émeraude quand ils furent assez loin de l'infirmerie. « Tu étais vraiment mignonne hier soir dans le tunnel a tenir la main de James! »

James afficha un regard triomphant, tendit que Lily devenais aussi rouge que c'est cheveux. Plus le temps avançais plus Lily s'accrochais à James. Décidément, l'idée qu'il finissent par sortire ensemble un jour devenais de plus en plus lucide.

Sirius échangeant un regard complice avec sa petite-amie.

« En plus Noël arrive » souffla Jupiter. « Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise, surtout Lily. »

**5555555555555555555555555  
FIN!  
Bon je sais que dans le font madame Pomfresh est capable de faire repousser des os, pis que jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS un élèves de Poudlard aurais a porter un plâtre, mais sa me tentais TROP!  
Le prochain chapitre c'est LA FÊTE! Sa va vraiment être Lily et James le chapitre! On va avoir les autres mais pas beaucoup, je me concentre sur mes deux perso préféré!  
J'espère que sa vous a plus!  
A ouais et surtout REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	11. Réveillons et ENFIN!

_Sup!  
__Me revoici Avec un nouveau chapitre! J'ai de l'inspiration on dirais! Lollz!  
__Alors comme je vous l'est dit, se chapitre sa va être la fête!  
__Bon je sais que je parle pas souvent de James et Lily, et que je met carrément a l'écart Jupiter et Remus, pour me concentrer sur Sirius et Émeraude, mais il vont chacun avoir leur bout d'histoire. J e vous jure se chapitre, c'est entièrement James et Lily! On va avoir les autre mais sinon le gros punch du chapitre c'est JAMES ET LILY!_

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEW!**

**Titou** Ouais je sais que je parle beaucoup d'eux mais ma te dire la même chose que j'ai dit en haut, Il ont chacun leur boute d'Histoire. La c'étais plis Émeraude et Sirius, mais ce chapitre c'est JAMES ET LILY POWER! Lollz! Contente que tu aime ma fic! Sa fais plaisir!

**Hermidark et Siria** La voilà la suite! Et merci de toujours m'envoyer un review!

**Didie.m** Une FireBlade, c'est presque la même chose qu'une Amazone (je dois mon idée a Kinou!), Elle peut se transformer quand bon lui semble, mais seulement dans des situation d'urgence. Comme la pleine lune, ou quand elle est en colère. Mais tu va voir dans le chapitre, il vont en parler! Et merci pour le review!

**Kinou **A ma belle Kinou! Je sais, les définition des surnom des filles, je me suis vraiment creuser l'esprit! Pis j'avoue que Peter y parle vraiment, mais alors la vraiment beaucoup trop! Mais c'est parce que j'ai comme essayer d'être charitable avec lui. Me suis dit, avant c'étais un maraudeurs fac ma faire un effort pour qu'il est l'aire intelligent. (Une chance que mon histoire contient pas des spoiler du tome 5, parce que Peter, houuuuuuu il est vraiment trop stupide!)Tk, et ouais, Quand Lily est en FireBlade elle a la peu bleu, bleu, pas juste des reflets. Les reflet c'est quand elle est sur le point de se transformer genre. Pis sérieux l'affaire du plâtre c'est super intelligent, et tu ma éclairer sur se que je vais dire quand les autre vont y demander, comment sa se fais que madame Pomfresh a pas pus lui réparer! -! Et mouais ma mettre ent a la fin du change lollz! Disons que moi et la grammaire sa fais deux! Lollz! Alors je te laisser et je te dit au prochain chapitre de If That's love!

**Chapitre 11: Réveillons et ENFIN!**

**Cher James,  
Comment va tu? Cela fais bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelle moi et ton père. Pourtant tu savais ou nous trouver. Enfin bref, je voulais te dire que nous somme rentrer et que tu pourras venir passer les vacance a la maison! Bien sure tu peux inviter Sirius, Jupiter et tout tes autres amis, il y a assez de place pour ça!  
J'ai hâte de te revoir, je t'embrasse très fort -xxxxx-  
Maman**

James se mis a courir a travers tout le château pour arriver devant la Grande Salle, tout essouffler. Il essaya de parler, mais il avais encore le souffle coupé par son sprint.

« Cornedrue, tu te souviens qu'il faut respirer, inspire, expire, inspire, expire » se moqua Sirius. James lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête.

« La ferme Patmol! J'ai une annonce très importante a vous faire! » déclara James sur un ton sérieux.

« La belle affaire toi! » répliqua Jupiter en roulant les yeux.

« Patmol, Lunard, Queudver, Enfer, Éclypse et Abîme, j'ai le grand honneur de vous inviter à venir faire la fête cher moi pendant deux semaine! » déclara James.

« Ho la vache, t'aurais pas pus faire comme tout le monde pis dire un truc du genre, je vous invite toute la gagne a venir passer les vacance de Noël cher moi! » répliqua Lily en soupirant.

« Ma belle fleur de lys, sache que je ne suit pas tout le monde, et que je n'agie pas comme tout le monde, en plus Lily-jolie, quand je fais une annonce officielle, c'est toujours nos surnom que je prend! Alors? Vous venez? » dit James.

« Moi c'est sure que je viens! » répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

« Moi aussi! Le party de Noël chez les Potter c'est pas rien! » ajouta Jupiter.

« Merci mon dieux la pleine lune est passer je vais pouvoir venir! » s'exclama Remus.

« Et comme a tout les ans, je vais être de la fête! » répliqua a son tour Peter.

« Émeraude, Lily? » demanda James.

« Pourquoi pas! » répondit Émeraude.

« Pas vraiment non » termina Lily.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec des yeux rond. Tout le monde étais persuader qu'elle commençais a s'attacher a James, et maintenant elle refusais de passer deux semaine avec lui dans SA maison en plus! Elle devais être malade.

« Je t'en supplie Lily! » dit James en mettant ses main en signe de prière et en se mettant a genoux devant elle. Quelle que élèves pointèrent James du doigt et ricanèrent mais celui-ci n'y prêta aucune attention, trop concentrer a faire changer Lily d'idée.

« Certainement pas, dit moi , pourquoi je devrai venir Potter? Pour que tu me colle, pendant deux semaine consécutive, pour que tu soie pendu a mes basquet a longueur de journée! Et chez toi en plus! La ou je ne connais même pas la place, et ou je ne pourrai même pas partire, quand tu n'arrêteras pas avec tes compliment a la noix! Non merci! » s'exclama Lily. Elle ramassa c'est chose et se précipita hors de la grande salle.

Elle se hâta de retourner dans son dortoir en passant en coup de vents dans la salle commune. Des larmes coulais maintenant sur ses joue.

« Désoler James » murmura-t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller et de laisser libre court a ses sanglot. (Luna: avouer la belle petite phrase!) environs 5 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, tellement fort qu'elle alla percuter le mur, et la porte sembla pendent un moment qu'elle allais lâcher et tomber. Lily essuya rapidement ses larme et afficha un léger sourire en regardant Émeraude.

« Tu c'est, tu devrais ménager cette porte, la prochaine fois que tu vas la pousser comme sa, elle va s'effondrer, et puis fait attention avec ton plâtre, sinon du devras le garder encore plus longtemps. »

« Bah! J'étais énerver, pas ma faute, alors maintenant, tu va arrêter de détourner la conversation et tu va nous expliquer! » répliqua Émeraude sans faire allusion a son plâtre qu'elle maudissais.

« Mais expliquer quoi? » demanda innocemment Lily.

« Tu c'est très bien, pourquoi tu t,es mis a crier après James comme sa! En disant des truc totalement faux! » répondit Jupiter.

« Facile sa s'explique en trois mots: elle est timbré! » répliqua une voix.

Émeraude rit d'un rire sans joie.

« On aurais du sans douter, Wellington et Spencer » répliqua Jupiter. (Luna: elle font le trouble partout ou elle passe!)

« De toute façon, Jamesie est beaucoup, BEAUCOUP trop bien pour elle » dit Décembre.

« Ta gueule Wellington, on a pas sonner la cloche que ta dans le coup, alors va faire meuh! meuh AILLEUR! » s'écria Émeraude.

« Désoler, miss morbide mais c'est autant notre dortoir que le votre, alors si on veux rester on reste! » répliqua Shérazade.

Jupiter vit que Lily et Émeraude commençais a réellement perde patience. Émeraude s'emportais souvent très facilement, et même quand elle n'étais pas un vampire elle avais un fort caractère. Mais maintenant elle avais beaucoup plus de force qu'un mortelle normale, alors si elle décidais de se battre avec Wellington ou Spencer, les deux allais se retrouver a l'infirmerie en mille morceau. Et Lily. Jupiter ne savais pas comment sa, mais depuis quelque temps, elle s'emportais souvent et c'étais même arriver une fois qu'elle se métamorphose presque. C'étais la première fois qu'elle la voyais autant en colère de toute sa vie. Mais depuis quelque temps, le fort caractère de la FireBlade prenais le dessus sur Lily. Jupiter c'étais souvent dit que c'étais dus au subite changement de sentiment de son amie qui avais causer se petit dérangement, mais il n'en étais pas moins que si Lily décidais de régler le cas des deux pimbêche, elles allaient vraiment avoir de la misère a s'en remettre. Déjà que les yeux d'ordinaire bleu océan d'Émeraude étais devenu rouge.

« Les filles arrêter! Vous savez très bien que les animaux sa parle pas! » répliqua Jupiter.

Aussitôt Lily et Émeraude se calmèrent et se mirent a rire a la remarque de leurs amie.

« Très juste, tu a parfaitement raison Éclypse » répondit Lily.

« Bon maintenant, DEHORS on as, a discuter de truc vraiment important, qui concerne les Maraudeurs, se qui veux dire que c'est automatiquement pas de vos maudite AFFAIRE! » répondit Émeraude d'une voix froide.

Décembre et Shérazade restèrent planter la, sans bouger. Émeraude soupira et fit un geste de la main vers les deux filles et aussitôt elle furent projeter hors du dortoir, pour atterrirent a moins de trois centimètre de la porte. Émeraude fit un autre geste de la main vers la porte et celle-ci se ferma en claquant.

« Pouvoir de Vampire » répondit Émeraude en haussant les épaule vers les yeux rond de ses deux amie.

« Comment... comment tu... » commença Lily, mais Émeraude l'interrompit.

« Non, la on est pas ici pour parler de mes pouvoir paranormaux, on est ici pour toi alors arrête de détourner la conversation parce que tu t'en tireras pas »

« Ouais maintenant explique la petite crise de nerfs que ta fais a James tout a l'heure, pis explique don pourquoi tu pleurais quand on est rentrer dans le dortoir en même temps » demanda Jupiter.

« les filles, je peux pas rester deux semaine CHEZ James et AVEC lui, vous le savez. Il va passer sont temps a m'appeler, Lily-jolie, Flower, ma belle fleur de lys, Lily-Flower, devant ses parents en plus, et sa me tente pas réellement qu'ils pensent que je suis sa copine. Je ne veux PAS m'attacher a lui, et sa vous le savez pourquoi. De toute façon une fois qu'il auras sortire avec moi pendant une semaine, il va tellement me trouver ennuyeuse qu'il va me laisser tomber et aller câliner une autre fille. » répondit Lily en baissant les yeux.

« Mais Lily bon sang réveille toi! Tu ne crois pas encore tout se que ta bitch de soeur a essayer de faire pendant toute ses année! Toute ses fois ou elle ta dis que tu n'étais pas belle, que tu étais un monstre, que tu étais ennuyeuse, que tu étais un rat de bibliothèque, que tu n'avais pas confiance en toi, que tu ne sortirais jamais avec un gars, en plus d'être des bobard c'étais des parole d'une fille vraiment jalouse! Elle pensais qu'en te le répétant tout le temps sa allais te rentrer dans la tête et que tu allais finir par y croire! » cria presque Émeraude.

« Et si ce qu'elle avait dit étais vrai, crois-tu que la moitié des gars de se collège te tournerais autour? Crois-tu que tu aurais sortire avec Thompson? Pourquoi crois-tu que James est si collant? » continua Jupiter.

« Pour m'énerver » hésita Lily.

« Non. Il est collant parce qu'il est conscient que la moitié des mecs de Poudlard son après toi et il veux attirer ton attention sur lui pour que tu ne voix pas les autre mecs! Mais toi tu étais tellement convaincu que se que ta maudite soeur avais dit étais vrai, que tu ne prêtais aucune attention au autre gars et encore moins à James,» répondit Jupiter.

« Tu ne faisais pas attention as lui parce que tu croyais qu'il voulais te faire subirent une de ses farce a lui et au maraudeurs, alors tu te renfermais dans ton monde! Mais crois moi James t'aime pour vrai! Et se n'est pas une blague! Se n'est pas une farce ou un jeu c'est simplement la VÉRITER! » termina Émeraude.

« Ho! » fut tout se que Lily fut capable de répondre. Les parole de son amie la rongeant de l'intérieur. Elle avais raison. Elles avaient toute les deux raison. Elle ne devais pas s'attarder sur se que sa démone de soeur avais bien pus lui dire. et surtout elle devais sortire de son monde. Elles avaient raison, pendant toute ses année, elle avais détester James, parce qu'elle étais sur que c'est soit disant « Je t'aime » N'étais que mensonge et tromperie. Elle n'avais jamais réellement chercher a le connaître lui. Elle connaissais le Maraudeur, franc, sur de lui, toujours un sourire mystérieusement arrogant sur le visage, les yeux pétillant de malice, toujours une blague en réserve. Mais le véritable James Potter, elle ne le connaissais pas, ou elle le connaissais trop peu. Elle ne savais pas comment il agissais quand il étais seulement avec Sirius Remus et Peter, elle ne savais pas comment il agissais quand il étais cher lui avec ses parents. Et aller passer deux semaine dans SA maison en plus avec seulement Émeraude, Jupiter Sirius, Peter et ses parents sans toute ses admiratrice pendu a son coup aiderais vraiment a connaître le VRAI James Potter.

« Vous avez raison » fini par dire Lily. « Je vais venir, apprêt tout, je pourrais apprendre a connaître une nouvelle facette de James. »

« Enfin! Elle retrouve raison! » s'exclama Jupiter en levant les main au ciel.

« Une dernière petite chose Lily-Jolie, peut-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de l'appeler Potter et l'appeler James comme tout le monde ici! » fit remarquer Émeraude.

Lily rit légèrement et se leva debout. (Luna: elle étais assis dans son lit oublier pas!)

« Bon je crois que je vais aller rassurer James et lui dire que finalement je viens, avant qu'il face une dépression parce que je lui est dit non. »

« On auras pas le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle le prochain cours va commencer. » informa Jupiter.

« Dernier cours et après les vacance! » s'exclama Émeraude sans joie.

« On a quoi? » demanda Lily.

« Défense contre les force du mal » répondit Jupiter en mettant ses livres dans son sac.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent avant de partire vers la classe. Quand elles arrivèrent la moitié de la classe étaient déjà arriver. Elle se mirent a discuter jusqu'ase que les autres élèves arrivent et que le professeur Gellar arriva.

« Ils sont ou les Maraudeurs? » demanda Émeraude qui étais assis seul en arrière de Jupiter et Lily.

« En retard comme d'habitude » soupira Jupiter.

10 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit a la voler et les quatre Maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la classe.

« Messieurs, pouvez me dire la raison de votre retard? » demanda le professeur Gellar, pendant que Sirius allais s'asseoir a côté d'Émeraude, James et Remus en arrière et Peter avec Jordan.

« Voyez-vous professeur, nous étions tranquillement en train de manger dans la Grande Salle » commença Sirius avec un petit regard charmeur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel a Émeraude.

« Et puis soudain, sans nous prévenir, Peter a avaler un bout de son jambon de travers » continua James.

« Alors vous croyez bien qu'on est aller a l'infirmerie pour ne pas qu'il meurs étouffer » ajouta Remus pendant que Peter acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

« Au moins vous avez l'aie s'insèrent, aller, comme je vous le disais avant que Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ne me dérange, Le prochain semestre seras diviser en quatre. Nous allons étudier quatre chose. La première partie, nous allons réétudier les FireBlades car je crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre sur elles. La deuxième partie, Les Vampires, La troisième partie, les Loup-Garou, et al dernière partie les animagus. » (Luna: ya quelqu'un qui peu m'expliquer la différence entre animagi pis animagus parce que moi je voix vraiment pas!)

James se tourna vers Remus et le vit pâlire dangereusement. Il se tourna vers Émeraude, elle étais immobile, et Sirius lui chuchotais quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête et pris la main de Sirius. Ensuite James se tourna vers Lily. C'étais elle la pire. Il remarqua quelle tremblais légèrement, mais assez pour que même si il aurais ôter ses lunettes il l'aurais remarquer.

James se leva discrètement et alla s'accroupire a côté de Lily. (Luna: la prof a parle encore)

« Lily, relaxe, tu tremble comme une feuille, et tu es aussi blanche d'Émeraude »

« Hey! »

« Désoler Mraude... »

« Mr Potter, voulez bien retournez a votre place avant que je n'enlève des point a votre maison! » s'exclama Gellar.

« Bien sûre professeur. » s'exclama James en lui envoyant un sourire.

« Alors ou en étais-je? A oui comme je le disais, les FireBlade, ressemble beaucoup au Amazone psychologiquement bien sure. Elles ont les cheveux rouge feu, de grand yeux verts brillant, des oreilles pointue et la peau bleu, Mais se qui les caractérise le plus, est leur grande force autant mentale que physique. Extérieurement elle ont l'aire très fragile, mais elle est capable de vous casser le bras simplement en vous touchant. Elles sont aussi très intelligence même plus qu'un humain normale. Celles qui sont des FireBlades sont souvent des enfants de module, mais ils n'est pas indiquer dans aucun livre. Les FireBlades se transforme sous le coup d'une émotion forte, telle que l'enrage ment, une peine d'amour par exemple ou une très forte peine, sinon elle ont une apparence humaine. »

Au Grand Soulagement de Lily la cloche sonna dans le château.

« Je veux deux rouleau de parchemins sur les FireBlades pour le retour des vacance! » informa le professeur.

Le clan des 7 se précipitèrent hors de la classe et les 6 se mirent tous alentour de Lily, James le premier.

« Lily, tu est sure que tu va bien? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui... ho et James, je... heum... je crois que je... » Lily cherchais ses mots.

« Elle viens passer les deux semaine avec nous finalement » répondit Émeraude pour elle.

Les yeux de James s'illuminèrent, et il refoula temps bien que mal un soupire de soulagement.

« Tu va voir » dit James en prenant Lily par les épaule et en commencent a marcher avec elle. « On va s'éclater! »

lendemain matin vers 10 :15

« Sirius! Ta vue mon balais! » cria James en se mettant a plat ventre pour regarder en dessous de son lit.

« Dans l'armoire! » répondit Remus en mettant ses chaussettes.

« Merci! » répliqua James en rangeant son précieux balais dans sa valise. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou Sirius? »

« Il c'est enfermer dans la salle de bain ya une heure je crois » répondit Peter.

« Ben va le chercher et dit lui de se grouiller! » ordonna James.

15 minutes plus tard les quatre Maraudeurs était enfin prêt. Ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune ou les trois filles étaient déjà assissent.

« Pas trop tôt! » soupira Jupiter.

Pour toute réponse son frère la tira par la manche l'obligeant a se lever. Ils arrivèrent au PoudlardExpress 5 minutes avant son départ. Pendant tout le trajet, Sirius et Émeraude s'embrassais, Jupiter s'étais endormis sur l'épaule de Remus et celui lui jouais dans les cheveux en la regardant dormir et Peter lissais un livre tout seul dans son coin. Mais c'étais James et Lily les plus mignon. Lily étais étendu sur le banc essayant de repousser James qui étais allonger sur elle. Elle riait au éclat et avais l'aire vraiment heureuse.

Arriver a la gare de King Cross la mère de James les attendais déjà sur le quai.

« Salut Maman! » s'exclama James en embrassant sa mère.

« Maman je te présente Émeraude, et Lily. » dit James en pointant les deux filles.

« Bonjours, je suis Élizabeth Potter » dis la mère de James en serrant la main des deux filles. Elle se tourna vers Lily et lui dit tout bas pour ne pas que James attende « James ma tellement parler de toi que j'aurais pus de reconnaître même de dos »

La petite bande se dirigèrent alors vers une limousine qui les amena a la maison de James. En faite, le mot maison ne convenais vraiment pas pour décrire la place. Manoir, ou encore palais allais beaucoup mieux. Deux énorme grille couleur or gardais l'entrer avec deux lions avec des ailes. (Luna: pour ceux qui connaissent Sakura Chasseuse de Carte, les lion son comme Kérobéro sous sa vrai forme!) Ils montèrent ensuite en pente douce. La neige qui recouvrais le sol les arbres et les sapins scintillais. Cela rappela a Lily ses roman qu'elle aimais temps lire. Et quand il arrivèrent enfin au Manoir et qu'ils rentrèrent Lily en eu le souffle couper. Juste le hall d'entrer fessais sa maison au grand complet. Mais cela n'avais rien avoir avec les vieux hall d'entrer des vieux manoir qui donnais la chaire de poule. Tout étaient peinturer avec des couleur chaude, et le plus souvent rouge et or.

« Venez je vais vous montrez vos chambre » informa James en regardant Émeraude et Lily.

Ils montèrent un escalier qui tournais et Lily peu apercevoir l'immense salon bleu et argenté. Les escalier eux continuais mais James poussa une porte en bois et entra dans un immense corridor.

« C'est mon étage » précisa James.

« Attend une minute la! Tu veux dire que tout cette étage est a toi! » s'exclama Lily.

« Ouais... » répondit James ma a l'aise.

« Sa, sa s'appelle être riche. » répliqua Émeraude.

« Je et ferai remarquer que ton manoir est encore plus grand que le miens » répondit James.

« comment tu sais sa? » demanda Émeraude.

Personne pas même Lily n'avais été chez Émeraude. Elle n'invitais jamais personne chez elle pendant les vacance, et la raison étais toujours rester mystérieuse, elle évitais soigneusement le sujet. Quand au Manoir de Sirius et Jupiter, Lily avais été passer une journée et une nuit, mais il étais plus petit que celui de James, c'étais simplement une très grande maison.

« Secret! » répondit James avec un sourire avant d'ouvrire une porte. « C'est ta chambres » dit-il a Émeraude.

Celle-ci entra, y déposa sa valise remercia James et ferma la porte.

« Bon moi je vais aller mettre mes truc dans ma chambre, et les défaire en même temps. » dis Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte a côté de celle d'Émeraude. Jupiter, Remus et Peter firent la même chose et il ne resta plus que James et Lily seul dans le corridor.

« Viens » lui dit James en empoignant sa valise. Il poussa une porte et la fit entrer. Elle resta sans voix. La chambre étais magnifique. Face a la porte d'entrer il avais deux prote blanche qui donnais sur un balcon, les rideau blanc volais au dehors a cause que les porte étais ouverte. A droite des porte il y avais un lit a baldaquin avec des rideau bleu poudre. A gauche il y avais une commode, et a côté il y avais une immense coiffeuse. Sur le mure mur d'en face il y avais un immense miroir qui allais du plafond au plancher. Les mure étais tous bleu poudre et le plafond blanc.

« Tu aime? » lui demanda James.

« James! C'est magnifique » s'exclama Lily.

« Si il y a quelque chose tu na qua passer par la porte la bas, le mot de passe est love » dit James en pointant une porte a sur le mur a gauche de la coiffeuse que Lily n'avais pas remarquer.

« Et sa donne ou? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans ma chambre » répondit-il tout simplement. « Bon heum... je te laisse te préparer, on va bientôt soupez »

Il allais partire mais Lily lui agrippa le bras et il pivota.

« Je heum... merci » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Pourquoi? » demanda James.

« Pour tout. Surtout pour être aussi patient avec moi. »

James se rapprocha et effleura la joue de Lily avec sa main.

« Je t'aime » fut sa seul réponse avant se partire.

La première semaine des vacance passa vraiment vite. Entre les bataille de boule de neige, les nuit blanches a rigoler, les promenades dans le bois a côté du Manoir de James, les bataille d'oreiller et les flirte de James et Lily (Luna: si si!), Les Maraudeurs et le trios infernale ne virent pas le temps passer. Le 23, Jupiter, Lily et Émeraude partirent magasiner avec Élizabeth Potter, tendit que les Maraudeurs allèrent magasiner de leur côté avec Christopher Potter, le père de James. (Luna: na pas pour vrai c'est son père lollz!) Christopher et Élizabeth n'étaient pas beaucoup présent pendant la journée, a cause de leur travail. Christopher étais Auror, et Élizabeth travaillais a st-Mongouste.

Et enfin le 24 arriva. Quand Lily se leva se matin la, et qu'elle descendit dans le salon, il n'y avais que James et Sirius assis en train de discuter.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en souriant et en s'assoyant a côté de James. (Luna: comme par a hasard! Lollz!)

« Salut » répondirent James et Sirius.

« On fais quoi aujourd'hui? » demanda Lily.

« je sais pas, on décideras quand les autres seront lever » répondit James.

« Décider quoi? » demanda Remus qui venais d'entrer dans le salon.

« Se qu'on va faire aujourd'hui » répondit Sirius « Je vais aller réveiller Émeraude, a plus tard! » Sirius passa par dessus le sofa et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Une heure plus tard quand tout le monde fut lever, habiller et préparer, il se dirigèrent tout vers le bois. Ils rentrèrent tous tremper et frigorifier vers 5:00.

« Holà! Aller tous vous changer, les inviter vont commencer a arriver. » dit la mère de James en les voyant.

« Qui viens se soir? » demanda Sirius.

« Et bien Les deux frère de Christopher avec leur femmes et leurs enfants. » répondit madame Potter. « Mais aller ouste! Aller vous habiller convenablement! » et elle les poussa dans les escalier.

Rendu en haut, il se séparèrent tous pour aller dans leur chambre respective. Quand Lily alla rentrer James l'interpella. Elle se tourna et senti James prendre son visage dans ses main et l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa et le regarda en lui demandant des explications. Ils pointa le plafond. Lily leva la tête et aperçu un morceau de gui. (Luna: je sais pas si sa s'écrie comme sa du gui)

« ho! » fut tout se quelle pus dire en regardant James partire vers sa Chambre.

Vers 7h Lily entendit cogner a sa porte.

« Entrer »

« WOW! Lily t'es vraiment super! » s'exclamèrent Jupiter et Émeraude en même temps.

« Merci! Vous aussi vous êtes vraiment belle! »

Lily portais une jupe rouge large qui lui arrivais au genoux, et elle avais une chemise blanche friper a manche longue. Elle avais relever ses cheveux en chignon, et des mèches sortais encadrant son visage. Émeraude elle portais une robe a manche longue et a colle rouler rouge lui arrivant un peu en bas des genoux. Elle avais laisser ses cheveux détacher. Et Jupiter elle portais une jupe verte foncer qui touchais ses soulier avec un chandail manche courte rouge.

« On est prête a descendre je crois. » fit remarquer Émeraude.

Ensemble elle se redirent au salon. Les quatre Maraudeurs y étais déjà la. Sirius avais des pantalons vers et une chemise en soie blanche. Remus avais des pantalons noir et un chandail large a manche courte rouge. James lui avais des jeans large rouge, avec un t-shirt blanc, et par dessus une chemise a manche courte du même rouge que c'est pantalons. Et Peter lui avais des pantalons noir et un chandail a manche longue vert.

Lily rougit légèrement en voyant James approcher d'elle et lui prendre la main. Ils se pencha vers elle et lui murmura a l'oreille « Depuis quand tu rougit pour moi? » elle dit semblant de le frapper avec sa main libre avant de se tournez vers la porte qui venais de s'ouvrire.

« Xavier! Roxane » s'exclama le père de James en se dirigeant vers un homme qui lui ressemblais comme deux goutte d'eau. L'homme nommé Xavier et sa femmes Roxane entrèrent dans la pièce et ils commencèrent a parler avec Christopher et Élizabeth.

« Salut James! » s'exclama un garçon en se dirigeant vers James suivit par un autre mec et une fille.

« Sup Steeve, sa fais longtemps » dit James en serrant la main du gars appeler Steeve, il se tourna vers la fille.

« Hey Anne! Sa va » dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

« Toujours, et toi? »

« Super, et toi Danick? Sa feel? »

« Certain surtout qu'on va s'éclata se soir. »

« Steeve Anne Danick, je vous présente Lily Evans. » dit James. « Lily, voici, Steeve, Anne et Danick Potter, se sont mes cousins. »

« Et cousine merci » répliqua Anne.

-Décidément, il se ressemble tous dans cette famille!- pensa Lily. En effet, Steeve et Danick avais les même cheveux noir de jais et en bataille que James et portais eux aussi des lunettes. Anne avais des cheveux noir couleur de jais, il n'étais pas en bataille mais boucler, ils lui arrivais au épaule, et elle aussi portais des lunettes.

« Steeve, a 20 ans, Anne en a 19 et Danick 18, ils est sortie de Poudlard il y a un ans. » expliqua James.

« Tu crois qu'oncle Damon et tante Lizza vont venir? » demanda Anne.

« Ouais, regarde » répondit Danick en pointant la porte.

Un autre homme qui ressemblais a Christopher comme deux goutte d'eau entra dans la pièce avec une femme au cheveux blond claire.

« C'est lui Damon, et elle c'est Lizza. » dit James a Lily.

« Jimmy! » s'exclama une fille dans l'embrasure de la porte en se précipitant vers James.

« Ouff! Salut... Mélody tu m'étouffe la! » dit James.

« Désoler, mais je suis tellement contente de te revoir! » dit la fille qui s'appelle Mélody. Elle ressemblais beaucoup a Anne sauf que ses cheveux étais très bien coiffer et raide, et comme tout les autre elle portais des lunettes.

« A toute les fois que tu le voix tu dis la même chose! » maugréa un garçon.

« Toujours aussi sérieux Kenny a se que je voix » dit James.

« Lily, je te présente Kenny et Mélody Potter, Kenny, Mélo, voici Lily Evans. » présenta James.

« A c'est elle Lily! Salut, James n'arrêt pas de parler de toi et i. » La fin de la phrase de Mélody fut étouffer par la main de James.

« Bien, vut que tout le monde est arriver je proposer qu'on nous allions manger. » s'exclama Christopher.

Toute la petite bande se dirigèrent vers la salle a manger. Au deux extrémité de la table il y avais Christopher et Élizabeth. La table étais vraiment longue. Le dîner se termina vers 10h30. Christopher ouvrit alors une porte a sa gauche, que Lily n'avais jamais remarquer. -décidément, il y a beaucoup de porte cacher chez James- pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle ouvrit des yeux rond. C'étais une magnifique salle de balle. Il y avais même un stage avec trois guitares un piano et une batterie.

« Mélody, amène toi! » s'écria Anne en se dirigeant vers le stage avec Steeve, Danick et Kenny. Mélody alla les rejoindre et s'installa au piano. Steeve, Anne et Kenny prirent chacun une guitares et Anne pris place a la batterie.

« Alors tu la trouve comment la salle de balle » murmura James dans l'oreille de Lily en la prenant par la taille par derrière.

« Elle ressemble beaucoup a celle qu'il y a dans la Belle et la Bête, un film moldu. » répondit Lily, en se dégagent doucement de l'étreinte de James.

Émeraude approcha d'eux, elle étais en train de se chamailler avec Sirius.

« Non, je ne veux pas aller chanter! » disais-t-elle.

« Mais ma belle! Tu chante tellement bien! Tu ferais un malheur! » répliquais Sirius.

« Arrêt! Je n'irais pas! »

« je t'en pris! »

« Pitié! Faite le taire! »

« Mraude, Sirius a raison, tu chante vraiment très bien » insista Lily.

« Bon! Maintenant ma meilleur ami si met elle aussi »

« Abîme! Arrêt de faire l'enfant! tu chante vraiment bien! Tu devrais le montrer non! » s'exclama James.

« Ha! D'accord! Vous aller me sacrer patience après! » dit Émeraude en se dirigeant vers la scène. Elle parla quelle minutes avec les autres puis ils commencèrent a jouer.

« Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse? » demanda doucement James a Lily.

« Mais avec plaisir! »

James prit la main de Lily et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Émeraude commença a chanter.

**_-now i will tell you what i've done for you_**

**_-50 thousand tears i've cried_**

**_-screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_**

**_-and you still won't hear me_**

**_-don't want your hand this time i'll save myself_**

**_-maybe i'll wake up for once_**

**_-not tormented daily defeated by you_**

**_-just when i thought i'd reached the bottom_**

**_-i'm dying again_**

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi toute les chanson qu'Émeraude chantais lui fessais penser a James.

-_**i'm going under**_

_**-drowning in you**_

_**-i'm falling forever**_

_**-i've got to break through**_

_**-i'm going under**_

Pourquoi toute c'est chanson la fessais réfléchire sur les sentiment qu'elle éprouvais pour James.

_**-blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**-so i don't know what's real and what's not**_

_**-always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**-so i can't trust myself anymore**_

_**-i'm dying again**_

Étais-ce prévue? Fessais-t-elle exprès?

_**-i'm going under**_

_**-drowning in you**_

_**-i'm falling forever**_

_**-i've got to break through**_

Lily ne savais plus du tout.

_**-so go on and scream**_

_**-scream at me i'm so far away**_

_**-i won't be broken again**_

_**-i've got to breathe i can't keep going under**_

(Luna: Going Under de Evanescence! J'aime trop leurs chansons c'est pour sa lollz!)

Enfin la chanson se termina. Mais Émeraude ne débarqua pas de sur scène. Au contraire, elle resta la et enchaîna une autre chanson.

Lily et James restèrent la a danser ne voyant plus le monde qui les entourais. La seul chose qu'il voyais étais l'autre. Mais ils furent tirer de leur rêverie quand les parents de James annoncèrent qu'il étais minuit.

« 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! JOYEUX NOEL » Tout le monde fessais le décompte des coup de la grande horloge qu'il y avais dans la salle. Quand il fut minuit, tout le monde s'embrassèrent. Lily vut Émeraude et Sirius se frencher, Jupiter et Remus se regarder amoureusement dans les yeux en se bécotant, et les adultes faire de même. Elle sourit et se tourna vers James. Celui-ci lui sourit et se mis a l'embrasser.

Lily ne le repoussa pas et répondit a son baisser. Elle avais tellement de papillon dans le ventre que sa lui fessais mal. Maintenant, elle en étais sure, c'étais certain. Elle aimais James Potter.

James entendit des gens applaudirent, a contre c?ur, il défit son baisser d'avec Lily pour se rendre compte que tout le monde les regardais. Ils baissa les yeux vers Lily, qui étais en train de rougire. Ils sourit avant de lui dire, assez fort pour que tout le monde attende. « je t'aime Lily. »

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle.

Cela frappa James. Avais-t-il mal entendu? Venais-t-elle de lui dire je t'aime aussi, ou il avais halluciner? C'est penser se confirmèrent quand elle mis sa main dans son coup pour approcher sa tête de la sienne et elle l'embrassa. Oui. C'étais vrai. Elle l'aimais. Ils avais enfin réussi a avoir Lily pour lui seul.

En cette instant rien n'aurais pus arracher le sourire de James. Il étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. On lui aurais dit qu'une bombe allais frapper sa maison, il aurais continuez de sourire. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il aurais Lily dans ses bras, ils fichais bien du reste.Et oui! Ils sorte enfin ensemble! Lollz! Avouez que c'étais vraiment trop cute!

**55555555555555555555555  
Vous êtes chanceux que j'aille écrie la fin parce qu'on est dimanche soir et que demain j'ai un examen de math et de morale et j'ai pas encore étudier! j'ai fais sa juste pour vous! Alors vraiment désoler si il ya plein de faute mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de regarder parce que je vais me coucher dans environs 15 minutes et 15 minutes pour vérifier 21 pages c'est pas long!  
Alors pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, et encore pardon pour toute les faute que vous avez retrouvez.  
Bon et bien au prochain chapitre! Il seras pas très long par exemple, sa va juste être pour le 25 Décembre!  
A la prochaine!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica.**


	12. 25 Décembre!

Sup!  
Et oui me revoici avec un autre chapitre de ma belle petite histoire!  
Bon je vous l'est déjà dis ce chapitre la il seras pas très long, c'est juste le temps de déballer les cadeau, surprise, pis paf! Fini!  
C'est le fun tout le monde est contente que Lily et James sorte enfin ensemble! Lollz! Moi aussi je trouvais qu'il étais pas mal temps!  
A oui et désoler si vous aimer pas Evanescence, mais moi je tripe trop sur se groupe la surtout sur la chanteuse, Amy Lee!  
Si vous avez des suggestion de chanson a me donner faite le, sa me ferais vraiment plaisir parce que je vais commencer a être a coure de chanson cute!

**REPONSE AU REVIEWS!**

**Titou** Merci beaucoup pour l'explication des animagi! Sérieux la, je viens de comprendre pas mal de chose! Lollz! Ouais je sais pour les faute mais yen a que c'étais voulu. Je suis pas francaise, je suis pas canadienne je suis QUÉBÉCOISE! Et fière de l'être! Lollz! Alors il y a beaucoup d'expressions que je dis a tout les jours pis que j'aime beaucoup lollz! Pis ma matière forte a l'école c'est l'anglais, pas du tout le francais! Je les voix jamais mes fautes! Lollz! En tout cas, merci pour tes commentaires! T'inquiète pour Remus et Jupiter, j'ai déjà mon idée pour le chapitre ou il ont apparaître, mais celui la c'est tout le monde ensemble pas de jaloux! Lollz! Bye bye au prochain chapitre!

**arwen101** Merci! Contente que tu aimes!

**Didie.m** Lollz! Merci d'adorer mon histoire! Sa me fais vraiment plaisir!

**prêtresse elfique** Je crois bien que tout le monde adore James et Lily! Lollz! T'inquiète je fais le plus vite que je peu pour les chapitres. Merci!

**Hermidark **Lollz! Aucune chance! A Noël mon histoire va être presque fini si je continue a se rites la! Merci de toujours m'envoyer un review!

**Siria** Désoler mais oui sa fini comme sa! Oo un coup de pédalo... d'accord! Pitié! Ma écrire les chapitres mais tue moi pas! Lollz! Et pourquoi t'en a déjà eu L'expérience ?

**Phénix20 **Lollz! Merci! C'est vrai qu'il étais pas mal temps!

**Alfa Lollz!** (désoler je sais juste dire lollz a soir!) Désespère pas trop, faut que tu lisse la suite! C'est vrai, il son tellement mignon ensemble!

**Kinou** lollz! Toujours a ton service pour te rappeler mes nouveau chapitre! lollz! Ouais maudit latin lollz! Mes examen sa a été pas si mal même si j'en est couler un d'aplomb! Lollz! Ouais je sais Wellington et Spencer son vraiment des vaches, et Émeraude ne les porte vraiment pas dans son c?ur approche ma te dire un tit mini secret (C'est parce que Mraude est ben jalouse quand une autre filles approche Sirius (a par de Lily et Jupiter la) Elle aime vraiment pas sa!) Je sais qu'il étais temps qu'il sorte ensemble ses deux la mais je trouvais que Noël c'étais encore plus cute pis Romantique! Lollz! James tripe vraiment trop sur Lily, pis il va pouvoir le prouver pis il va devoir faire de grand effort pour la garder. Veux tu autre secrets! (Quand les autre vont savoir quelle sort avec James, il vont tout faire pour les séparer, Surtout Wellington pis Spencer, elle vont raconter full de connerie a Lily, comme James a frencher une autre filles pis bla! Bla! bla!) Pis ouais moi avec je les imagine ben trop, les Potter, tous pareil cheveux noir et lunette ronde lollz! Facile de les décrire! Pour les filles on a seulement a changer la longueur pis la texture de leur cheveux! Pis les gars ben tous pareil! Coupe champignon en bataille! Même les adultes! Bon et bien je te laisse si je veux écrire le chapitre lollz! Ciao au prochain chapitre de If that's love, ou de mon histoire ma tite Kinou

**Chapitre 12: 25 Décembre!**

Lily se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand les événement de la soirée passer lui reviens en tête. La chanson d'Émeraude, les slow avec James, puis finalement, les douze coup de minuit. Sa elle allais s'en rappeler tout le reste de sa vie, elle en étais sûre.

Lily se leva de son lit pour apercevoir la jolie petite pile de cadeau au pied de son lit. Toute joyeuse et le coeur léger, elle se mis a les déballer.

Elle reçus de ses parent un tas de ses bonbon moldu préféré, Émeraude lui offrit un livre vraiment très épais qui parlais en détail de toute les créatures magique, dont les FireBlades, les Vampire et les animagi. (Luna: pas pour rien que c'est sa meilleur amie! Elles ont les même goût lollz!) Jupiter elle lui donna une énorme trousse à maquillage. (Luna: sa reste une fille! Lollz!) Remus, lui avais donner 4 petite pierre représentant les quatre élément, lui disant qu'il allais lui donner des explication plus tard, Sirius lui, avais eux la même idée que ses parents et avec Peter, lui avais acheter une caisse remplie de toute sorte de bonbon, qu'il avais acheter à Pré-Au-Lard disant qu'il y avais assez de bonbon pour tenir deux mois en n'en mangeant tout les jours.

-Ils veulent tout me rendre malade ou quoi!- pensa Lily.

Puis son regard se posa sur un petit paquette en forme de losange envelopper dans du papier vert brillant avec une boucle rouge. Elle l'ouvrit lentement. Quand elle en découvrit le contenue son cœur ne fit qu'un seul tour.

« Ho James! » murmura-t-elle les larme au yeux.

Le petit paquet contenais un magnifique collier en argent sertie de plein de petite Émeraude qui scintillais. (Luna: sa vaut cher c'est collier la! Parce que c'est des vrai émeraude).

Lily se leva et se mis a se diriger vers la porte que James lui avais montrer a son arriver. Elle s'arrêta. Elle hésitais. Mais au même moment la porte de sa chambre s'ouvris doucement et Émeraude et Jupiter entrèrent. Lily fit mine de se diriger vers sa coiffeuse.

« Joyeux Noël Lily! » dit une Jupiter avec les cheveux tout ébouriffer.

« Joyeux Noël! » répéta Émeraude en s'errant Lily dans ses bras.

« Joyeux Noël a vous aussi et merci pour vos cadeau les filles! » s'exclama Lily.

« Mais de rien et merci pour le tiens! » répondirent Jupiter et Émeraude en c?ur.

« Qu'est-ce que les gars vous on donner? » demanda Lily.

Émeraude lui tendit son poignet, et Lily pus voir un magnifique bracelet en argent. Il y avais des inscription de graver dedans c'étais écrie : -I Luv Ya 4Eva My sweet Love-

« Tu voix, j'en reviens pas que se sois mon frère qui lui est donner sa, je viens de découvrir que mon frangin c'est se servire de sa tête parfois! »

« Ho aller arrêt » dit Émeraude. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main Lil'? » dit-elle pour détourner la conversation.

Lily regarda le collier et le montra à ses deux amies.

« Woowwwww! » s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

« C'est qui, qui ta donner sa? » demanda Jupiter.

« Ta une idée du prix d'un de ses bijoux! » ajouta Émeraude.

« C'est... c'est James, qui me la envoyer » murmura Lily.

« Ho! » fut tout se que Jupiter pus dire avant qu'Émeraude n'affiche un sourire diabolique.

« Parlant de -Jimmy-pooh- Tu va nous expliquer le -Je t'aime aussi- et le baisser d'hier soir, et plus vite que sa dans les détailles en plus. »

« Je l'aime c'est tout » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules comme si elle parlais de la température.

« Et ya pas deux jour tu nous affirmais que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui, seulement de l'amitié et maintenant tu es dans ses bras! Lily je ne te suis plus la » soupira Jupiter.

« je sais pas mais... on dirais que c'est les chansons d'Émeraude qui mont fais réfléchir, a chaque fois qu'elle chantais un truc, sa me fessais penser a se que je ressentais pour James, et a se que James ressentais pour moi, et je me suis rendu compte hier soir que je l'aimais. » expliqua-t- elle.

Émeraude leva un sourcil avant de murmurer « Mes chansons », et Jupiter soupira en secouant la tête.

« Bien » dit-elle, elle remonta sa bretelle de pyjama qui avais glisser. « Maintenant tu va aller t'expliquer avec lui, parce que si tu avais vue a la vitesse que tu es partie hier soir après lui avoir dit le Je t'aime aussi! » rigola Émeraude.

« Abîme a raison Enfer, alors tu va passer par cette porte et aller lui parler parce qu'il dois penser que c'est soie une joke que tu lui as fais, sois que tu te fou de sa gueule. » ajouta Jupiter en la poussant vers la porte et en disant le mot de passe.

Quand la porte fut ouverte elle poussa Lily a l'intérieur et la referma aussitôt avant que Lily n'est eux le temps de protester.

« Ya plus qu'a attendre! » dit-elle satisfaite.

« Maintenant, il faut aller avertire les autres de pas les déranger, surtout Sirius, il serais très bien capable de gâcher se moment » ajouta Émeraude.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent hors de la chambre de Lily pour aller rejoindre les trois autre gars.

**avec James et Lily du point de vue de James.**

Il étais sur qu'il avais entendu la porte s'ouvrire, il avais arrêter sa boite à musique quelque instant pour écouter, puis l'avais repartie. (Luna: c'est un système de son okay! Mais cher les sorcier sa s'appelle une boîte a musique d'accord!)

**_-Another day is going by_**

**_-I'm thinking about you all the time_**

**_-But you're out there_**

**_-And I'm here waiting_**

**_-And I wrote this letter in my head_**

**_-'Cuz so many things were left unsaid_**

**_-but now you're gone_**

**_-And I can't think straight_**

**_-This could be the one last chance_**

**_-To make you understand_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-Just to hold you in my arms_**

**_-To try to make you laugh_**

**_-Somehow I can't put you in the past_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-Just to fall asleep with you_**

**_-Will you remember me?_**

**_-'Cuz I know I won't forget you_**

**_-Together we broke all the rules_**

**_-Dreaming of droping out of school_**

**_-And leave this place_**

**_-to never come back_**

**_-So now maybe after all these years_**

**_-If you miss me have no fear_**

**_-I'll be here_**

**_-I'll be waiting_**

**_-This could be the one last chance to make you understand_**

**_-And I just can't let you leave me once again_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-Just to hold you in my arms_**

**_-To try to make you laugh_**

**_-Somehow I can't put you in the past_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-Just to fall asleep with you_**

**_-Will you remember me?_**

**_-'Cuz I know I won't forget you_**

**_-I close my eyes_**

**_-And all I see is you_**

**_-I close my eyes_**

**_-I try to sleep I can't forget you_**

**_-nanana (...)_**

**_-And I'd do anything for you_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-Just to hold you in my arms_**

**_-To try to make you laugh_**

**_-Somehow I can't put you in the past_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-Just to fall asleep with you_**

**_-to fall asleep with you_**

**_-with you_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-To fall asleep with you_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-There's nothing I won't do_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-To fall asleep with you_**

**_-I'd do anything_**

**_-'Cuz I know I won't forget you_**

« Stop » dit James et aussitôt la boîte arrêta de jouer.

Soudain il sentie une main sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement pour tomber face a face avec deux magnifique yeux vert émeraude.

« Ho, Salut Lily » dit-il en rougissant.

« Salut James » dit-elle a son tour. « Je... je suis venu pour te parler... d'hier »

« Ho... » répondit James en baissant les yeux.

Il savais que se moment allais venir, et pour tout dire il le craignais. Il avais peur qu'elle lui disse qu'elle avais fais sa sur un coup de tête et qu'elle voulais qu'il reste de simple ami. Il imaginais déjà la phrase - Écoute James, tu sais hier, j'ai fais sa sur une impulsion, et je n'est pas réellement penser se que j'ai dit, ce serais mieux pour nous deux si on rester juste ami- Mais ce qu'elle dit en réalité étais totalement le contraire.

« Je... je voulais juste te dire que... ce que j'ai dit étais vrai, je le pensais vraiment... Je t'aime James... »

James la vit baisser les yeux et rougirent violemment. Il se mis a sourire, avant de la prendre dans ses bras par la taille, et de la soulever du plancher pour la faire tourner dans les aires. (Luna: imaginer le tableau! Lollz!)

Lily se mit a rire tout en ordonnant qu'il la dépose sur le sol.

« Potter! Arrêt descend moi immédiatement! » dit-elle a moitié étouffer par ses rire.

« Alors tu m'appelle toujours Potter! Je suis pas ton petite Jamesie adorer, ou ton beau Jimmy, ou encore ton adorable Jamesie-pooh, ou encore ton charment Jamie! » répliqua James en riant.

« Je vais y réfléchir!» répondit Lily quand James la déposa enfin sur le sol.

« Alors c'est officiel? » demanda James. « Nous sortons enfin ensemble? »

« Oui » murmura Lily.

« Je peut dire que tu es ma copine, ma petite-amie, ma blonde, avec tout les qualificatif qui vont avec? »

« Oui! »

« Alors je peut t'appeler, Ma fleur de lys, Lily-Jolie, Lily Flower, ma fleur adoré, ou encore ma fleur des tropique sans que tu te fâche »

« oui! » ria Lily.

« Je peut monter sur le toit de l'école et crier au monde entier que je t'aime et que tu sort enfin avec moi? »

Lily riait beaucoup trop pour répondre elle se contenta de hocher la tête positivement.

« C'est officiel, officiel? Je peut t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras quand je veux? »

« oui, idiot! »

« Je peut aller te rejoindre dans ton lit en plein milieu de la nuit aussi? »

« On verras sa plus tard, pour l'instant tu te tien loin de cette porte, parce que sinon je vais dormire avec un batte de base-ball! »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Sa fais longtemps que je veux faire sa » dit soudain James en s'approchant de Lily et la prenant par la taille. Elle glissa ses main dans son coup.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux flamboyant avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Quand il se séparèrent James se mit a sourire.

« Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêver de ce moment » murmura-t- il.

**555555555555555555555555  
je vous l'avais dit qu'il serais pas long!  
C'étais juste pour confirmer que Lily et James sorte belle et bien ensemble! Lolllz!  
Prochain chapitre, James va devoir faire de gros efforts pour ne pas casser la gueule de plusieurs mec qui tourne autour de Lily!  
Bon ben c'est sa j'espère que vous avez aimer! Au prochain chapitre alors!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	13. Jalousie dans l'aire?

Et me revoici avec le chapitre 13!  
Lui il va avoir une longueur normale il va être plus long que le chapitre 12 je vous le jure!

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS!**

**alvy **Merci! Et t'Inquiète je fais plus vite possible!

**Saraho Potter** Merci... et al suite quand je vais la mette... et bien maintenant!

**Alfa** LOLLLLZ! A d'accord je voix sa! Et bien si tu a des ailes c'est bien parce que Vendredi c'est L'Halloween! Désoler, moi aussi je dit plein de connerie! En tout cas voici la suite!

**Didie.m** Merci! Merci! Merci! Contente que tu aime mon style lollz!

**Amy Evans** Lollz, merci, et inquiète toi pas pour Lily, elle va s'occuper de James, pis aussi des autre mecs qui lui tourne autour! C'est pas Lily-la- tigresse pour rien! C'est L'fun que tu aime Evanescence aussi! Pis moi aussi je trouve que sa va bien avec le contexte!

**Les maraudeuses** Ma t'en faire Gaia! Désoler mais mon nick sur msn c'étais un truc du genre Va sur chapter 12 est la! Sinon le v'la ton chapitre 13! Ciao!

**Hermidark** Merci! Une autre qui tripe Evanescence! Décidément j'ai choisi les bonne chansons!

**Arwen101** Lollz, tout le monde veux le voir Jaloux le p'tit Jimmy! C'est nice que mon histoire te fais rêver, parce que je les jamais lit sur alors je peut pas voir c'est quoi que le monde pense! Thanks pour tes compliment!

**Dagmara** wow! Mille bravo! Je savais que ma fic étais bonne a cause des review mais a se point la! Et bien mille merci!

**Prêtresse Elfique** lollz merci! La voilà la suite!

**Titou tur Lupin** Voilà la belle petite suite! Et merci! Je ne suis pas une lumière en francais mais je fais de mon mieux! Et ouais super logique, je suis Québécoise, alors sa se peut qu'il y est des expressions genre qu'il y a pas en France mais la plupart du temps je marque a côté qu'est-ce sa veux dire pas en Québécois. la seul expression que je peut vraiment pas traduire c'est A font la caisse. Tout cas merci encore!

**Kinou **Sup! Moi sadique... presque pas... lollz! Mais disons que sa serais pas normale et plate si sa serais le p'tit couple parfait qui se chicane jamais pis qui ya jamais personne qui veux les séparer! Lollz et puis ta raison de toute façon que je raconte n'importe quoi sa va donner un tit Harry a la fin alors! Et yep! James aura besoin de beaucoup de courage, de sang froid pis de ses amis pour le retenir lollz! Ouais je sais pour les pierre mais il va lui expliquer dan se chapitre! J'avoue pour le collier, j'aimerais bien être a la place de Lily, Pis pour l'inscription de bracelet, je trouvais que sa fessais tout romantique donc Sirius quoi! Pis pour la chanson tu parle tu de la toune qu'il y avais dans le chapitre 12? Parce que sinon c'est I'd do anything de Simple Plan, pis si c'est pour la toune que je vais mettre dans ce chapitre je sais pas encore lollz! Lollz j'ai bien aimer écrie la tite convers moi! En tk thanks pour tes review lollz! Pis je sais pas si c'est un dont, mais je sais que je passe mon temps a écrire, en classe quand mes prof on le dos tourner j'écrie des boute d'histoire, je dois être née avec un crayon dans les main lollz! Tout cas au prochain chapitre de If that's love ou de mon histoire! Ciao ma belle take care! Et Happy Halloween!

**Chapitre 13: Jalousie dans l'aire?**

La dernière semaine de vacance passa beaucoup trop vite pour les Maraudeurs et les trois filles. Et le retour à la dure réalité arriva assez vite.

« J'aimerais mieux être encore en vacance » gémit Sirius en jouant dans son bol de céréale trop molle.

« Et il fallais qu'il mette un double court de Potion avec les Serpentins en rentrant! » se plaignit James.

Lily arriva quelque instant plus tard avec Émeraude et Jupiter.

« Salut! » dirent-elles en même temps.

James attira Lily à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais au même moment, Amos Diggory se pointa et les empêcha de s'embrasser.

« Salut Lily » dit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire charmeur, que James n'apprécia pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Diggory? » demanda-il sèchement.

« Parler a Lily, Potter »

« De quoi? »

« Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas Potter, c'est personnelle se que j'ai à lui DEMANDER » répliqua Diggory en appuya bien sur le demander.

« Et moi je crois que sa me concerne plus que tu ne le pense Diggory, après tout... » dit James en effleurant la joue de Lily avec sa main. « Lily et moi sortons ensemble » termina-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Diggory se tourna vers Lily, qui lui fit un petit sourire innocent avant de se pencher et d'embrasser James. Diggory repartie vers sa table fulminant de rage contre James.

« possessif mon petit Jimmy! » le taquina Lily.

« Peut-être, mais maintenant que je t'est je ne vais certainement laisser n'importe quelle con venir te tourner autour! »

« Jaloux en plus! » continua Lily.

James rie et l'attira a elle pour l'embrasser, il glissa ses main dans les poche de sa jupe, pour sentir quelque chose de dure. (Luna: on va dire que la jupe a des poche okay! Merci!)

« C'est quoi sa? » demanda-t-il en sortant les quatre petite pierre que Remus avais donner à Lily pour Noël.

« Ho, c'est le cadeau de Noël de Remus. » répondit-elle. « Au faite, tu ne ma toujours pas expliquer a quoi elles servent ces pierres. »

« Elles servent à contrôler les quatre éléments, la terre, l'eau, le vent et le feu, pas fort mais quand même assez. Par exemple, tu es dans un lac et tu es en train de te noyer, tu na qua sortire la pierre bleu qui représente l'eau et souhaiter de ne pas te noyer et doucement, l'eau du lac va te ramener jusqu'à la rive. La rouge si tu est pris dans un feu disons, et bien les flammes ne te brûlerons pas. La blanche si quelqu'un veut t'étrangler, et bien tu ne manqueras pas d'aire, et la dernière la terre, si tu te retrouve piéger dans un trou et bien, la terre va remplie le trou sou tes pieds et te ramener a la surface. » expliqua Remus.

« Oui! J'ai entendu parler de ces pierres... mais Remus... elles coûte une fortune! Tu n'aurais pas du! » dit Lily en rougissant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les ai pas payer le prit qu'elle valent, en faite je les est acheter a la boutique de ma mère, elle tient tout un magasin remplie de chose comme sa, alors tout se qui s'y trouve je les est à moitié prix, et je me suis rappeler que tu m'avais déjà parler de ses pierre, et que tu m'avais dit que tu aimerais bien les avoirs. Ma mère viens de les recevoir. » dit Remus.

« Encore merci Remus. »

Lily étais assis a la bibliothèque essayant de comprendre le devoir de métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall avais donner. Elle avais beau se concentrer, elle n'y comprenais rien.

« Besoin d'aide? » demanda une voix que Lily n'eux aucun mal a reconnaître.

« Dégage Thompson, je croyais que tu avais comprit la leçon, et je ne crois pas non plus que James serais très content de te voir m'approcher » répliqua Lily d'un ton sec sans même lever la tête de son devoir. (Luna: avouer que vous pensiez que sa allais être James! Lollz!)

« Se que Potter dit ou fais je m'en fou complètement, et de toute façon tu n'est pas sa propriété. Tu n'es même pas sa petite-amie au dernière nouvelle. » ajouta Thompson en prenant place sur une chaise à côté de Lily.

« Sa fais juste prouver que t'es un loser de première, parce que justement au dernière nouvelle je SUIS sa petite-amie, alors dégage Thompson, je dois finir se fichu devoir. » cracha Lily.

« Tu... tu sort avec lui? » dit difficilement Thompson.

« Enfin! Sa auras prit du temps, mais tu auras fini par comprendre » soupira Lily.

« Je... je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'oublier aussi vite... comme quoi sa prouve que tu saute sur n'importe quelle mec qui viens te faire les yeux doux. »

« PARDON! » hurla Lily. « Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais t'oublier aussi vite! Désoler de te décevoir mais c'est TOI QUI MA TROMPER ALORS NE VIENS PAS ME TRAITER DE PUTE! On dirais que le strip-tease que ta fais devant toute l'école ne pas assez servie de leçon! »

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par Potter simplement parce qu'il est le mec le plus populaire du collège. Désoler mais la seul chose que se mec veut c'est te baiser, après il te laisseras tomber, comme il a fais a toute les autre fille de se château. Je ne le laisserais pas faire Lily. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal crois moi, je ne te laisserais pas dans ses bras. Je te veux. Et je finirai par te ravoir »

Des larme de colère coulais a présent sur les joues de Lily. Elle sentais que si elle ne se calmais pas, elle allais se transformer. Elle commença a rassembler ses chose et quand ses livres furent bien mis dans son sac, elle se leva sans jeter un regard a Thompson qui étais toujours assis.

« Va te faire foutre » lui dit-elle avant de quitté presque en courant la bibliothèque, sous les yeux perçant de madame Pince.

Lily se mis a courir dans les corridors, ses larmes brouillant sa vue. Soudain elle fonça dans quelqu'un.

« Hey Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as? » demanda la personne.

« Ho Javier, je suis désoler, je... je ne regardais pas ou j'allais... et je... » bafouilla Lily, les larmes ruisselants toujours sur ses joue.

Javier Desrosiers, avais été en troisième année le petit-ami de Lily. (Il étais d'origine Francaise) Mais les deux c'étaient bien rendu compte après un mois qu'ils étaient fais pour être amis. Javier étais assez grand, avais les yeux bleu pâle et des cheveux brun. Lily disais souvent qu'il avais la même coupe de cheveux que Léonardo Dicaprio, dans le Titanic. Javier étais à Serdaigle et cela paraissais beaucoup dans ses qualités. Il étais très intelligent et voulais tout savoir. Il étais sage et réfléchie et aimais tout se qui étais scientifique. Mais même si il pouvais parfois être très barbant, il étais mignon et attentionnée avec les gens qu'il aimais. En l'occurrence Lily.

« Aller petite fleur, dit moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » lui dit Javier en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lily se lassa bercer et lui raconta tout ce que Thompson avais dit sur James.

« Lily laisse tomber, tu sais très bien comment Thompson peut être un enfoiré. Tout ce qu'il voulais c'étais de te faire douté de James. »

« Oui... mais... mais si... si il avais rai... raison? » sanglota Lily, toujours blottie dans les bras de Javier.

« Écoute, je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais pour se que j'ai vue et entendu, Il t'aime sincèrement, et il tient à toi. Tu ne dois pas douter de lui. »

« Tu a raison... »

« Aller, sèche tes pleurs, James ne mérite pas qu'on doute de lui. »

du coté de James.

Cela fessais bien une heure qu'il la cherchais dans tout le château. Il n'avais plus de patience. Déjà qu'il avais du encore une fois se débarrasser de Wellington qui encore une fois avais essayer de l'embrasser, même si elle s'avais parfaitement qu'il sortais avec Lily. Alors la, chercher Lily dans tout le château, et ne pas la trouver le frustrais encore plus.

Il tourna un coin de corridor et s'arrêta net. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang de rage. Lily blottie contre Javier Desrosiers qui lui jouais dans les cheveux et lui chuchotais des choses a l'oreilles.

« Lily? » dit-il ne pouvant plus supporter cette scène. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurais. « Pourquoi pleurs-tu? »

« James! » s'exclama Lily en se dégageant doucement de Javier qui la laissa partire sans essayer de la retenir.

Lily accourut vers James qui la prit dans ses bras, totalement déconcerter, surtout qu'elle se mit a pleurer de plus belle.

« Lily-Jolie, qu'est-ce que tu as, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec... LUI? » demanda James en désignant Desrosiers de la tête.

Et pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée Lily entreprit de raconter ce qui c'étais passer avec Thompson, mais elle oublia soigneusement de lui dire qu'elle avais pendant quelque minute pris ce qu'avais dit Thompson au sérieux.

« LE SALE! Il a vraiment pas compris » ragea James. « Sirius va être content, lui qui commençais a s'impatienter, sur notre prochaine blague. »

Après que Lily se fut calmer, elle s'écarta de James et se dirigea vers Javier.

« Merci... de... de toujours être la pour moi » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Hey, ami pour la vie Lily, tu te souviens. » répondit Javier en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Ouais, je m'en souviens, » dit Lily en souriant et en l'étreignant a son tour.

« Aller, tu devrais y aller, sinon je crois que James va exploser de rage. » dit Javier en répriment un rire à la vue de la figure plus que rouge de James.

Lily rit légèrement « Oui tu as raison. »

Elle se dirigea vers James qui n'attendit pas pour mettre son bras autour de sa taille, avec un regard en direction de Javier qui voulais clairement dire « elle est a moi! »

« Bye Javier! » dit Lily en lui fessant un signe de la main.

« Au revoir Lily, bye Potter. »

« Ouais, ciao Desrosiers » dit froidement James.

Quand Lily et James eurent tourner le coin, Javier ne put que rire et hocher la tête avant de se dire pour lui même. « A la jalousie! »

Avec Lily et James.

« Lily Flower, que faisais-tu avec Desrosiers. » demanda James qui commençais a ravoir une couleur de peau normale dans la figure.

« En sortant de la bibliothèque je me suis mis a courir et je lui est foncer dedans. » expliqua Lily avant de refouler un rire.

« Ha » dit simplement James.

« Dit-on toi! Tu ne serais pas jaloux parce que j'ai enlacer Javier? » demanda Lily qui fit un effort considérable pour ne pas rire de la face que venais de faire James.

« Moi sa... mais non... mais pas du tout... pas... jaloux... tu... te trompe... » marmonna-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire pour de bon.

« Ho aller James, avoue le! Tu bouillait de rage quand tu ma vue l'enlacer et quand tu la entendu me dire ami pour la vie!»

« Je ne suis pas jaloux! »

« Si tu l'es! »

« Non »

« oui »

« non »

« oui »

« non »

« non »

« oui »

« HA HA! Tu viens de l'avouer! Tu viens de dire oui! »

« Merde, d'accord peut-être un peut, mais vraiment pas beaucoup! »

« Je ne te crois pas! »

« Okay! Je me rend! tu as gagner! Je suis super jaloux quand je te voix enlacer une autre gars! Contente! »

« Oui, et je peut juste te dire que je n'aime que toi. »

« je ne suis pas convaincu! » fit semblant de bouder James.

« ha, et que veux tu que je face pour te le prouver? » demanda Lily en se rapprochant.

« Heum... venir dormir avec moi se soir! » dit James avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Ouais! Dormire! A d'autre James Potter! Dit plutôt coucher avec toi se soir! » dit Lily alors que les parole de Thompson résonnais dans sa tête.

« Non dormire. je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui sort avec une fille juste pour le sexe Lily » dit sérieusement James.

Quand il entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, James s'empressa d'appeler Derek Jordan, le témoin officiel de tout les tours des Maraudeurs.

« JORDAN! » hurla James et toute la salle commune se tue. Jordan se fraya un chemin jusqu'à James, pendant que celui-ci lancais des regard a tout le monde, et peut a peut touts se remirent a discuter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? » demanda Jordan.

« Farce en vue » répondit James.

« Une farce en vue? » répéta Remus qui venais de les rejoindre.

« Quelle genre de farce? » demanda Peter qui avais suivit Remus.

« Vraiment chiante, aller on dois trouver Sirius. » répondit James.

« Dans le dortoir, seul avec Émeraude. » dit Jupiter qui venais d'arriver au côté de Remus. Celui-ci la prit par la taille avant de l'embrasser.

Lily, James, Remus, Jordan, Jupiter et Peter montèrent donc au dortoir. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant Émeraude dire des directive a Sirius.

« On dirais qu'il vont chanter ensemble » fit remarquer Lily. Doucement James ouvrit la porte.

Sirius étais assis sur son lit avec Émeraude et elle lui tendait un morceau de parchemin.

« Mraude chérie, je chante comme une casserole » disais Sirius.

« M'en fiche! j'ai besoin que ce sois un mec qui chante cette chanson avec moi. » répondit Émeraude.

« Demande à Remus ou à James, ils chantent beaucoup mieux que moi » essayais de se défendre Sirius.

« Pas question aller ferme la et concentre toi! » dit t-elle avant de commencer à chanter. (Luna: quand les phrase son entre parenthèse c'est Sirius qui chante.)

_**-how can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**-leading you down into my core**_

_**-where i've become so numb**_

_**-without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**-until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**(wake me up inside)**_

_**-wake me up inside**_

_**-call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**-bid my blood to run**_

_**-before i come undone**_

_**-save me from the nothing i've become**_

_**-now that i know what i'm without**_

_**-you can't just leave me**_

_**-breathe into me and make me real**_

_**-bring me to life**_

_**(wake me up inside)**_

_**-wake me up inside**_

_**-call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**-bid my blood to run**_

_**-before i come undone**_

_**-save me from the nothing i've become**_

_**-bring me to life**_

_**-frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**_

_**(all this time i can't believe i couldn't see**_

_**-kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)**_

_**-i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**-got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**(without a thought without a voice without a soul)**_

_**(don't let me die here) Émeraude et Sirius**_

_**(there must be something more)**_

_**-bring me to life**_

(Luna: Bring me to life! De... et oui Evanescence!)

Jupiter et Lily se mirent à applaudirent, bientôt suivit par les trois autre gars. Émeraude et Sirius se retournèrent vivement. Sirius se cacha dans son oreiller et Émeraude rougit, se qui se remarqua énormément a cause de son teint pâle.

« Et bien! Vous faite un beau duo! » s'exclama Lily.

« Merveilleux je dirais! » ajouta Jupiter. « Je savais pas que mon frérot savais chanter aussi bien! »

Pendant que Sirius se jetais sur sa sœur, que Remus aidais Jupiter, qu'Émeraude sois du côté de Sirius, et que Peter et Jordan soient plier en deux en force de rire, Lily prit James a par.

« On dirais que ta jalousie est partie » dit-elle. « Mais tu sais que c'est très mauvais, et que sa peut t'apporter beaucoup d'ennuie c'est genre de réaction. »

« je sais, je sais Lily... mais tu ne peut pas comprendre ce que sa me fais quand je te voix enlacer un autre mec que moi... » gémit James.

« Je ne le sais pas, mais si... si te me l'expliquais je pourrais comprendre. » dit-elle en mettant ses main dans son coup.

« Je vais essayer... mais viens, on est inconfortable ici. » répliqua James. Il pris sa main et l'entraîna vers la salle commune, ou ils allèrent s'assirent dans un coin isoler.

James prit la main de Lily avant de commencer.

« Écoute, je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'est vue a bord du Poudlard Express la première journée d'école de notre première année. Je me rappelle même que j'avais dit a Sirius « Regarde, la fille là-bas! On dirais un ange! » Et puis plus les année on avancer, plus je t'es aimé. Et en cinquième j'ai commencer a te demander de sortir avec moi, et à chaque fois te me disais non. Tu ne peut pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêver de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et que tu ne me repousse pas, ou que TU m'embrasse sous ta propre volonté. Et cette année... cette année, mon rêve c'est réaliser. C'étais vraiment le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eux. J'avais enfin réussi a faire que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Je pouvais enfin dire au monde entier si je le voulais que tu es MA petite- amie. Alors c'est pour sa que je suis ja... ja... jaloux quand tu enlace d'autre mec, j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière quand tu me détestais... et que... que tu n'est pas a moi... c'est on sentiment vraiment désagréable... »

Pendant son récit James avais éviter le regard de Lily et avais regarder ses genoux. Lily lui prit le menton et le força a la regarder. Des larme perlais dans ses yeux.

« Écoute moi. Je suis ta petit-amie, quoi qu'il arrive, même si j'enlace un autre mec que toi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde James, tu est la personne qui occupe toute mes penser, et tout mon coeur! » déclara Lily avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu est la seul que j'ai aimer, la seul que j'aime, et la seul que j'aimerai jamais Lily. »

**5555555555555555555  
Fini pour le chapitre 13! Il étais tu assez long a votre goût!  
Bon juste comme sa, le chapitre suivant il y auras du Quidditch, parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avais pas eux un seul match lollz! Et je peut juste vous dire que sa va être plus consacrer a Remus et Jupiter le chapitre 14!  
Bon alors je vous laisse!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica!**


	14. Quidditch égale Malheur

Sup! et oui c'est encore moi avec encore un chapitre!  
Mais je crois que vous aimez bien sa lollz!  
Alors comme je les dis dans le chapitre précédent sa va parler de Quidditch, pis il va arriver pas mal de chose. Je crois que sa va être le pire mois que le clan des 7 auras passer.

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEW**

**gaia666** Lollz! C'est rassurant de savoir que je suis pas seul sur terre a aimer le mot capuche! Lollz voilà ta suite et merci pour ta review!

**Les Maraudeuses-**Gaia Relaxe! C'est peut-être parce que je te voix pus sur le net! Pis dit dont a Psy de ferme sa yeule lollz! C'est le fin! J'ai réussi a te faire pleurer! C'est une première lollz! Sinon ben pour tes 50 mille la suite c'est assez encourageant lollz! Tout cas je te reparle sur msn! Ciao ma poule!

**Didie.m** Merci bien!

**Phénix20** Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup!

**Siria** Tu veux la savoir? Et bien la voilà!

**Saraho Potter** Désoler mais j'aime pas réellement pas mettre des gros chapitre parce que sa me prend trop de temps les écrire et en deux jours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps! Mais sinon voilà le chapitre 14!

**Amy Evans** Merci! Merci! Merci!

**Alvy Lollz!** C'est le fun que je te remonte le morale mais sinon tien tu va pouvoir tenir un petit boute de la semaine lollz! Merci beaucoup!

**Hermidark** Lollz! Merci! Pis c'es vrai men LONGUE VIE A ENVANESCENCE! QU'IL FACE FULL DE CASH PIS FULL DE CD! Il font un show a Montréal dans mon coin le 12 Décembre! Et oui et surtout MERCI! De toujours te lever et de lire ma fic!

**Titou tur Lupin** Lollz! Je crois que tu adore Remus toi! Hein! Lollz! Mais se chapitre c'est plus Remus Émeraude que d'autre le chose! C'est beaucoup sur le point de vue de Remus. Et merci!

**Arwen101** A ouais pour vrai? Ma essayer lollz! Et ya beaucoup de monde qui aimerais être Lily moi la première! Et t'inquiète pour Thompson, on est juste au retour des vacances, la fin de l'année est loin devant! Niark! Niark! Niark!

**Chapitre 14 QuidditchMalheur**

Gryffondor vs. Serdaigle. Tout le monde attendaient ce match de Quidditch depuis le retour des vacances. (Luna: ben non! Pas les Serpentard, vous avez vus c'est plus avec les Serdaigle qu'ils on des problème!)

L'équipe de Gryffondor étais déjà dans les vestiaire pour entendre les directives de dernière minute de leur capitaine.

« Vous avez tous compris? Il ne faut pas que les Serdaigle gagne, sinon Thompson serais beaucoup trop heureux » disais James pour au moins la centième fois.

« Potter, on a comprit, on ne laisseras pas les Serdaigle gagner crois moi! » avais dit le gardien.

« On a la meilleur équipe Jamesie! » ajouta Sirius

Gryffondor étais de loin la meilleur équipe de Poudlard, tout les joueur étaient le meilleur dans son poste.

Quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain un tonnerre d'applaudissement avais retentit dans le stade. Mais cette fois c'étais différent... c'étais... bizarre. Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle les huaient et les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle les acclamaient.

« Et voici la meilleur équipe de Poudlard! J'ai nommé les GRYFFONDOR! » disais Derek Jordan le commentateur. « Voici le meilleur gardien de Poudlard Jonathan Dubois! Suivit du duo de batteur imbattable Sirius Black et Remus Lupin! Ensuite ils y a les trois splendide Poursuiveur Danya Smith, Gabriel Desman et Yan Doyon! Et puis voici le magnifique, le surdoué du Quidditch, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard n'est jamais connu j'ai nommé! James Potter! »

« Et maintenant voici l'équipe des Serdaigle, avec comme gardien Javier Desrosiers, les batteur sont, Maxime Wolfe et Julien Simpson. Sébastian Carvalho, Vick Zanders et Martin Laroche son les poursuiveur. Et le dernier le capitaine et attrapeur... on se demande bien comment sa d'ailleurs... non! non je plaisante professeur, Matt Thompson » Jordan avais présenter l'équipe des Serdaigle avec un voix monotone, et celle des Gryffondor avec énormément d'enthousiaste.

« Madame Bibine s'avance sur le terre, le souafle est lancer et la partie COMMENCE! Desman prend possession du souafle et le passe a Smith qui s'avance vers les but et... oui... ELLE MARQUE » 10-0 pour Gryffondor! »

James parcourais le stade a la recherche du vif d'or. Il écoutais attentivement Jordan.

« Alors, alors Potter, comme sa tu as enfin réussi a te taper Lily! » lui cria soudain Thompson qui le suivais de près.

« Ferme ta grande gueule Thompson, je l'aime Lily ta compris » répliqua sèchement James.

Quelque seconde plus tard un cognard passa a quelque millimètre de la tête de Thompson.

« Ho! C'est pas toi que je vissais Thompson! » cria Sirius d'un ton innocent.

Thompson grogna mais continua de suivre James.

« Cornedrue! » cria alors Remus « Fais lui ta spécialité! »

« Merci du conseil Lunard! » « Alors Thompson tu veux me suivre et bien suit moi! » James piqua vers le sol. Thompson pensa qu'il avais repéré le vif d'or se lança a sa poursuite. Plus que 5 mètre avant le sol, James vit Thompson commencer a Pâlire. 3 mètres, 2 mètres,1 mètres. James redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle pendant que Thompson allais s'écraser, tête première au sol.

« Feinte de Wronski! » cria James en direction de Thompson qui saignais du nez..

« Bien jouer Cornedrue! » lui dit Remus.

Après 10 minutes James avais repéré le vif d'or pour vrai. Il fonça en piquer, on entendit des gradin un « hooo! » générale. Quand la main de James se referma sur la petite balle d'or il entendit quelqu'un lui crier « JAMES ATTENTION! » juste avant de sentir quelque chose de très dure lui heurter la nuque. Il s'entendit crier, et puis ensuite, le vide totale.

du point de vue de Remus

Il vit le cognard se diriger dangereusement vers James et celui-ci ne l'avais pas entendu, ni vu.

« JAMES ATTENTION! » cria-t-il.

Mais trop tard. Le cognard venais de heurter la nuque de James. Remus l'entendit lâcher un crie avant qu'il ne glisse et tombe de son balai.

« Merde! SIRIUS! Si on ne fais pas quelque chose il va se tuer! » cria Remus paniquer.

« Aller viens il faut le rattraper! » lui dit Sirius sur le même ton.

Et parfaitement synchroniser Remus et Sirius piquèrent vers James. Sirius réussi a lui agripper le bras droit et Remus s'occupa du gauche. Cela ralenti considérablement la chute de James.

Une fois arriver au sol Sirius tomba par terre et prit la tête de James pendant que madame Bibine, Le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid arrivèrent en trompe.

« Merde il saigne! » s'énerva Sirius en retirant sa main couvert de sang du coup de James.

Hagrid arriva et enroula un mouchoir énorme autour du coup de James pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« C'est un coup de Thompson! » ragea Remus le teint pâle. « je l'es entendu parler avec Wolfe, il lui a dit un truc du genre « attend que Potter est attraper le vif d'or et lance lui un cognard le plus fort que tu peux » c'est sa qu'il a dit. »

« MAIS IL AURAIS PUS LE TUER! » cria Sirius.

Lily, Émeraude, Jupiter et Peter se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Sirius, Remus et James. Lily avais des larme qui lui coulais sur les joue mais elle ne sanglotais pas et quand elle s'adressa a Sirius sa voix étais rauque.

« Il va s'en tirer?» demanda-t-elle avant de voir les main plein de sang de Sirius, Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Madame Bibine fit reculer tout le monde et plaça James sur un brancard avant de se diriger le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie pendant que le professeur McGonagall ordonnais a tout le monde de rentrer au château.

Remus vis Sirius pivoter sur lui même pour trouver Thompson.

« Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fais? » lui demanda Émeraude.

« Je cherche l'enfoiré de Thompson! »

Après quelque minutes de silence lourd Remus alla vers Lily avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire arrêter de pleurer.

« Lily, il va s'en tirer crois moi, James a eux des blessures bien plus pire que sa »

« Remus a raison, c'est rien se qu'il a! si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'il est rester dans le coma, autant a l'école que chez lui » dit Sirius qui avais arrêter de pivoter sur lui même et qui tenais Émeraude qui étais elle aussi en état de choque.

« Mon frère a raison Lil', James est solide. » dit Jupiter en prenant la place de Remus.

Au même moment Thompson arriva derrière Lily. Sirius se précipita aussitôt vers lui et le prit par le collet de sa robe de Quidditch.

« Bravo Thompson! Ta réussi ton coup ta presque TUER James. » hurla Sirius.

Remus se précipita avec Peter pour retenir Sirius. A deux il réussir a le retenir.

« Flexe toi Thompson » répliqua Remus d'une voix froide. « Je sais que c'est toi qui a dis a Wolfe de lancer le cognard sur James. »

« Absolument pas! » répliqua Thompson avec un ton outré.

PAFFF!

Sirius c'étais libérer de l'emprise de Remus et Peter et avais frapper Thompson. Celui-ci alla lamentablement s'écraser au sol avec le nez en sang pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Crois moi on va te faire payer, c'étais déjà pas une bonne idée de t'en prendre à une fille backer par les Maraudeurs! » commença Remus.

« Mais la! » ajouta Peter.

« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort » termina Sirius les dents serrer.

« Tu aurais dut être plus prudent Thompson » continua Émeraude en hochant la tête.

« T'en prendre au mecs les plus populaire du collège. » ajouta Jupiter en hochant la tête.

« Si tu voulais VRAIMENT te retrouver seul au monde. » dit Remus.

« T'aurais du nous le dire plus tôt » continua Sirius.

« On aurais pus arranger les chose bien avant » conclue Peter.

« Watch toi encore une fois Thompson » dit glacialement Émeraude.

« Tu serais mieux de te trouver des garde du corps » ajouta férocement Jupiter.

« Tu n'es plus en sécurité Thompson » continua Sirius avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux qui ne présageais rien de bon.

Émeraude s'avança vers Thompson et le prit par le collet pour le remettre sur ses deux pieds. Remus alla se placer a sa gauche, et Lily a sa droite.

Sirius, Jupiter et Peter virent Thompson pâlirent dangereusement avant d'entendre trois grognement.

**deux semaines plus tard vers 11 :00 du soir dehors.**

Sirius, Émeraude, Remus et Jupiter étais assis près du lac. Lily étais rester au chevet de James et Peter n'avais pas voulu venir. (Luna: de toute façon il aurais pas eu rapport!)

« Je commence a avoir vraiment peur pour James » dit Sirius.

« Sa fais deux semaines qu'il ne c'est pas réveiller. » continua Remus.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répliquer. Les quatre se retournèrent rapidement dans la même direction, ils avaient tous entendu un bruissement de cape frôler le sol.

« Chuttt! Écouter! » chuchota Remus en tendant l'oreille.

« Mais j'entend plus rien moi! » railla Sirius tout bas.

« Il y a quelqu'un » dit fermement Émeraude qui avais tout ses cens en alerte.

« Toi aussi tu la sentie? » lui demanda Remus.

« Oui »

« Attendez, j'ai une idée » dit soudain Jupiter. « Remus, et Émeraude, vue que vous avez vos cens plus développer que nous essayer d'écouter les bruit de la personne, moi et Sirius on auras qu'a se transformer et a se cacher pour pouvoir l'espionner. »

« Bonne idée » dirent les trois autre en même temps.

Jupiter et Sirius se dirigèrent vers les arbres qui bordais le côté du lac (Luna: on va dire lollz!) avant de se transformer.

Émeraude ferma les yeux écarta les bras et quelque chose de bizarre se passa, son teint devins encore plus pâle que d'habitude et elle s'éleva du sol d'environ 10 centimètre. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux il n'étais plus bleu mais rouge, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler a Remus, celui- ci remarqua que ses canine avais allonger considérablement, même quand elle fermais la bouche il dépassais un tout petit peu, on ne voyais que le bout, d'un blanc d'ivoire.

Remus ne pouvais pas se transformer mais la pleine lune approchais, elle étais dans 3 jours et il sentais sa puissance agire sur lui. Ses cens étais encore plus en éveille que d'habitude. Il pouvais sentir la personne se tortiller dans son coins.

Émeraude lui tendit ses main et celui-ci les prit, et il s'éleva dans les aire avec elle. Ensemble, avec leur deux pouvoir ils pouvaient savoir parfaitement qui étais la personne. Les deux fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur les éléments. L'aire qui les entourais, l'eau du lac, la terre que Jupiter en panthère et Sirius en chien frôlais, et le feu qui les allumaient.

« Thompson » murmurèrent-ils en même temps avant d'ouvrit les yeux et de diriger leur regard vers le plus gros sapin.

Doucement Remus sentit la panthère et le chien se déplacer pour pouvoir les voir. Ils leur fit un signe de tête en direction du gros sapin.

Lentement ils les sentit se diriger sans faire aucun bruit... enfin pour un mortel ordinaire. Remus lui pouvais entendre le son infime de leurs pas sur la neige.

Émeraude et lui touchèrent le sol.

« Viens » lui dit-elle avant de se diriger a son tour vers le sapin.

Un cri percent se fit entendre de sous le sapin puis il s'étouffa. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, il virent Thompson coucher sur le dos dans la neige un énorme chien noir presque aussi gros qu'un ours coucher par dessus lui, et qui grognais férocement avec un panthère au pelage noir soyeux tourner alentour d'eux deux.

D'un seul coup de main Émeraude ôta le chien de sur Thompson. Lui et la panthère cessèrent de grogner et s'assirent sur le sol prêt a attaquer si il le fallais.

« On t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te promener la nuit dehors » dit Remus don les yeux pétillais de rage.

« On t'avais dit qu'il y avais des... créatures... qui pouvais rôder » répliqua ensuite Émeraude en passant sa langue sur ses canine avec un souri sadique sur le visage.

La seul chose que Thompson fut capable de bredouiller fut « va... va... vam... pi... pi...pi...re... VAMPIRE! »

« La ferme! Si tu veux rester en vie! » cracha Émeraude en s'approchant de Thompson.

« Arrièrent! » cria-t-il avant de mettre ses deux index en forme de croix.

« Pitié! Se n'est que dans les film bidon moldu, que les croix affecter les vampires! » soupira Émeraude.

Thompson se mit alors a pleurer, alors qu'Émeraude se rapprochais de lui. Elle plaça une main sur sont front et l'autre sur son c?ur.

« Ne... ne... ne me tue pas! » sanglota Thompson.

« La ferme idiot, maintenant regarde moi. REGARDE MOI! »

Thompson obéi.

« Tu va oublier tout ce qui c'est passer dans l'heure. Tu va retourner dans ton dortoir et t'endormir. Quand tu te lèvera demain matin tu ne te souviendra de rien. » dit Émeraude.

Thompson cligna des yeux, ce leva et sortie de sous le sapin. Quand il fut hors de vue Sirius et Jupiter se retransformèrent. Puis Sirius s'écroula de rire.

« J'en reviens pas, il c'est vraiment mis a pleurer! »

« SUFIT! » cria soudain Remus d'une voix glaciale que Sirius ne lui connaissaient pas.

« Patmol, tu ne dois surtout pas lui reparler de se soir d'accord » dit-il avec la même voix glaciale.

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que la moindre petite allusion a se soir lui redonneras sa mémoire, mon charme étais faible, très faible, je manque de force... de sang humain. » dit Émeraude en se passant encore une fois sa langue sur ses canine.

Une silence de glace s'installa.

**55555555555555555555555555  
Désoler, super court le chapitre mais il étais vraiment, nécessaire pour le chapitre 15!  
Finalement c'étais plus un chapitre Remus Émeraude que d'autre chose lollz! Tout cas je vous laisse le chapitre 15 ne tarderas pas trop!  
Aller je vous laisse maintenant!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	15. Penser Dévoiler

Sup! et oui c'est encore moi pour la 15ème fois! Bon le chapitre auras pour une fois une longueur normale lollz!

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEW!**

**Les Maraudeuses Gaia** Ben oui ma tit Gaia t'es la première a m'envoyer un review cette fois-ci! Contente! Et ho! Surtout tu dit pas les très ÉNORME secrets que je t'es dis concernant la suite de mon histoire hen! C'est un gros secret la suite! Ya juste toi qui le sais parce que je te fais full confiance! Bon aller je te laisse on se reparle sur msn! Ciao ma belle Take Care!

**Siria** La voila ta suite lollz!

**Titou tur Lupin** lollz! Mais c'est vrai que moi aussi je vois bien toute mes Maraudeur jouer au Quidditch ajoutant encore plus a pleur popularité (Peter est pas inclus quand je dit les maraudeurs!) Mais James ÉTAIS attrapeur, parce que (désoler de le dire même si c'est pas un punch) dans le tome 5 ya un flash back Maraudeurs, pis il jouais avec un vif d'or, alors c'est impossible qu'il étais poursuiveur, en tout cas, dans mes fic il est attrapeur rien de moins lollz! Et je crois que tu va aimer se chapitre! parce que il va y avoir quand même assez de penser de Remus et Jupiter! Bon et merci pour tout tes reviews! (même si je me répète lollz!) sa fais toujours plaisir!

**Gaia666** Thompson est pas juste pas gentil, il est chiant! Lollz! Et je sais pour James, c'est super triste mais fallais bien qu'il lui arrive un truc sinon mon histoire aurais été plate. Et non Lily ne peut rien faire. En tout cas voilà le chapitre 15! -

**Arwen101 **lollz je ne te ferai plus patienter bien longtemps maintenant parce que je peut écrire un bout a chaque jour de l'histoire! Avant j'avais pas le droit d'aller sur le net le lundi mardi et mercredi. Lollz pour Thompson! Je veux juste le faire souffrir pas le tuer! Lollz! Quoi que il le mériterais bien, mais l'histoire n'est pas fini et est loin de l'être vous avez encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre sur Thompson, et tout les autre. Surtout sur Émeraude... bon aller je te laisse lire ce chapitre! et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes review!

**Alvy Lollz!** Je sais je l'imaginais trop pleurer et je voulais trop qu'il se ridiculise, et je peut te dire qu'il y a pas fini de pleurer lollz! En tout cas voici la suite et merci! merci!

**Hermidark** je sais pour le concert mais je vais le loupé comme toi, sa me fruste tellement! Alors je me défoule sur Thompson! Merci de trouver ma fic toujours aussi génial!

ATTENTION! IL CONTIENT UN ÉLÉMENT DU TOME 5 DANS SE CHAPITRE! MINIME ET SANS IMPORTANCE MAIS DU TOME 5 QUAND MÊME!

**Chapitre 15 Penser dévoiler**

**4 Février 1978,  
Cher Journal,  
Sa dois bien faire un mois que James est dans le coma, et toujours rien, il n'a toujours pas donner signe de vie. Lily est au bord de la déprime et de l'hystérie, et mon frère n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Remus, lui, fais son possible pour rester calme, mais je sais qu'il a les nerfs a vif. Peter lui, deviens plus nerveux de jour en jour. Émeraude, elle comme d'habitude, donne l'aire que rien de l'affecte, mais je sais qu'elle bouillonne de rage contre Thompson. Je me demande vraiment comment elle fais pour garder son masque de marbre. Mais je sais qu'elle sais replier sur elle même, et qu'elle est faible, juste l'autre jour elle c'est évanouie dans le cour de Métamorphose. Bref... et moi dans tout sa, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Cette année est vraiment la plus étrange que j'ai passer! Et il n'y a que la moitié de faite. Étrangement, les Serpentards nous laisse tranquille cette année. Je trouve sa louche. Mais le plus bizarre c'est que c'est avec les Serdaigle qu'on a des bagarres, des disputes ou des problèmes. Mais aucun avec les Serpentard! Même pas avec Rogue! Même que les Maraudeurs semblent avoir oublier son existence. De toute façon ils en non déjà assez avec Matt Thompson, pas besoin de rajouter des serpentins! Pauvre Lily, il est toujours après elle. Et ce qui est vraiment dégelasse c'est qu'il en profite pendant que James est dans le coma. C'est vraiment un être abject. Enfin... Je ne crois pas avoir parler de Javier Desrosiers. Lui de son côté, il passe beaucoup de temps avec nous maintenant tout comme Derek Jordan. On dirais que Javier essais de prendre soin de Lily, pour James. C'est lui qui garde Lily dans la réalité. Il ne parlais pratiquement jamais a James, mais il sais que Lily est la personne que James aime le plus au monde. Et Derek, Derek lui est anéantie, on dirais que l'entrain de James lui manque. Je l'est toujours vue souriant, enjoué et dynamique, mais depuis un mois, il a perdu son sourire on dirais. James je t'en supplie! Tu dois te réveille! Tout le monde est en train de sombré!  
Jupiter Black**

Jupiter rangea sont journal dans son sac d'école avant descendre dans la salle commune, ou Sirius et Remus étais en train de faire une partie d'échec version sorcier, sans beaucoup d'enthousiaste. Peter, lui, étais perdu dans le vide et fixais un point au plafond. Émeraude étais assis sur un fauteuil, elle avais entourer ses genoux de ses bras et semblais se parler a elle même. Et quant à Lily, elle étais assis non loin de Peter et écrivais dans un cahier.

**4 Février 1978  
Cher Journal,  
Je suis au bord de l'hystérie totale. J'ai bien crue que j'allais survivre sans James a mes côté mais je me suis tromper. J'ai besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir a côté de moi, besoin de sentir son souffle sur moi, besoin de voir ses yeux brun pétillant de malice, besoin de passer ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille. BESOIN DE LUI POINT! Plus les jours avance, plus cela deviens insupportable. Et en plus avec Thompson qui n'arrêt pas de me tourner alentour! Je crois que si Javier n'avais pas été la pour me ramener a la réalité je l'aurais tuer! C'est si dure! je suis tellement déprimer et hystérique, que ça ne me prendrais pas grand chose pour me transformer et tuer quelqu'un. Je me sent si seul sans James! Comment aie- je puis croire que je n'étais pas faite pour lui! C'est l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur! Je viens de m'en rendre compte. La vie est si cruel! Il n'avais rien fais pour mériter sa! Mais je jure! Je jure que si il ne s'en tire pas, je vais réglé le compte de Thompson moi même! Parole d'Enfer! Si James a des séquelles aussi infime sois-t-elle, je jure que Thompson va passer au moins quatre mois a l'infirmerie! Je le déteste tellement! Émeraude aurais tellement du le mordre quand elle, Sirius, Jupiter et Remus l'ont surprit près du lac! Après tout, qui se soucie de lui! Un crétin de moins sur terre! Je suis sur et certaine qu'il deviendra un Mangemort! C'est tout se qu'il peut devenir, imbécile comme il est! Il aurais sa petite heure de gloire â être au côté de Voldemort! HAAAGGGRRRR! Comment j'ai bien pus faire pour sortir avec lui! J'aurais VRAIMENT dut écouter James bien avant! Non... j'aurais dut SORTIR avec James bien avant... Mais je ne peut pas retournez dans le passer, et de toute façon je ne pourrais même pas le changer, alors â quoi bon me lamenter.  
Lily Evans**

Jupiter s'approcha d'Émeraude pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle disais, et elle ce rendit alors compte qu'elle chantais tout bas.

**_-playground school bell rings again_**

**_-rain clouds come to play again_**

**_-has no one told you she's not breathing?_**

**_-hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_**

**_-hello_**

**_"On dirais qu'elle parle de l'étais de James" pensa Jupiter._**

**_-if i smile and don't believe_**

**_-soon i know i'll wake from this dream_**

**_-don't try to fix me i'm not broken_**

**_-hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide_**

**_-don't cry_**

**_"Décidément elle sait vraiment les chanson qui vont avec tout se qui se passe''_**

**_-suddenly i know i'm not sleeping_**

**_-hello i'm still here_**

**_-all that's left of yesterday_**

« Maraude, Aller viens on dois aller en cour... » chuchota Jupiter a son amie.

« Ouis tu as raison » répondit-elle en se levant et en prenant son sac. « Les mecs vous venez? Lily? »

« Ouais j'arrive » dit Lily en fermant son cahier et en le rangeant dans son sac.

Les 6 se rendirent alors a leur cours de DCFM, ou le professeur Gellar les attendais avec la mine quelque peu sombre.

« Potter, ne c'est toujours pas réveiller? » demanda-t-elle a Sirius.

« Non professeur » murmura celui-ci avant d'aller s'asseoir a la dernière table au fond a côté du mur. Émeraude alla le rejoindre. Lily alla s'asseoir en avant d'eux avec Peter et Jupiter et Remus s'assirent a la troisième table a partie du fond.

« Je commence vraiment a désespéré pour Lily, Rem' » dit Jupiter a voix basse.

« Je sais... elle et Sirius sont en train de dépérirent totalement sans James. » répondit son petit-ami. Mais Jupiter n'u pas le temps de répliquer car le professeur avais commencer son court.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier court sur les FireBlades. Au prochains court on aborderas les Vampires. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre comment on deviens une FireBlades. Quelqu'un peut-il me le dire? Personne! Miss Evans? »

Lily hocha négativement la tête en se cachant dans ses cheveux roux.

« Bien. Pour devenir une FireBlades, il faut se faire piquer par la fleur. Je vous explique, Souvent les enfants née de parents moldu, on des pouvoir a leur naissance, alors ils peuvent voir des chose magique que leur parents ou tout autres moldus ne voient pas. La fleur des FireBlades, se retrouve dans les jardins moldu, bien a l'abri. Elle est d'un bleu fluorescent cristallin et toute sa tige est recouverte d'épine vénéneuse. Bref, si un enfant avec des pouvoir magique se retrouve a l'endroit ou il y une de ses fleur, cette enfant, lui, la verras telle qu'elle est, c'est a dire bleu, tendit que leur parents ne la considéreront et ne la verrons que comme une simple rose rouge. Dans cette fleur, dort une petite FireBlade. Si par mégarde l'enfant possédant des pouvoir magique la réveille, La FireBlade seras prise d'une colère noir et l'hypnotiseras en lui ordonna de se piquer le doigt a une des épine. Aussitôt que le doigt de l'enfant frôle l'épine elle est aussitôt transformer en FireBlade. Et quand ces pouvoir magique se manifesterons pour de bons, elle apprendras qu'elle est devenu une FireBlade. Est-ce que c'est claire? Y a-t-il des questions? »

Voyant que Personne ne répondais elle afficha un petit sourire avant de reprendre. « Bien, vue qu'il ne reste que dix minutes au court je vous laisse partire, mais je veux que vous me fessier un devoir sur tout se que vous avez appris sur les FireBlade depuis que nous les étudions, aller, et bonne appétit! »

Tout les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle.

« Gellar est un bon prof » dit Remus en sortant a son tour.

« C'est vrai » approuva Sirius.

Jupiter arrêta et prit Remus par la manche avant de dire au autre « aller y on va vous rejoindre » et d'amener Remus dans un autre couloir.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque ch... » commença Remus mais Jupiter l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

« Tu sais, avec toute cette histoire, nous n'avons pas une minute a nous » murmura Jupiter.

« Tu as raison » avoua Remus en la serrant dans ses bras. « Et si on s'éclipse un moment tout les deux? »

« Mmm! Bonne idée » approuva Jupiter en lui souriant.

« D'accord alors, J'ai ma petite idée...» dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Jupiter qui ne pouvais déchiffré l'expression des yeux de son petit-ami.

« Tu verras bien! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de partire dans un couloir désert.

-Tu es vraiment une personne mystérieuse Remus Lupin- pensa Jupiter avant de partir dans ses passer et de se dirigé vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Arriver a la tour elle donna le mot de passe a la Grosse Dame et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, avant de se retrouver projeter par terre par un Sirius très presser.

« Hey! » s'exclama Jupiter.

« Désoler planète mais je dois y aller! » cria Sirius qui courais déjà dans le corridor.

« A les mec! Tous pareille! » soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Mais comme elle allais pousser la porte elle entendit des éclat de voix provenant du dortoir.

-Ho non! Pas encore ses deus là- pensa Jupiter avant de rentrer dans le dortoir et d'être confronter a une scène de cinéma.

« Sûre! Et toi tu te prend pour la plus belle, la plus, fine, la plus intelligente et la plus sexy! » criais Lily.

« Mais je suis la plus intelligente et la plus sexy! » répliqua Décembre comme si il s'agissais d'une évidence.

« Vous devriez vous lavez la bouche avec du savon! » grogna Jupiter.

« très bonne idée Éclypse! » répliqua Lily avant de pointer sa baguette sur les deux filles. « Scourgify! » (Luna: c'est une formule qu'il y a dans le book 5)

Des bulles rose sortirent de leurs bouche quand elles essayèrent de parler.

« Quand on dit des bêtises, il faut en payer le prit. » répliqua Émeraude d'une voix bizarre, qui n'étais pas la sienne, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Mais au même moment la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entré les trois Maraudeurs a bout de souffle.

« C'est... James... il... réveiller! » haleta Sirius.

« QUOI! » s'exclamèrent Lily, Émeraude et Jupiter en même temps avant de se précipiter hors du dortoir sur les talons des Maraudeurs, laissant planter la les deux filles qui n'y comprenaient rien.

Les six couraient dans le couloir, sous les regards des autres élèves qui se demandaient si il n'y avais pas le feu.

« Comment... tu... le sais... qu'il... est... réveiller...! » haleta Jupiter.

« Le miroir! » lui répondit Sirius sans se retourner.

Le miroir en question étais une des nombreuse façon de communication de Sirius et James. Il suffisais de dire le nom de la personne a qui on voulais parler et elle allais apparaître. Ils s'en servaient beaucoup quand ils étaient dans des retenu séparer. (Luna: TOME 5 le miroir! Je trouvais sa ben trop nice pis surtout que y'a un boute avec Harry pis le miroir dans le tome 5 qui est tellement triste! Que fallais que je le mette!)

Arriver a l'infirmerie les six se précipitèrent vers le lit de James, ou Madame Pomfresh tournais autour de James et surtout de sa tête pour voir si tout allais bien.

« JAMES! » crièrent Lily et Sirius en même temps.

James qui étais en train de se masser la nuque releva la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils pour voix qui s'étais, il n'avais pas mis ses lunettes. Lily se jeta dans ses bras ignorant royalement les protestation de madame Pomfresh. (Non mais miss Evans! Ce garçon a besoin de R-E-P-O- T!)

« James! Je suis si contente que tu te soi enfin réveiller! J'étais si inquiète! » Lily sanglotais de bonheur.

James attrapa rapidement ses lunettes avant de les mettre et de regarder Lily en souriant.

« Alors tu te fessais du souci pour moi! J'ai déjà eux bien pire... mais j'avoue que cette fois-ci... sa a frapper fort... »

« Tu ma tellement fais peur! J'ai bien cru... j'ai crue que j'allais mourir quand je t'aie vue tomber de ton balai! 15 mètre! Tu te rend compte! Sa aurais pus te tuer! J'ai bien cru que tu allais me laisser seul... »

James regarda Lily avec un air très sérieux avant de la prendre par les épaules. « Lily, écoute moi bien. Je ne te laisserai jamais! Tu m'entend jamais, je serai toujours la pour te protégé, toujours la pour toi! »

Lily le regarda et acquiesça. « On dirais une demande en mariage » murmura Lily en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

« Pourquoi pas... » lui répondit James, tellement bas que seul Lily pus l'entendre.

**4 Février 1978 vers 9h du soir.  
Cher Journal,  
James c'est enfin réveiller! Lily n'osais pus y croire. C'étais tellement mignon de les voir! Lily qui pleurais, James qui ne cessais de l'enlacer!Et nous! Je suis sur que sa valais le détour juste pour voir nos réaction! Mon frère souriais bêtement, Peter sautillais de joie avec un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles, Remus ne cessais de soupirer de soulage en souriant aussi bêtement que les deux autres, Émeraude affichais pour la première fois depuis un mois un air joyeux et moi je ne n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions a James pour voir si il n'avais pas perdu la mémoire. James a fais un de ces saut quand on lui a dit qu'il étais rester un mois dans le coma! Et quand on lui a dit que c'étais Thompson qui étais la dessous... c'est yeux aurais lancer des éclaires avec des couteaux que sa n'aurais surpris personne. Thompson avais déjà signer son arrêt de mort, mais la il va se retrouver 6pied sous terre! Le petite strip-tease qu'il avais fais il y a quelque mois, ne lui a pas assez servit de leçon on dirais. Et les trois semaine de retenu que McGonagall lui a donner non servit a rien elle aussi. Mais, il s'en est prit au mauvaise personne. Premièrement il a fais de la peine a Lily, qui est une FireBlade, et celle que James Christopher Potter aime. Ensuite il a voulu, et je cite haut et fort, TUER James, le PETIT-AMI de Lily. Sa va barder pour lui. Les parents de James on été avertie de son réveil et vont arriver demain ainsi que les parents de Thompson! Sa va encore plus barder pour lui! Même si je sais qu'il ne serras pas renvoyer je m'en fiche! Juste le fais de voir les parents de James lui passer un savon! Mais James m'avais déjà dit que c'est parents connaissaient ceux de Thompson, et que... il ne s'aimais pas beaucoup. Alors la sa va être la guerre Potter Thompson! Sa aussi sa va valoir le détour! Et nous on va être en première ranger! Surtout que Christopher et Élizabeth Potter ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds. Surtout si quelqu'un a voulu tuer leur fils unique! Bon moi je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je veux être bien reposer pour demain, surtout que la dispute va se passer dans l'infirmerie et que Madame Pomfresh va engueuler les parents parce qu'ils vont faire trop de bruit! Et j'ai bien hâte de voir la surprise de Remus pour qu'on soie tout les deux seul... cela va être difficile avec mon frère dans les parage! Mais bon!  
Jupiter Black  
Ps: Jupiter Lupin... mmm! Sa sonne plutôt bien!**

**555555555555555555  
Vous êtes content! Un autres chapitre! niark! Niark! Niark! J'ai tellement hâte d'écrire le prochain avec les parents de James! Vous aller rire j'en suis sûre!  
Bon aller je vous laisse!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	16. Potter

Et oui encore moi!

Alors comme je vous l'est déjà dit, les parents de James vont débarquer ainsi que ceux de Thompson, sa va barder! Niark! Niark! niark!

RÉPONSE AU REVIEW!

arwen101 Lollz merci!!! Et relaxe toi avec Thompson! Je veux pas le tuer! JUSTE LE FAIRE SOUFFRIR! Niark! Niark! niark!

Siria Potter Merci! Et oui t'énerva pas! La voilà la suite! Lollz!

Les Maraudeuses, Gaia Ouais les parents sa va être le boute lollz! Aller on se reparle sur msn! Take care ma poule!

Hermidark Ouais, je l'aime bien cette chaNson! Merci Beaucoup!!

Emy Oui! oui la voilà la suite!

Prêtresse Elfique lollz non j'ai juste beaucoup d'imagination en se moment!

Kinou! A ma belle Kinou! Je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais oublier! Je sais moi aussi l'école prend beaucoup de place, sa fais vraiment chier! Bon alors perdons pas de temps! A ouais si sa te dit sa serais vraiment cool si on se parlais sur msn, on pourrais se dire full de truc, bref! Ouais la tit déclaration de James! Lollz! Pis Javier aussi est nice, c'est le genre de mec super attentionné! Et OUAIS! Toi aussi tu aime Evanescence! Lollz! Et calme toi avec tes dragon enrager! Comme j'ai dis a Arwen101 je veux pas le tuer JUSTE LE FAIRE SOUFFRIR! Et Sirius va toujours rester Sirius! Et t'inquiète pour James il en a vue des plus pire! Le truc des journaux intime je l'est pris dans un livre que j'ai full aimer! Mais de toute façon il fallais bien qu'il se réveille James parce que on a un Harry a la fin! Mais je peut te dire que lui et Lily n'ont encore rien vue! L'histoire va jusqu'à leur mort, alors il peux s'en passer des chose entre 1978 et 1981! Et le Pourquoi pas de James étais sérieux lollz! Il va commencer a penser a sa la! Lollz! Et la chanson c'est de Evanescence! C'est Hello! Pour les FireBlades c'est ma s?ur qui ma donner l'idée parce que elle regardais le film Poucette ou la fille est née dans une rose! Aller merci énormément et Bizzzou jusqu'au prochain chapitre!

Siria Lollz! -! L'histoire elle est loin de se terminer et je vais la continuer jusqu'au bout! Merci!

Amy Evans Lollz! Merci! Et l'aventure se poursuit!

Gaia666 Lollz merci de trouver le chapitre 16 génial avant même de l,avoir lue!

Didie-m merci!

Titou tur Lupin je sais vraiment pas ou le monde on été pêcher l'idée que James étais poursuiveur... en tout cas dans mes histoire il va être attrapeur rien de moins! Et merci!!! Mais c'est vrai que sa sonne plutôt bien Jupiter Lupin! Lollz! 

Chapitres 16: Potter.

5 Février 1978

Cher Journal,

Moi, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter et Jupiter avons étais dispenser de cour pour tenir compagnie a James pendant que c'est parents vont être la. On les attend en ce moment. Sirius est assis sur le lit de James et tout les deux parle de ce que qui pourrais bien arriver en riant bêtement. Lily et Jupiter ne sont pas mieux que les deux autres, elles rissent de la gueule de Thompson. Peter lui discute de je ne sais plus quelle devoir de Potion avec Remus, et moi je suis assise dans mon coin en train d'écrire. En parlant de Remus... il prépare une surprise pour Jupiter. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais un surprise. Elle le mérite bien la pauvre. Ils ne son jamais seul, ou si il veulent l'être, quelqu'un les empêche. Parlant de surprise... a Noël, j'ai bien fa y frôler la catastrophe... Mais comment James c'est que j'habite dans un manoir... il ne la jamais vue, et for heureusement jamais vue... Je ne sais plus combien de temps je vais pouvoir leur cacher la vérité... J'ai réussi a le faire pendant près de sept! Alors pourquoi sa ce gatte maintenant! Stupide rechute! Si ils viennent a découvrir la vérité, il ne me parlerons plus... Et merde! Je suis fichu... en DCFM on va commencer a étudier les Vampires! Ils vont bien se rendre compte que je n'est pas pus être mordu et... et contrôler mes pouvoir aussi vite! Adieux l'amitié et bonjour les ténèbres...

Émeraude Meccas

Émeraude rangea son Journal dans son sac avant de s'avancer vers les deux gars qui riais au éclats.

« Les mecs, pitié arrêter vaux connerie » soupira Émeraude.

« Désoler ma belle, mais on prépare le coup qu'on va faire a Thompson! » répliqua sadiquement Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras et en la fessant s'asseoir le dos a son torse sur le lit.

« Et sa ressemble a quoi votre plan? » demanda Jupiter qui avais écouter la conversation.

« Quoi! Vous faite un plan contre Thompson sans nous! » répliqua Remus en fessant une fausse moue, que Jupiter effaça en l'embrassant.

Sirius commença a parler du plan quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les parents de James. La mère de James étais habiller a la moldu, elle portais un colle rouler et une jupe longue tout noir. C'est cheveux blond lui arrivant dans le coup étant la seul chose qui n'étais pas noir. Christopher Potter, lui portais sa robe de sorcier d'Auror. Élizabeth et Christopher semblais absorber par une conversation et d'après ce que vit Lily, Mrs Potter étais très en colère.

« Toujours et encore LUI! Cette imbécile de Thompson! On avais des problème avec lui et maintenant son fils essaye de tuer James! Je te jure Chris que si il OSE une seul fois dire le contraire je n'aurais même pas besoin de ma baguette pour le lui faire regretter. »

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jupiter et Lily étouffèrent leur fou rire, tendit qu'Émeraude levais un sourcil visiblement amuser par leur comportement et James soupira en prenant sa tête dans ses main avec un air sur le visage qui voulais dire -Pourquoi se sont mes parents!-

« James! » s'exclama sa mère en s'approchant de lui et en le serrant dans ses bras. « Comment tu te sens? »

« Bien, a par que tu m'étouffe la m' man! » répliqua James.

Sa mère le lâcha et Lily pus constater qu'elle n'avais pas l'aire très vieille.

« Salut p'pa » dit James quand sa mère le lâcha.

« Jimmy, tu peux me dire a quoi ressemble Matt Thompson? » demanda soudain Élizabeth Potter, sans laisser le temps a son marie de répondre a James.

« Grand, cheveux brun, yeux bleu avec un sourire d'hypocrite étamper sur sa face 24h sur 24 » répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Élizabeth soupira et Christopher ricana.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Sirius déconcerter.

« Rien, rien » répondit Christopher en regardant sa femme soupirer.

Mais le clan des 7 n'eurent pas le temps de demander des explication que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passer un autre couple. Élizabeth releva la tête et Christopher cessa de ricaner.

« A te voilà enfin! Vaut mieux tard que jamais! » cracha Élizabeth.

« Sa fais longtemps. » répliqua l'homme qui ressemblais beaucoup trop au goût de James à Matt. Il continua. « Le couple choque de Poudlard. Potter et Leary! Je ne croyais pas que c'étais du sérieux vous deux. »

« C'est sur que tu ne croyais pas que c'étais du sérieux, parce que tu croyais toujours pouvoir avoir Élizabeth. » répliqua froidement Christopher.

Élizabeth et James soupirèrent en même temps, pendant que les Maraudeurs cachaient temps bien que mal leur fou rire et les filles elle regardais la scène d'un aire amuser.

« Bien, mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons la pour parler du temps ou nous étions rivale. » répliqua Mr Thompson en regardant James des pieds a la tête. Enfin jusqu'à la couverture.

« Non nous ne somme pas ici pour parler du temps du collège, parce que nous somme et serons toujours rivale Thompson. » rectifia Christopher.

« Bien! bien! Mais je peux voir que votre -fils- n'a rien de grave, il n'aurais vraiment pas pus mourir. »dit Thompson.

« PARDON! Ray Thompson espèce de salaud! est-ce que tu sais ce que sais de recevoir un cognard en pleine TÊTE! Bien sur que non! De toute façon tu étais bien trop peureux pour être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta cher maison! Et bien laisse moi d'apprendre une chose mon petit Serpentin! Un cognard est fais en fer! Et il va a au moins 80 km/h! Alors quand tu reçois sa en plein dans la nuque OUI SA PEUT TE TUER! » cria Élizabeth qui bouillais de rare.

S'en étais trop pour les maraudeurs. James se prit la tête dans ses main pour étouffer ses rire, Remus se tourna et fit semblant d'aller donner quelque chose a James tout en éclata de rire silencieux, Peter étais assis et rouge, et Sirius éclata littéralement de rire.

« Tu es toujours comme avant Leary, a-g-r-e-s-s-i-v-e! » Cette fois c'étais la mère de Thompson qui avais parler.

« La ferme Watson! C'est Potter mon nom de famille depuis vingt ans, alors mais la en veilleuse. » répliqua Élizabeth, ses yeux lançant des éclaire vers la mère de Matt.

« Je vais te dire la même chose -Élizabeth- mais la en veilleuse parce que mon nom de famille est Thompson. »

« HEYYYY! » cria soudain James qui avais arrêter de rire. « Vous êtes pas ici pour vous engueuler sur quand vous étiez a Poudlard, ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre, vous êtes supposer vous engueuler sur le fais que l'enfoiré de Matt Thompson a fa y me tuer! »

« Fais attention a ton langage mon petit, tu pourrais regretter de traiter mon fils comme tu la fais. » répliqua froidement Mr Thompson.

« A ouais, et qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver en? » demanda Christopher en s'approchant dangereusement de Mr Thompson. « Tu va venir le tuer avec tes mangemorts peut-être! Touche a mon fils une fois pour voir et je te jure que tu va te retrouver a Azkaban avant d'avoir pus dire Quidditch. »

Dumbledore choisi se moment pour rentrer dans l'infirmerie avec Matt Thompson.

« Bonjour Mr et Mrs Thompson! » dit Dumbledore ses yeux bleu pétillant de malice.

« Bonjour Dumbledore. » dit Mr Thompson.

« Bien, je crois que nous devrions mettre cette affaire au claire. » dit calmement Dumbledore.

« Très bonne idée. » répliqua Élizabeth.

« Alors, je crois que nous ne pourrons pas compter sur James pour savoir ce qui c'est passer puisqu'il n'a rien vue. Mais Matt ma dis que ce n'étais pas lui qui avais dit au batteur de lancer le cognard, et que d'après lui Maxime Wolfe, n'a fais que dévier le cognard, et que celui-ci a heurter James tout a fais par hasard. » récita Dumbledore pendant que Matt acquiesçais.

« Même pas vrai! » s'écria alors Jupiter.

« Menteur! » répliqua a son tour Sirius.

« Remus la entendu parler avec Wolfe! » ajouta Lily.

« Mr Lupin, est-ce vrai? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui m' sieux. » répondit Remus.

« Peut tu nous dire ce que tu as entendu s'il te plait? » demanda encore une fois Dumbledore.

« Bien, je survolais le stade, quand j'ai aperçu Thompson parler avec Wolfe le meilleur batteur de son équipe, je me suis légèrement approcher, et a cause du vent qui soufflais il parlais assez fort, et Thompson a dit quelque chose du genre, attend que Potter est attraper le vif d'or et après envoi lui un cognard en pleine tête. » raconta Remus.

« Il ment! » s'écria aussitôt Matt Thompson. Il tremblais comme une feuille des pied a la tête.

« Je ne ment pas. » répliqua doucement Remus.

« Remus est incapable de mentir. » continua James.

« La ferme Potter je ne t'aie pas sonner! » cracha Thompson vers James.

« hey le môme relaxe toi okay! » répliqua la mère de James.

« Ne parle pas comme sa a mon fils -Potter- » Lança Mr Thompson.

« Et bien qu'il se la ferme! » dit froidement Christopher.

« Au moins le nôtre ne dit pas de bêtise et des mensonge a longueur de journée comme le vôtre! » dit Mrs Thompson.

« QUOI! Parce que le tient c'est un ange! Désoler mais c'est lui qui raconte des bobards la! »ragea Élizabeth.

« Mon fils ne ment jamais! C'est une des qualité d'un gentleman. » se venta Mr Thompson.

PPPPPPPAAAAAAFFFFFF.

Tout le monde retenais son souffle, et Dumbledore restais bien calme, toujours avec son aire amuser. La mère de James avais claquer de toute ses force le père de Matt, celui-ci avais vaciller.

« Mon fils n'est peut-être pas parfais, mais au moins, avec ses blague et ses tour il ne manque pas de tuer personne. » dit-elle froidement.

Christopher s'approcha d'elle par derrière et la pris dans ses bras.

« Calme toi Élie. Calme toi. » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Bien, je crois que... nous allons partire, Dumbledore. » dit Mr Thompson.

« Oui très bien, je veux juste vous informer que c'étais déjà décider, Matt auras deux semaine de retenue. » répondit Dumbledore. « Inutile d'essayer de protester j'ai parler avec Maxime Wolfe et il m'a avouer que Matt lui avais belle et bien dit de lancer le cognard en direction de James quand celui-ci aurais attraper le vif d'or, et si il ne le fessais pas il allais le renvoyer de l'équipe. »

Les parents de Matt tournèrent les talon et sortirent de l'infirmerie furieux avec leur fils derrière eux qui essayais de leur expliquer.

« Woo m'man! » dit James qui étais totalement sans mot et qui regardais sa mère avec des yeux rond. « Enrager! »

« Je DÉTESTE Ray Thompson! Quand ont étaient a Poudlard il étais toujours en train de se pavaner dans les corridor en étant fier d'être un serpentin! Il croyais toujours qu'il pouvais avoir toute les filles qu'il voulais a ses pied! Quelle imbécile! »

« HAAA! On c'est de qui Matt retiens maintenant! » dit Lily.

Après encore une heure ou ils parlèrent, les parents de James finirent par s'en allez, sa mère toujours enrager contre Thompson père et fils!

« Ma mère est sur protectrice. » dit James.

« Au moins elle te voix. »répliqua mélancoliquement Lily.

« Quoi? »

« Ma mère, la seul chose qui l'intéresse en moi est le fais que je soie une sorcière. Ma soeur Pétunia, me déteste pour ce fais, alors pour l'énerver quand je revenais pour les vacance d'été je changeais les tasse en rats, sa avais le don de l'énerver au plus au point. » répliqua Lily en ricanant.

5 Février 1978

Cher Journal,

Je me sen parfaitement stupide d'écrire dans un journal, c'est un truc de fille faire sa. Mais j'avais besoin de me vider le c?ur, et je ne peux en parler a personne, encore moins a Lily... enfin pas pour le moment. Et sa ne me servirais a rien d'en parler avec Sirius, il s'endormirais et puis il le sais déjà alors a quoi bon! Bref. Quand mes parents son venu a l'école aujourd'hui Lily la remarquer. Je croyais qu'avec un peu de change elle ne s'en apercevrais pas que ma mère est vraiment jeune. Je crois que je devrais tout lui dire avant qu'elle ne pose des questions devant les autre Maraudeurs. Cette fille a tout pour elle. Elle est belle, gentil, attentionné, romantique, joyeuse, souriante, intelligente et bonne dans tout! Je suis sure que nous somme née pour être ensemble. Sa me fais rôle de repenser a c'est dernière année. Je lui courais après, je l'aimais comme un fou et elle, elle m'envoyais balader! Et je l'aime toujours autant! Je déteste tellement voir d'autre mecs lui tourner autour! J'ai tellement l'impression qu'elle va me laisser pour sortir avec un autre! J'en est des frisons d'horreur juste a y penser. Un autre point que je vais devoir parler avec elle. Mais pas aujourd'hui. La soirée qu'on va passer toi! Bon, la je me sen vraiment trop stupide.

James Potter

James referma le petit cahier et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe. Quelle instant après Lily arriva.

« James, je sais que je peu avoir l'aire impolie de te demander sa, ta qu'a pas me répondre si c'est vraiment trop gênant mais sa m'énervais. » dit doucement Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'agace Lily-jolie? » lui demanda James.

« Ta mère elle a... elle a l'aire très jeune. »

James soupira.

« Je s'avais que tu avais remarquer. Ma mère a 32 ans. »

Lily compta dans sa tête avant d'ouvrire des yeux rond.

« Elle ta eux a 15 ans! »

« Oui » souffla James. « C'est pour sa qu'elle agie comme sa, elle n'a comme pas eu le temps de grandire et n'as pas eu le temps a 20 ans de faire la fête, alors maintenant que j'en est 17 elle se défoule avec moi. »

« Mon dieux! Ta mère est vraiment courageuse. »

« Il y a aussi que mon père ne la pas laisser tomber. Souvent, les mec qui ne son pas prêt et qui apprenne que leur blonde est enceinte l'est laisse se débrouiller seul avec l'enfant, mais mon père aimais profondément ma mère, et c'est encore la même chose aujourd'hui. »

« Mais se qui m'importe c'est que tu soie la. » dit Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit et en embrassant passionnément James.

Oui! oui je sais super court le chapitre mais j'avais pas le temps alors je l'est terminer en catastrophe désoler!

Alors au prochain chapitre pour la surprise de Remus!


	17. Surprise de Remus!

_Niark niark niark! Et oui c'est encore moi! Avec le chapitre 17! Je suis super contente en passant j'ai dépasser les 100 review!_

**Chapitre 17 Surprise de Remus!**

« Éclypse, relaxe toi! C'est Remus tu le connais alors arrête de t'énerver! » disais Émeraude.

Le mois de mars avais débuter et la température commençais a monté. Cela fessais un mois que Remus préparais sa surprise a Jupiter, et celle-ci étais vraiment anxieuse.

Émeraude leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se jeter sur son lit et de se pencher pour prendre un cahier.

« Une nouvelle chanson? » demanda Lily en s'approchant l'air intéresser.

« Yep! » répondit Émeraude en la lui tendant. « Sa vous dit de la chanter avec moi? C'est un bande de mec qui la chante cette chanson mais bon. »

« Ouais, sa me tente, qu'est-ce qu'on chante? » répliqua Jupiter.

« Le refrain, regarde ton nom et celui de Lily est la ou il faut que vous chantier. » répondit Émeraude en prenant sa boîte a musique. « The young and the hopless, Good Charlotte. » dit-elle.

La musique se mis a jouer et Émeraude se mis a chanter.

(Moi toute seul)

**_-Hard days made me_**

**_-Hard nights shaped me_**

**_-I don't know they somehow saved me_**

**_-And I know_**

**_-I'm making something_**

**_-Out of this life_**

**_-They call nothing_**

**_-I take what I want,_**

**_-take what I need_**

**_-You say it's wrong_**

**_-but it's right for me_**

**_-I wont look down_**

**_-wont say I'm sorry_**

**_-I know that only god can judge me_**

REFRAIN (Lily, Jupiter et moi)

_**-And if I make it truth today**_

_**-Will tomorrow be the same**_

_**-Am I just running in place**_

_**-And if I stumble and I fall**_

_**-should I get up and carry on**_

_**-Will it all just be the same**_

_**-Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless**_

_**-I'm lost and I know this**_

_**-I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say**_

_**-I'm troublesome I've fallen**_

_**-I'm angry at my father**_

_**-It's me against this world and I don't care**_

_**-I don't care**_

(moi toute seul)

_**-And no one in this industry**_

_**-understand the life I lead**_

_**-When I sing about my past**_

_**-It's not a gimmick, not an act**_

_**-this critics and these trust fun kids**_

_**-try to tell me what punk is**_

_**-but when I see them in the street**_

_**-they got nothing to say**_

REFRAIN (Jupiter Lily et moi)

-_**And if I make it truth today**_

_**-Will tomorrow be the same**_

_**-Am I just running in place**_

_**-And if I stumble and I fall**_

_**-should I get up and carry on**_

_**-Will it all just be the same**_

_**-Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless**_

_**-I'm lost and I know this**_

_**-I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say**_

_**-I'm troublesome I've fallen**_

_**-I'm angry at my father**_

_**-It's me against this world and I don't care**_

_**-I don't care**_

_**-I don't care**_

_**-And now, I don't care**_

_**-I'm young and I'm hopeless**_

_**-I'm lost and I know this**_

_**-I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say**_

_**-And I'm troublesome I've fallen**_

_**-I'm angry at my father**_

_**-it's me against this world**_

_**-and I don't care**_

_**-I don't care (x3)**_

« Ouais elle est vraiment bien cette chanson » dit Jupiter à la fin avec un sourire.

« Au moins tu n'es plus hyperactive. » sourit Lily.

« Ho non! C'est l'heure! Je dois y aller les filles. » répondit Jupiter en s'enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Détresse ma fille, tu capote pour rien. » répliqua Émeraude en se levant de son lit et en étreignant son ami. « Profite en. »

Jupiter enlaça Lily puis sortie du dortoir.

« Pauvre elle. » soupira Émeraude en mettant de la music.

Avec les Maraudeurs

« Oui mais si elle est déçus! Et si elle n'aime pas sa! » disais pour la centième fois Remus.

« Relaxe vieux! » répliqua Sirius.

« Reste cool. » ajouta Peter. (Luna: ouais reste cool, tu c'est même pas qu'est-ce que sa veux dire pauvre con!)

« T'es un maraudeur Lunard, alors no stresse! » dit James en remontant c'est lunette sur son nez.

« Reste zen mon pot! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ouais si on veux Patmol ¬¬ .» répliqua James en roulant les yeux.

« Il est 8h Lunard, tu ferais peut-être bien dit aller. » dit Peter en levant la tête de son livre et en regardant l'heure.

« Ouais tu as raison, a tout a l'heure les mecs. » dit Remus en ouvrant la porte du dortoir.

« Prend ton temps surtout et pense intimité, genre gars fille! Tu vois se que je veux dire! » s'écria Sirius en fessant un clin d'?il.

Remus se retourna pour soupirez et regarder Sirius avant de lui dire.

« Ouais c'est sa, je baisserais avec ta sœurs, tu me tuerais. »

« Mouais, mais quand même! »

Remus sortie du dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune ou Jupiter l'attendais assis sur un canapé regardant le feu qui crépitais.

« Tu es prête mon ange? » dit Remus dans l'oreille de Jupiter ce qui eux pour effet de la faire sursauter.

« Oui. » répondit d-elle en l'embrassant.

Remus la prit par la main et il l'amena hors de la salle commune.

« Mais ou tu m'amène! » rigola Jupiter.

« Surprise! » fut la seul réponse de Remus.

Ils longèrent quelques couloir et descendirent dans le Hall pour enfin arriver dehors.

« Mais Remus ou m'amène tu pour l'amour du ciel! » répéta Jupiter.

« Ferme tes yeux! » répondit Remus.

« Quoi? » demanda Jupiter sans comprendre.

« Ferme tes yeux! » répéta Remus.

Jupiter obéi et ferma les yeux. Remus se plaça derrière elle en mettant ses main sur sa taille de façon a la guider. Après quelque minute de marche et de rigolement de Jupiter ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit.

« Ouvre les yeux maintenant » souffla Remus dans l'oreilles de sa petite- amie.

Quand Jupiter les ouvrit elle reseta bouche bée et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

« Remus! Ho! Remus c'est tellement... tellement! Magnifique! » s'exclama la jeune fille en sautant pratiquement sur place.

Ils se trouvaient a l'entré d'une clairière. Mais cette clairière étais vraiment spéciale.

Elle étais entourer d'une petite clôture blanche haute de environ trente centimètre, pleine de rose noir qui scintillaient. Et malgré qu'il y avais encore de la neige au dehors il n'y en avais pas dans cette clairière. Les arbres qui l'entouraient étais tous en fleur et tout alentour il y avais des lucioles qui se promenais donnant l'impression que les arbres avais de petite bougie. La place étais ronde et le gazon étais d'un vert forêt et avais l'aire moelleux. Et Jupiter étais certaine qu'il devais y avoir toute les sorte de rose du monde dans cette clairière. Elle vit même un rosier plein de rose bleu. Et toute les couleur des fleur scintillaient. Des endroit comme sa on n'en voyais que dans les conte de fée et encore.

« Remus c'est si romantique! Si magique! Tu n'aurais pas du! »

« Tu le mérite. Et puis cette place me fais penser a toi, parce que ta beauté scintille. » chuchota Remus en la prenant dans c'est bras pour la faire tournoyer. « J'ai crue entendre que tu adorais danser! »

« Comment le sais-tu? » demanda Jupiter étonné.

« Ton frère! » répondit simplement Remus avec un petit sourire. « Ici si tu demande quelque chose il apparaîtra, mais ils faut que se soie pour rendre une personne heureuse. »

« Je voix. Et toi tu aime danser. » répondit Jupiter.

« Avec toi, oui! »

Alors comme Remus l'avais dit, sortant de nul part une music douce se mis a jouer.

_**-I can show you the world**_

_**-Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**-Tell me, Princess, now when did**_

_**-You last let your heart decide?**_

_**-I can open your eyes**_

_**-Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**-Over, sideways, and under**_

_**-On a magic carpet ride**_

« Sa serais bien... » dit Jupiter en appuyant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Quoi dont? »

« Voir le monde sur un tapis volant. »

_**-A whole new world**_

_**-A new fantastic point of view**_

_**-No one to tell us no**_

_**-Or where to go**_

_**-Or say we're only dreaming**_

« C'est possible » murmura Remus.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Remus! »

_**-A whole new world**_

_**-A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**-But when I'm way up here**_

_**-It's crystal clear**_

_**-That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

_**-Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

« Quand on sortira de Poudlard, a la fin de l'année. On a qu'a partire tout les deux et voyager a travers le monde! » dit Remus avec un sourire rêveur.

« C'est une idée intéressante! » répondit Jupiter en l'embrassant.

_**-Unbelievable sights**_

_**-Indescribable feeling**_

_**-Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**-Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**-A whole new world!**_

_**-(Don't you dare close your eyes)**_

_**-A hundred thousand things to see**_

_**-(Hold your breath - it gets better)**_

_**-I'm like a shooting star**_

_**-I've come so far**_

_**-I can't go back to where I used to be**_

_**« Je t'aime tellement Remus »**_

_**« Je t'aime aussi mon c?ur »**_

_**-A whole new world!**_

_**-(Every turn a surprise)**_

_**-With new horizons to pursue**_

_**-(Every moment, red-letter)**_

_**-I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**-There's time to spare**_

_**-Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**-A whole new world**_

_**-That's where we'll be**_

_**-A thrilling chase**_

_**-A wondrous place**_

_**-For you and me**_

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » dit Jupiter a la fin de la chanson en embrassant Remus passionnément. Celui-ci approfondit le baisser et passa sa main sous le chandail de Jupiter. Ils restèrent a s'embrasser aussi fougueusement pendant un long moment, jusqu'ase que malheureusement ils durent rentré au château.

En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors il remarquèrent que les autres n'y étais pas. Ce qui étais bizarre. Car normalement les vendredis soir ils y restaient jusqu'à environ 3 heures du matin. Ils montèrent au dortoir des filles. La porte étais grande ouverte. On pouvais distinctement voir ce qui se passais. Émeraude étais dans les bras de Sirius et pleurais, James avais lui aussi Lily dans ses bras qui avais les yeux fermer et Peter ne savais plus ou se mettre.

Jupiter ce précipita vers Émeraude et son frère. Elle se tourna vers Lily pour lui demander ce qu'avais Émeraude, et elle se rendit compte que Lily avais les larmes au yeux. Celle-ci lui tendit une lettre que Jupiter s'empressa de lire. La lettre étais tacher de sang par endroit.

Ma petite pierre précieuse,

Je ne sais pas comment te dire sa... mais tu dois être forte. Saphir... Saphir est morte... tu dois... tu dois revenir a la maison demain soir.

Je t'aime, maman.

« Ho mon dieux! » s'exclama Jupiter qui laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le torse de Remus.

« On viens... on viens avec toi demain ma belle. » fini par dire Sirius d'une voix rauque après un long moment de silence douloureux. Émeraude qui pleurais toujours et qui tachais considérablement la robe de Sirius de sang ne pus qu'acquiescer avant de le serrer plus fort, et il se mis a lui chuchoter des mot doux pour essayer de la calmer un peu.

**5555555555555555555555555  
Na! Na! Na! Na! na! Voici la fin!  
La chanson c'étais A whole new world de Aladdin!  
Dans le prochain chapitre vous allez enfin savoir le ténébreux secret d'Émeraude et voir sa... heum... maison si on peu dire! Allez je vous laisse!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	18. Secrets d'Émeraude

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEW!**

**Kinou** Hey! Sup ma tit Kinou! Sa fessais longtemps lollz! Ouais c'étais bien le chapitre 17. Mais il fallais bien qu'il arrive un truc triste parce que sinon sa fessais trop genre cendrillon lollz! En tout cas je te les déjà dit j'ai full aimer les nouveau chapitre de if that's love et Pensine! Aller je te laisse! Take care!

**Siria Potter** Lollz! T'inquiète pour le secrets d'Émeraude tu va pouvoir voir sur si se que tu pensais étais vrai dans ce chapitre. Et Saphir c'est sa petite s?ur, mais je vais le préciser dans ce chapitre aussi. Aller un gros merci!

**Siria** Saphir c'est la s?ur d'Émeraude. Merci d'avoir dit a ta s?ur de venir lire mon histoire et d'avoir autant insister lollz! Sa fais vraiment plaisir!

**Dagmara** Lollz merci beaucoup!

**Amy Evans** Arrête tu va me faire rougire la! Lollz! Merci beaucoup et non t'es pas la seul a vouloir savoir le super secrets d'Émeraude. Mais je les mis plus tôt que prévue normalement vous étiez seulement supposer le savoir vers le chapitre 20.

**Emy** La voilà la suite!

**Lalo** Saphir c'est petite s?ur d'Émeraude.

**Hermidark** merci! Merci! Merci! Lollz!

**Alvy** Lollz merci!

**Frederique** lollz! Toi aussi tu écrie super bien qu'est-ce que tu raconte! Lollz! Mais merci quand même! A se peut que tu voix souvent mon nom dans plein de fic j'en lie plein a la fois.

**Les Maraudeuses Gaia** Hey call moi pas par mon vrai non sur Et relaxe toi avec Saphir! Tu capote quand tu sais même pas c'est qui! Et deviens pas hystérique elle est là la suite!

**Izabel** Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Oui, oui et oui! Je sais pour les faute! Mais moi et la grammaire sa fais deux. Et moi et le dictionnaire on est en guerre voix-tu. Mais avant je ne corrigeais pas mes chapitre la c'est moins pire!

**Chapitres 18: Secrets d'Émeraude**

**15 Mars 1978  
Cher Journal,  
J'ai mal. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis dans ce monde. Saphir... ma pauvre petite s?ur! Qu'avait-elle fais pour être tuer? Elle n'avais que dix ans! DIX ANS! C'est totalement cruel ce qu'il ont fais. Et ensuite ils viennent dire que les créature de la nuit comme nous les vampires n'avons pas de c?ur et somme sans sentiments, avide de sang et de meurtre. Mais la mort de ma s?ur à prouver que les vampires étaient plus humain que les mortelles. Je vais la venger. Je vais leur faire regretter ce qu'il on fais a ma s?ur même si je dois en payer de ma vie. Je dois retournez cher moi. Hier soir sur le coup de l'émotion j'ai dit a Sirius que lui et les autres pouvais venir. J'ai été vraiment stupide. Il ne viendrons pas. Si il fallais qu'il mettent les pieds chez moi il ne me parlerais plus. Et je dois éloigner Sirius de moi. Depuis ma rechute il est en danger. Si mon peuple devais apprendre que je suis lier a un humain, je me ferais tuer sur le champ. Et il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne que je lui est mentie depuis le début... il serais trop peiner et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir.**

Émeraude soupira et referma son journal avant de commencer a faire ses bagage. Elle refoulais temps bien que mal ses larmes, et continua de faire sa valise. « Émeraude arrêt d'être aussi sentimentale, a la maison tu le sais, tu ne dois laisser paraître aucune émotion. C'est la règle. » ce dit- elle au moment ou Lily sortais de la salle de bain. Émeraude prit quelque morceau de linge avant de fermer sa valise et de se diriger a son tour vers la salle de bain en passant a côté de Lily et en l'ignorant totalement. Au même moment Jupiter, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans le dortoir.

« Comment elle vas? » demanda aussitôt Sirius.

« Mal » répondit Lily. « Elle refoule ses émotions. J'espère que vous bagage son prêt parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va nous faire le coup du -vous ne pouvez pas venir j'ai dit sa sous le coup de l'émotion- »

« T'inquiète pour nos bagages ils sont prêt depuis 6h ce matin, y'a juste James qui a traîner comme d'habitude alors il est en train de les terminer. » répondit Sirius.

« Et Peter? » demanda Lily.

« Bah! Comme d'habitude quoi! Dans la Grande Salle en train de manger! » rigola Remus.

A cette instant Émeraude sortie de la salle bain et tout le monde la dévisagea. Elle étais habiller de noir des pieds a la tête. Elle portais des pantalon large et un colle rouler. La grosse cape noir qu'elle utilisais lors des pleine lunes pour se faufiler au dehors du château reposais sur ses épaule. Quand elle les vit tous elle les regarda quelque peu surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous ici? » demanda-t-elle.

« On t'attendais. » répondit Sirius en se dirigeant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais a la plus grande surprise des autres elle le repoussa et alla prendre sa valise.

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle a nouveau.

« Pour partire. »dit Jupiter.

« Partire ou? »

« Avec toi. » dit Lily.

« Vous ne venez pas avec moi. » dit-elle froidement.

« Ho que si on viens! Tu a dis oui hier soir et tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision! » s'exclama James qui venais d'entrer dans le dortoir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas venir de toute façon. »

« Et pourquoi? » demanda Jupiter en levant un sourcil.

« parce que. »

« Ho Aller Mraude, Sa fais sept ans que tu évite de nous parler de ta maison, et de ta famille, la seul chose qu'on sais, c'est que tu as une sœur de dix ans et un frère de neuf ans. » s'exclama Lily.

« Avais une sœur de dix ans. Mais le point n'est pas la... »

« Je t'en prit Abîme, laisse nous venir. » la supplia Jupiter.

Émeraude sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de soupirer, fortement agacé.

« Très bien. » cracha-t-elle. « Très bien. Venez. Mais vous l'aurez voulu. Vous vouliez comprendre pourquoi je ne parle jamais de chez moi. Et bien vous allez le comprendre. Aller les calèche vont être en bas dans vingt minutes. Pas le temps de traîner. »

Les gars s'apprêtais a sortir du dortoir quand Émeraude les interpella. « Et ho! Habiller vous le plus foncer possible. Les couleur vive ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. »

Sirius, qui étais déjà prêt et qui étais déjà habiller foncé « Des jeans noir large avec une chemise à manche longue bleu marine) resta dans le dortoir, pendant que Jupiter allais s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec une longue jupe noir qui traînais sur le sol et un chandail à manche courte vert forêt.

« Mraude, tu peux me dire à moi POURQUOI tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne chez toi. » demanda Sirius.

« Je vais allez rejoindre James je n'est pas besoin de me changer. » déclara Lily en voyant que les amoureux avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Elle sortie du dortoir. (Elle portais une jupe verte foncé qui lui arrivais au genoux avec des plis dedans, avec un chandail a manche trois quart vert foncé lui aussi.)

Émeraude s'assit sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans ses main. Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu as? » Silence totale. « Émeraude! Je ne veux pas plaisanter je suis sérieux! » s'exclama Sirius.

Quand Émeraude releva la tête, il vit qu'elle pleurais.

« Je suis désoler » souffla-t-elle. Sirius s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son torse. « Je suis tellement désoler » répéta-t-elle.

« Mais désoler pour quoi? » chuchota doucement Sirius.

« Pour t'avoir mentie. Pour VOUS avoir menties. »

« Mais de quoi tu parle? » Sirius étais totalement déconcerter.

« je crois... je crois qu'il est temps que tu sache. Tu as le droit de savoir. » dit Émeraude en s'assoyant plus confortablement. « Je vais... je vais te raconter toute l'histoire... mon histoire. S'il te plait écoute moi et ne m'interrompt pas, sinon sa seras trop pénible. »

Sirius prit sa main et la serras fort dans la sienne l'encourageant a commencer.

« Tu te souviens du jour ou je ne voulais plus allez a la lumière du soleil, du jour ou quand un rayon de soleil ma toucher, et que ma peau a commencer a brûler, et du jour ou je t'est dit que je m'étais fais mordre par un vampire a la lisière de la forêt interdite? » Sirius acquiesça « Et bien... la vérité c'est que... je ne me suis jamais fais mordre par un vampire. Je suis née Vampire. Mais le premier jour ou je suis allez a l'infirmerie c'étais parce que j'avais une rechute. Une rechute dans le sens que cela fessais beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais pas bus de sang humain, ou que je n'en avais pas bus assez, ou que je n'avais pas mordu un humain tout court. Ceci explique pourquoi je contrôle aussi bien mes pouvoir de vampire, car normalement un mortelle mordu par un vampire ne peux contrôler ses pouvoir que très longtemps après. » Émeraude s'arrêta un instant comme si tout ses souvenir étais douloureux. « Un vampire née, n'est pas supposer fréquenter des humains, ni des sorciers. En faite nous ne sommes pas supposer fréquenter d'êtres mortelles. Mais mon père n'étais pas de cette avis. Il disais que si les vampires restais toujours entre eux, la races allais s'éteindre bien trop vite. Mais le chef du clan ne voulais pas entendre mon père. Il est donc partie du château ou il vivais avec son clan. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, le chef lui a bien fais comprendre qu'il se vengerais si il partais. Mais mon père avais un très fort caractère, ma mère dit que j'ai hérité de ce caractère. Bref, il est donc partie seul et un jour il a rencontrer ma mère. Mais ma mère étais une sorcière. Quand il on commencer a sortire ensemble mon père lui a toute suite dit ce qu'il étais et les danger que cela représentais de rester avec lui, en particulier a cause des menaces du chef. Mais ma mère l'aimais profondément et elle s'en fichais éperdument. Ils sont donc rester ensemble. Et puis ils mon eux. Je suis née vampire, mais vue que ma mère étais une mortelle, les médecins lui ont expliquer que le sang humain serais seulement utile a ma survie. Je dois en boire quand même assez une fois par mois, sinon je mange comme tout le monde. Et c'est grâce a Dumbledore si je suis rentrer a Poudlard. Lui et le prof de potion on trouver dans un livre une sorte d'élixir pour vampire, et cette potion me permet d'aller au soleil sans me faire brûler, même si les rayon du soleil m'épuise beaucoup si je reste trop longtemps en leur présence. Mais il y a quelque mois j'ai fais une rechute car je n'avais pas assez but de sang. Et la potion ne fais plus effet en cas de rechute. Et puis puisque vous aviez trouvez que j'étais un vampire, je vous est raconter l'histoire que Dumbledore m'avais dit de raconter si jamais quelqu'un venais a le découvrir. La seule personne qui s'avais la vérité c'étais Lily, mais elle a fais semblant de ne rien savoir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon et que vous ne lui poser des questions sur moi. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que vous veniez chez moi est que... tu te souviens de l'été dernier ce film moldu que nous sommes allez voir au cinéma moldu... »

« La famille Adams? »

« Oui tu te souviens de la maison comment elle étais? »

« Bien sûre »

« Et bien ma maison est presque exactement pareille. Chez moi tout est morbide, sadique et donne froid dans le dos. Enfin... et, il faut que je te le disse, ma sœur n'est pas morte subitement comme sa par pure hasard. Non. Elle a été assassiner. Assassiner par l'anciens clan de mon père. Ma petite sœur Saphir, étais comme ma mère. Une mortelle. Elle n'étais pas un vampire et n'avais pas mes pouvoir. Et ils se sont venger sur elle. Ils s'en sont prit a une fillette de dix ans, sous prétexte qu'ils voulais se venger. Ils sont abject! Il démontre très bien le pourquoi que les humain on peur de nous. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui jure de me venger. De venger ma s?ur. Je le jure même si pour cela je dois en payer de ma vie. Plus rien ne me dérange a présent. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois t'é... t'éloigner de moi Sirius. Si tu reste avec... avec moi, tu court le risque de te faire tuer. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur a cause de moi. Je t'aime trop pour sa.

Sirius la regarda longuement, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joue au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlais et racontais son histoire. Ce qui le choqua le plus dans tout sa ce n'étais pas qu'elle lui avais mentie depuis le début, sa ils s'en fichais éperdument, même qu'il la comprenais très bien d'avoir voulu ce cacher. Tout comme Remus qui se cachais pour éviter que les autres élèves découvre qu'il est un Loup-Garou. Non, ce qui le choqua le plus c'étais qu'elle lui avais dit qu'il devais s'éloigner d'elle sous prétexte qu'il étais en danger de mort si il continuais a sortire avec elle. Et bien si elle pensais qu'il allais l'abandonner pour cette excuse stupide elle se trompais. Et si il devais mourir pour elle alors il le ferais. Il ferais n'importe quoi pour la protégé, pour la défendre, pour être avec elle. Elle étais la chose a laquelle il tenais le plus au monde, et si elle le quittais il allais être encore plus en danger de mort. Pourquoi? Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il mourrais de chagrin. Il se laisserais dépérire petit a petit jusqu'ase que la mort vienne le chercher.

« Émeraude. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Si tu crois que je vais m'éloigner de toi, et bien tu te trompe. J'en est rien a faire moi d'être en danger de mort. A chaque match de Quidditch je suis en danger de mort alors sa ne change pas de d'habitude. Demande moi n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi mais pas de te laisser. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et si je dois mourir pour toi et bien je mourrais point finale. » dit doucement Sirius avant le l'embrasser tendrement.

Émeraude ce mit a pleurer de plus belle tachant en même temps les joue de Sirius de sang.

« Je t'aime tellement, que parfois sa me fais mal » murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque avant de l'embrasser a son tour.

**5555555555555555555555  
Alors il vous a plus?  
C'étais sa le super secret d'Émeraude lollz!  
Désoler si c'étais poche mais la il est 1 :30 du matin et je reviens de voir Gothika un film qui ma fais vraiment peur et je viens de finir d'écrire sa. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher mais je le fais pour voir d'accord! Aller j'espère que vous avez aimer.  
Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	19. Chez Émeraude

_Hey! Hey! Voici le chapitre 19! Je ne pensais jamais que j'allais me rendre jusqu'au chapitre 19 un jours! Honnêtement c'est une des seul histoires que je fais durer aussi longtemps que je vais terminer! _

Juste une petite note comme sa, mon autre fic Gothik and Marauders? Why not! Va peut-être un peu tarder parce que je donne la priorité a cette histoire, alors peut-être que vous allez attendre comme une ou deux semaine avant d'avoir le chapitre 3.

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS! **

**Siria Potter** Lollz merci! Mais je dois avoue qu'au début j'ai bien penser a les séparer! Mais me suis dit qu'il étais trop cute ensemble, même si il sont pas au bout de leur peine!

**Les Maraudeuses Gaia** De quoi tu parle faudrait que tu te souvienne de ce que tu dit? Ca ressemblais pas mal a sa! Mais la niark! Niark! Niark! Tu sais plus rien alors tu peux plus me faire chanter! Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!

**Sandrine Lupin** mici! Mais t'Inquiète on va la voir sa mère dans ce chapitre! et crois moi que son petit frère va la faire l'entré en scène! Lollz!

**Kokie** ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup! Lollz! Et la voilà la suite!

**Izabel** Tu dois pas être la seul qui s'en doutais, c'étais quand même un peu évident lollz! Et je peux te dire que les autre seront... comment dire... glacé d'apprendre sa et dans les deux cens du terme lollz! Sinon merci!

**Siria** lollz! Mici! Et bravo d'avoir deviner!

**Gaia666** Oui sa explique beaucoup de chose lollz! Et merci!

Amy Evans Lollz! Mici! Mici! Mici!

**AnoDevils** Lollz! Merci beaucoup! Et si tu t'en doutais pas la tu le sais!

**Hermidark** Ha! Ma fidèle revieweuse! Oui une chance que Sirius est la pour elle! Et un ÉNORME merci!

**Arwen101** Lollz! Merci! Et ne t'inquiète pas on va les voir Lily et James! Après tout on a un bébé Harry a la fin de ma belle histoire!

**Titou tur Lupin** Dans le font tu aime tout les tit couple! Lollz! Et a toi aussi un ÉNORME merci!

**Chapitres 19: Chez Émeraude**

Émeraude soupira pour ce qui lui semblais être la millième fois. Dans moins de trente minutes elle serais à la gare de King's Cross ou sa mère l'attendrais. Elle sortirais du train et se dirigerais vers elle suivit des six autres. Sa mère afficherais un aire surprit pour ensuite les saluer chaleureusement. Ensuite il se dirigerais vers la voiture, ou plutôt vers le corbillard noir, ou Samuel, le majordome les conduirais au manoir. Et comme d'habitude personne ne laisserais sortire aucune émotion. Même si sa mère soufrais atrocement, elle ne le laisserais pas paraître. Perdu dans ses penser Émeraude ce mis a chanter.

_**-i tried to kill the pain** _

**-but only brought more**

**-i lay dying**

**-and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**-i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**-am i too lost to be saved**

**-am i too lost?**

Elle étais tellement dans la lune qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que les 6 autres l'écoutais chanter.

_**-my God my tourniquet** _

**-return to me salvation**

**-my God my tourniquet**

**-return to me salvation**

Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde puis reprit.

_**-do you remember me** _

**-lost for so long**

**-will you be on the other side**

**-or will you forget me**

**-i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**-am i too lost to be saved**

**-am i too lost?**

**-my God my tourniquet**

**-return to me salvation**

**-my God my tourniquet**

**-return to me salvation**

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois pour tournez la tête vers la fenêtre avant de reprendre.

_**-my God my tourniquet** _

**-return to me salvation**

**-my God my tourniquet**

**-return to me salvation**

**-my wounds cry for the grave**

**-my soul cries for deliverance**

**-will i be denied Christ**

**-tourniquet**

**-my suicide**

« Abîme, arrête de dépérire. » dit Jupiter.

« Hey la planète, ferme la! » s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant de sa blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle accota sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Le train s'arrêta enfin. Émeraude soupira une nouvelle fois avant de ce lever. Elle voulu prendre sa valise mais Sirius la prit avant elle en lui fessant un clin d'?il. Elle ne pus que sourire.

Et comme elle l'avais prédit sa mère les attendais, planter en plein milieu du quai.

« Bonjour maman » dit Émeraude en l'enlaçant. « Tu tiens le coup? »

« Oui » souffla sa mère. « Oui... c'est dure... mais on doit être forte. »

« Est-ce que Zephir comprend ce qui arrive? » demanda Émeraude en fixant sa mère. Mais au même moment les 6 autres approchèrent. Et encore une fois Émeraude avais vue juste.

Le regard de sa mère afficha un aire étonner, pour ensuite allez se poser sur la valise de sa fille que Sirius traînais derrière lui en plus de la sienne.

« Bonjour madame Meccas, je me présente Sirius Black, petit-ami d'Émeraude. » dit Sirius en affichant un sourire charmeur tout en serrant la main de la maman de sa copine qui semblais bien apprécier Sirius. Émeraude soupira et hocha la tête pendant que James, Peter, Remus, Lily et Jupiter refoulais leur fou rire. Ce fut Jupiter qui réagie en premier.

« Bonjour, Je suis Jupiter Black, la sœur jumelle de ce crétin. » et un a un les autre s'avancèrent et ce présentèrent.

« Je suis enchanter de vous racontez! Vous pouvez m'appeler Galaxandre » s'exclama Mrs. Meccas. « Mais je suis un peu surprise, Émeraude ne m'avais pas informer de votre présence. »

« En faite » répliqua durement Émeraude. « Ils ont décider par eux même de m'accompagner »

« Ho, bien... ce n'est pas grave, aller en route si nous voulons arriver a temps. »

Et il se dirigèrent tous vers la voiture, aussi noir que l'humeur d'Émeraude. Mais juste avant d'embarquer, elle les prit a par quelque seconde.

« Ne vous étonnez pas trop lorsque nous allons arriver chez moi, vous allez avoir un gros choque. » puis elle entra dans la voiture suivit de Sirius, James et Lily, en avant d'eux Remus, Jupiter et Peter. Et ensuite il y avais Galaxandre Meccas.

Le voyage dans la grande voiture sombre durant environ 20 minutes. 20 minutes pendant lesquelles Émeraude ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et garda la tête tourner vers la fenêtre. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grille d'entrer, Émeraude dit a sa mère qu'elle allais débarquer ici avec les autres. Quand il furent tous sortirent et que la voiture eux disparue de leur vue, il purent enfin voir le manoir d'Émeraude.

Peter se recroquevilla, James ouvrit des yeux rond, Sirius et Lily jetèrent un coup d'?il a Émeraude, Jupiter serras le bras de Remus et celui-c la prit dans ses bras. Émeraude se tourna vers eux, ses yeux étant devenu rouge et sa voix glacé.

« Vous vouliez venir chez moi, et bien vous y êtes! » (Luna: et un éclaire frappa Peter! Lollz!)

Le Manoir étais gigantesque, et donnais froid dans le dos. Et cela frappa Lily, il y avais très peu de fenêtre, cinq maximum. Il n'y avais que très peu de neige sur le sol et tout les arbres avais un aspes effrayant. Et le Manoir, il étais... il étais comme ceux qu'on voix dans les films d'horreur. Un bruit sec d'une lame se fit entendre au même moment. Il venais de derrière le Manoir. Le Clan des 7 le contournèrent pour arriver dans la cour, ou encore une fois James, Jupiter, Peter, et Remus restèrent figer. La cour étais immense on ne voyais pas le fond, et a 100 mètres du Manoir il y avais un cimetière. Et on pouvais voir un petit garçon assis parmi les pierre tombale avec un drôle d'objet en bois. Aussitôt qu'elle le vue Émeraude ce mis a marcher très vite dans sa direction les 6 autre sur les talons. Quand ils furent arriver alentour du petit, les autres furent frapper d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il fessais.

Il étais assis par terre avec devant lui une Guillotine. Et éparpiller tout autour de lui, des tête et des corps d'oiseaux et de serpents jonchet le sol.

« Zephir! » dit Émeraude. Le petit garçon releva la tête. Il avais les yeux encore plus rouge et profond qu'elle et avais des cheveux un peu comme James.

« Oui? » répliqua Zephir, d'un ton arrogant avec une voix d'enfant.

« Combien de fois je t'es dit de ne pas prendre la Guillotine qui est dans ma chambre? »

Les autres se figèrent a ses paroles.

« A toute les fois que tu reviens à la maison. » répliqua Zephir en affichant un sourire mauvais qui donna des frison à James.

« Tu es désespérant petit frère. » rétorqua Émeraude en regardant les tête d'oiseaux et de serpents.

« A mais ma très chère sœur, j'ai prit exemple sur toi. » dit Zephir d'une voix glaciale.

« Aller rentre, je crois que le soleil ne tarderas pas a ce montré. » dit Émeraude en le défiant du regard.

« Ma sœur, si tu ne fais que croire, tu n'avanceras pas. Dans la vie il faut être sure et certain de ce qu'on avance et de ce qu'on dit. » et sur ses parole il attrapa une grosse araignée, qui remblais beaucoup a tarentules au yeux de Jupiter, qui avais eux la malchance de s'aventurer près de lui, la plaça dans le trou et abatis la Guillotine sur la tête de l'araignée.

Émeraude se pencha et prit son petit frère par le colle de sa chemise noir. Elle le levant debout.

« Comprend tu au moins ce qui se passe! » hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Ta s?ur est morte, et tout ce que tu trouve a faire c'est de tuer des animaux! »

« Lâche-moi mais lâche moi! » cria Zephir la voix tremblante. Une fois que sa s?ur l'eux enfin lâcher il se dirigea vers le manoir sans se retourner.

« Émeraude, ton frère a un sacré caractère. » dit doucement Lily en s'approchant de son amie.

« Malheureusement... » murmura Émeraude. « Il causse beaucoup de problème a ma mère... »

« Comment sa? » demanda James.

« c'est très simple. Regarde dans la famille a Émeraude, son père est un vampire sa mère une mortelle. Généralement, le premier enfant, va être un mixe des deux parents, ensuite si il en on un deuxième, il va être sois totalement comme la mère, ou sois totalement comme le père, comme sa soeur Saphir et son petit frère Zephir » répondit Remus.

« Et mon petit frère a hériter du caractère de mon père, il est impulsif et dit ce qu'il pense, en étant toujours arrogant, il me fais penser a Lucius Malfoy quelque fois. Bon allez on rentre, sinon vous allez mourir geler ici. »

le Clan des 7 se dirigea donc a l'intérieur du sinistre manoir. Quand il y eurent pénétré, il y fessais vraiment froid. Mais Émeraude ne semblais même pas le remarquer. Et c'étais vraiment comme dans la famille Adams. (Luna: j'aime trop la famille Adams!) Il y avais des toiles d'araignées partout, il y avais aussi des armes sur les mures. Il y avais dans des coins des armures rouiller, des instrument de torture plus horrible les uns que les autres et des statue de pierre qui donnais froid dans le dos. (Luna: sa j'ai pas prit sa dans la famille Adams)

Lily prit le bras de James, qui n'étais pas plus rassurer qu'elle, mais il fit comme si de rien n'étais. Il montèrent en silence plusieurs escalier pour enfin arriver dans un couloir plonger dans le noir. Émeraude claqua des doigt, et des chandelles s'allumèrent, reflétant sur les mur des ombre inquiétante. Ils suivirent Émeraude jusqu'au milieu du couloir, ou elle se dirigea vers une porte, orné d'une tête de gargouille en pierre a l'aire féroce.

Cette pièce s'avérais être sa chambre. Mais la pièce étais aussi sinistre que le reste de la maison, les couleur étant bleu foncé. C'étais vraiment vaste et il y avais très peu d'objets. Dans le font a droite coller au mur, il y avais un très grand lit, avec les drap défais. A quelque mètre a gauche du lit, deux grosse porte en bois étais ouverte. Lily s'en approcha et réalisa que les portes donnais sur l'énorme balcon qu'elle avais vue dans la cours. Elle se retourna pour observer le reste de la chambre. En face du lit a quelque mètres encore il y avais un vaste garde-robe qui étais ouvert, tout son contenu étais sois, noir, rouge, bleu foncer, violet ou vert forêt. A la droite du garde-robe dans un coin il y avais un énorme piano en bois noir, un bureau recouvert de partitions et de papier accompagnais le Piano. Et enfin, porche de la porte le dernier coin étais vide. -Sûrement la Guillotine que Zephir avait- songea Lily.

« Écoutez... » dit soudain Émeraude. « Je sais... je sais que tout ceci- peut vous paraître bizarre mais... »

« On le sais. » la coupa James.

Émeraude ouvrit des yeux rond.

« Sirius... Sirius nous averti dans le train. » termina James.

Émeraude lui lança un regard meurtrier mais Remus vin aussitôt a sa défense.

« Ne te fâche pas contre lui Abîme. Il a juste voulu bien faire, et il a bien fais. Sinon tu peu imaginez se qu'aurais été notre réaction. Nous aurions été prit de panique tu peu en être sûre. »

Émeraude s'approcha de Sirius et l'enlaça en lui murmura un merci.

« Comme ses touchant! Grande sœur, descend maman veux te voir, elle veut parler des... des funérailles » dit soudain une voix qui étais très triste.

« Je descend Zephir. » dit doucement Émeraude. « Sirius... veux-tu... voudrais-tu venir avec moi? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius semblais hésiter.

« Je t'en prit! » dit Émeraude. Sirius craqua et la suivit hors de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**5555555555555555  
Je suis méchante hein! Lollz! Aller j'espère que vous avez aimer!  
Au prochain chapitre les funérailles et il retourne a Poudlard!  
Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	20. Funérailles er retour a Poudlard

_Hey! Hey! Me revoici avec le chapitre 20! Ouais! Applaudissez moi parce que je croyais jamais me rendre jusque la! Parce que honnêtement j'aurais faite comme la moitié du monde sur j'aurais abandonner ma fic. Mais je crois que c'est a cause que j'ai eu autant de review que j'ai continuer, sa ma vraiment encourager!_

**Chapitre 20 Funérailles et retour a Poudlard.**

« Saphir, était une petite fille, calme, belle, gentille, serviable, intelligente, souriante et je pourrais continuez encore longtemps. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste qu'elle nous est été enlever a un si jeune âge et elle mériterais d'êtres avec nous aujourd'hui, et non dans ce cercueil. »

« J'aimais ma petite soeur, plus que tout. Elle étais toujours radieuse et maligne. Elle n'aurais jamais fais de mal a quiconque. Je hais les vampires qu'il l'ont tuer, et je jure, je jure sur mon honneur que je les ferraient payer pour ce qu'il lui ont faite. Et je les ferrai souffrir, autant qu'il ont faite souffrir ma petite s?ur. Beaucoup de mort mériterais la vie, et beaucoup de vivant mériterais la mort. Ma sœur est morte, mais méritais de vivre. Alors je fais les faire payer... »

« Ce n'est pas ma fille qui devrais être dans ce cercueil en se moment. Mais moi. Le Clan m'en voulais a moi, et a moi seul. Elle n'avais que dix ans, et ne savais encore rien de la vie. Il nous l'ont arracher. Par contre, je suis sure qu'elle est très bien la ou elle est en ce moment, et qu'elle nous regarde en se demandant pourquoi nous somme si atterrer. Et comme ma fille je jure que je les ferais payer pour avoir tuer une fillette, ma fillette de dix ans. »

Les funérailles, ce déroulèrent assez rapidement, tout le monde étant trop peiner pour parler bien longtemps. Mais Émeraude, on aurais dit qu'un feu l'allumais, et pendant quelque instant Lily eux presque peur. Décidément, elle étais vraiment déterminer a retrouver les assassins de sa sœur et à les faire payer.

Les discourt ce terminèrent et vin le moment ou ils pouvaient aller voir le cercueil.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jupiter et Émeraude s'avancèrent en premier.

Quand Émeraude vue sa sœur dans le tout petit cercueil, toute blanche, les main reposant sur la petite robe bleu avec un bouquet de rose noir, elle serras les poings en se rentrant les ongle dans la peau.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en lui chuchota des mots doux.

« Sirius tu te rend compte... elle n'avais que dix ans... et elle étais... elle n'avais absolument rien faite de mal dans sa petite vie d'enfant. Pourquoi elle Sirius? Pourquoi l'ont-il tuer elle et pas moi, ou Zephir? »

« Je crois que c'étais elle la plus facile. » dit doucement Sirius.

« Mais pourquoi! »

« Regarde, met toi a leur place. Premièrement il ne pouvais pas te tuer toi, parce que, un tu es a Poudlard, et avec Dumbledore tu es très bien protégé, et deux, tu est presque aussi forte qu'eux. Deuxièmement, il ne pouvais pas tuer Zephir, parce qu'il est un vampire, et un vrai, et non a moitié mortelle. Alors il ne restais plus que Saphir. Mais il ont été lâche de s'attaquer a un enfant sans défense de dix ans. »

Émeraude déposa un baisser sur le front de sa sœur en murmurant quelque chose que seul Sirius put entendre, et qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Bonne chance sœurette, on va se revoir très bientôt, je te le promet. »

Elle tourna les talons, en leur fessant signe de ne pas la suivre. Puis elle monta dans l'escalier de marbre noir (Luna: sa l'existe tu?) pour monter a sa chambre.

Jupiter se glissant entre les bras protecteur de Remus. Elle avais un regard nostalgique.

« Elle souffre trop... il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose... pour ce changer les idée. »

« Ho non! » s'écria Lily en se dégageant de l'étreinte de James pour monter les marche de l'escalier quatre a quatre.

« Qui y a t-il! » cria James en la suivant les autres sur les talons.

« Elle va essayer de ce suicider! » haleta Lily.

Sirius dépassa Lily en un éclaire. Tout les 6 montèrent a la chambre d'Émeraude aussi vite qu'il le pure. Arriver la bas Sirius ouvrit la porte a la voler. Émeraude ne si trouvais pas.

Mais il y avais sur le sol, partant du bureau a côté du piano, des goûte de sang, et il se dirigeais vers le balcon. Sirius s'y rendit aussi vitre qu'il put.

Il trouva Émeraude assit sur le bord du balcon, regardant le sang couler de son poignet gauche. Elle serrais le poing, comme pour que le sang coule plus vite.

« Émeraude! » s'exclama Sirius avec horreur en se précipitant vers elle.

Il prit son poignet dans sa main droite afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Laisser moi tranquille. » cracha-t-elle ses yeux redevenant rouge.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang! » explosa Sirius. « Ce n'est pas en te suicidant que tu arrangeras les chose! Tu reverras ta soeur, quand ton heure seras venu! Et pour le moment du dois vivre! »

« MAIS JE SUIS DÉJÀ MORTE! » cria Émeraude. Un silence de glace s'installa alors. « Je suis déjà morte Sirius. Je suis une créature immonde qui bois le sang d'être pathétique et mortelle pour survire. C'est moi qui devrais être en train de me faire enterrer! » dit-elle en pointant le cimetière du doigt.

Lily regarda et elle vue deux homme déposer délicatement le cercueil en terre.

« De toute façon, il n'y a que toi qui me rattache en ce monde Sirius. Sinon je le quitterais dès maintenant. » dit Émeraude en ce levant. Sirius tenais toujours son poignet.

Elle sortie de sa poche une longue franche de tissus vert foncer et l'enroula autour de son poignet. Elle claqua des doit et les main de Sirius furent nettoyer.

Elle enlaça tendrement Sirius avant de lui murmurer un -Je t'aime mon amour- très auditif.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans vous non plus les amis. » s'exclama Émeraude.

**55555555555555555555555**

« Les mec vous êtes prêt! » cria Lily depuis le rechausser.

« Oui Lily-jolie on arrive! » cria a son tour James.

Lui, Sirius, Remus et Peter descendirent les marches avec leur valise, pour aller rejoindre les trois filles.

Quelque minutes plus tard ils prirent tous place a bord du Poudlard Express.

**5555555555555555555555**

« Enfin cher nous! » s'exclama Sirius en ce laissant tomber sur sont lit.

« Ouais, parce que je commençais vraiment à avoir la chaire de Poule chez Émeraude. » dit James.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas très rassurant sa maison. » couina Peter.

« Tu appelle sa une maison! » s'étrangla Remus. « Château sa conviendrais mieux je trouve. »

« C'étais immense! » dit Sirius « Moi je croyais que le manoir de James étais le plus grand manoir que j'avais jamais vue! »

« Tu pourrais te perdre juste en voulant aller au toilette. » ajoura Remus.

« Mais c'est bizarre on n'a pas vue son père bien longtemps. Seulement au funérailles. » fit remarquer James.

« Peut-être qu'il avais des choses importantes a faire... » dit Sirius en hochant les épaule. Au même moment Derek Jordan entra dans le dortoir.

« Salut les mecs! Je vous dit qu'une journée sans vous dans les cours, c'est d'un ennuie mortelle! »

« Ho! Comme c'est chou! Ont a manquer au prof! » s'exclama James en essuyant une larme imaginèrent sur sa joue.

« Mon dieux, mon dieux! Le petit Deriki a fa y ne pas supporter une simple journée sans nos blague! » dit Sirius avec un voix aigu.

« Pire! Il a bien fa y mourir! Je crois qu'il a eu un léger malaise! » dit Remus en fessant mine de s'évanouire en portant le dos de sa main a son front.

Jordan éclata de rire, mais il reprit un aire sérieux aussitôt.

« J'allais oublier, Thompson en a profiter pour faire le malin, et bizarrement il a passer toute la journée avec la petite bande des Serpentard, et il semblais très ami avec Rogue et a oui, Spencer et Wellington étais avec eux... c'est a n'y rien comprendre... »

« Il prépare quelque chose... » dit pensivement Sirius.

« Il veut Lily! » ragea James en serrant les poings.

**Avec les filles**

« J'ai entendu Spencer et Wellington parler tout a l'heure dans la salle commune. » dit Jupiter en sortant de sous son lit.

« Mouais et alors! » s'exclama Émeraude.

« Wellington sort avec Thompson. » dit Jupiter.

« QUOI! oO! » crièrent les deux autres.

« C'est ce qu'il parais! Mais voyer le bon côté des chose, nous ne les auront plus dans les jambes! »

« Sa cache quelque chose de louche sa! » s'exclama Lily.

« Mouais, ils doivent sûrement préparer un salle coup pour se venger. » fit remarquer Émeraude.

« Nous allons bien voir, Wellington et Spencer ne devrais pas tarder a rentrer, et a commencer a glousser comme des idiote. » dit Jupiter en prenant sa brosse et en commencent a ce peigner les cheveux.

« Mais Émeraude a raison, c'est impossible qu'il sorte ensemble par hasard, et encore moins par amour. Surtout que Wellington tripe sur James et que Thompson a encore une fixation sur moi... » répliqua Lily.

« Il va falloir tirer sa au clair je crois » dit Jupiter.

« Et je crois que j'ai exactement le bon moyen. » s'exclama Émeraude avec un sourire diabolique.

**_5555555555555555555_**

**_Je suis méchante hein! Aller j'espère que vous avez aimer parce que je les fais en une heure ce chapitre et qu'il est minuit 20!_ **

_Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica._


	21. Lily à disparut?

_Hey! Hey! C'est encore moi, mais avec le chapitre 21 cette fois! Miracle! Je promet qu'au prochain chapitre je vais répondre a vos review!_

**Chapitres 21: Lily a disparue?**

Le mois d'Avril étais arriver et une bonne partie de la neige avais fondu au dehors. Les arbres commençais a avoir des bourgeons, les fleurs recommençais a pousser et l'aire étais frai.

Le Clan des 7 étais au dehors et marchais au bord du lac, tout en riant des plaisanterie de Sirius.

« Je sais que j'ai pas rapport en ce moment, mais sa m'énerve l'affaire de Thompson, Wellington et Serpentard. » dit pensivement Jupiter.

Sa allais bientôt faire un mois que Matt Thompson et Décembre Wellington sortais ensemble. On les voyais arpenter les corridor main dans la main et s'arrêter par moment pour ce bécoter. Selon les élèves de Poudlard, il étais temps qu'il sortent ensemble, et selon le Clan des 7, ils préparais quelque chose de louche. Finalement, il n'avais rien pus faire pour découvrir la vérité puisque tout Poudlard ne parlaient que de ça.

« Je sais, il faudrait découvrire ce qu'il cache, ou ce qu'il prépare, parce que toute cette affaire c'est pas nette. » répliqua Remus.

« Thompson et Wellington... houache, quand je les voix s'embrasser dans le corridor sa me donne envie de vomir. » dit Émeraude avec dégoût.

« Bof, de toute façon, il vont bien ensemble, une garce avec un connard! » ajouta James en lançant des roches dans le lac.

« Cornedrue, tu va rendre fou le calamar géant si tu continue. » fit remarquer Peter.

« Je crois bien que c'est ce qu'il veut. » ricana Sirius.

« En parlant du calamar géant, je trouve qu'il est plus beau que Thompson. » dit James en continuant a lancer des roches dans le lac.

« Remarque stupide Cornedrue. » dit Remus avant d'embrasser Jupiter.

« A trouver vous une chambre bordel! » ralla Sirius.

« Bonne idée, y'a personne dans votre dortoir! » dit Jupiter avec un sourire machiavélique.

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux rond, pendant que les autres éclatèrent de rire. Quelque minutes plus tard James arrêta de lancer ses fameuse roche et fronça les sourcils.

« Y'a un problème Cornedrue? » demanda Sirius.

« Ou est Lily? » répondit James.

« Mais... elle étais ici il y a une minute! » dit doucement Émeraude.

« Aller, ont la cherche. » dit James qui commençais à être quelque peu paniquer.

« James, don't panique okay! Elle est peut-être juste rentré au château! » dit Sirius.

« Non, elle m'aurais prévenu! » répliqua James en ce dirigeant vers le château en courant.

Les 5 autres le suivirent aussitôt. Il regardèrent à la Grande Salle, elle ni était pas. Il allèrent voir à la bibliothèque, elle ni étais pas. Il montèrent a la salle commune et dans les dortoir, elle ne si trouvais pas non plus.

« Attendez! S'exclama James, au moment ou il s'apprêtais a sortire par le portrais de la grosse dame. Il remonta en courant au dortoir. Quand il revins il avais un bout de parchemin dans les mains. Ils s'éloignèrent du portraient pour aller dans un couloir désert ou James sortie sa baguette magique.

« Pourquoi on y a pas penser plutôt! » s'exclama Remus en ce donnant une tape dans le front.

« La carte du Maraudeur! Quelle imbéciles on fait! » dit Sirius a sont tour.

« Je jure Solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » dit James en donnant un coup de baguette au morceau de parchemin.

Aussitôt, de petit traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. James ce penchant et scruta la carte. Soudain son regard ce figea et il devin très pâle.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a! » s'emporta aussitôt Sirius en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami. James lui indiqua un endroit sur la carte. Les autre ce penchèrent également pour voir. Et sens prévenir James parti a courir.

Au quatrième étage, dans un passage secret en arrière d'un miroir, on pouvais y voir plusieurs petit point représentant des personne. C'est point représentaient en faite, Rogue, Wilkes, Rosier, Lestrange, Rockwood, Malfoy, Wellington, Thompson, Spencer et Lily!

« Ho **merde** » dit Sirius. « Remus va prévenir Dumbledore, je suis sûre qu'il ont faite quelque chose a Lily! »

Et sur ce, il partie en courant avec Émeraude et Jupiter sur les talons vers le miroir au quatrième étage.

« Méfait accomplit! » dit précipita Remus en donnant au parchemin un coup de baguette magique. Aussitôt il redevins vierge. Il ce mit a courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvais vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut arriver devant la Gargouille qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avais pas le mot de passe.

« Bon alors je vais me lancer » soupira-t-il. Et il ce mit a énumérer toute sorte de friandise. « Non attend... Esquimau au citron! »

La Gargouille pivota enfin.

**Avec James et les autres.**

« Je jure que je les **TUENT **si ils lui ont fais du mal » ragea James en montant les escalier qui menais au troisième.

« Et je vais me faire un plaisir de t'aidez! » répliqua Émeraude qui ne touchais même pas au marche. _(Luna: Elle volais genre)_

« Mais... il sont... beaucoup... il va falloir... trouver un... moyen de les distraire! » haleta Sirius en montant l'escalier du quatrième.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le miroir. James allais dire le mot de passe quand Émeraude l'en empêcha.

« Écoute j'ai une meilleur idée, Les jumeaux, vous faite une diversion pendant que moi et James ont sort Lily de la. » expliqua Émeraude.

« Ouais, d'accord. » dit James en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche. Il l'enfila rapidement. Émeraude fit apparaître sa grosse cape noir simplement en claquant des doigt, une fois qu'elle lut mis elle se fondit sans problème dans l'obscurité. Sirius dit le mot de passe au miroir, et celui-ci pivota sur le côté pour laisser place a un trou.

Jupiter senti James rentré et un petit vent signifia qu'Émeraude étais passer. Elle et sont frère si engouffrèrent en leur tour.

**Avec Remus**

« Entrer! » dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Remus ne ce le fit pas répété deux fois et poussa la porte du bureau du directeur.

« A Remus! Quelle bonne surprise! Mais que fait tu ici? » demanda Dumbledore avec son habituelle sourire chaleureux.

« Professeur, professeur, vite c'est urgent! C'est Lily! Elle est prit avec les Serpentard et... »

« Du clame Remus, du calme! Je ne comprend rien a ce que tu essaye de me raconter! » le coupa Dumbledore.

« Les Serpentard on amenez Lily de force dans le passage secret du quatrième étage, et je crois que ce n'est pas pour lui parler gentiment qu'ils se sont cacher! » dit précipitamment Remus. « Et je crois qu'elle est en danger professeur! »

Aussitôt Dumbledore ce leva, sortit de son bureau et ce dirigea vers le quatrième étage, Remus sur les talons.

**de retour avec les autres**

Sirius et Jupiter s'enfoncèrent quelque peu dans le tunnel. Soudain ils entendirent des voix, ils s'arrêtèrent quelque instant pour écouter. Sirius senti James a côté de lui.

« Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu fais moins la fière quand Potter et ses autres toutou ne sont pas la pour te défendre! » cracha une voix qui devais être celle de Rogue.

Sirius et Jupiter ce rapprochèrent et il purent enfin voir ce qui ce passais. Et le spectacle les figèrent d'horreur. Lily étais étendu de côté de sur le sol, les Serpentard, Thompson, Wellington et Spencer l'entouraient. Quand Lily releva la tête pour faire face a Rogue, James se crispa sous sa cape. Elle avais un filet de sang qui coulais de sa bouche et de sa tempe.

« Ferme la Rogue, je ne fais jamais la fière, et je ne me pavane pas dans la château. Et j'aime mieux être une Sang-de-Bourbe que de servire Voldemort. » répliqua haineusement Lily.

Malfoy lui donna un coup de pied dans les côte.

« Insolente! » cracha-t-il.

S'en étais trop pour James, il souffla a Sirius de commencer a faire la diversion.

« Espèce de lâche! » s'exclama Sirius, ses trait déformer par la fureur.

« Vous, vous en prenez a une fille! » cria Jupiter qui ce placa a la droite de son frère.

« Je savais que vous n'étiez seulement que des pions, snob et vaniteux, mais je ne pensais jamais que vous alliez vous rabaisser a vous attaquer a une femme. » ajouta Sirius.

Tout les Serpentard, incluant les trois autres étais maintenant tournez vers les jumeaux. Émeraude et James s'approchèrent doucement de Lily et la levèrent du sol. James enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa sur Lily. Ensuite Émeraude la prit doucement par le bras et elles se dirigèrent en silence vers la sortie. Malheureusement, Lily qui étais faible, trébucha et la cape glissa de ses épaule.

« Merde la Sang-de-Bourbe a essayer de s'enfuire! » s'exclama Wilkes en courant vers Lily. Il la prit par les cheveux et la remit sur ses pieds. Lily gémit de douleur, mais avant que Wilkes n'est pus faire quoi que sois, James lui flanqua un coup de poing spectaculaire a la figure.

Rosier allais ce jeter sur James mais il fut projeter sur le mur d'une force surhumaine. Émeraude s'avança, et retira sa capuche de sur sa tête.

« **Traîtresse!** » dit-elle glacialement en pointant Wellington et Spencer. « Vous faite honte a notre maison. Vous faite honte au Gryffondor. »

Malfoy en avais profiter pour ce jeter sur James. Mais au moment ou il allais le frapper, une voix puissante et autoritaire ce fit entendre.

« SUFFIT! » Malfoy lâcha James.

Tout le monde ce tournèrent pour voir qui avais parler. Les Serpentard avec les trois autres, affichèrent un aire terrifier, tendit que James, Lily, Sirius, Jupiter et Émeraude affichais un aire soulager. Dumbledore s'avança avec un feu de colère dans ses yeux bleu. Il s'approcha doucement de Lily et l'examina rapidement. Puis il se tourna vers Remus.

« Mr, Lupin, pouvez vous amenez Miss, Evans a l'infirmerie et vite, elle a une hémorragie interne, et c'est très dangereux. » Dumbledore fit apparaître un brancard ou il y déposa Lily. Remus agita sa baguette magique et le brancard le suivit hors du passage.

James et Émeraude allèrent rejoindre Sirius et Jupiter au côté de Dumbledore en lança au Serpentard un regard qui voulais clairement dire. « Vous allez regretter d'avoir toucher a Lily! »

« Premièrement, je suis extrêmement déçus de vous. Vous avez démontrer un acte de lâcheté immonde. Attaquer une élèves, qui un ne vous avais rien faite, et qui deux est une femmes. » dit durement Dumbledore. « Deuxièmement, Vous étiez neuf contre une, et en plus de sa vous l'avez désarmer. » continua Dumbledore en ramassant la baguette de Lily sur le sol. « Acte impardonnable. De plus, si je n'étais pas arriver, vous, vous seriez battu avec Mr. Potter et Black et avec Miss. Meccas et Black. » Dumbledore fit une pause puis reprit. « J'enlève 50 points chacun à Serpentard, et 200 à Serdaigle. Et Vous aurez tous trois semaine de retenu. Et ne croyez pas que je vous oublie Mesdemoiselles. » dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Wellington et Spencer. « Vu qu'il serais injuste de retirer des point a Gryffondor, vous aurez en plus des trois semaines, un mois de retenu et interdiction de sortirent de votre dortoir après sept heure, et interdiction de quitté la tour, sauf pour les cours, et les repas et c'est valable pour vous tous. Vous aurez tous des devoirs supplémentaires et interdiction d'aller a Pré-au-Lard pour toute les prochaine sortie a venir. » dit Dumbledore, ensuite il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs. « J'accord, 100 point a Miss, Evans pour ne pas s'être laisser faire, 70 a Mr, Lupin pour être venu me prévenir, et 30 points a vous James, Sirius, Jupiter et Émeraude, pour votre grande amitié envers Miss. Evans. Car sans vous, elle serais encore en train de ce faire tabasser. » Il se retourna vers les autres. « Maintenant suivez moi je vous ramènes a votre salle communes. »

Dumbledore sortie du passages suivi des neuf cave, _(Luna: ben quoi! C'est sa qu'il sont non!) _laissant les Maraudeurs seul. Aussitôt qu'il furent sortie du passage, ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.

« Hey! Dumbledore a retirer _300 points_ a Serpentard! » s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

**55555555555555555555555  
Fini! Mais pitié soyer indulgent il est minuit 45 la! Et j'ai écrie sa juste pour vous faire plaisir!  
Alors reviewer moi!  
Merci infiniment a Cyngathi qui ma montré comment mettre mes caractère en italique sut  
Bizzzou Lunattica**


	22. Lily

_Devinez qui, qui ce pointe avec le chapitre 22? Et oui c'est bien moi! Je sais pas ce qui ce passe mais depuis quelque temps il pleut des review dans ma boite de réception hotmail! Lollz!_

**RÉPONSE AU REVIEW!**

**Les Maraudeuses **Ouais moi aussi je voyais bien Dumbledore PARLER DANS LE CASSE a ses imbécile de première! NA! Heyy! Cyngathi aussi c'est devenu mon amie! Grrr tk on se reparle sur msn!

**Kinou** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! hey! Ma p'tit Kinou adoré! Tu sais, je pensais a sa, tout à l'heure, je suit ta fic depuis le chapitre 10! Lollz! Sa fais un bon bout de temps qu'on ce connais dans le font! En tout cas! Je voix que mon chapitre 21 a pognés! Vu la crisse que ta faite! Mais c'est sa que je voulais! Lollz! Et oui, je suis assez fière de leur punition! Mais je peux te dire aussi qu'il n'ont pas dit leur dernier mots. Et non, c'est pas du –fake- Wellington et Thompson, sortent vraiment ensemble, mais c'est pour un truc bien précis... QUE JE VAIS TE DIRE SUR MSN! Lollz! Pas pire mes petit discourt! Et je vais te dire un truc, au début j'avais l'intention qu'Émeraude ce tue pour vrai, parce que je me sentais d'humeur nostalgique. Mais je me suis raviver parce que me suis dit que sa allais faire trop de peine à Sirius. Et je crois bien que tout le monde a des frisson en passant a Zephir:P Mais tu te trompe sur un point. Ce n'est pas de la cruauté dont il fais preuve, mais plutôt d'une grande solitude, et la plus vieille étant a Poudlard, et sa sœur aîné décéder, il se retrouve seul au monde. Dans sa tête d'enfant, il prend sa comme un abandon. Alors étant un vampire au sang-pur, il se réfugie dans l'indifférence et la froideur. Mais nous allons le revoir ce p'tit bout-chou! Bon allez je vais te laisser avant de ma tarder! Aller prend soin de toi ma belle Kinou! Bizzzou!

**Arwen101-siria Potter-hermidark-Izabel-kokie-Anodevils- Brenda **Je vous remercie tout pour toute vos super review qui me fais chaud au cœur!

**Emily Potter **Hey! hey! C'est vraiment le fun de savoir que les fic des Maraudeurs t'intéresse pas mais que tu viens la lire ma mienne! Je suis toute zémuse la! Non mais sérieusement (mon dieux! Je vienS d'utiliser le mot sérieusement! Je dois être malade!) Merci beaucoup!

**Siria **Ouais, il font vraiment chier! (désoler si tu aime cette maison, mais moi JE LES DÉTESTE!)

**Mymy** Merci!! Pour mettre les caractère en gras, quand tu écrire ton texte sur World, tu va dans fichier, enregistrer sous, et tu clique Page Web (htm) et tout ce que tu va mettre en gras ou italique, sa va être comme sa sur Moony Je vais essayer! Mais j'avais un gros booste d'énergie et d'idée!

**Sckouatteuze **Arrêt sa je crois que je vais rougire! Lollz! J'ais juste trois mots a te dire : **UN GROS MERCI!** !

**Chapitre 22: Lily**

« Mon dieux! Je crois que c'est 200 points de perdu en valais vraiment la peine! »

« Voir Evans, étendu sur le sol, la lèvre en sang, essayant de nous regarder en face! »

« Et ensuite Potter qui est arriver comme un bon petit chevalier qui viens sauver sa princesse! »

« Comme s'étais touchant! »

« Je crois que la Sang-de-Bourbe sans souviendra pour le restant de ses jours. »

« Il manquais Pettigrow par exemple »

« Il avais ordre de ne pas s'en mêler et de ce tenir a distance! »

« Maladroit comme il est, il aurais bien pus tout faire foirée. »

« Pauvre petit imbécile! »

« Il crois vraiment que le maître tien a lui »

« Il est pathétique »

Rogue, Rosiers, Lestrange, Rookwood, Malfoy, Wilkes, Thompson, Wellington et Spencer, étais en pleine discussion sur ce qui c'étais passer la veille. Et malgré leur punition très sévère, il riaient de ce qu'il avaient fait a Lily. Wellington étais assis sur les genoux de Thompson, et avais entreprit de le bécoté.

« Sa suffit vous deux non d'un chien! » cracha Rogue.

Wellington grogna et ce leva debout.

« Quoi qu'il en soie » dit-elle. « Nous avons accomplie notre mission »

« La Sang-de-Bourbe ne devrais pas sortire de l'infirmerie avant une semaine! » ajouta Malfoy.

« Qu'avait-elle déjà? » demanda innocemment Spencer.

« Hémorragie interne! » s'exclama Rosiers.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyens de ce faufiler en douce a l'infirmerie et de voir ce qu'elle a en détail. » dit pensivement Wilkes.

« Pas de problème de ce côté la, Pettigrow sens charge. » dit aussitôt Malfoy.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dire, Peter entra en trompe dans le passage secret en arrière du miroir.

« Alors? » demanda sèchement Rogue.

« Hémorragie interne et externe, fracture de deux cote, poignet casser, elle a énormément de bleu un peu partout, et a perdu beaucoup de sang. » haleta Peter. _(Luna: SALE RAT INFECTE!)_

« Parfait! » souligna Wellington.

« Sa lui apprendra a me plaquer... » dit diaboliquement Thompson.

« Ne fais pas le malin Matt, tu l'aimais cette Sang-de-Bourbe. » dit dédaigneusement Rosiers.

« Non, je me servais d'elle plus qu'autre chose, Mais je dois avouez qu'elle étais vachement sexy! »

« Fermer la! » cracha Malfoy.

« Oui chef! » répliqua Spencer d'un ton sarcastique.

« J'ai reçus un message de mon père. » commença Malfoy.

« Et alors? » dit Rookwood en haussant un sourcils

« Bientôt, nous allons enfin recevoir la marque, et nous seront enfin des leurs, quand la dates sera fixer, nous devrons nous rendre dans la cabane Hurlante, a 23:30 précis. »

« Parfait, il étais enfin temps qu'il reconnaisse notre loyauté et notre travail. » souffla Wilkes.

« Ne parle pas du maître ainsi Wilkes, car tu pourrais le regretter! » dit sèchement Rosiers.

« Bref, Pettigrow, tu ferrais bien d'aller retrouver Potter et ses chien de poche sinon ton absence risque d'être remarquer. » trancha froidement Rogue.

Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête, apeurer et ce précipita en trébuchant hors du passage.

**PEU AVANT AVEC LE CLAN DES 7 **

James étais assis sur le lit de Lily et lui chuchotais des mots, Émeraude étais adosser au mur, et fessais furieusement claquer les bulle qu'elle fessais avec sa gomme, Remus marchais de long en large, les sourcil froncer, Peter ce tortillais les main en se balançant d'un pied a l'autre, Sirius jouais avec le vif d'or de James sans grande conviction en jetant sans cesse des regard a ses deux meilleur amis, et Jupiter étais partie pour voir si les Serpentard avec les trois autres avais trouver un moyen de sortire du dortoir.

« James arrêt, même si tu voulais les tabasser sa ne servirais a rien! » cracha soudain Émeraude, qui, de toute évidence avais suivit ce que James et Lily ce disais.

« D'accord alors trouve un autre moyen! » soupira James.

« Il faut trouver quelle chose de beaucoup humiliant. » dit aussitôt Émeraude.

« Oui! » souffla Remus en s'arrêtant de marcher et en s'approchant du lit. « Bien sûr! Ce qu'il faudrait, ce seras de lui causer un traumatisme. »

« Comment! » lanca Sirius, « En lui frappant la tête sur les marche! » Il attrapa le vif d'or et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Non! _POP_, je comprend ce que Rem' veux dire! » souffla Émeraude.

« Ce qu'il faut » commença a expliquer James vue au regard d'incompréhension de Peter. « C'est de trouver en quelque sorte, une vérité vraiment blessante, ou gênante ou encore douloureuse pour lui, et que personne ne connaît. Comme ceci, nous pourrions sois, lui faire du chantage, sois le divulguer a toute l'école. »

« Faire du chantage sa me plais bien! » s'exclama Sirius en affichant un sourire diabolique.

« Mais l'autre option étais peut-être mieux » dit Émeraude qui avais peine a cacher sa rage.

« Mais, si on veux la dire a toute l'école, il va falloir trouver un moyen que les profs ne sen doute pas, et il est tellement con, que ce serais son style d'aller tout rapporter a Gellar » répliqua Remus.

« Alors on choisi l'autre option. » murmura douloureusement Lily.

« Lily, non, reste coucher, n'essaye pas de t'asseoir si sa te fais mal. » dit doucement James.

« James, je n'est pas 5 ans. » répliqua Lily, qui étais quand même toucher par tout les effort que James fessais pour ne pas qu'elle ce fatigue ou qu'elle ce fasse mal d'avantage.

Au même moment Jupiter entra en courant dans l'infirmerie, ses long cheveux noir dans la figure, le souffle couper. Elle reprit son souffle quelque instant avant de ce mettre a parler très vite.

« Wellington et Spencer ne sont plus dans la salle commune, ni... au dortoir, Javid Desrosiers, je l'est informer de ce qui ce passe... désoler je n'avais pas le choix... il est... il est aller voir dans la salle commune si Thompson y étais... et non il n'y est pas! Alors je suppose que les... que les Serpentard ne sont pas plus dans leur salle commune! Et puis il ne sont pas non plus a la grande salle! » haleta Jupiter.

« Ta été voir derrière le miroir, on dirais que c'est leur place de rencontre, parce qu'il ne doivent connaître aucun autre passage secrets. » dit Émeraude.

« Elle n'as pas eu le temps et de toute façon le prof de Position, Kalarey, rôdais au alentour du miroir. » répliqua une voix.

Le Clan des 7 se tournèrent tous vers celui qui avais parler. C'étais Desrosiers.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que sa signifie? » demanda froidement James. Il avais toujours de la difficulté a accepter qu'il est déjà sortie avec **_sa_** Lily, et qu'il soie toujours autour d'elle même si ce n'étais qu'en ami.

« Sa signifie qu'il les couvre. » dit Javid d'un ton assurer.

« C'est vrai que Kalarey est un vrai malade, et il doit être un mangemort. » approuva Jupiter.

« Normale! Et c'est petit crétin de protégé doivent être sous sa protection a Poudlard, par ordre de Voldemort. » s'exclama James avec dégoût. Et sa plus grande surprise, personne ne tressailli en entendant le nom de Voldemort. Même pas Desrosiers.

« Et sa devais être sous ordre de Voldemort aussi qu'il ont attaquer Lily. » répliqua Javid en s'approchant du lit de Lily au plus grand mécontentement de James.

« Mais pourquoi Lily? » Sirius venais de mettre le dois dessus. A présent qu'il étais presque sûr qu'il avais attaquer Lily sous ordre de Voldemort, Pourquoi elle?

Peter ce tortillais dans son coin depuis déjà un bon moment. Il devais avoir l'air coupable de quelque chose parce que Sirius le regarda drôlement.

« Queudver, relaxe toi, tu tremble comme une feuille. » dit-il.

« Oui... je sais mais... heu... je ne sais... pas... peut-être qu'il on attaquer... attaquer Lily par pure... pure haine... ou... ou... hasard... on... on n'a aucune preuve... qu'il... qu'il... sont des mange... mange... mangemort. » bégaya Peter.

« **_EUX!_** Pas des mangemorts! Il y a autant de change qu'il ne sois pas des mangemorts, qu'il y est des élèves animagi dans l'école! » rigola Javid.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Jupiter ce lancèrent tous un bref regard.

Mais au même moment madame Pomfresh, sortie de son bureau et ce précipita sur eux.

« SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI! Miss. Evans a besoin de R-E-P-O-T! » hurla-t-elle. « Vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux! Allez tout le monde dehors TOUTE SUITE! » et sur un dernier baisser James ce fit pousser dehors par madame Pomfresh.

« Sa fais drôle de me faire jeter en dehors de l'infirmerie, d'habitude c'est _moi_, qu'elle enferme la dedans. » soupira James, en pensant à Lily. « Je jure que si elle ne sort pas d'ici bientôt, je descend touts les tuer! »

« Ben, pour Wellington et Spencer, ta qua les tuer pendant la nuit, vue qu'elle son _malheureusement_ à Gryffondor. » dit Sirius avec un sourire de maniaque.

« Ouais... Hey Desrosiers, » dit James en direction de Javid. « tu pourrais m'aidez et tuer Thompson pendant qu'il dort, ou qu'il est sous la douche! »

« Houache! Thompson sous la douche! Désoler mais je ne tien pas réellement à être traumatiser cette semaine. » dit Javid en étant parcourut d'un frisson de dégoût.

« Et comment ont va faire pour nos cher serpentins? » demanda Remus.

« Facile, on les attend a l'entrer de leur salle commune et on les tue! » s'exclama Sirius, ressemblant de plus en plus a un maniaque.

Émeraude le prit par les épaules et le brassa, mais ça ne changea rien.

« Et ensuite, on les découpe en petit morceau, pour les mettre dans des petit bocaux! » continua Sirius. « Mraude, tu crois que tu pourrais amenez ta Guillotine a Poudlard, comme sa je pourrais faire souffrir Rogue! »

Émeraude hocha la tête.

« Au grand mot, les grand moyens. » soupira-t-il.

PAFFF

Elle venais de gifler Sirius. Mais heureusement pour les autres il sembla ce réveiller.

« Aillle! » ralla-t-il en se massant la joue au Émeraude l'avais gifler.

« Sirius, tu veux bien arrêter de faire ces truc de maniaque! » s'exclama aussitôt Jupiter.

« Mes truc de quoi? » demanda le concerné visiblement déconcerté.

« Quand tu est dans la lune et que tu affiche ton aire de maniaque sadique et psychopathe qui veux tuer tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage! » répliqua James.

« Avouez quand même que sa vous ferais plaisir de les voir mort, ou expulser de Poudlard! » ce défendit aussitôt Sirius.

« Expulser de Poudlard... » murmura James pour lui même. Sans le vouloir Sirius venais d'allumer un petit lumière dans son cerveau. « J'ai une idée! »

« Aller dit nous le vite Cornedrue! » s'exclama aussitôt Sirius.

« Vue qu'on ne peut pas les tuer, » Sirius fit une moue de déception, « Mais on pourrais s'arranger pour les faire expulser! »

Les autres sourires, et même si sa n'enchantais pas James, il inclue Desrosiers dans son plan, et il accepta que Sirius en parle a Derek Jordan.

Cette vengeance allais être la meilleur. Après tout c'est un plat qui se mange froid, comme disais le proverbe.

**55555555555555555  
J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre!  
Bon au prochain Lily va sortire de l'infirmerie et quelqu'un va arriver a Poudlard:P  
Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	23. Imprévu

_Mais oui! C'est bien moi avec le chapitre 23! Juste vous dire que je vais répondre au reviews, juste si vous avez quelque chose a me demander, parce que sa me prend au moins 15 minutes réponse a tous! Alors je vais arrêter de parler parce que je sens que je vous ennui royalement!_

**Chapitre 23: Imprévu**

Lily sortie de l'infirmerie vers la fin du mois d'Avril. Son retour déclencha dans la tour de Gryffondor une énorme fête. Même le professeur McGonagall n'eux pas le cœur de leur dire d'arrêter. Par les temps sombre qui courrais, une fête ne pouvais que faire le plus grand bien. Aucun Gryffondor ne dormit cette nuit la. Le lendemain, le Clan des 7 commencèrent par un double de cours de Potion en commun avec les Serpentard. Ce fut le pire cours de leur vie.

« 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor Potter, et maintenant, veuillez bien cesser de vous avachire sur votre table de travail et vous concentrer sur la potion que vous êtes supposer préparer! » hurla le professeur Kalarey.

Mais aussitôt qu'il eux tourner le dos pour ce rendre vers les Serpentard, James reposa sa tête sur la table et ferma ses yeux en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible. Lily lutais temps bien que mal pour ne pas imiter James, tendit que Sirius laissais échapper un bâillement plutôt bruyant. Émeraude étais complètement immobile et fixais un point entre Lily et James, tendit que Remus a la droite d'Émeraude, secouais doucement sa petit-amie pour l'empêcher de s'endormir, en bâillement lui aussi. (Luna: il sont assis de cette façon, Lily, James et Sirius, et en arrière d'eux, Émeraude, Remus et Jupiter.) Peter étais assis un peu plus loin et ce balançais d'en avant en arrière pour éviter, de sombrer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

« POTTER! »

James fut tellement surpris d'entendre la voix de son professeur de potion hurler dans ses oreilles, qu'il sursauta et tomba en bas de sa chaise, déclenchant les rire des Serpentard. Kalarey prit James par le collet de sa robe et le leva debout. Il ce rassit sur sa chaise en lançant un regard noir au profs, et en s'époussettent la ou il l'avais toucher.

« Et voilà! » murmura-t-il à Sirius, « Je vais devoir brûler cette robe! »

Sirius pouffa de rire, qui se changea en un long bâillement.

En arrière il entendirent soudain Émeraude marmonner des truc. Sirius se tourna et lui demanda ce qu'elle avais dit, et dans un murmura auditif pour tout le monde elle récita ce qu'elle avais marmonner.

**_Notre directeur qui est dans l'école, Que Kalarey soie crucifié, Faite que la fin du cour vienne,  
Que les cour de Potion n'existe plus,_**  
**Pardonné nous nos farce, comme nous lui pardonnons les devoirs qu'il nous donnent,**  
**Ne nous soumet pas a sa discipline et délivre nous de cette enfer**.

(Luna: C'est la prière que mon amie Vamda ma donner, et je l'est modifier pour qu'elle marche avec le monde de Harry Potter, si vous voulez savoir la vrai version dite moi le!)

« Wow! Alors sa c'étais une prière! » murmura Sirius pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Kalarey.

« Et comment! Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle en a encore plein en réserve, et que à chaque soirs, elle en récite une. » répliqua à voix basse Jupiter, juste avant de bâiller a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ou les as tu appris? » lui demanda James étonner.

« Cher moi. Pour les vampires, en tout cas chez moi, c'étais notre... comment dire... notre façon, de dire que nous n'appartenions pas a la sainteté. Que nous n'avions rien à voir avec le Christ. » expliqua Émeraude. (Luna: Tout le monde à comprit ou c'étais flou? Dite moi le plz!)

30 minutes plus tard, la cloche libératrice sonna, et les Maraudeurs ce précipitèrent au dehors. Le trio infernal, après un dernière baiser de leur petit-ami, partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Arriver près de la Grande Salle, les maraudeurs rencontrèrent Javid Desrosiers qui étais en pleine discussion avec Derek Jordan.

« On as manquer un épisode on dirais! » s'exclama Sirius en ce frottant les yeux.

« Rien de bien spéééééééééécial » bâilla Jordan.

« Dite moi si je me trompe mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière. » rigola Javid.

« Pas juste nous! » répondit Remus. « Mais toute la tour de Gryffondor, on na fais une fêêêêêêêêêêêêête pour le retour de Lily. » et pour confirmer ses fait, une bande de Gryffondor de première années passèrent devant eux, avec des yeux bouffit, ou a demi-clôt bâillant a répétition.

« Ho! » fut tout ce que put dire Javid, car au même moment Thompson et compagnie passèrent devant eux.

« Alors Potter, tu dois être heureux, ta Sang-de-Bourbe est sortie de son lit. » s'exclama Rosiers.

« Compte toi chanceux qu'on est fêter et qu'on soie endormit parce que sinon tu regretterais bien vite d'être venu au monde. » répliqua froidement James. « Attend a demain... » souffla-t-il pour lui même.

« On n'as pas besoin d'être reposer pour leur lancer des sorts par exemple. » fit remarquer Remus.

« Très bonne observation Lunard. » répliqua Sirius.

« Javid, a toi l'honneur. » s'exclama Peter. James grogna.

« Cracbadaboum! » murmura Javid.

Le sac de Rosiers ce renversa sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

« Rictusempra! » murmura a son tour Jordan en direction de Thompson. Les genoux de celui-ci se mirent a danser follement.

« Scourgify! » lança a son tour Sirius en direction de Rogue. Sirius éclata de rire pendant que de grosse bulle rose sortais de la bouche de Rogue. « Il doit être habituer a celle la! Au nombre de fois qu'il a subit ce sortilèèèèèèèèège! » Il manqua de s'étouffer.

« Et on fais quoi des autre? » demanda James.

« Bonne question... je dis... tarentalegra. » fit pensivement Remus. Les autres hochèrent la tête. Il levèrent tous leur baguette magique, puis crièrent la formule magique en même temps. Leur voix ce répercutèrent en écho dans le Hall et dans la grande salle. Le silence tomba, puis toute la Grande Salle explosa en rire.

Chez les Gryffondor, c'étais assez particulier, car les bâillement ce maillais au éclat de rire. Entrant, moitié riant, moitié bâillant, _(Luna: décidément, j'aime bien ce mot on dirais!)_

Quelque minute plus tard, le trio infernal, firent leur entré dans la Grande Salle. Jupiter et Émeraude se dirigèrent directement vers la table des Gryffondor.

« Ou est Lily? » demanda aussitôt James voyant qu'elle n'avais pas prit place a côté de lui. Émeraude et Jupiter ce jetèrent un regard et imperturbable, Émeraude lui répondit.

« Elle avais des truc a faire. »

« Quelle genre de truc? » lui demanda James en la regardant longuement.

« Un truc du genre qui n'est pas de tes affaires. » répliqua froidement Émeraude.

James allais répliquer mais son regard se posa sur la table des Serdaigle, et soudain il se figea.

« Ho, ho... » fit Jupiter en se mordant la lèvre. « Heum... je crois que je vais retournez dans la tour de Gryffondor, Rem' tu viens avec moi? »

Remus voyant bien que James allais exploser de colère, ce leva précipitamment et suivit sa blonde, loin du danger. Émeraude baissa la tête et cacha son visage, par un rideau de cheveux blond, ne laissant pas paraître l'expression qu'elle affichais. Sirius qui n'avais pas sentit la menace, dirigea son regard pour voir ce que son meilleur ami regardais avec temps de colère... ou de jalousie...

À la table des Serdaigle quelque peut a droite, il y avais Thompson qui se retournais fréquemment pour faire des geste en direction de la table des Serpentard, et assis a 5 place en face de Thompson, il y avais Desrosiers, assis de côté en train de rire avec une tête rousse. La tête rousse de James, Lily. _(Luna: sa sen la jalousie a plein nez!)_ la main de Javid étais poser sur l'épaule de Lily.

**LIL' POV' JAMES**  
AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR! Je bouillonnais totalement de rage. Desrosiers OSAIS toucher à MA Lily. Non mais vraiment!

**tu es jaloux mon vieux!**

Je ne suis pas jaloux! Juste... juste...

**juste jaloux!**

Non mais t'es qui pour venir me dire que je suis jaloux de toute manière!

**je suis ton petit ange, ou ta bonne conscience**

Et alors qu'est-ce que sa change dans ma vie? A par que je suis en train de me parler a moi même dans ma tête!

**sa change que je suis venu te dire que sa ne te servira a rien d'être jaloux! Lily t'aime! Et Desrosiers n'est que son ami!**

Ami ou pas, il a sa main sur son épaule! Et il y a juste moi qui est supposer pouvoir la toucher! A par les autres maraudeurs...

(Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend! Va mettre ton poing dans ses dents a ce Desrosiers!) 

Et toi tu es qui?

( Ton petit diable, ou ta mauvaise conscience si tu préfèrent!)

Je suis vraiment en train de viré dingue!

( Non, tu as juste envie de casser la gueule a Desrosiers, alors peut-tu me dire ce qui te retiens! )

**Moi!**

(Hey l'ange à 5 ¢ on ta pas sonner, alors va y James, lève et toi et FRAPPE!)

**HEY! **

Les mecs! J'ai pas besoin que vous, ne vous engueuliez! Maintenant brancher vous et dite moi ce que je dois faire, c'est sa votre boulot non !

**Tu reste bien calme, et tu attend pour t'expliquer calmement avec Lily plus tard!**

(CERTAINEMENT PAS! Tu te lève et tu casse Desrosiers! )

**Non! **

(oui!)

HEY! Je suis la moi! Ne m'oublier pas! Surtout que je peux viré n'importe quand parce que je suis en train de vous inventer!

**c'est vrai qu'on c'est un peu égarer du sujet, mais ce que diable dit, n'est pas une bonne chose, tu ne dois pas réglé tes affaires par la violence!**

( Pfff! Si il va seulement lui parler gentiment, l'autre cave va penser que c'est une affaire sans importance! )

D'accord! Regarder la on perd du temps et Desrosiers ce rapproche de plus en plus de Lily regarde sa main glisse et AGGGRRRR ELLE EST PRESQUE RENDU SUR SA TAILLE! Alors je fais un compromit, je parle gentiment a Lily, mais je m'énerve pour Desrosiers, et pour me battre on verras plus tard! Alors sa vous convient!

**D'accord c'est bon pour moi, a la prochaine!**

(mouais okay, ciao!)

Je suis revenu à la réalité. J'ai secouer, la tête, je ne pouvais pas croire, que je venais de me disputer avec moi-même. _(Luna: et ta pas fini d'en voir!)_

**END POV' JAMES**

Pendant que James étais en grande discussion avec lui-même, Sirius et Émeraude en avais profiter pour s'éclipser, laissant James, seul a la table. Il fini enfin par ce lever et il ce dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, ce concentrant pour ne pas laisser déborder sa colère.

« Lily, il faut que je te parle. » dit James, sa voix tremblant quelque peu. Il avais bien vue la main de Desrosiers ce retirer de la taille de Lily pour aller sagement reprendre sa place le long du corps de son propriétaire.

Lily le regarda intriguer et allais répliquer, mais James la coupa.

« Stp, c'est vraiment important Lily. » il n'arrivais plus a contrôler sa voix, et elle tremblais de rage. Elle ce leva adressa un sourire a Javid avant de suivre son copain au dehors de la Grande Salle. Tout les regard étais poser su eux.

« James, qu'est-ce qu'il y as! » lui demanda Lily en lui prenant le bras, mais James s'arracha furieusement de son étreinte. Il monta les escalier qui menais au troisième étage, rendu dans le couloir, il s'immobilisa devant Lily.

« James arrêt tu me fais peur. » dit-elle d'un voix aigu.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fessais avec... avec Des... avec Desrosiers. »

« Ho non James, tu ne va pas commencer a être jaloux a tout les mec qui vont m'approcher! » soupira Lily.

James lui tourna le dos et serras les points.

« OUI! » cracha-t-il. « Oui je vais être jaloux de tout les gars qui vont t'approcher et te montrer plus que de l'amitié! »

« Arrêt de faire l'enfant sa ne sert a rien! Tu est pathétique! Tu crois vraiment que parce que je sort avec toi, je vais arrêter d'être ami avec des gars simplement parce que monsieur est possessif et jaloux! » cria Lily.

James ne répondit pas, mais ces poing ce mirent a trembler dangereusement, il avais la tête baisser et semblais réfléchirent. Il se tourna, les poing toujours serrez et sans rien dire il dépassa Lily en la bousculant. Il se dirigea vers les escalier en marbre. Lily lui courir après et elle le vit monté les marche quatre à quatre vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle essaya de le suivre temps bien que mal, mais quand elle arriva au 7ème étage, elle ne le vue nul par, il devais donc déjà être rentrer. Elle arriva devant la grosse dame qui paru agacé.

« Vous n'auriez pas pus passer en même temps que votre copain, c'est que c'est vraiment désagréable de devoir bouger a toute les deux seconde. » railla la Grosse Dame.

« Gargouille ensorceler. » dit Lily et la grosse dame lui céda la place. Quand Lily fut dans la salle commune, tout les regard se tournèrent vers elle, et en même temps, tout le monde ce mit a chuchoter. Elle avais l'idée d'aller dans le dortoir de James pour lui demander ce qui ce passais avec lui. Elle entendit une conversation entre deux fille et un gars de 6ème.

« Il parais qu'elle la plaquer! »

« Non! »

« Si! Tu la bien vue quand il est rentrer! »

« Non qu'est-ce qu'il avais? »

« Il _pleurais_! »

« Impossible! »

« Très possible! Et moi je dit qu'elle a plaquer Potter pour reprendre avec ce mec de Serdaigle. »

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Lily monta furieusement les marches en direction du dortoir des gars. Quand elle arriva a la porte, elle y découvrir Remus et Sirius assis dans les marche en train de parler.

« Tu ne peux pas passer Evans! » cracha Sirius.

Cela fit mal a Lily que Sirius recommence a l'appeler par son nom de famille.

« Et pourquoi! » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Parce que James la interdit! Et puis tu est bien la dernière personne qu'il veux voir en se moment! »

« Tu la vraiment bouleverser Lily. » dit Remus en hochant la tête.

« QUOI! C'est lui qui me casse une crisse de jalousie et c'est de _ma_ faute! » hurla-t-elle. La moitié de la salle commune s'étais tu pour l'écouter.

« Lily, tu ne semble pas comprendre les sentiments de James a ton égard! » commença Remus.

« Il ne fais pas juste t'aimer. » continua Sirius.

« Il t'adore, même il t'idolâtre presque! »

« A tout les jours depuis la première année, c'est Lily par-ci, Lily par-là! »

« Depuis notre première année qu'il essaye d'attiré ton attention. »

« Et maintenant que tu la enfin remarquer... »

« Et que, tu as enfin accepter de sortirent avec lui... »

« Desrosiers reviens dans le portrais! »

« Et alors! Qu'est-ce que Javid change! » s'énerva Lily.

« Sa change que pour James, c'est un rival! » expliqua Sirius.

« Tu as déjà sortie avec Desrosiers, donc théoriquement, tu la déjà aimez, et James à peur que si tu continue a être avec lui, que tu vas le plaquer pour reprendre avec Desrosiers! » dit Remus.

« Mais c'est FAUT! Javid n'est que mon ami! Et James le sais! Et il sais également que je l'aime profondément! »

« Peut-être mais depuis le début du mois d'Avril, tu ne le lui montre pas beaucoup, et je crois que au dîner sa à été la goutte qui a fais déborder le vase. » dit Remus en hochant à nouveau la tête.

Lily ce mordit la lèvre, c'étais vrai que depuis le début du mois d'Avril, depuis qu'elle étais a l'infirmerie, elle avais beaucoup renouer avec Javid et en avais quelque peu délaisser James.

« Donc je dois comprendre, que ce n'est pas subitement qu'il a sauter une coche? » demanda nerveusement Lily.

« Non, sa fais depuis une mois qu'il fruste contre Desrosiers, et si il la admit dans nos plan contre Thompson, c'étais bien pour te faire plaisir! » répondit Sirius avec dégoût a l'invocation de Desrosiers.

« Quoi qu'il en soie, tu la _vraiment _blesser ce soir, même qu'il en pleurais, je crois qu'il en avais trop sur le cœur. » murmura Remus peiner.

Lily gémit. Qu'avais t'elle fait! Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle s'empressa de la sacher.

« Mais…est-ce qu'il... est-ce que... » une boule se formais dans la gorge de Lily, et elle ne put continuez sa phrase.

« Je ne crois pas que tu l'est perdu, le mieux c'est que vous, vous expliquer. » la rassura Remus en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer dans le dortoir, Sirius fit de même.

**555555555555555555555  
Niark! Niark! Niark!  
J'ai finalement changer mes plan, alors la personne qui devais arriver va arriver un petit peu plus tard. Alors la petit dispute de James et Lily? Mais Lily n'est pas au bout de ces peine croyez moi!  
Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	24. Encore plus loin

_Mais oui bien sur c'est bien le chapitre 24! Je peux donc voir que plusieurs d'entre vous on bien aimer la petit dispute entre James et Lily! Mais sinon sa aurais été genre trop parfais si il se serais jamais disputer!_

**Chapitres 24: Encore plus loin**

Un claquement de porte ce fit entendre dans le dortoir des gars de 7ème année, une personne qui cours, puis la porte du dortoir des filles de 7ème qui claque a son tour. Des pats précipité qui descendent les escaliers a toute vitesse, puis émergeant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Sirius et Remus qui avais l'aire anxieux et peiner. Il ce précipitèrent vers Émeraude, Jupiter et Peter qui étaient assis dans les meilleur sofa près du feu. Tout ceux qui étais dans la salle commune avais garder le silence et regardais Sirius et Remus s'asseoir. Émeraude tourna la tête et leur lança un regard glacée. Tout le monde détourna les yeux et se remirent à parler.

« J'ai comme l'impression que sa va mal... » dit Jupiter après un moment.

« Pire que mal! » soupira Remus.

« On les entendais de derrière la porte. » continua Sirius.

« Il criais tellement fort qu'on a toute entendu ce qu'il se sont dit. » ajouta Remus.

« Alors? » demanda Émeraude.

« Adieux mariage! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Il se sont séparer... enfin c'est ce qu'on a comprit... » expliqua Remus.

« QUOI! » s'exclama Jupiter. « Ils... ils... ils... sortent plus ensemble! »

« Ta tout comprit... » répliqua son jumeaux.

« Mais il ne peuvent pas casser! Il sont supposer ce marier! » s'énerva Jupiter.

« Hey! Vien pas me dire sa a moi, mais va plutôt le dire a Lily! » dit Sirius en levant les mains pour dire qu'il étais innocent.

« Ce n'est pas de la faute à Lily, mais celle de Desrosiers! » dit calment Émeraude.

« C'est vrai sa, c'étais quoi son problème de toujours être a l'infirmerie quand Lily étais coincer la-bas! » dit Peter.

« Son problème c'est qu'il voulais ce rapprocher de Lily sous le nez de James, et on la mis dans nos plan, alors c'étais facile pour lui! » cracha Sirius.

« Du calme Patmol, il faudrait être sur de ce qu'on avance... »dit pensivement Remus.

« Sa, sa va poser un vrai problème car nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'il veux reprendre avec Lily... » dit Jupiter.

« Moi j'ai la preuve... » dit soudain Émeraude.

Remus, Sirius, Jupiter et Peter la regardèrent avec des yeux rond.

« Tu as la preuve? Mais comment? » lui demanda Peter.

« Simple, pendant que vous quatre étiez a votre cours de Divination, que Jupiter, Lily et Peter a leur cours d'études des moldus, moi j'étais en Arithmencie, et ce cours est en commun avec les Serdaigle, et don Desrosiers est dans le même cours que moi. Et je l'est vue en train de d'écrire un message avec un autre gars que je ne connais pas trop. » commença Émeraude.

« Continue! » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Relaxe toi tu veux, bon et a la fin du cour, il a chiffonner le papier et la jeter, et alors je l'es récupéré. Regardez. » Émeraude sortie un morceau de parchemin froisser de sa poche et la tendit au autres.

**Hey Javid, j'ai remarquer que tu t'étais beaucoup rapprocher d'Evans. Martin**

_Ouais je sais, et c'est sa que je voulais! Javid_

**Ho! tu veux la reconquérir? Martin**

_Ouais si on veux. Javid_

**Désoler de te décevoir, mais sa va être impossible. Martin**

_Et pourquoi sa serais impossible, j'ai bien sortie avec elle une fois, alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois! Javid_

**Parce que cette fois-ci, il y a Potter dans le décor! Martin**

_Martin, Martin, Martin, j'ai juste a montré plus que de l'amitié a Lily, et Potter va piquer une crise de jalousie, la il vont ce disputer, et avec un peu de chance ce laisser, alors moi comme un bon chevalier servant, je vais être la pour la consoler et on va reprendre! Aussi simple que sa! Javid_

**Ingénieux comme plan j'avoue, mais fais bien attention quand même. Martin**

Po_urquoi? Elle ne va plus être avec Potter, je ne vais rien faire de mal en ressortant avec! Javid_

**Peut-être, mais Potter va s'en prendre à toi, parce que tu va avoir oser reprendre avec elle, pendant qu'il avais casser, parce que tu sais bien que sa ne va être qu'une question de jour avec que Potter ce traîne devant Evans en la suppliant de reprendre. Martin**

_Pas si je sort avec elle! Javid_

**Fais ce que tu veux, mais reste sur tes garde, on ne sais jamais avec Potter, tu connais autant que moi sa réputation. Martin**

_Si tu veux. Javid_

« Si sa, sa ne vous convient pas comme preuve... » dit Émeraude quand Sirius, Remus, Jupiter et Peter relevèrent la tête.

« Alors sa veux dire... que... Lily et James... ce sont séparer... a cause de Desrosiers! » fit lentement Jupiter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bingo. » répliqua Émeraude en claqua des doigts.

« Il nous reste juste a aller avertire James et Lily! » s'exclama Sirius. « La James va dire –Ho je m'excuse Lily-jolie!- il vont reprendre, et ensuite on casse Desrosiers! »

« Patmol, sa ne va pas être aussi simple! » dit Remus exaspéré.

« Pourquoi sa ne serais pas aussi simple! »

« Parce que si on dit a Lily que c'est de la faute à Desrosiers, elle va nous chialer après qu'on prend pour James, et elle ne voudras pas nous écouter! » répondit Jupiter a la place de Remus.

« Mais alors on fais quoi! » cria Sirius énerver.

« On attend, il y a juste eux qui peuvent réglé sa. » répliqua Peter.

« Facile a dire! »

« Mais on pourrais quand même les aider un tout petit peu... » dit doucement Émeraude en esquissant un sourire.

« Comment? » demanda Jupiter.

« Par une chanson. » répondit simplement Émeraude.

« Une chanson? » dit Remus visiblement déconcerter.

« Oui! Regarder, un soir, il faut s'arranger pour que c'est deux la sois dans la salle commune. J'ai la chanson parfaite pour les faire réfléchir, je n'es qu'a la chanter avec Sirius et... »

« HEY! Un instant Mraude! Il n'est pas question que je chante! »

« Ho que si tu va chanter! » répliqua Jupiter.

« Certainement pas! »

« Patmol! C'est pour le bien de ton meilleur ami! » ajouta Remus.

Sirius les regarda outré, avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Bien, maintenant je crois qu'on devrais tous aller ce coucher nous allons avoir une longue semaine, car j'ai comme l'impression que James et Lily vont sois, s'ignorer, sois recommencer comme avant! » dit Jupiter.

« Comment, comme avant? » lui demanda Peter.

« Lily va blaster James, et James va courir après elle en lui disant qu'il l'aime » expliqua Remus. « Bon bonne nuit tout le monde. » il prit Jupiter dans sans bras et l'embrassa longuement avant de partir vers le dortoir des gars, Peter étais déjà monté, mal à l'aise devant les deux couple en train de ce dire bonne nuit.

**LE LENDEMAIN**

Trois jour avais passer depuis que James et Lily c'étais séparer. Pour les autres s'étais un enfer, car Lily et James ne pouvais plus ce regardez en face. Alors les quatre maraudeur restais entre eu et le trio infernal entre elles. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étais assis dans la Grande Salle, au bout de la table des Gryffondor, le plus loin possible des profs. Peter mangeais en jetais des regard anxieux vers James, Sirius essayais comme d'habitude de détendre l'atmosphère en disant n'importe quoi. Remus, étais plonger dans, _Le Quidditch à travers les âge_, mais ne le lissais pas vraiment. Et James lui... il avais les bras croiser sur la table, et sa tête reposais dessus, on ne voyais que ses cheveux en bataille. Il releva quelque peux la tête et enleva ses lunette avant de les lancer négligemment sur la table et de remettre sa tête dans ses bras sans rien dire.

« James, si j'étais toi, j'y ferrais attention a mes lunette. » lui dit Remus en levant la tête de son livre.

« M'en sacre. » répondit James, sa voix quelque peu étouffer. _(Luna: sa me tentais pas de dire m'en fiche, alors j'ai mis sa un peu plus Québécois... :P)_

« Fou toi sens si sa te chante, mais viens pas te plaindre quand tu va voir tout embrouiller. » répliqua Sirius.

James releva la tête, et avec sa main gauche ce mit a tâter la table pour y trouver ses lunette. Remus les attrapa avant lui et les lui donna. James marmonna un merci a peine auditif.

« Aller, on a cours de Divination, et si on veux s'y rendre avant la nuit, on ferais bien d'y aller... » fit remarquer Peter. Les autres maraudeurs acquiescèrent, et d'un même pas, sortirent de la Grande Salle. Il se dirigèrent vers la tour Nord, sans parler.

Il croisèrent un couple de Poufsouffle qui s'embrasais passionnément, et James tourna la tête pour les observer. Mais soudain il fonça dans quelqu'un.

« Désoler » gémit-il. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir sur qui il étais tomber. Il se figea. C'étais Lily. _(Luna: prévisible non?) _Ce fut Sirius et Remus qui relevèrent James tellement il étais pétrifier.

« Lily...heu... je... heu... je... suis... heu... dé… heu... soler... » bégaya James.

Lily se releva, aider par Jupiter et Émeraude. Elle avais l'aire, elle aussi pétrifier.

« Ho, Ma belle pierre précieuse! » dit soudain Sirius en enlaçant sa petite-amie. « Je te cherchais je voulais te parler, aller viens. » Émeraude aillant comprit que Sirius cherchais un moyen de laisser Lily et James tout seul s'éclipsa dans le couloir de gauche avec lui.

« Peter, aller viens on va se rendre au cours. » dit Remus en prenant Peter par la manche de sa robe.

« Attend Rem' je vais t'accompagner! » dit Jupiter, et elle partie avec les deux gars.

Lily et James restèrent face à face sans rien dire, sans bouger, simplement à se regarder.

« Lily... » recommença James mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et elle baissa la tête.

« James, je crois qu'on... qu'on n'a plus rien a ce dire. » murmura Lily, la tête toujours baisser. Elle serra les livre qu'elle tenais dans ses bras et elle passa en contournant James pour aller a son cours.

« Attend! » dit soudain James. Il fit volte face et prit Lily par le bras pur l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« James! Arrêt... »

« Non c'est toi arrêt! Lily, tu ne peux pas me faire sa... » dit James avec un voix désespérer.

« Si tu arrêtais d'être ja... »

« Lily! n'importe qu'elle mec qui sortirais avec toi et qu'il verrais l'ex de sa blonde lui tournez autour serais jaloux! Moi en particulier! Lily, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui! J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai toujours eux besoin de toi, s'il te plait comprend le! » lui dit James en s'approchant d'elle.

« Et toi comprend que sa n'a pas marcher nous deux! » lui cria Lily en pleurant. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de James et se mit a marcher pour aller a son cours.

« Comme tu veux, fais juste te rappeler... que je vais toujours t'aimez, et que si tu as besoin de moi, je vais toujours être la... » et il partie en courant vers la trappe de la tour nord.

Lily resta figer quelque seconde avant de murmurer, « moi aussi je vais toujours t'aimer... »

**TOUR NORD**

« A j'avais prédit que vous seriez en retard Mr. Potter. » dit Trelawney quand James entra dans la petit pièce.

« Ce n'étais pas difficile professeur, je n'étais pas la quand les autres son monté, donc j'allais être en retard! » répliqua James.

La profs sembla outré mais elle se tourna et commença son cours, James se rendit à la table ou Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assis.

« Alors? » lui demanda aussitôt Sirius.

« Alors quoi? » répéta James.

« Hey, on a fais exprès pour vous laisser tout les deux tout seul toi et Lily, alors raconte! » lui dit Peter.

« Ho. » dit James en levant les sourcils.

« Ho quoi! » dit Remus. « James aller arrêt et raconte! »

« C'est de ma faute. » dit-il tout simplement.

« Ta faute si quoi? » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Ma faute si elle ma laissez, parce que je suis trop jaloux »

« Mais c'est pas une réponse sa! » s'indigna Sirius.

« Ho merde! » dit soudain James sans prendre compte de la remarque de Sirius.

« Quoi? » demandèrent en même temps Sirius, Remus et Peter »

« Je suis assis avec elle en Potion. »

« Houla... » murmura Remus.

**LE SOIR DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE DE GRYFFONDOR**

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jupiter et Lily étaient assis près du feu, riant. James et Lily évitais soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Il attendais Émeraude, qui étais partie chercher quelque chose dans son dortoir. Quand elle descendit, elle avais deux morceau de parchemin.

« Je les est trouver! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est quoi? » lui demanda Lily.

« Une chanson que j'ai écrit, et je veux que vous me dissiez ce que vous en pensez. Sirius dois la chanter avec moi. » répondit Émeraude en tendant a Sirius un des deux morceau de parchemin. « T'es prêt? »

« Mouais... »

Sirius

_**Depuis qu't'es partie plus rien n'a de sens**_

_**J'ai perdu ma flamme, perdu mon essence**_

_**Mes mains cherchent les tiennes à tout moment**_

_**J't'aime un peu...beaucoup...passionnément...**_

Émeraude

_**Depuis qu'j'suis partie plus rien n'a de sens**_

_**J'me sens si seule, le vide est immense**_

_**Mes lèvres sans les tiennes dessèchent et deviennent**_

_**Muettes, les seuls mots qui viennent**_

REFRAIN: Sirius+Émeraude

_**J'suis désolé**_

_**Car mes mots on dépassé ma pensée**_

_**C'est du passé...**_

_**Le futur, il faut le composer**_

_**Vraiment désolé**_

_**Donne-moi la chance de te retrouver**_

_**En vérité**_

_**Y'a que toi pour me compléter**_

Sirius

_**On fait à sa tête par conviction**_

_**Pourtant le cœur à toujours raison**_

_**J'voyais le soleil quand t'étais dans mes bras**_

_**J'tai laissé partir mais je t'attends déjà...**_

Émeraude

_**Il faut du courage pour avouer ses torts**_

_**Le cœur en otage, j'te livre mes remords**_

_**Parce que dans tes yeux, j'ai vu le soleil**_

_**Je veux te dire à l'oreille,**_

REFAIN: Sirius+Émeraude

_**J'suis désolé**_

_**Car mes mots on dépassé ma pensée**_

_**C'est du passé...**_

_**Le futur, il faut le composer**_

_**Vraiment désolé**_

_**Donne-moi la chance de te retrouver**_

_**En vérité**_

_**Y'a que toi pour me compléter**_

_**J'suis désolé**_

_**Car mes mots on dépassé ma pensée**_

_**C'est du passé...**_

_**Le futur, il faut le composer**_

_**Vraiment désolé**_

_**Donne-moi la chance de te retrouver**_

_**En vérité**_

_**Y'a que toi pour me compléter**_

« Wow! Mraude! Elle est vraiment trop bien cette chanson. » s'exclama Jupiter.

« Oui... vraiment bien... désoler, je... je suis fatiguer... je vais me coucher. » Lily ce leva précipitamment et ce dirigea vers son dortoir en courant.

« Je vais faire comme elle, Bonne nuit. » dit James qui ce leva a son tour.

Une fois qu'il fut dans son dortoir, les autres ce mirent a parler.

« Sa a marcher! » s'exclama Peter.

« Sur! Il est 18h30, et il sont monter pour aller sois disant dormirent! » répliqua Remus en regardant sa montre.

« sa sens la réconciliation! » cria Sirius.

**55555555555555555555  
FIN! Juste comme sa, désoler pour James qui pleur, mais il a des sentiment! Pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelle le Maraudeurs au grand cœur! (Bon peut-être pas dans le tome 5 la mais... je m'éloigne)  
Aller au prochain chapitre!  
Je ne peux rien vous garantirent pour James et Lily.  
Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	25. Sentiments

Mais oui! C'est moi avec le chapitre 25! Lollz!

**Chapitre 25: Sentiments**

_19 Mai 1978_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis totalement désespéré! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait sa! Je suis la rêne des idiote! A chaque fois que je le voix je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer dans ses bras, de nous revoir nous embrasser! ARRFFF! Mais pourquoi je l'es laissez! C'étais bien la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite dans ma vie! Et maintenant que toute les autres filles de Poudlard savent qu'il n'est plus avec moi, crois moi qu'elles en profite! Sa fais seulement 2 semaine et demi que nous ne sortons plus ensemble, que déjà la moitié des filles lui on sauter dessus! Juste au Déjeuner, une Serdaigle est venu le voir et lui a demander si il voulais allez a la dernière sortie a Pré-au-Lard avec lui en fin de semaine. Et au Dîner, une Poufsouffle lui a demander si il voulais l'accompagnez au bal... le Bal... je l'avais totalement oublier... mais crois que je ne vais pas y aller! Si tu pense que je vais aller la bas pour voir James dans les bras d'une autres il peux toujours pleuvoir des beignes! Mais le pire c'est que sa pourrais arriver... on ne sais jamais quand on étudie dans une école de sorcellerie... Je crois bien que encore une semaine a seulement le regarder, a ne pas pouvoir le toucher, le sentir, le prendre dans mes bras et a l'embrasser, et je vais devenir complètement folle! Je suis déjà bien assez folle comme sa... ou folle de lui serais plus exacte... si je pensais qu'un beau jour j'allais être totalement dépendante de James Potter... quelqu'un m'aurais dit ceci l'an passez et je me serais étouffer de rire... mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui sa me parais évident... c'est lui l'homme de ma vie..._

Lily referma son journal qu'elle n'avais plus ouvert depuis on bon bout de temps et le cacha a son endroit habituelle. Elle ce laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans ses oreillers. Elle ce mit a rêvasser de James, jusqu'ase que Jupiter ne vienne la tirez de ses penser.

« Lily magne toi, on dois allez en cours d'histoire de la magie. » lui dit Jupiter. Lily soupira, ce leva et prit son sac avant de descendre dans la salle commune, ou elles retrouvèrent Émeraude, assises au côté de Sirius, en grande discussion avec James.

« Éclipse... s'il te plait... viens, on va directement au cour... » lui murmura Lily. Elle croisa le regard de James pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle avais tellement envie de ce précipiter dans ses bras! Il n'y avais qu'avec lui qu'elle ce sentais en parfaite sécurité.

Elle détourna vite son regard de lui et ce dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune sans même prendre la peine de regarder si Jupiter la suivais ou non.

« Pauvre Lily... » murmura Sirius a Émeraude qui ce blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« James, tu dois faire quelque chose! » s'exclama soudain Remus pendant que Jupiter prenais place a ses côté.

« Hein? » dit James qui ne voyais pas ou Remus voulais en venir.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose pour que sa cesse. »

« A ouais, c'est _elle_ qui me quitte en me disant que je suis trop jaloux et trop possessif, et c'est _moi_, qui devrai faire quelque chose pour qu'elle revienne! » cria James indigner.

« Oui! » dirent les autres en chœur.

« Mais... mais... mais... » bafouilla James.

« Mais rien du tout! » dit sévèrement Jupiter. « James, Remus a raison, sa ne peu plus durer! On ne peux rien faire, elle ne veux pas nous écouter de toute façon, elle nous dit, que c'étais la meilleur décision a prendre, mais nous savons qu'elle ment et qu'elle est encore et qu'elle seras toujours folle amoureuse de toi.»

« Desrosiers... c'est vrai! Tout est de sa faute... » s'exclama soudain Sirius.

« Ho merde! Les mecs, vous, vous souvenez du morceau de papier que je vous est montrer! En Histoire de la magie, c'est avec les Serdaigle... » dit Émeraude en ce levant, paniquer.

« Ho, ho... » dit Peter en ce levant a son tour.

« Mais quelle lettre! » s'écria James.

« On te le diras plus tard, allez vite! » dit Sirius, les 6 ce précipitèrent hors de la salle commune et ce précipitèrent en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Arriver devant la classe, tout les Serdaigle étaient déjà arriver. Émeraude, Jupiter, Sirius, Remus et Peter ce regardèrent tous devant un James qui n'y comprenais rien. Émeraude lui donna le morceau de papier. James passa de la colère à la tristesse et a la folie a, enfin bon, il passa par tout les sentiments possible. Quelque instant plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la classe, ou le professeur Binns passa a travers le tableau et commença son cour, comme a l'habituer.

« Mais elle est ou Lily? » demanda Jupiter qui regardais partout dans la classe. Peter s'étais assis avec James.

« La bas » dirent avec dédain Remus et Émeraude qui regardais le font de classe a leur droite. Lily y étais, assis avec Desrosiers, qui prenais un malin plaisir a jouer dans ses cheveux roux. _(Luna: les cheveux de Lily la!)_

Émeraude détourna la tête de ce spectacle pour regarder James. Il ne pouvais détacher son regard de Desrosiers et de Lily. Puis soudain, il détourna la tête et commença a écrire sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il avais devant lui.

« Ho, ho... il ne va vraiment pas! Il prend des notes! » s'exclama Sirius avec horreur. James sortie sa baguette et donna un coup sur le parchemin qui disparu aussitôt.

**AVEC LILY ET DESROSIERS**

Desrosiers étais en train de parler et essayais sans cesse de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Lily. Pourquoi je me suis assis avec lui!- soupira intérieurement Lily. Elle étais en train de repousser la main de Javid pour ce qui lui semblais être la centième fois quand on morceau de parchemin apparu sur son bureau.

_Lily, je suis désoler! Pardonne moi... Cornedrue_

Elle savais que sa venais de James. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle s'empressa de prendre sa plume et de lui répondre.

« Qui est-ce? » lui demanda Javid, visiblement mécontent que ce bout de parchemin retire plus l'attention de Lily que lui. Elle lui fit un signe de la main comme quoi ce n'étais pas important. Il ce pencha pour lire, mais Lily cacha la lettre. Desrosiers soupira et la lui arracha des mains.

Lily tourna un regard anxieux vers James. Mais a sa plus grande surprise il étais tournez dans leur direction baguette lever et il lui fit signe de regarder Desrosiers. Elle ce tourna et vit Javid reposer rageusement le parchemin sur son bureau. Elle le prit. La phrase que James avais écrie n'y étais plus, mais d'autres chose étais écrire a la place.

_J'avais prévu ce coup Desrosiers, je ne suis pas un parfait imbécile comme toi, je réfléchi, contrairement a toi, et je peux te dire que tu ne réussira pas a lire ce parchemin, pour la simple et bonne raison que Lunard ma conseiller d'essayer le sortilège qu'il a inventer. 1-0 pour Potter, meilleur chance la prochaine fois Desrosiers_

Lily ricana. Elle connaissais ce sort. Elle murmura ce que Remus lui avais dit de dire. Maintenant il n'y avais plus que elle et James qui pouvais le lire. C'étais comme si le parchemin parlais tout seul. Tu devais écrire la phrase avec le sortilège et envoyer le parchemin a la personne désirer. Ensuite tu devais sortir un autre morceau de parchemin et dire la même formule, et tu n'avais plus besoin d'envoyer le parchemin a chaque fois, seulement d'écrire sur le tien et l'autre personne le verrais et vice versa.

La phrase d'origine de James réapparue.

**Mais te pardonnez de quoi James! Enfer**

_D'être un idiot. Cornedrue_

**Mais tu n'est pas un idiot! Enfer**

_Si je suis un idiot! Cornedrue_

**Et pourquoi sa? Enfer**

_Parce que je t'es laissez partire!_

**……**

_Tu voix! Tu ne trouve rien a y redire_!

**James... ce n'est pas de ta faute... je crois que c'est mieux ainsi!**

_C'est peut-être mieux pour toi mais sa ne l'es certainement pas pour moi! Et si tout sa est arriver, c'est a cause de l'enfoiré qui est assis a côté de toi!_

**JAMES!**

_Lily, ne viens pas dire le contraire! J'ai bien vue la face que tu fais depuis le début du cours! Peut-être que les autres sont trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte mais je te connais que trop bien!_

**Bon d'accord, j'en est un peu marre qu'il me colle et me suivent partout ou je vais, mais ce n'est certainement pas de sa faute si nous, nous somme séparer!**

_Ho que si c'est de sa faute! Émeraude ne ta pas montré la conversation qu'il a eu avec Martin Hilmand?_

**Non, qu'elle conversation?**

_Attend je vais te l'envoyer._

James sortie le parchemin de sa poche et l'envoyer a Lily. Elle prit quelque instant a le lire. Quand elle eu terminer elle bouillais de rage.

**Merci James... crois moi que je vais m'occuper de Desrosiers**

_Mon dieux je rêve! Tu viens de l'appeler Desrosiers!_

**Arrête James parce que je vais recommencer a t'appeler Potter!**

_Serais-ce des menace Evans?_

**Ho que si Potter!**

_C'est ce qu'on va voir Evans, c'est ce qu'on va voir!_

**Houu! Je te prend quand tu veux, ou tu veux Potter, mais avant je vais m'occuper du cas de Desrosiers**

_Très bien!_

**Parfait!**

_Loll! On est vraiment pathétique!_

**Parle pour toi Potter!**

_Si tu veux Evans!_

**Bon, je vais m'occuper de Desrosiers**

_Attend!_

**Quoi?**

_Viens me rejoindre ce soir dans la tour d'Astronomie d'accord?_

**Pourquoi?**

_S'il te plaît! Arrête de poser des question et fais juste me promette que tu viendra!_

**Mais pourquoi?**

_Surprise, J'ai quelque chose a te montrer!_

**James, nous ne somme plus ensemble!**

_Je ne le sais que trop bien Lily, mais stp... je t'en prit!_

**Bon d'accord, a quelle heure?**

_11h heures_

**Bien**

Lily rangea le morceau de parchemin dans son sac avant de ce tournez vers Desrosiers.

« Alors, alors, alors! » dit-elle des flamme dansant dans ses yeux.

« Alors quoi Lily-Jolie? » demanda Desrosiers avec un sourire.

« Alors sa! » répliqua Lily en lui donnant le bout de papier. Desrosiers le regarda et son teint changea de couleur. « C'est bizarre non. » continua Lily.

« C'est... C'est Potter qui ta donner sa? » dit froidement Desrosiers.

« Ouais. »

« Et tu va le croire! »

« Oui je vais le croire! » s'indigna Lily.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'il va tout faire pour te reprendre! C'est un salle menteur, arrogant et prétentieux! Tout comme ses parents! » s'exclama Desrosiers.

« HEY! Désoler, mais c'est Émeraude qui la donner à James ce papier, et elle n'est pas du genre a inventer des truc pour mettre les autres dans la merde! Et franchement, commencer a insulter les parents de son ennemi, tu ne trouve pas que sa fais un peu primaire? » Au même moment la cloche sonna.

Lily ramassa ses livre et sortie de la classe Desrosiers sur les talons, au moment ou il allais dire quelque chose Lily ce retourna brutalement.

« Desrosiers, je ne veux plus **_jamais_** te voir m'adresser la paroles, je ne plus jamais te voir tournez alentour de moi, tu me fais VOMIR! » s'écria Lily. Elle avais dit la dernière phrase tellement fort, que presque tout le corridor c'étais retournez pour voir ce qui ce passais. Son teint commençais a devenir bleu et elle préféra sen allez, plutôt que de ce transformer.

Desrosiers étais visiblement embarrasser de faire ainsi rabaisser par une fille en plein milieu d'un corridor bourré d'élèves. Il allais suivre Lily, mais il arrêta de marcher quand il sentit une baguette magique dans son dos.

« ta entendu la demoiselle Desrosiers? » questionna la voix.

« La Dames, a dit de la laisser tranquille! » ajouta une autres voix. Desrosiers ce tourna pour faire face au Maraudeurs, accompagner d'Émeraude et Jupiter. James avais sa baguette magique pointer sur lui, et Sirius étais a ses côté. Lily qui étais rendu au bout de corridor ce tourna pour voir ce qui ce passais.

« Quand madame parle, on écoute Desrosiers! » répliqua Remus en sortant sa propre baguette de sa poche.

« tu savais pas qu'en temps que gentleman, on ce dois d'être galant avec les femmes? » dit Peter qui s'avança a son tour, moins que les autres, mais sortir quand même sa baguette pour la pointer sur Desrosiers. « Mais c'est vrai que t'es qu'un enfoiré alors... »

Les élèves au alentour ce mirent tous a crier: _(Luna: désoler je sais pas comment le dire d'autre)_ Un fight! Un fight! Un fight! Sirius monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour attirer l'attention.

« Je sais que vous aimeriez bien nous voir ridiculiser Desrosiers, comme nous avons fais chier Thompson... d'ailleurs sa fais longtemps que je les pas vue lui... bref, mais nous ne pouvons pas plus l'humilier, parce que déjà juste d'être lui c'est une humiliation. » expliqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Tout le monde ce mit a rire, Desrosiers qui bouillais de rage, tourna les talons pour partire mais James l'arrêta.

« Alors ta entendu la demoiselle Evans? Tu t'approche plus d'elle, parce que si je te voix encore une fois a moins de 2 mètre de Lily, je vais m'arranger personnellement pour que le reste de ta pathétique petit vie ne sois qu'enfer et échec, ma tu comprit? »

« Tu ne sort plus avec elle Potter, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur elle! » cracha Desrosiers en passa a côté de lui pour partire. James l'attrapa discrètement par le collet avant de lui souffler. « sa pourrais bien changer, alors tiens toi loin »

James le lâcha et il partie en direction de sa salle commune.

LE SOIR VERS 10H30 AVEC LILY, ÉMERAUDE ET JUPITER

« Lily! Lily! _LILY_! Relaxe toi! Ce n'est que James! » soupira Jupiter exaspéré devant une Lily qui ce rongeais les ongle au sang.

« Aille! » dit soudain Lily.

« Bon tu voix, tu t'es tellement ronger les ongle, que maintenant tu saigne, attend un peu ne bouge pas, la magie ne servira a rien la dedans. » lui dit Jupiter. Elle sortit de sa table de chevet un petit pot en vitre avec quelque chose de blanc dedans. Elle sortie sa baguette et d'un coup lava le sang du doigt de Lily, elle en vida ensuite un peu du contenue du petit pot sur les doigt de Lily.

« AILLE! Mais t'es folle pas du sel sa chauffe! » s'exclama Lily. _(Luna: croyez moi que du sel sa chauffe, j'en est l'expérience)_

« Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre Lily! » dit Émeraude en rentrant dans le dortoir.

« 10h45 Lily, tu dois allez rejoindre James! » dit Jupiter en regardant sa montre et en poussant Lily hors du dortoir ne lui laissant même pas le temps de protester.

Quand Jupiter eux fermer la porte, Lily descendit les escalier pour ce retrouver dans la salle commune, ou il n'y avais que Sirius, Remus, Peter et Jordan. Elle leur fit un vague signe de la main. Mais avant qu'elle n'est atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Sirius l'arrêta en ce placent devant elle.

« Quoi? » dit-elle en le regardant.

« James ma donner comme mission de te donner ceci pour ne pas que tu aille d'ennuie, en n'allant a la tour d'Astronomie! » dit Sirius en lui tendant la cape d'invisibilité de James.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as dit tout sa en rime? » demanda Lily en le regardant la tête légèrement pencher sur le côté en prenant la cape.

Sirius haussa les épaule. « sa fais plus... romantique je trouve »

« Patmol, je suis Lily, pas Émeraude! Reviens sur terre! » dit Lily en passa sa main gauche devant les yeux de Sirius.

« A non je sais, c'est simplement pour mon style! » répliqua Sirius en souriant bêtement. Lily soupira et passa le portrait en lui disant au revoir.

Quand elle fut dans le corridor, elle s'assura qu'il n'y avais personne et elle enfila la cape. Elle ce dirigea silencieusement vers la tour. Elle avais déjà eu la cape sur elle, mais elle n'avais pas été seul cette fois, c'étais vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Elle ce sentais libre.

Elle monta doucement les marche de la tour, prenant garde pour ne pas faire de bruit. Quand elle fut arriver en haut, la porte étais légèrement entrouverte. Elle ce glissa a l'intérieur ferma la porte derrière elle et ce figea de surprise en se retournant.

Le sol étais remplie de pétale de fleur de Lys, et il y avais un peu partout, des bouton de Lys, des Lys toute épanouie, et a moitié ouverte. C'étais de toute beauté. Il devais y en avoir au moins mille dans la pièce. Elle enleva la cape d'invisibilité avant de la déposer sur une chaise et scruta la place. James n'y étais pas. Elle ce tourna vers la fenêtre qui étais grande ouverte. Elle approcha en ramassant une fleur au passage pour la sentir. Elle s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles pendant quelque instant. Elle laissa tomber la fleur de haut de la tour puis elle détourna son regard avant d'être hypnotiser par la chute de la fleur. Elle ce mit a faire le tour de la pièce, c'est soulier de skate noir écrasant les pétales, sa robe rouge lui arrivant au genoux flottant légèrement, balancer par la brise fraîche du vents.

« Bonjour petit fleur » dit soudain un voix qui fit sursauter Lily. Elle ce tourna vers la fenêtre et y vit James assis sur le rebord. Il étais vraiment très beau, encore plus que d'habitude. Il portais des jeans noir assez large, avec une chemise rouge froisser. _(Luna: elle est faite comme sa la chemise)_

« Salut, tu ma fais peur » répondit Lily.

« Désoler. » dit James en descendant de la fenêtre.

« James, c'est toi qui a mit toute c'est Lys ici? » dit Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui » répondit sincèrement James en s'approchant de Lily.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Lily.

James haussa les épaule en s'approchant un peu plus.

« Parce que c'est fleur sont de toute beauté, comme toi. » répondit-il. Il étais maintenant qu'a quelque centimètre de Lily, elle ne recula pas pour autant mais rougit fortement.

James posa ses main sur la taille de Lily qui n'émit aucune protestation.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Lily resta surprise une fraction de seconde. Elle s'attendais a ce qu'il le face, mais elle ne pensais pas qu'il allais oser. Elle passa ses mains autour du coup de James et lui rendit son baisser.

Quand il ce séparèrent il ce regardèrent pendant quelque instant. James afficha un sourire gêner.

« Heu... sa veux dire qu'on ressort ensemble? » bafouilla-t-il.

Lily lui sourit doucement avant de répondre. « Je crois bien que oui. »

James soupira de soulagement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyez. Lily ce mit a rire et a lui crier de la lâcher.

Quand elle fut déposer sur le sol, elle l'embrassa avant de murmurer « Sa me manquais »

« A moi aussi sa me manquais » lui dit James en l'enlaçant. _(Luna: Kinou, finalement sa va être un 3 pour 1!) _« Aller viens avec moi. »

Il prit la main de Lily et l'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il s'assit confortablement contre le cadre et assis Lily avec lui. Elle avais de le dos poser sur son torse. James mis ses main autour de sa taille et resserra son étreinte pendant que Lily déposais sa tête sur son épaule. _(Luna: vous voyez tous le tableau?)_

« James regarde! » s'exclama soudain Lily en pointant le ciel.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas? » lui répondit James en lui donnant un baiser sur la tête.

« C'est toi qui a fais ça? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais sa n'arrive qu'une fois tout les 100 ans, et c'a tombais aujourd'hui, on ne pouvais pas manquer sa sous prétexte qu'on sortais plus ensemble. » répondit James.

Il y avais une pluie d'étoile filante de toute les couleur, bleu, rose, verte, jaune, rouge, or, argenté, c'étais magnifique. Lily les regardais tomber rêveusement en jouant avec le collier que James lui avais donner a Noël qui n'avais jamais quitté son coup depuis.

« Lily, heum... j'aurais une question a te poser... » bafouilla James en fouillant dans sa poche droite pour en ressortir quelque chose qu'il s'empressa d'ôter de la vue de Lily.

« Quoi? » murmura-t-elle toujours blottie contre lui.

James semblais chercher ses mots. Il inspira profondément et montra a Lily ce qu'il cachais. C'étais une petit boîte carrer recouverte de soie verte. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pouce. A l'intérieur on pouvais voir une bague en argent sertie de petit diamants et en son centre une émeraude un peu plus grosse dominais tout les diamants.

« Veux-tu m'épouser? »

**555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Je suis méchante en! Lollz! Non mais j'ai tellement rocher sur ce chapitre! ENFIN je l'est terminer! Il étais vraiment temps parce que je commençais a désespéré!**

**A la prochaine!**

**JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	26. Réponse

_Près pour la suite? Mais êtes-vous sur que Lily va dire oui a James? Et saviez-vous que Lily-la-tigresse, c'est le nom de la princesse des indiens dans Peter Pan!_

**Chapitre 26: Réponse**

« Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Lily resta paralyser devant la bague.

Dormait-elle?

Rêvait-elle?

Imaginait-elle tout ça?

C'étais trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ce tourna vers James. Il ne blaguait pas. Il ce mordais la lèvre attendant avec nervosité. Avec sa main tendu, tenant la petit boîte de soie, avec la baguette trônant en plein centre.

Des larmes de joie ce mirent a couler sur le visage de Lily.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle en enlaçant James.

James sourit de soulagement. Il ôta la bague de sa boîte et la passa dans l'annulaire de la main gauche de Lily. _(Luna: Merci Eclipse! )_ C'est a se moment quelle pus remarquer que la bague devais êtres très ancienne. Minuscule, entre les diamant, il y avais des runes.

Des larmes continuais de couler sur ses joues.

« Alors, maintenant, bas les patte les autres mecs qui t'approche! » lui sourit James. Lily rit doucement avant de l'embrasser.

« Et bas les pattes les filles qui te tourne autour! » ricana-t-elle.

« Non mais, maintenant si je suis jaloux, j'ai le droit non! Y'a personne qui touche a ma fiancée! »

Lily regarda longuement James. Elle étais fiancée. Il étais son fiancé. Elle allais ce marier avec le garçon le plus demander de Poudlard. Fiancés...

« Mes parents vont faire une crise cardiaque quand je vais le leur annoncer! » s'exclama-t-elle en débarquant du rebord de la fenêtre.

« Et les miens vont être au anges! » lui dit James en venant la rejoindre. « Mais ma mère ce doute de quelque chose par exemple...»

« Comment sa? »

« Tu as sûrement du le remarquer, la bague n'es pas jeune. Elle étais a ma mère... »

Lily le regarda, en l'insistant a continuer.

« C'est la bague de mariage des Potter. » continua James. « Elle est tellement ancienne, que personne, même les plus grand généalogiste, autant sorcier que moldu n'ont été capable de remonter jusqu'à quand elle a été conçu. Sa s'arrêt a l'époque du roi Arthur, il ne sont pas capable de remonter plus loin. »

« Donc à l'époque de Merlin! » s'exclama Lily avec logique.

« Ouais, mais elle a des propriété magique. »

« Comme quoi? » demanda curieusement Lily.

« Heum... la seul que ma mère est voulu me dire, c'est qu'elle ne peux se casser, ou s'abîmer ou perdre les joyaux qu'elle possède. La propriété la plus ennuyeuse quoi! »

« Sa me fais penser au Seigneur des Anneaux! » s'exclama soudain Lily.

« Au quoi? »

« Non laisse ce n'est pas important je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Mais comment as-tu eux la bague? »

« C'est ma mère qui me l'as donner, c'est pour sa que je dit qu'elle doit ce douter de quelque chose. A Noël, c'étais sa son cadeau. Et au début sa ma vraiment surprit, parce que jamais cette bague n'avais quitter son doigt. Jamais depuis que mon père la lui avais offerte en faite... »

Lily lui sourit et ce mit a tournez dans la pièces, les bras écarter et la tète en haut. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit James ce mettre a fredonnez une chanson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes? » lui demanda-t-elle en ce glissant dans ses bras.

« Une chanson que mon père chante souvent a ma mère »

« Chante moi la s'il te plaît. » lui demanda Lily dans un murmure.

« Je chante vraiment mal. »

« Je m'en fiche, aller chante la moi. »

« D'accord. »

Et il ce mit a chanter.

_If you want me to wait _

_I would wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right thru _

_If you don't wanna say _

_Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

_Go! _

_Yeah, yeah_

« James, tu chantes vraiment bien... en fin... moi je trouve... » lui murmura Lily.

_Since I was a young man _

_I never was a fun man _

_I never had a plan and no security then _

_Ever since I met you _

_I never could forget you _

_I only wanna get you right here next to me _

_'Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh) _

_Needs someone that they can trust and... _

_you're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh) _

_That I found just in time_

James arrêta un instant puis reprit

_If you want me to wait _

_I would wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right thru _

_If you don't wanna say _

_Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

_Now my life is changing _

_It's always rearranging _

_It always getting stranger than I thought it ever could _

_Ever since I found you _

_I wanna be around you _

_I wanna get down to the point that I need you_

« Je t'aime » lui dit doucement Lily.

_'Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh) _

_Needs someone that they can trust and... _

_you're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh) _

_That I found just in time _

_If you want me to wait _

_I would wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right thru_

_If you don't wanna say _

_Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

_Go! _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah _

_Don't tell me _

_The bad news _

_Don't tell me anything at all _

_Just tell me _

_That you need me _

_And stay right here with me _

_If you want me to wait _

_I would wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right thru _

_If you don't wanna say _

_Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

_If you want me to wait _

_I would wait for you _

_If you tell me to stay _

_I would stay right thru _

_If you don't wanna say _

_Anything at all _

_I'm happy wondering_

_(Luna: Wondering de Good Charlotte!)_

« Et tu viens dire que tu chante mal! » s'exclama Lily a la fin de la chanson.

« Oui! » rigola James. Il lui prit la main et la fit tournez, sa robe fessant envoler quelque pétales de Lys. _(Luna: Lys en anglais c'est Lily)_

Il restèrent ainsi, assez longtemps dans cette pièce remplie de fleur, sans ce rendre compte que le temps continuais de tournez, et que l'heure avançais. Ce fut quand Lily regarda sa montre qu'elle ce rendit compte qu'il étais plus que temps de rentrer.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooCÔTÉ MARAUDEURSoooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

« C'est une impression ou sa doit bien ce passer avec eux? » dit inutilement Peter en se tortillant les mains.

« C'est pas une impression, sa va _très_ bien d'après moi » répondit Remus.

« Na il doivent être en train de... de faire des truc pas catholique la... » répliqua vivement Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa? » lui demanda Émeraude en levant un sourcils.

« Sa me fais dire qu'il est 3h du mat et qu'il sont pas encore revenu! » répondit Sirius comme si c'étais la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Heureusement pour eux qu'on est samedi. » dit Jupiter.

« On est vendredi. » la corrigea Peter.

« On étais vendredi, la on est samedi parce qu'il est 3h du mat. » lui dit Jupiter.

« Cause toujours mais, je crois pas que Lily et James soie en train de... » dit Émeraude ignorant totalement ce qu'avais dit Jupiter et Peter mais elle fut coupé par le portraient de la Grosse Dame qui avais bouger. Ils entendirent le portraient ce refermer, mais il n'y avais personne.

Pourtant Émeraude fixais un point bien précis dans le vide. Quelque instant plus tard James retira la cape de sa tête a lui et à Lily. Il étais a l'endroit exacte ou Émeraude avais son regard.

« A en voir comment vous êtes enlacer j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble. » dit Sirius pour couper le silence qui s'étais installer.

James regarda Sirius avant de sourire. « Nous somme beaucoup plus que seulement ensemble. » lui répondit-il.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Sirius déconcerter.

James prit la main de Lily et l'amena avec lui. Il monta alors sur un table.

« Oyé, Oyé! Patmol mon frère, mon ami depuis toujours, Lunard et Queudver, mes meilleurs amis, Éclypse, ma sœur, Abîme, ma confidente. J'ai aujourd'hui une annonce très, très, **_TRÈS_** importante a vous faire. » James prit une pose et regarda Lily avec un sourire. « J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer, que Lily et moi allons nous marier! »

Sirius tomba du sofa sous l'effet de la surprise, Remus sourit largement, Peter avais une expression indéchiffrable, Jupiter ouvrit des yeux rond et Émeraude, afficha un sourire ravit.

« WOWA! FÉLICITATION! » cria Sirius en ce levant et en allant vers James qui débarquais de la table. Il fit une accolade a son meilleur ami, et embrassa Lily sur les deux joue. « Je suis tellement content pour vous! »

« Ho Lily c'est magnifique! » s'exclama Jupiter en ce précipitant sur son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ce tourna ensuite vers James et l'étreignit en lui murmurant. « c'est merveilleux! Je suis si contente pour vous deux! »

« On dirais un conte de fée! » répliqua Émeraude en souriant et en fessant la même chose que Jupiter. Elle ce tourna vers James et l'étreignit a son tour. « Je sais que tu va prendre soin d'elle, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autres. »

Quand elle ce détacha de James, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? » lui demanda Lily.

« Normalement, quand on ce marie, on as une bague de fiançailles. » répondit Émeraude.

« Ho! j'allais oublier. » dit Lily avec un sourire désoler envers sa meilleur amie. Elle leva sa main et lui montra sa bague. Les autres s'approchèrent quelque peu.

Sirius prit la main de Lily et observa la bague.

« La bague des Potter! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. « Mais je me demande comment tu l'as eu Cornedrue... »

« Ma mère me l'as donner à Noël »

« QUOI! Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit! TRAITRE! » s'exclama Sirius en allant s'asseoir sur le sofa et en fessant mine de bouder.

« Boude si tu veux, mais boude demain, parce que la il est vraiment tard et j'en est marre alors je vais me coucher. » répliqua Émeraude en montant a son dortoir. Sirius ce précipita devant elle pour réclamer un baisser avant qu'il ne monte lui même a son dortoir suivit de Peter.

Remus embrassa longuement Jupiter dans les escalier, laissant Lily et James seul derrière.

« Bonne nuit, madame Potter! » dit James en fessant une révérence. « faite de beau rêve! »

« Vous de même mon cher mari! » ricana Lily avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Une fois la porte fermer, Jupiter et Émeraude la bombardèrent pratiquement de question.

« Relaxer vous les filles! » rigola Lily.

« Mais on veux des détailles! » s'impatienta Jupiter.

Et pendant qu'elle enfilais son pyjama (une chemin et un pantalon de coton large tout noir) elle entreprit de raconter sa soirée a ses deux meilleurs amies. Elle leur raconta tout dans les moindre détailles.

« Tu en as de la chance! » dit rêveusement Jupiter en enfilant elle aussi son pyjama.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre tu pourrais le regretter. » lui dit Émeraude. Qui s'étais changer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

« A tu veux bien arrêter! J'ai le droit de rêver! » s'exclama Jupiter avec un sourire.

Émeraude éclata de rire avant de ce diriger vers son lit, d'y prendre son oreille et de la lancer sur Jupiter. Elle tomba sous le coup avant de ce relever et de sauter sur Émeraude avec son oreiller. Émeraude réussi a ce relever en volant.

« Hey tu triche tu touche même pas le sol! » s'écria Jupiter qui essayais en vain d'atteindre Émeraude avec l'oreiller.

Émeraude lança l'oreiller quelle avais prit sur Lily qui ne s'y entendais pas.

« Maintenant il va falloir t'appeler Potter au lieu de Evans! » s'exclama Émeraude avant de ce faire percuter par le cousin de Lily et tomber brutalement sur le sol.

« Lily-la-meilleur-des-bataille-d'oreiller fa suffire! » rigola Lily.

« La meilleur! Alors dit moi pourquoi tu ne la pas vu venir! » lui dit Émeraude en pointant quelque chose derrière Lily. Elle eu juste le temps de ce retourner et de voir une oreiller blanche s'écraser dans sa figure.

« On ne devrais pas faire souffrir madame Potter, car futur papa Jimmy-Pooh pourrais nous le faire regretter! » s'exclama Jupiter fessant mine d'avoir l'aire terrifier.

« Comment sa future... papa Jimmy-Pooh? » dit Lily en se relevant et en lassant une oreiller sur Émeraude qui l'évita de justesse.

« Pour la bonne raison que après Poudlard vous allez vous marier… » Jupiter lança son oreiller vers Émeraude qui se la prit dans le ventre. « Et que après vous allez avoir un enfant que vous allez appeler Harold! » Elle ce prit une oreiller de la part de Lily un moment ou elle finissais sa phrase.

« Je n'aime pas ce nom! Harold sa fait... snob! » dit pensivement Émeraude avant de lancé son oreiller a Jupiter. _(Luna: ;) en Eclipse!)_

« J'avo... » mais Lily ne pus finir sa phrase car l'oreiller qu'elle reçus pour la deuxième fois dans la figure l'empêcha de répliquer.

« Heum... on devrais peut-être ranger non... » suggéra Jupiter en regardant le plancher du dortoir couvert de plume.

**55555555555555555555555**

**Content! Lily a dit oui a Jimmy!**

**Aller j'espère que vous avez aimez! Au prochain chapitre!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica.**


	27. Révision, révision, ASPICs et réalisatio...

**Hey! Hey! Désoler du retard, mais mon ordinateur était briser, y'a morceau qui avait carrément sauté. Alors pendant toute semaine, pas d'ordi alors pas de nouveau chapitre désoler!**

**Chapitre 27: Révision, révision, A.S.P.I.Cs et réalisation.**

La fin de l'année approchait. Pour les 5ième et les 7ième année c'étaient carrément l'enfer. Devoirs par dessus devoirs pour les faire réviser. Mais la véritable enfer était vraiment pour les 7ième car ils devaient passer leurs A.S.P.I.Cs.

La bibliothèque était devenu un vrai champs de bataille, pire que toute les autres années. Madame Pince avait même renoncer a réprimander les élèves.

Même les maraudeurs avait décider d'étudier. Miracle selon Lily, Jupiter et Émeraude. James marchait distraitement dans un corridor plongé dans son livre d'enchantement. De toute les matières qu'il avait prit (toute les matière de basse pour devenir Auror) enchantement était celui qu'il maîtrisait le moins.

Sur son livre, il y avait aussi une tonne de note qu'il avait prit en enchantement durant les 7 dernière années. En faite, elle ne lui servait a rien. Elle était plein de dessin de vif d'or et remplie des lettres: L.E. avec toute sorte de petit dessins les entourant.

Sans prendre garde il fonça dans quelqu'un. Son livre ainsi que tout ses parchemins tombèrent par terre. Il poussa un juron. _(Luna: dsl, mais si je dit quelle juron il a dit, les francais vous allez rien comprendre, parce que sa va être un juron a la québécoise.)_

« Désoler! » fit une voix de fille.

James releva la tête pour tomber face à face avec sa plus jeune cousine. Melody.

« Pas grave, alors Melo tu passe tes B.U.S.Es cette année? » lui demanda James en ramassant ses parchemins et son livre.

« Ouais, sa a été une année de fou! Travails par dessus devoirs par dessus pratiques de sorts et de métamorphose, j'ai vraiment hâte que tout sa soie fini. » soupira Melody.

James haussa les épaules en ce relevant.

« J'ai quelque chose a te dire » dit-il après un petit moment d'hésitation.

« Comme quoi? » lui demanda Melody en remontant ses lunette sur son nez.

« Je vais me marié avec Lily. »

« QUOI! » hurla littéralement Melody. « Tante Elizabeth ta donner sa bague? C'est toi qui l'as demander? »

« oui... »

« Attend un peu... Lily... c'est... cette rousse qui est venu passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous et qui ta embrasser devant tout le monde non? »

« Oui... »

Melody sauta dans les bras de James.

« Ho je suis SI contente pour vous! C'est merveilleux! Attend que je disse sa a Kenny! »

James était carrément en train d'étouffer sous l'étreinte de sa cousine. Et ce fut au même moment que Thompson et Desrosiers eurent la brillante idée de passer dans ce couloir en particulier. _(Luna: ben non, ils sont pas mort:P)_

« Ho! comme c'est touchant! » dit Thompson avec un voix aigu. Melody lâcha immédiatement James et Thompson reprit sur la même voix aigu. « Potter et Potter en pleine scène d'amour. »

« Regarde, tu voix, garde cette voix d'enfoiré la elle te va très bien! » répliqua James.

« Je te hait Potter! » cracha Thompson.

« Ho! et bien bravo! Veux-tu une médaille avec sa! Avec inscrit: con numéro un de l'année, entre parenthèse, je hais James Potter le meilleur, qui sort avec Lily Evans! »

Thompson serra les poings, près a ce jeter sur James mais Desrosiers le retint et il ce tourna vers James. « Continue a faire le malin Potter, continue a te vanter parce que tu as Lily, mais elle ne serras pas avec toi éternellement! »

« Tu veux parier combien la-dessus Javid? » s'exclama quelqu'un.

C'étais Lily. Elle était arriver il y avait de cela longtemps, mais elle avait attendu le bon moment pour ce montrée. Elle s'approcha de James et l'embrassa passionnément. Melody éclata de rire en regardant Thompson et Desrosiers qui était devenu livide.

Quand James et Lily ce séparèrent, celle-ci leva sa main gauche et leur montra sa bague de fiançailles. Si cela ce pouvais, Thompson et Desrosiers pâlirent d'avantage.

« Allez on par! » dit Melody.

« Très bonne idée! » répondit Lily. James suivit les deux fille. Il ce tourna avant de tournez le couloir et adressa un clin d'œil a Thompson et Desrosiers simplement pour les faire enrager d'avantage.

Thompson ragea d'avantage mais Desrosiers lui fit signe de ce calmer.

« Attend, tu auras ta vengeance Matt... soie patient. Tu as la marque maintenant... nous l'avons tous... »

« J'attend le jour de ma vengeance et crois moi... que lorsqu'il ce présentera, je ne manquerait pas l'occasion de faire payer Potter... » dit Thompson en desserrant les poings.

« Oui, nous ferrons payer Potter et nous aurons Lily, ce jours va bientôt arriver... il faut simplement faire signe d'un peu de patiente. »

Arriver dans les escaliers, ils ce séparèrent tous. Lily en direction de la bibliothèque, Melody vers la tour de Gryffondor et James continua d'arpenter les corridor. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais c'étais la seul façon qu'il avait de ce concentré.

Jamais en 7 ans les maraudeurs n'avait réviser ensemble. Car ils avaient tous leur moyen. James arpentait les corridors plonger dans ses notes et ses livres, Remus allait dehors, souvent au bord du lac, Sirius s'enfermait dans le dortoir et écoutait sa boîte a musique tellement fort que la tour tremblait, mais personnes n'avaient le courage d'aller lui dire de baisser le son. Et Peter lui restait des heures et des heures a la bibliothèque ensevelit par les millions de note qu'il avait prit pour comprendre. _(Luna: la musique sa l'aide vraiment a ce concentrer!)_

Quand au trois filles, elles aussi avaient leur façon d'étudier. Émeraude restait debout après que tout le monde soient coucher et la elle révisait. Jupiter étudiait seulement pendant les repas, car elle disait que manger l'aidais a ce concentré. Et Lily, elle s'assoyait a quelque par et ce plongeait dans ses notes jusqu'ase qu'elle en est marre.

Bref, le mois de Juin était le plus ennuyeux. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et personne n'avait envi de les couler. Les premières année angoissaient, car c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient passer de vrai test finale, les deuxièmes un peu plus relaxe, car ils s'avaient a quoi s'attendre. Les troisièmes avaient quelque difficulté a ce concentré. Tout les quatrièmes étaient parfaitement calme, les cinquièmes, bien évidemment, au bord de la crisse de nerfs, les sixièmes stresser. Cela fessait environs deux semaine que toute les autres année n'avait vue les 7ième sans leur livres ou des notes.

Il restait exactement 3 jours avant le début des A.S.P.I.Cs pour les dernières année. Tout le monde restaient obstinément le nez dans leur notes. Plus que 2 jours. Le stresse commençait a monté, ils n'étaient plus capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Dernier jours. Les 7ième étaient sur le bord d'exploser, tout le monde couraient de gauche a droite pour des révisions de dernière minutes.

Puis les deux semaines d'examens furent arriver. _(Luna: ouais bon je vais pas décrire les examen d'accord parce que... trop long!) _Ce fut l'enfer. Mais bizarrement pour le Clan des 7, leurs examens ce passèrent plutôt bien. James c'était pour devenir Auror, Sirius l'avait suivit, Remus voulait devenir profs, Lily médicomage, Émeraude n'avait jamais voulut dire ce qu'elle voulait faire, Peter personne n'avaient comprit, et Jupiter voulait travailler au ministère.

Les deux semaine d'enfer ce terminèrent enfin. C'était leur dernière fin de semaine a Poudlard. Le lundi suivant à 11h, ils prendraient une dernière fois le Poudlard exprès pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ils avaient sut que ce jour viendrait mais... c'était quand même assez difficile a accepter. Après tout Poudlard avait été leur maison, et leur famille pendant 7 ans.

Le vendredi soir, la Clan des 7 ce réunirent dans la Salle Commune dans les meilleurs fauteuils près du feu qui crépitait doucement.

« C'est terminer... » dit Sirius sont regard fixer sur le feu.

« C'est la fin... » ajouta James qui lui aussi fixait le feu sans vraiment le voir.

« Adieux les Maraudeurs... » dit Remus en prenant Jupiter dans ses bras.

« Et pourquoi ce serait la fin! » répliqua Sirius en relevant la tête après un petit moment. « On quitte seulement Poudlard! Nous c'est a la vie a la mort! »

« Toujours unit quoi qu'il arrive » continua James avec un sourire.

« Maraudeurs un jour maraudeurs toujours! » ajouta Remus adressant un regard complice a James et Sirius.

« Pour l'éternité. » termina Peter. _(Luna: ou que j'aime pas sa faire dire cette phrase a Peter je crois que je vais frapper quelqu'un la! HO MICHEL ARRIVE ICITTE! Ouais bon je m'éloigne du sujet!)_

« On en a passer des épreuves ensemble quand même... » fit remarquer Lily.

« Oui... et même quand on était rivaux on s'aidaient sans vraiment sans rendre compte... mais maintenant que je repense a toute ses chose... elles étaient sans importance il y a 7 ans, mais elle l'on été pour plus tard. » dit Sirius.

« Le pire c'est qu'il as raison. » dit Jupiter.

« Je crois que nous réalisons l'importance de tout ce que nous avons vécue » dit Remus.

« C'est drôle non, quand nous étions en 4ième année, Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi on pouvaient passer des heures a parler de ce que nous ferions lorsque nous allions quitté Poudlard. On avaient si hâte de commencé nos vie... de ce débrouiller seul, d'avoir un travail, une famille... mais maintenant que c'est dans deux jours... je crois que j'aimerais revenir en arrière, insouciant... on avoir des retenues était une partit de plaisir. » dit James en prenant Lily dans ses bras et en déposant un baisser sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Ouais... quand les Serpentards était nos pire ennemis, que notre souffre douleur était Rogue et que nous n'avions pas a nous soucier de ces stupide Serdaigles... » dit Sirius l'aire rêveur.

« Quand je n'avait pas a m'occupé de mes rechutes, que je n'avait pas a me dire que le soleil allait me détruire et que je n'avait pas a me soucier de boire du sang. » dit doucement Émeraude.

« Quand la seul chose qu'on avait a ce soucier était de savoir si on allaient avoir des bonnes notes dans nos devoirs. » soupira Jupiter.

« Mais malgré tout, il y a quand quelle que chose que je changerais si je reviendrais dans le passé. » dit Lily.

« Comme quoi? » lui demanda Peter.

« Sa. » dit-elle en embrassant James. « disons que je m'ouvrirait les yeux bien avant si nous retournerions dans le passé. » James lui sourit avant de remonter ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« On ne peu pas partir de Poudlard sans avoir fait une dernière blague » dit Sirius décider.

« Tu as raisons Patmol... on est les Maraudeurs non! » fit remarquer Remus.

« Il faut, trouver une blague... digne de notre départ... pendant le banquet de fin d'année. » dit James.

« Pour que les élèves qui seront a Poudlard l'an prochain, ce souvienne de nous. » dit Peter.

Une silence s'installa. Pendant quelque minutes les quatre maraudeurs réfléchissaient. Lily secoua la tête l'aire de ce dire –ils resteront toujours avec le cerveau de gamins quand même!-

« J'AI TROUVER! » cria James ce qui fit sursauter Lily. « Désoler mesdemoiselles mais nous allons devoir vous abandonner ici! Patmol, Lunard Queudver suivez moi! »

Les quatre maraudeurs quittèrent la salle commune pour aller s'enfermer dans leur dortoir laissant les trois filles dans la salle commune.

« Je crois que sa va être la plus grosse blague a laquelle nous allons avoir assister dans la légende des Maraudeurs. » dit Jupiter en hochant la tête.

**5555555555555555555555555555555**

**FIN! FIN! FIN! ET ENFIN RE FIN!  
J'ai enfin terminer ce chapitre! j'étais sur que je n'allais jamais passer a travers! Mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimer!  
Ciao Bizzzou!  
Lunattica!**


	28. Adieu carte, Bonjour le bordel!

**Chapitre 28: Adieu carte, Bonjour le bordel!**

« Non! »

« Attend! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Aille tu ma marcher sur le pied! »

« Désoler »

« A t'es lourd! »

« Fermer la! Rusard est juste de l'autre côté! »

Il était environs minuit. Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient tous sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et essayaient de ce diriger vers les cuisines. Mais a quatre c'étaient beaucoup plus difficile d'avancer silencieusement surtout avec Peter. Ils attendirent que Rusard s'éloigne et ce dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible vers les escaliers. Ils les descendirent en toute hâte. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Peter manqua une marche. Ils ce firent tous entraîner dans une longue chute. Ils finirent par aller heurter une armure au deuxième. Le bruit aurait suffit a réveiller tout le château.

« Crétin! » s'exclama Sirius. Des pas ce firent entendre. « Merde c'est Rusard aller debout on doit se cacher! »

« Bravo pour la discrétion! » dit Remus à Peter qui afficha un sourire désoler.

James ce releva et aida Remus qui était prit sous Peter pendant que Sirius le relevait par les épaules. Ils eurent juste le temps de rabattre la cape sur leurs têtes que Rusard apparaissait au troisième étages, soufflant comme un bœuf en dévalant les marches. Aussitôt ils descendirent jusqu'au premier et se planquèrent dans un coin en observant Rusard. Il était pencher et avait ramasser quelque chose au sol.

« Merde... » souffla Sirius en fouillant frénétiquement ses poches.

« La carte! » s'exclamèrent en même temps James et Remus.

Rusard tourna et retourna frénétiquement le parchemin entre ses mains.

« Il était vierge non? » demanda anxieusement Peter.

« Oui, je l'avait effacer avant de descendre les escaliers » les rassura Sirius.

Rusard partit, sûrement pour aller mettre en lieu sur sa nouvelle trouvaille.

« Adieux belle année de travail... » dit James en regardant Rusard partie avec leur trésor. Ils avaient mit au moins 2 ans et demi pour faire cette carte et en une fraction de secondes elle leur était arracher. James secoua la tête. « Aller on doit quand même ce rendre au cuisine! »

« Mais sans la carte c'est comme si on étaient aveugle! Depuis qu'on la commencer tu le sais aussi bien que moi! » lui dit Sirius.

« On le sais Patmol, mais on a pas le choix! On essayera de la reprendre avant la fin de l'année. » lui dit Remus.

« Lunard, c'est _demain_ notre dernière journée! »

Après quelque minutes ils ce mirent enfin en route vers ladite cuisine.

**Avec les filles**

« Je ne fais pas confiance a mon frère sur ce coup la. »

« Le coup du siècle... j'ai bien hâte de voir de quoi il s'agit, les connaissant sa va frapper... » dit pensivement Émeraude.

« Mais j'aurais peur moi a la place des Serdaigles et des Serpentards... la blague va sûrement être sur eux... » fit remarquer Jupiter.

« Alors la tu peux me croire que je vais rire! » répliqua Émeraude. Elle ce tourna vers Lily. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit en train d'écrire dans un petit cahier qui était son journal. _(Luna: je sais pas quand exactement Poudlard ce termine parce que c'est toujours flou dans les livres.)_

_27 Juin 1978_

_Cher Journal,_

_C'est la fin... Nous quittons Poudlard le 28 a 11h... C'est bizarre, mais j'ai peur de partire... tout comme j'avais peur quand j'ai prit pour la première fois le PoudlardExpress... Mais la vrai vie va commencer et c'est au dehors que le danger menace. Voldemort est a son plus puissant, mais il n'as pas encore attaquer Poudlard, au moins cela nous fessait un soucis de moins. Mais plus Lundi approche, plus je redoute de me retrouver exposer a ses Mangemorts et à la fatalité de la vie. Confronté ma sœur marié avec cette espèce de porc et devoir annoncer a mes parents que je vais me marié. Pauvre eux, je ne leur est pratiquement rien dit de ce qu'y ses passer dans ma vie cette année, c'est a peine si je leur est écrie et souhaiter de bonne vacance de Noël. Ils vont avoir une attaque quand je vais leur annoncé cette bonne nouvelle. Bref, il y a au moins une avantage a avoir comme Beau-frère ce gorille. Pétunia ne reste plus a la maison et les dernier temps ou je vais y être vont être vivable... Je ne veux pas quitté Poudlard. Cette place, ce château ou trop compter dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas le laisser derrière et partir en lui tournant le dos. Sa serait simplement trop cruel pour moi. C'est grâce a ce collège si j'ai enfin trouver l'amour de ma vie, trouver de vrai amis et trouver la paix. Ouais, il va sérieusement me manquer. Je vais devoir laisser derrière moi ancrer dans ses murs les 7 plus belle années de ma vie. Mais je vais en construire une autres avec James. Tout ce qui c'est passer durant ses 7 ans ou j'ai été a Poudlard sa ma un peu fait penser aux contes de Disney. La belle princesse se sauve du prince au début et puis, elle fini par réaliser qu'il lui veux du bien. Je vais sincèrement regretter Poudlard._

Elle ferma son Journal et leva la tête pour regarder Émeraude et Jupiter.

« Poudlard va me manquer » leur dit-elle sincèrement.

« A moi aussi... » dit Émeraude en s'assoyant a côté d'elle.

Les trois filles restèrent en silence sans rien dire. Elle aurait du aller se coucher, l'heure avançait, mais elles restaient la a écouter le silence. Shérazade et Décembre n'étaient pas venu dans le dortoir depuis une éternité, mais Émeraude, Lily et Jupiter s'en fichaient éperdument. Au même moment la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit laissant passer les quatre maraudeurs totalement écrouler de rire.

« Non mais c'est rendu une habitude ou quoi de rentré ici écrouler de rire! » s'exclama Jupiter en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Attendez-vous a avoir la blague du siècle demain! » s'exclama Sirius entre deux fou rire.

« Seul point négatif... » dit Peter.

« est qu'on s'est fait... confisqué la carte du Maraudeurs... » termina Remus.

« Comment? » demanda Lily. « C'était Sirius qui l'avait sur lui, comment aurait-il pus la perdre. »

« Je ne l'aurait pas perdu si Peter n'avait pas trébucher et ne nous avaient pas fait débouler environs deux escaliers! » ce défendit Sirius.

Émeraude Soupira Lily baissa la tête et Jupiter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais maintenant! » dit James avec un sourire « Nous devrions tous aller dormirent pour être la quand notre plus grande blague de tout les temps ce produira! »

« Pauvre Serdaigles et Serpentards » dit Émeraude.

« Heum... non pas cette fois... » dit Peter.

« Disons que nous avons englober _tout_ le monde... » ajouta James avec un sourire diabolique, Sirius éclata de rire.

Émeraude haussa un sourcil. « _Tout_ le monde? » dit-elle. « sa veux dire... même nous... et vous... et les profs? »

« A tu verras bien demains! Alors rendez vous dans la grande Salle au dîner! » dit Sirius une fois qu'il ce fut calmer. Il alla l'embrasser, James l'imita et alla embrasser Lily. Lui et Sirius sortirent du dortoir suivit de Peter. Jupiter attrapa Remus par la manche de sa robe.

« Qu'avez vous faite? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Désoler je ne peux pas te le dire sa gâcherait toute la surprise. » Il l'embrassa et partir rejoindre les trois autres.

« j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... » dit Jupiter en fermant la porte.

**Le lendemain**

Remus ce réveilla en premier. Un sourira s'afficha sur son visage quand il pensa a la blague. Il repoussa ses couverture et ce leva. A côté de lui Peter émit un ronflement sonore. Derek bougeait, on aurait dit qu'il ce débattait, James avait la tête enfoui dans son oreiller, on aurait pus croire qu'il était mort, et Sirius parlait. Le sourire de Remus s'élargie et silencieuse il s'approcha du lit à Sirius. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était des paroles incohérente mais l'ouis plus développer de Remus lui permit de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« A non... pas de jus de tomate... pas de jus de carotte non plus... n'y a la fraise... na... encore moins au concombre... je veux de l'eau... »

« Comme tu veux mon cher Patmol... » murmura Remus pour lui-même. Il ce dirigea vers la table de chevet de Sirius prit le verre d'eau qui s'y trouvait et le lança a la figure de Sirius. Il tomba de son lit.

« haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! On ce noie! » cria-t-il. Remus éclata de rire ce qui réveilla James.

Celui-ci, les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, si sa ce pouvait, ce leva. Quand il comprit pourquoi Remus riait, il ce leva debout sur son lit.

« QUOIII! REMUS LUPIN TU ES UN TRAITRE! » hurla James. « tu aurais du me réveiller j'adore voir Sirius tomber de son lit! » son regard croisa celui de Sirius et ils affichèrent un sourire machiavélique.

« Revanche! » dirent-ils en même temps. Peter qui c'était réveiller entre temps sortit de la salle de bain ou on pouvait entendre l'eau d'une douche couler. Remus arrêta aussitôt de rire et vue la lueur diabolique qui flottait dans les yeux de ses amis.

« ho, ho... » dit-il en reculant vers la porte.

« ATTRAPONS LE! » Cria Sirius. Remus ce précipita hors du dortoir. Sirius, James et Peter ce mirent a lui courir après oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient simplement en boxers.

A cette heures ci, il y avait déjà du monde dans la Salle Commune. Les filles les sifflèrent et les gars grognèrent. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Remus passa par dessus le divans devant le feu.

« LUPIN REVIENS ICI TOUTE SUITE ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE! » hurla Sirius.

« Désoler. Mais la j'ai comme un coup de froid! » cria Remus. Il monta a toute vitesse les escalier du dortoir et claqua la porte avant qu'un des trois autres est pus réagirent.

« Ho merde... » dit James qui pâlit.

« Il la barrer... » acheva Sirius.

« Et on a pas nos baguette... » gémit Peter.

Au même moment les filles sortirent de leur dortoir. En les voyant en boxer, en plein milieu de la Salle Commune, devant toute ses filles qui les matait... Émeraude leva un sourcils, Jupiter monta jusqu'au dortoir des gars, et Lily ouvrit grand la bouche.

« C'est la faute a Remus! » dirent James et Sirius en même temps. _(Luna: Peter on s'en fou!)_

Le silence ce fit entendre dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde regardaient alternativement les maraudeurs et les deux filles. Sans détacher ses yeux de Sirius Émeraude sortit sa baguette la pointa sur la porte du dortoir et prononça Alohomora. Sirius et James leur fit un sourire gêner puis montèrent dans leur dortoir. Lily et Émeraude suivirent aussitôt. Émeraude claqua la porte.

« Très beau show les gars! » dit Lily.

« Mais c'est la faute a Remus! » protestèrent Sirius et James.

« C'était a vous d'être plus vite les mecs! » s'exclama Remus qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, habiller et peigner.

Au même moment Sirius et James ce jetèrent sur lui.

« Peter va ouvrit la douche VITE! » hurla Sirius essayant de maintenir Remus au sol. Une fois qu'ils entendirent l'eau couler, ils soulevèrent avec peine Remus qui ce débattait et le traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Tu va y goûter mon vieux! » dit James le souffle coupé après le coup de pied que Remus venait de lui envoyer.

SPLACHH!

Remus ce retrouva tremper des pieds à la tête pendant que Peter Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. Émeraude, Jupiter et Lily arrivèrent et ce désolèrent du spectacle.

« Allez don vous habiller et descendez! » leur dit Jupiter « Au lieu d'envoyer valser mon copain dans le bain! »

15 Minutes plus tard les quatre maraudeurs sortirent de leur dortoir, propre, habiller et sec. Mais ils s'aperçurent bien vite que plusieurs filles dans la salle commune les relookaient.

« Ben quoi! Vous avez jamais vu de gars en boxers! » leur dit Sirius avant de ce diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les quatre amis ce dépêchèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu crois que sa va marcher... je veux dire, c'est la première fois qu'on l'expérimente et on a forcer sur le dosage faut dire et sa pourrait peut-être dangereux... » dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non avec le venin de chauve-souris sa ralentie la transformation mais sa n'a rien de dangereux, en faite c'est supposer faire moins mal que la potion originale et sa dure plus longtemps. » expliqua Remus.

« Bof, si sa viens a tuer nos cher Serpentards et quelque Serdaigles je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, des Mangemorts en moins sa ne ferait pas de tors! » dit Sirius d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Le seul problème est que si on auraient mis le dosage mortel, on auraient aussi crever et disons que je tien a rester en vie! » dit James avant de regarder sa montrer. Lily, Jupiter et Émeraude rentrèrent a ce moment.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Émeraude était bizarre depuis quelque jours... elle semblait mélancolique et soucieuse. Il ne lui en avait pas parler mais avait bine l'intention de le faire, sa le rendait triste de la voir ainsi sans vie... enfin façon de parler. Bref il avait bien l'intention de tiré les chose au claire.

James regarda Lily. Comme elle était belle! Il avait tellement de chance! Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Elle semblait triste et heureuse a la fois. D'habitude, il arrivait a comprendre assez bien ce qu'elle ressentait, mais cette fois... c'était le vide totale, le néant...

Remus observa Jupiter ce diriger vers eux. Comme il pouvait l'aimer! Elle était tout pour elle! Et il ferait tout pour la garder après Poudlard. Cette penser le hantait souvent. Que ferait-il si elle trouvait quelqu'un de mieux en dehors de Poudlard. Sa condition de Loup-garou de ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il chassa ses mauvaise penser.

Peter regardait touts ses –amis- ils étaient si heureux! Et lui... seul comme a son habitude. Mais tout cela allait changer. Il allait avoir l'occasion de prouver enfin sa valeur dès sa sortit de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas pus se montré a la hauteur du côté de Dumbledore, et bien il prouverait sa loyauté a Voldemort.

Lily s'assit au côté de James qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Dieux qu'elle l'aimait! A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle ressentait des millier de papillons dans le creux de son estomac. Comment avait-elle pus être aussi aveugle pendant toute ses année! C'était claire et évidant pourtant qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autres!

Émeraude prit place entre Sirius et Remus. Elle était fatiguer. Plus que tout le monde, elle redoutait de quitté Poudlard. Pour elle cela signifiait tout abandonner derrière elle, pour aller a la recherche des assassins de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait rompre sa promesse. Même si elle aimait Sirius a la folie, elle devrait le laisser derrière...

Jupiter se laissa tomber a côté de Remus et le gratifia d'un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Elle avait remarquer qu'il avait peur... mais de quoi, sa, elle ne pouvait le dire. Cette année, tout avait changer et eux aussi avait changer sans, sans rendre compte. Mais c'était du moins pour le mieux.

Les plats apparurent alors sur la table et tout le monde commença a manger sans ce douter de rien. Après quelque boucher les maraudeurs ce mirent a regarder frénétiquement leur montres.

« Plus que 4 secondes! » annonça Sirius avec enthousiaste.

« 3 secondes... » dit Remus.

« 2 secondes... » ajouta James.

« 1 seconde... » termina Peter.

Un grand silence ce fit. Comme si le son avait été couper. Puis d'un mouvement commun, tout les élèves portèrent leur mains à leur ventre. Ce qui suivit ensuite resta flou. Mais un grand brouhaha silencieux s'éleva. La vue de tout le monde ce brouilla et une sensation bizarre leur parcoururent le corps. Puis tout disparue aussi vite que sa avait commencer. Le son revenu et les élèves commencèrent tous a paniquer.

« Que c'est-il passer? » demanda Lily. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix, elle était rauque comme celle d'un garçon. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Voici notre blague! » s'exclama une voix de fille qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sirius.

Quatre filles ce levèrent a la tables des Gryffondor. Une avait des cheveux qui lui arrivait un menton, noir en bataille, avec des lunette ronde... l'autre était vraisemblablement Jupiter, une avait de long cheveux châtain cendré et l'autre était petite et grassouillette.

« Calmer vous! » hurla celle avec les lunettes.

« Nous avons penser souligner la fin de Poudlard pour nous, avec la plus grosse blague de tout les temps! »

« Nous avons trouver la potion améliorer du Polynectar. Sa veux dire que tout les gars ce sont changer en filles et toute les filles se son changer en gars! Les effet dureront 4 heures! »

« Et pour faire plus vrai, nous avons inclus tout le monde dans la blague, même nous et les profs! »

Des éclat de rire retentirent alors. En faite c'était plutôt partager. Certain trouvaient la plaisanterie très drôle d'autre moins. A la table des Poufsouffle quelqu'un lança « Sa va nous permettre d'enfin comprendre les filles! » d'autre éclat de rire ce firent entendre.

C'est alors qu'a la table des professeur, la version féminine, plutôt bizarre de Dumbledore ce leva. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir sans sa barbe avec des trait féminin. Les maraudeurs... ou plutôt maraudeuses, furent soulager de voir qu'il souriait.

« Je dois admettre » commença-t-il « Que la plaisanterie est très bien réussi. Bravo! »

Les maraudeuses s'inclinèrent devant tout les élèves et adressèrent un sourire diabolique au Serpentards. La versions fille de Rogue était aussi affreuse que la version garçon. En faite, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de changement. Seulement... des chose a certainement place. _(Luna: vous voyez ce que je veux dire j'espère! )_ Celle de Malfoy avait les cheveux long blond et qui pendant lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage.

« Alors la! » s'exclama Lily. Ses cheveux était toujours aussi roux flamboyant mais avait raccourcit et lui arrivait maintenant devant les yeux. Son corps était devenu beaucoup plus athlétique aussi. Jupiter elle, c'était carrément changer en Sirius et Sirius en sa sœur jumelle. Émeraude elle avait toujours le même teint blanc mais avec ses cheveux court et son corps de garçon maigre, elle donnait l'air d'un fantôme.

« Même en fille mes cheveux son en bataille! » ce plaignit James.

« On a juste un léger problème... » dit remarquer Émeraude. Elle pointa les jupes qu'elle portait. « On devraient échanger. »

« Bonne idée... e... Sirius prend le linge d'Émeraude, moi je vais prendre celui de Lily et Remus celui de Jupiter... et Peter heum... » James fronça les sourcils.

Lily sortit sa baguette et marmonna une sorte de sorts. « Il prendra fin dans deux heures, je n'aurai qu'à le renouveler. » dit-elle. Puis elle soupira « J'avait peur d'être devenus stupide a cause que je suis un gars! Heureusement je suis toujours pareille... enfin a l'intérieur » Les quatre maraudeurs lui lancèrent un regard noir.

« C'est assez spéciale être une filles... » fit remarquer Sirius une fois changer.

« Fait juste ne pas regarder dans ton chandail! » soupira Émeraude.

« Non mais c'est pas confortable, tu fais juste marcher et ils bougent! Comment vous faite! » se plaignit James. Les quatre filles soupirèrent.

4h sa allait être vraiment long! Surtout avec eux!

**5555555555555555555555**

**FIN!**

**Désoler si c'est pas a quoi vous, vous attendiez mais je suis hyper fatiguer et je tombe de sommeil!**

**BONNE ST-VALENTIN TOUT LE MONDE! LOVEW TO EVERYBODY!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica**


	29. Banquet de fin d’année

**Chapitre 29: Banquet de fin d'année**

3 heures et demi avaient passé depuis que le sort d'échange avait été lancer. Et voir les gars essayer de s'assirent convenablement avec une jupe était plutôt drôle. Mais le plus difficile était de reconnaître tout le monde, ce qui posait problème. Le Clan des 7 était dehors près du lac a leur endroit préféré. Il fessait une chaleur étouffante. Remus était assis en indien sur une grosse roche dans l'eau, essayant de garder la jupe qu'il avait sur ses cuise, James rigolait avec Sirius et imitait la démarche de Décembre et Shérazade devant Thompson et Desrosiers, et Peter lançait des pierres dans l'eau en asseyant de ne pas percuter Remus, ce qui relevait presque de l'impossible.

« Vivement que ce sort finisse! » ralla James. « J'en ai marre de porter sa! » dit-il en pointant la jupe. « Et d'avoir une voix aussi aigu! »

« Mouais! » mais Sirius ne pus ajouter un mot car il fut couper par les trois fille... enfin... qui chantaient.

_When I think about my life_

_I wonder if I will survive_

_To live to see in 25 or will I just fall?_

_I call my friends, they just keep dying_

_People round me, always crying_

_In this place that I like to call my home_

_Not everyone knows, that everybody goes to a better place_

_Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days_

_But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on_

_We're movin' up_

_Keep movin' on_

_Life_

_Hope_

_Truth_

_Trust_

_Faith_

_Pride_

_Love_

_Lust_

_All make up the things we've lost but things we've gained we'll take with us_

_All I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man_

_I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this_

_With all this rain it just keeps falling_

_On my head and now I'm calling_

_Out to someone else to help me make it through_

_Not everyone knows, that everybody goes to a better place._

_Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days_

_But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on_

_We're movin' up_

_Keep movin' on_

_Life_

_Hope_

_Truth_

_Trust_

_Faith_

_Pride_

_Love_

_Lust_

_Pain_

_Hate_

_Lies_

_Guilt_

_Laugh_

_Cry_

_Live_

_Die_

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family_

_Make the best with what you're givin'_

_This ain't dying this is living_

_Said we're movin' on and we've got nothing to prove_

_To anyone_

_Cause we'll get through_

_We're movin' on and on and on and on and on and on and on..._

_Keep movin' on_

_Life_

_Hope_

_Truth_

_Trust_

_Faith_

_Pride_

_Love_

_Lust_

_Pain_

_Hate_

_Lies_

_Guilt_

_Laugh_

_Cry_

_Live_

_Die._

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family_

_Make the best with what you're givin'_

_This ain't dying! this is living!_

_(Luna: Movin' On de Good Charlotte! Sa fessait longtemps que j'avais pas mis de chanson!)_

« Wow c'était bien! » s'exclama Sirius.

Émeraude haussa les épaules. « Autant profiter d'être un gars pour pouvoir chanter! »

Mais personne n'eux le temps de répliquer. Une sensation de vide s'installa. Puis un POP! Sonore ce fit entendre et la sensation de vide ce dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Tout le monde avait retrouver leur apparence normale. Sans dire un mots le Clan des 7 montèrent le plus vide possible a la tour de Gryffondor pour ce changer.

« ENFIN! » s'écria James en s'affalant dans un fauteuil au côté de Lily, les jambes écarter, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus en bataille. Remus regarda alternativement les trois filles. Elle était toute en train de jouer avec leur cheveux.

Sirius tourna son regard vers Émeraude, avant de le diriger vers le feu. Il soupira. Il allait bientôt la perdre. Dans moins de 3 jours, elle partirait et il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. Il ne pourrait rien ni faire, mais il allait quand même essayer. C'était la seul fille... enfin, une des seule, qui ne s'était jamais jeter a ses pieds. Elle ne l'avait jamais appeler par des prénom stupide, ne l'avait jamais couvert de compliment, dès le départ elle avait été très différente des autres. Après tout, il avait bien été le seul a qui elle avait voulu ouvrit son cœur, qu'elle voulait de glace. Des souvenirs du passé l'envahir alors.

FLASH BACK, 4IÈME ANNÉE

_Sirius marchait nonchalamment dans le corridor du 5ième étages, perdu dans ses penser. Il n'avait pas remarquer qu'une personne l'observait._

_« Alors Black, on es seul? » demanda la voix._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Meccas? » demanda le concerner étonner de la trouver derrière lui._

_« Rien, simplement, je me demandais ce qu'un maraudeurs fessait en solitaire, surtout a cette heures avancer. »_

_« Sa ne te regarde pas alors laisse... laisse moi! » dit-il un peu perdu._

_« D'accord, de toute façon je m'en fiche, je me disais simplement qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui te tracassais. » Elle tourna les talons et partit. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Cette filles était vraiment bizarre. Il voulu la rattraper mais quelque chose l'en empêcha._

_FIN 5IÈME ANNÉE_

_Il avait chercher partout mais ne la trouvait pas. Elle n'était nul part! pas dans la salle commune, pas dans son dortoir, ni dans la Grande Salle, pas dans le parc, non plus au stade de Quidditch. Il commençais a désespéré._

_« Relaxe toi Patmol, elle ne doit pas être bien loin! » lui dit James._

_« Tu as la carte avec toi? » demanda Sirius._

_« Non, c'est Remus qui l'as, mais c'est une amie de ta sœur et Evans non? Alors ou crois tu qu'elles son toute les trois! Les B.U.S.Es sont dans un mois, alors elles doivent être plonger dans des livres a la Bibliothèque. »_

_Sirius lui fit un sourire et partit au deuxième étages. Rendu la bas, il rentra silencieusement dans la Bibliothèque. Priant le ciel pour que madame Pince ne l'est pas remarquer. Il eu vite fait de remarquer sa sœur jumelle. Il s'avança vers les trois filles totalement plonger derrière une montagne de livre._

_« Mais j'y comprend rien a ce truc! » dit soudain Émeraude en fermant d'un coup sec son livre de Défense Contre les Force du Mal._

_« Quel truc? » lui demanda Jupiter._

_« Les différence entre les plantes comme l'aconit et l'argents, les différents effets qu'elle ont sur le Loup-Garou, mais sa reviens au même! »_

_« Non c'est différent » ne pus s'empêcher de dire Sirius._

_« Alors explique moi! » dit Émeraude qui commençait a perdre son sang froid._

_« Les plantes vont seulement calmer la bête et la neutraliser, ou la rendre un peu moins agressif pendant les transformation. Mais l'argents, va le tuer. C'est aussi simple que sa, sauf que c'est très mal expliquer dans ces bouquins. » répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules._

_Émeraude lui fit un léger sourire « merci » puis elle replongea dans son livre. Le cœur de Sirius ce mit a battre plus fort. Il ne savait trop pourquoi il avait temps voulu la voir, ni pourquoi elle lui fessais cette sensation._

_ÉTÉ 6IÈME_

_« Ho Sirius, j'ai oublier de te dire, Émeraude va venir passer la semaine a la maison » annonça joyeusement Jupiter. Sirius tomba en bas de sa chaise et regarda sa sœur avec de grand yeux rond._

_« QUOI! Ta inviter... et tu me la pas dit! » s'exclama-t-il en ce relevant._

_« J'ai pas a te demander la permission pour inviter mes amis! Et puis tu va pouvoir en profiter pour te rapprocher d'elle! » Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible._

_« Elle arrive quand? » finit-il par demander. Au même moment la sonnette retentit._

_Jupiter afficha un sourire innocent « Qu'est-ce que tu pense de... maintenant? » Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois. Il ce précipita dans le hall d'entré pour aller lui ouvrire. Jupiter soupira avant de ce rendre a son tour dans le hall en marchant beaucoup plus calmement._

_Quand il ouvrit la porte, Émeraude lui adressa un léger sourire avant de ce tourner vers Jupiter qui venait d'arriver. Celle-ci lui dit d'entré et elle montèrent porter ses bagage au deuxième étages, la ou ce trouvais la chambre de Jupiter et une chambre d'ami. Sirius soupira et claqua la porte de toute ses forces. Il poussa un juron. Il avait une semaine pour lui faire réaliser a quelle point il tenait a elle. Sa n'allait pas être du gâteau. Cette fille montrait a peine ses sentiments et paraissait même inhumaine tellement ses réaction était absente. Mais il s'en fichait._

_« Un problème Sirius? » demanda une voix douce. Il releva la tête pour tomber face à face avec sa mère._

_Il secoua la tête « Non... enfin... je ne crois pas... » il fronça les sourcils._

_« Crois moi Sirius, lorsque le temps seras venu, elle sauras combien tu tien a elle, mais pour l'instant, il ne serait sage de pousser les chose, laisse les aller et prend les une a la fois » elle lui sourit puis sortit du Hall._

_Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma en secouant la tête. « Décidément, j'ai une famille de dingue... » pensa-t-il en montant dans sa chambre._

_Tout c'était très bien dérouler depuis quatre jours, et même, au plus grand étonnement de Sirius, il c'était beaucoup rapprocher d'Émeraude. Ce qu'il avait fait pour sa? Il ne le savait pas mais quoi qu'il aille pus faire il en était très heureux. Il en était même venu a s'appeler par leur prénom. Sirius avait le cœur léger et même les remarque que James et Remus lui avait dit dans leur lettres n'arrivèrent pas a faire crever la bulle qui avait gonfler en lui. Vers la fin du 5ième jours, il annonça a James par la glace qu'ils utilisaient généralement à Poudlard lorsqu'ils étaient dans des retenus différente, qu'il allait lui demander. James avait commencer par éclater de rire. Une fois qu'il avait eu reprit une respiration normale, il lui avait dit qu'il croyait en lui._

_« Merci vieux! » s'exclama Sirius._

_« Bah, un meilleur ami c'est la pour sa! » répliqua James en haussant les épaules. « Bon je dois y aller ma mère m'appelle, elle veux sûrement que j'aille lui chercher un de ses livres qui ce trouve au sommet de la bibliothèque! Elle et son vertige! Aller bonne chance mec! » Et il disparu, laissant Sirius seul devant son reflet. Il eu juste le temps de poser le miroir dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'on cogna a la porte._

_« Entrer! » lança-t-il. Il reçus comme une décharge électrique. Émeraude ce tenait dans le cadrage de porte. Elle gardait son aire distant et imperturbable. « Qu... quoi? » demanda Sirius déconcerter. Elle haussa les épaules._

_« Ta mère a demander de l'aide a Jupiter pour préparer le dîner et elle ma dit de venir te voir » répondit-elle. Sirius ce sentit rougirent mais essaya de le cacher. « C'était prévu » pensa-t-il._

_« Heum... rentre... heu.. ne reste pas dans le cadrage de porte » bafouilla-t-il._

_Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi il restèrent ensemble. Jamais Sirius ne c'était sentie aussi bien avec une fille et il avait même réussi a la faire rire. Il ce trouvaient dans le jardin en train de ce baigner. Sirius avait attraper Émeraude par derrière et la renversa dans l'eau. Une grande bataille amicale s'en suivit, ou Émeraude ce retenait après les cheveux de Sirius pour éviter qu'il la lance dans l'eau, et Sirius la tenait dans ses bras. (Luna: j'ai martyriser le beau Joël comme sa lollz)_

_« Lâche-moi! »_

_« Lâche mes cheveux en premier et après je vais te lâcher! »_

_« Non tu va me lancer! »_

_Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre a présent que leur nez ce touchait presque. Et Sirius ne put résister, il l'embrassa. Sous le coup elle ce raidit et il s'entendait a ce qu'elle ce détache et le gifle, mais elle ne fit rien de cela. Lentement elle répondit a son baiser. Quand il ce séparèrent elle le regarda et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage._

_« Je t'aime... » lui dit-elle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il rêver? Si oui il ne voulait plus jamais ce réveiller!_

_« Qu... quoi? » demanda-t-il incertain d'avoir bien entendu._

_« Je t'aime! » répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa de nouveau. « Moi aussi » lui murmura-t-il._

END

« Sirius? SIRIUS! » cria Remus.

« Et bien je crois qu'on l'as perdu! » s'exclama James en passant une main devant ses yeux. Il sembla ce réveiller.

« Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

« On dois aller au banquet de fin d'année tu te souviens ? » dit Peter l'aire anxieux.

« A oui c'est vrai! » Il ce leva imiter par les autres.

Un a un ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et ce dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, pour leur dernier dîner au château. En route Émeraude glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Sirius lui adressa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« A quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« A nous, le premier jours que nous, nous somme dit Je t'aime. Tu te rend compte que dans 1 mois cela ferras 1 ans que nous serons ensemble? »

« Je sais... »

« Tu sais, je crois que Sirius et Émeraude vont bien finir par ce marier! » dit Lily alors que James passait son bras alentour de sa taille.

« peut-être, mais ils assisteront a notre mariage avant! » répliqua-t-il. Lily ricana.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis tomber amoureuse de toi! Pendant des années j'ai dit et répété a tout le monde que je te détestait et maintenant, je suis ta fiancé! »

« Tu n'as tout simplement pas pus résisté a mon grand charme! » plaisant-il quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Une fois de plus, elle était décorer au couleur des Gryffondor. Rouge et Or, avec le lion majestueux!

« J'espère simplement qu'une fois qu'on seras partie les Gryffondor nous feront honneur! » dit Remus. « Parce que les points, c'était Lily qui gagnait le ¾ »

« Même si ont n'as pas la coupe des quatre maisons, ni celle de Quidditch ont resteras les meilleurs! » rectifia James.

« On étaient, on est et on resteras les meilleurs, les plus intelligents, les plus doués, les plus beaux, les plus adorés et les plus forts! » ajouta Sirius avec un air snob qui imitait très bien Malfoy.

« Je me fiche que n'importe quelle des maisons gagne cette stupide coupe! » dit Jupiter « D'autant qu'elle est littéralement écraser les Serpentards! »

« Bien dit! » dirent en cœur James et Sirius. Mais ils ne purent continuer de parler car Dumbledore ce leva pour faire l'habituelle discours de fin d'année.

« Mes chers amis, une autre années ce termine! Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais adresser ces quelque mots au dernière année. Voldemort (un frisson parcourut la grande salle, mais le Clan des 7, mis a par Peter, restèrent indifférent) est très puissant alors faite attention, et souvenez vous que ceux qui ne lutte pas contre le mal, finissent par le servire! Bonne Appétit! »

Dans un même mouvement James, Sirius et Remus tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpentards, ceux-ci affichaient presque tous des sourires ironique. Malfoy tourna la tête vers la table des Serdaigles et eu un regard entendu avec Thompson et Desrosiers. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai peur de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire en sortant d'ici... » dit-il.

« Il vont ce trouver du travail au alentour du ministère j'en suis sur! » dit sérieusement Sirius.

« Ouais, il vont ce trouver des travail bien payant au ministère et Malfoy va s'arranger pour être dans les bonne grâce du ministre, ensuite il va pouvoir informer Voldemort –Peter arrêt t'es ridicule- de tout ce qui ce passe contre lui! » dit rageusement James.

« Et si Voldemort trouve le moyen d'avoir le ministère nous somme fini! Il nous obligera tous a le rejoindre ou nous tuera tout simplement ensuite, il attaquera d'autre pays! Il commencera par les pays les plus proche puis ensuite avec son armer envahira tout le monde magique puis réduira en cendre les modules. » s'exclama Sirius.

« Je vais l'empêcher! Crois moi que c'est pas pour rien que je veux devenir Auror. Je veux éliminer tout ces enfoirés qui ce crois malin parce que qu'ils sont du côté a l'autre con qui ce prend pour un mage noir! » dit James en serras les points.

Les Maraudeurs était tellement concentré dans leur conversations qu'ils en oublièrent de manger. Trop occupé a trouver des plan pour déjouer les Mangemorts une fois qu'ils seraient Auror. Peter lui, évitait soigneusement de ce mêler a la conversation et en fut tout autant soulager de voir que ses trois –amis- n'y prenaient guère attention. De leur côté les trois filles aussi étaient plonger dans une conversation plutôt sérieuse, mais mangeaient tout en parlant.

« Écoute tu ne peux pas tout simplement partir comme sa! » disais Lily indigné.

« Je n'aie pas le choix! J'ai fais une promesse et je vais la respecter jusqu'à la fin, même si pour sa je doit me faire tuer! » répliqua Émeraude.

« Si tu part en laissant mon frère, il va sombré dans une sorte de dépression mélancolique incontrôlable. Il ce laissera mourir de faim, va s'enfermer dans sa chambre et refusera de faire quoi que ce sois! »

« Mais que veux tu que je fasse! Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi parce que si je le fait, alors la c'est sur qu'il moura, et pas d'une façon qui prendra une fraction de seconde comme ce stupide sort! Si il vient sa baguette ne lui sera d'aucune utilité contre une cinquantaine de vampires! »

« De toute façon tu ne peux pas nous laisser! » dit Lily déterminer.

« Mais de quoi tu parle? »

« Écoute moi bien, demain, plus personne ne seras à l'abri, nous serons tous exposer au attaque de ce salaud de mage noir ainsi que nos famille et c'est nous qui allons devoir le combattre. Et nous allons réussir, je ne sais trop par qu'elle moyen, mais nous allons le vaincre et tuer tout ses salles crétins qui ont osé s'allier a lui. » dit-elle.

« On les enverra tous a Azkaban! » dit Jupiter.

« Non » dit fermement Lily.

« De quoi vous parler? » demanda soudain James.

« De la même chose que vous je crois. » répondit Émeraude.

« Vous penser quoi des Détraqueurs qui garde Azkaban? » demanda Lily.

« Que je n'aimerais pas passer un séjours la-bas! » répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

« Mais nos chère futur Mangemorts le visiterons de font en comble! » dit Remus.

« Moi je ne crois pas qu'on peux faire confiance a ces choses la... » dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi sa? » lui demanda Jupiter.

« Ce sont des trucs qui ce nourrisse de joie et de bonheur non, alors si Voldemort réussi a les convaincre qu'il va leurs donner tout ce qu'il faut pour ce nourrire bien plus que ce que le ministère leur donne, ils seront tenter de suivre Voldemort et de laisser tomber le ministère. Mais nous seront encore plus en danger car le ministère ne voudra jamais admettre qu'ils ont perdu le contrôle des Détraqueurs donc en l'occurrence d'Azkaban, alors ils diront à la communauté magique que rien n'est a craindre et que tout est sous contrôle alors que c'est faut! tôt ou tard Azkaban appartiendra a Voldemort et nous ne pourrons rien n'y faire! »

Les six la regardaient avec des yeux rond et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais Dumbledore ce releva pour annoncer la fin du repas.

« Cette année, la coupe des quatre maison reviens a celle qui a travailler durement et accomplie beaucoup de chose, et qui a sut, découvrir l'amitié et l'amour! Je suis heureux de remettre la coupe a Gryffondor! » Tout la table explosa littéralement de joie. Ils avaient complètement oublier la remisse de la coupe!

Enfin ils ce dirigèrent tous vers la tour de Gryffondor pour passer leur dernière nuit dans leur dortoir.

« Sa me fais bizarre de dire que c'est la dernière fois que je me couche dans mon lit. D'habitude je me dit, dans deux mois je vais revenir, mais cette fois, c'est belle et bien fini, notre aventure de Poudlard s'arrêt ici... » dit Remus.

Sirius essaya de répliquer mais il avait enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller et il n'en sortir qu'un drôle de son étouffer. James ce déshabilla et ce glissa dans ses couverture en passant ses main en arrière de sa nuque. A sa droite il entendit Remus laisser tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller et Peter émettre un ronflement ce qui signifiait qu'il dormait déjà. Il ce mit alors a penser.

Cette année a Poudlard avait été la plus bizarre de toute. Premièrement, il avait réussi a faire tomber Lily Evans dans ses bras et ils étaient a présent fiancés, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage a cette penser, puis il n'avait pas eux une seul retenu et le ¾ des problèmes c'était passer avec les Serdaigles, les Serpentards restant a l'écart. Aucune attaque d'aucun genre n'avaient été lancer contre l'école tout avait été calme et paisible ce qui n'était pas normale. Et chose encore plus étrange, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal c'était révélé plutôt normale et même sympathique. Il soupira et ce tourna sur le côté avant d'ôter ses lunettes et de les déposer sur la table de chevet.

Demain allait vraiment être la fin et la vrai bataille contre Voldemort allait commencer, ce qu'il avait redouter le plus.

**555555555555555555555555555**

**FIN! Il reste 1 seul chapitre et l'histoire prend belle et bien fin! Mais je vous rassure j'ai une suite en tête et si sa vous dit je vais la faire.**

**Aller le prochain chapitre seras moins long a écrire car c'est la semaine de relâche!**

**Ciao Bizzzou Lunattica!**


	30. La fin

**Chapitres 30: La fin**

Comme toujours Remus c'était lever bien avant les autres malgré la pleine Lune qui était passer il y avait seulement quelque jours. Il soupira en voyant ce qu'il voyant tout les matin depuis 7 ans. C'était la dernière fois et cela allait lui manquer. Il prit ses affaires et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, rien n'avait bouger dans le dortoir encore moins c'est occupant. Il soupira de nouveau. Sa ne valait pas la peine de les réveiller, et puis il était encore tôt. Il sortit et descendit jusque dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait presque personne. Mais il repéra Jupiter assis près du feu avec un livre.

« Bonjour » dit-il en ce postant derrière le canapé et en déposant un baisser sur sa tête. « Tu es beaucoup plus matinal que ton frère »

« Je sais. Il es exactement comme ma mère. Sa prend tout pour les réveiller le matin! » dit-elle en refermant son livre.

« Sa j'avais remarquer, parce que ici, c'est moi qui le tire du sommeil, et c'est pas facile!» Il contourna le divan et s'installa au côté de sa copine en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bout de temps en s'embrassant jusqu'ase que James fasse son apparition en baillant, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

« 'jour... » dit-il en prenant place a côté de Remus.

« Salut! ... Jamesie? Je peux te poser une question? » dit Jupiter en ce tournant vers James.

« Mouais... » hésita-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu va aller habiter avec Lily toute suite ou... vous allez attendre d'être marier avant? »

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma toute suite. Cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleurer l'esprit. Pour lui plus tôt serait le mieux car il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être loin de Lily plus de 24 heures. Mais si elle, elle voulait attendre?

« Merci Jupiter, maintenant ma tête va exploser! » répliqua James en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Désoler... je ne savais pas que... »

« Sa va... c'est juste que... j'avais penser à sa tu voix... mais sa m'était vite sortit de l'esprit et maintenant que j'y repense... » il ne termina pas sa phrase car Lily venait d'arriver. Elle embrassa James qui la prit par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur lui.

« C'était notre dernière nuit à Poudlard... » dit-elle mélancoliquement. Elle secoua la tête et ce leva. « On va manger? »

« On attend pas les autres? » demanda Remus.

« Émeraude dit de descendre sans elle, elle doit faire encore quelles petites choses et elle viendra nous rejoindre avec Sirius. Et Peter n'aura qu'a attendre Derek. » James haussa les épaules et ce leva a son tour suivi par Remus et Jupiter.

« Sirius... Sirius... SIRIUS! Aller debout espèce de gros paresseux Tu es le dernier! Peter et Jordan son déjà en bas ainsi que tout les autres! »

« m'enfiche! » suivit d'un son étouffer fut la seul réponse de Sirius.

« Et moi qui voulait que tu vienne prendre une douche avec moi! » soupira Émeraude avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Je suis debout! » s'exclama Sirius en ce redressant dans son lit manquant de peu de tomber en bas. Pour toute réponse Émeraude lui balança une oreiller à la figure.

« Je te veux dans la salle commune, près à descendre déjeuner dans 10 minutes! Sinon tu pourrais le regretter! » et ce sur ce, elle sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette bizarre de sensation, mais il n'aimait pas sa. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'avait que de quitté Poudlard voulait dire beaucoup et a quel que par au font de lui, il avait peur de ce retrouver au dehors. Dumbledore l'avait accepter même s'il était un Loup-Garou, et avait même fait des règles et un endroit pour sa sécurité. Mais Remus s'avait que Dumbledore était un des rare qui ce fichait de sa condition. Après tout, les Lycanthropes était considéré comme des bêtes sanguinaire, près a tout pour tuer. Mais tout ces préjugé étaient aussi adresser à l'être humain en dehors des nuits de pleine lune. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas commencer a penser a ces choses! Après tout, il devait profiter au maximum des dernières heures qu'il passait au château.

Il tourna son regard vers Jupiter et aussitôt son sourire enjouer revint. Elle avait le don par sa simple présence de le rendre heureux. Elle était tellement merveilleuse, belle, douce, gentil, attentionnée, romantique... et il aurait pus continuer ainsi pendant des heures.

« Enfin! Vous, vous êtes décidé a descendre! » s'exclama Jupiter ce qui tira automatique Remus de ses pensés. Il tourna son regard vers Sirius qui prit place a sa gauche.

« Je croyais que vous, vous étiez enfermer sans le vouloir dans le dortoir » répliqua Lily.

« Mais sa ne vous auraient pas déranger non! » dit James avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Fermez la! » dit Sirius en remplissant son assiettes.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment a manger et parler joyeusement jusqu'ase qu'il soit l'heure d'aller terminer leur valise pour ne pas rater le train de 11 heures. Personne ne parla beaucoup jusqu'à l'heure fatidique du départ. James regarda le hall d'entré en soupirant avant de vite détourner le regard et de sortir le plus vite possible, imité par les six autres. Aucun d'eux ne parla non plus dans les calèches, ni quand ils montèrent leur valise a bord du Poudlard Express.

Pendant une bonne partie du trajet ils restèrent chacun dans leur coin sans s'adresser la paroles tous perdu dans leur penser. Lily lissait, James avait fermer les yeux et retirer ses lunette, Peter était recroqueviller et avait déposer sa tête sur ses genoux, Sirius avait les bras en arrière de sa nuque et avait aussi fermer les yeux, Remus regardait le paysage, Émeraude dormait assise et Jupiter regardait le plancher en ce tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

« Hey, on ne peux pas rester comme sa a ce morfondre dans notre coin simplement parce qu'on ne remettra plus les pied a Poudlard! » dit doucement James.

« Tu as raison » dit Lily en refermant d'Un coup sec son livres ce qui réveilla Émeraude et fit sursauter Sirius et Jupiter.

« Vous, vous rendez compte, on est libre! » dit soudain Sirius. « On va pouvoir aller habiter loin des parents sur-protecteur! »

« Loin des profs! » ajouta Remus.

« T'avait pas a te plaindre, tu était leur chouchou! » répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Toi aussi je te signale! » lui fit remarquer James.

« Mais surtout loin de Rogue! » s'exclama Émeraude.

« Et de Thompson » continua Jupiter.

« Et de Desrosiers » ajouta Sirius

« Et de Malfoy, Rosier et Wilkes » dit Remus.

« Loin de tout ces Serpentins! Finalement, il y a des avantage a quitté Poudlard! » dit Lily. James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait penser à s'occuper parce qu'il reste un bon quatre heures a notre voyage! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Je vais chercher la Dame au friandise! » s'exclama Peter en ce levant et en sortant du compartiment.

« Bataille explosive? » proposa James. Tout le monde acquiesça. Pendant tout le reste du voyage ils restèrent sur le sol à jouer et a rigoler, sans ce rendre compte du temps qui passait, sans ce rendre compte qu'ils arriveraient a King's Cross dans dix minutes, sans ce rendre compte qu'il fessait nuit au dehors. Ce ne fut que lorsque la locomotive ce mit a ralentir qu'ils réalisèrent que le temps ne c'était pas arrêter. Ils débarquèrent le plus lentement possible du train, ne voulant pas s'admettre que tout était vraiment finit.

Ils ce regardèrent tous avant de regarder leur parents respectif. Les parents de James parlaient animent avec les parents de Sirius et ceux de Remus. Ceux de Peter était quelque peu a l'écart et celui-ci s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre en adressant de petit au revoir fébrile a ses amis, peur promettant de leur écrire bien vite. James ce tourna vers Lily tendit que c'est parents s'approchait.

« Mes parents son la-bas » dit Lily en fessant un signe de main dans leur direction.

« Tu es prête? » lui demanda James un peu tendu.

« prête pour quoi? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

« Pour leur annoncer que nous... que nous sommes fiancé... » Lily rougit légèrement avant de lui sourire et d'hocher la tête. Pendant que les parents de Lily s'approchait a leur tour, Émeraude s'éclipsa discrètement avec Sirius, Remus et Jupiter.

« Bonjour ma chérie! » s'exclama madame Evans en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Bonjour! » Lily ce détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère après quelque minutes et prit la main de James. Il inspira profondément et commença.

« Maman, Papa, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, nous aimerions vous dire quelque chose » il inspira une nouvelle fois et tourna un bref regard vers Lily qui lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. « Lily et moi sommes fiancé et allons nous marier. » termina-t-il bien vite.

Christopher et Elizabeth Potter ce sourire et de petites étoiles dansaient dans leurs yeux. Par contre Daniel et Cassandre Evans avait des yeux rond et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Voyant leur réaction, Lily baissa les yeux.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Lily! » fini par dire sa mère en brisant ainsi le silence gênant qui c'était installer. Lily sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

« Il ce fait tard, pourquoi ne pas discuter de tout sa un autre jour, puis-je vous inviter vous et votre mari a venir chez nous pour dîner? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Bien sur avec joie! » accepta Cassandre. Et ce fut sur un dernier baisser que Lily du quitté James pour suivre ses parents. James la regarda jusqu'ase qu'elle sois passer du côté Moldu.

« Tu as fait le bon chois James, tu as bien fait d'attendre » lui dit Christopher en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Oui... » murmura James perdu dans ses pensé. « Oui, pour une fois j'ai fait le bon chois et je ne le regrette pas... »

« Remus! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir! » s'exclama Sarah Lupin en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi! Maman, je voudrait te présenter quelqu'un » il ce tourna et Jupiter approcha timidement. « Voici Jupiter Black, la sœur jumelle de Sirius, c'est ma petite-amie » Sarah Lupin afficha un sourire bienveillant. Ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'ase que Jupiter annonça qu'elle devait rentré. Elle quitta Remus et sa mère pour ce diriger vers ses parents et Sirius.

« Émeraude est partie? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, sa fais a peine une minutes » répondit Sirius.

« Aller on rentre » dit Mercredi Black. « Il ce fait tard »

Les Potter et les Black firent la route ensemble, Sirius et James ce promirent de ce voir dès le lendemain matin et d'inviter Remus, Lily, Émeraude et bien sur Peter.

L'aventure de Poudlard était terminer, mais ils ne savaient pas qu'une autre allait commencer pour eux. Un Destin sombre, remplie de perte douloureuse. Mais ils ne s'avaient rien de tout cela, ils vivaient leur vie au jour le jour.

**5555555555555555555555555555555**

**THE END!**

**Alors la c'est vraiment la fin la conclusion la fin de tout... enfin... ce que je ne vous est pas dit, c'est que c'est la seulement la fin de la première saison de mon histoire. Attendez vous a avoir le premier chapitre de la saison 2 bientôt.**

**Ciao Bizzzou **

**Lunattica**


	31. CHAP 1: Si longtemps

Et oui! C'est bien moi avec la Saison deux! Je n'arrive pas a croire que je suis rendu a faire cette suite, j'était sur que je n'allais jamais y arriver. Désoler pour mon autre fic si elle traîne un peu mais disons que je me concentre beaucoup plus sur celle-ci.

**Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de faute d'orthographe mais je fais mon possible et je trouve que depuis le début je me suis beaucoup amélioré.**

**Chapitre 1: Si longtemps**

Un ans avait passer depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. James et Sirius étaient encore en formation d'Aurors et ce pour encore deux ans. Lily étudiait toujours et avait tournée son choix sur Guérisseuse plutôt que Médicomage. Jupiter travail au ministère comme elle l'avait souhaiter au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Remus aussi étudiait, pour devenir professeur et pensait aussi à peut-être quitté le pays pour quelque temps pour aller enseigner a _l'institut des sorcières de Salem_. Et Peter c'était dénicher un petit boulot, pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Émeraude elle, ne c'était pas attarder a vouloir chercher un emploi. Elle avait passer presque tout son temps enfermer chez elle dans sa bibliothèque sortant simplement parce que Sirius l'y obligeait. Maintenant elle avait vraiment l'apparence d'un vampire. Son teint était d'une blancheur impossible, c'est yeux d'ordinaire bleu restait rouge et ses canine était beaucoup plus apparente.

Tout le monde avaient quelque peu changer. Les cheveux de Jupiter qui avait toujours été long, lui arrivait maintenant dans le milieu du dos, Les cheveux de Lily lui arrivait au bas de la taille et ceux d'Émeraude, lui arrivait au rein. Sirius avait encore grandit dépassant James, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux avec un charme fou. James avait prit un apparence plus mature même s'il avait garder le même goût pour les farces. Remus n'avait pas beaucoup changer si ce n'était que c'est cheveux était devenu un peu plus foncé et qu'il aille, lui aussi, prit quelque centimètres. Et Peter était resté tel quelle, a part peut-être le fait qu'il aille encore prit du poids.

Lily et James habitaient ensemble dans une belle maison qui ce trouvait à Godric's Hollow non loin du Manoir des Potter. Jupiter habitait encore chez ses parents, et Remus et Sirius c'était prit une petite maison non loin de chez James. Et enfin Peter, avait un tout petit appartement qu'il ne quittait presque pas, trop plonger dans son travail.

En ce 24 Août 1979, Lily, accompagner de Jupiter et d'Émeraude, était dans une boutique et essayait des robes de mariée. Elle avait l'impressions d'en avoir essayer des centaines, mais aucune ne fessaient l'affaire.

« Jupiter j'en est marre... » s'exclama Lily d'une voix lasse de l'autre côté de la cabine d'essayage.

« Lily! » soupira son amie, « reste patiente! Après tout je suis sûre que tu va finir par trouver la bonne! »

« Tu disais la même chose il y a une heure! » dit Lily en sortant. Elle tourna sur elle même avant de faire une grimace. « Non pas elle! » elle soupira bruyamment avant de rentrer dans la petite cabine. Le même petit manège continua encore pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Tiens essaye celle-ci » lui dit Émeraude en lui tendant une robe. Lily la prit en soupirant. Elle l'enfila et sortie. Jupiter ouvrit des yeux rond et un petit sourire satisfait apparue sur les lèvres d'Émeraude.

« Tu es M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E Lily! » s'exclama Jupiter.

« Tu en es sure? »

La robe, d'un blanc nacré, en soie n'avait pas de bretelle. Une ceinture de petites émeraudes cousus sur le devant descendait élégamment dans le bas, formant toute sorte de petit motif en pointe qui donnait une touche de vie a tout ce blanc.

« Tu dois absolument la prendre! » dit Jupiter enthousiasmé.

Lily ce tourna vers le miroir et fit un tour sur elle-même. Un sourire rêveur apparue alors sur ses lèvres. Combien de fois avait-elle rêver de porté ce genre de robe et de ce tenir au côté de l'homme de sa vie. Quelles jeunes filles n'avaient jamais rêver de sa! Bien sure elle c'était imaginer un peu plus veille car 19 c'était –bien jeune- selon ses parents, mais, elle s'en fichait. Elle savait que James et elle, c'était pour toujours. Un amour, éternel. Elle poussa la porte et rentra pour au moins la millième fois pensa-t-elle.

Une fois changer et la robe payer, les trois filles sortirent sous le soleil couchant du mois d'Août. Elles marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant un petit moment. Lily ce tourna vers Émeraude avant de soupiré presque de pitié. Comme elle avait pus changer! s'en était alarmant. Même s'il devait bien faire 20 degré dehors elle portait une cape a l'allure médiéval et avait rabattu, bien enfoncer sur sa tête, la capuche. Elle ne supportait vraiment plus le soleil, et Lily avait la désagréable impression qu'elle attendait simplement que son mariage sois passé pour ficher le camp et ce faire porté disparu.

« On arrêt manger? » proposa Jupiter.

« Non merci, mais je suis exténuer, j'ai passé la journée a enlever et a mettre des millions de robes, alors je crois que je vais rentré a la maison. » répliqua Lily.

« Moi j'ai des choses à faire » ajouta Émeraude dans un murmure. « C'est ici que je vous laisse. Au revoir » Puis sans rien ajouter, elle tourna sur la rue à gauche et disparu du champs de vision de ses amies. Elles soupirèrent en même temps.

« Elle est devenu… » commença Lily.

« Complètement désespérante » acheva Jupiter. « Et c'est encore plus pénible pour Sirius. Il ne la voix presque plus, elle ne le touche presque plus et lui parle aussi froidement, si ce n'est pas plus, qu'a nous. »

« Oui je sais, James m'en à parler l'autre soir. Sirius est vraiment malheureux. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais, il l'aime vraiment » Jupiter soupira.

« Elle nous prend vraiment pour des imbéciles! Comme si on avait rien remarquer de ses projets! » cracha-t-elle.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent chez Lily. C'était une très belle maisonnette en pierre brute rouge rouan. La porte d'entré était en chêne et un heurtoir en forme de lion trônait majestueusement au centre. Elle comprenait deux étages, avec un grenier et un sous-sol. Jupiter lui dit au revoir avant de transplaner. Lily poussa la porte et ce dépêcha de monter au deuxième pour y cacher sa robe dans un lourd coffre à l'ancienne cadenasser avec un sort dont elle était certaine que James ne connaissait pas. Elle soupira en y déposant délicatement le lourd paquet. Elle dévala ensuite les escalier pour aller retrouver James.

Elle le trouva dans le salon, agenouiller devant l'immense cheminer, la mine sombre, les sourcils froncer en train de parler avec Sirius.

« C'est grave, si il réussi même à avoir des moldus comme allier... » disait James.

« Sa peux aller encore plus loin que ce qu'on pense cette histoire! Voldemort prend de plus en plus de puissance tout le monde le sais sa! Il va d'abord s'attaquer à l'Angleterre, puis quand il aura le contrôle absolue, il dévira en France! » s'exclama Sirius « Mais les français non aucune idée du pouvoir de Voldemort, alors il sera beaucoup trop facile pour lui de les avoir. »

« C'est une affaire d'état, et quand il aura l'Europe au complet il s'attaquera au reste des continents et finira par avoir le monde dans sa main! »

« Ho non! Crois moi que sa n'arrivera pas! »

« Bonjour » dit Lily dans un moment de silence. Aussitôt James ce tourna vers elle et son sourire réapparue. Il ce leva et ce dirigea vers elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je crois bien que je vais vous laisser, on ce vois bientôt » la tête de Sirius disparu de la cheminer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? » elle venait de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. James soupira et la serras contre lui.

« Voldemort, encore et toujours lui. Il a réussi à ce trouver des alliers moldus je crois que c'est simplement pour avoir le contrôle de leur gouvernement, il va sûrement les tuer quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait. » Tout en parlant il c'était diriger vers la cuisine. « Tout le monde est toucher dans cette affaire. Nous somme en plein milieu d'une guerre qui na aucun but et qui n'aura aucune fin. Simplement plein de mort et de souffrance. »

James s'assit à la table et prit sa tête dans ses mains. « On étaient bien gardé à Poudlard. Ont vivaient comme dans un rêve, mais maintenant que la réalité nous a exploser en pleine figure, c'est beaucoup moins drôle! » Lily posa une main rassurante sur son épaules avant de déposer un baisser sur ses lèvres.

« On va s'en sortir, comme toujours. Et puis tu es le fameux James Potter! Tu as toujours réussi à te sortir des pires situation à l'école, alors pourquoi pas encore aujourd'hui? »

« Mais comment tu fait pour toujours avoir le morales! » s'exclama James en ce levant avec un sourire amuser.

« Je n'aie qu'a penser a toi et aussitôt mon bonheur reviens! » répondit-elle en l'embrasant.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot, je dois aller rejoindre Sirius au ministère on a on entraînement »

« Bien, fait attention à toi » lui dit Lily.

« Toujours ma belle »

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard soupira en remettant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il était beaucoup trop courtois. Mais après-tout il devait bien trouver un professeur de Divination, sinon le ministère allait lui en imposer un et honnêtement il aimait mieux pouvoir faire son choix. Avec une certaine lassitude il ce dirigea vers la tête-de-Sanglier. Aussitôt eut-il mis un pied a l'intérieur qu'il regretta déjà d'y être entré.

D'un seul coup d'œil il aperçus la jeune Sibylle Trelawney. Des lunettes tellement énorme qu'elle lui fessait ressembler a une libellule et de nombreux châle un par dessus sur l'autre sur ses épaules.

Une heures passa et Trelawney ne semblait possédé aucun pouvoir de divination aussi petit soit-il.

« Merci beaucoup pour cette entrevu » s'exclama Dumbledore ce préparant déjà a retourner au château. « Mais je crois que... madame? »

La tête de Sibylle Trelawney avait tomber sur sa poitrine avant de ce relever brusquement. Elle parla d'une voix rauque et ferme qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

« The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... »

« Sortez de mon bar! » cria le barman en sortant de force un homme par le collet de sa robe de sorcier.

« and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... » _(Luna: Désoler mille fois d'avoir mis la prophétie en anglais mais j'ai prêter mon livre en français a une amie)_

Dumbledore ouvrit des yeux rond. Venait-elle vraiment de faire une vrai prophétie? Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus.

« Pardon j'ai du m'assoupire » s'exclama Trelawney en regardant autour d'elle après un moment de silence dans tout le bar.

« bien... heum... vous souvenez vous de ce que vous venez de me dire? »

« Non... pourquoi...»

« Sa n'as pas d'importance... bonne nouvelle, vous êtes la nouvelle professeur de divination » s'exclama Dumbledore dans un demi sourire. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je doit retournez au château, j'ai des choses très importante a faire. » et sur ce Dumbledore sortie du pub miteux en ce promettant de ne plus jamais y retournez.

L'homme qui avait était sortie était un Mangemort et il n'allait pas tardez d'accourir a QG de Voldemort pour lui répété ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Pourquoi viens tu me déranger Rodolphus? » s'exclama une voix glaciale, aigu et cruel dans la pénombre d'une pièce faiblement éclairer par un feu de cheminer.

« Mon Seigneur! J'ai une information importante a vous communiquer! » répliqua aussitôt le dénommée Rodolphus.

« Et bien parle je commence a perdre patience! »

« J'était en tour de garde à Pré-au-Lard maître, comme vous me l'aviez ordonner maître. Et bien Dumbledore était la aussi mon seigneur avec une femme. Tout a coup elle a fait une prophétie maître une vrai! Et elle à parler de vous! »

Lord Voldemort ce leva de son feuille rouge sang et s'approcha de Rodolphus Lestrange qui s'inclina aussitôt.

« Une prophétie dis-tu? »

« Oui maître! Elle disait: Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Née de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défier, née lorsque le 7ième mois mourras! Voilà ce que la femme a dit mon seigneur! »

Un demi sourire cruel apparue sur le visage blanc de Voldemort. Ses yeux rouge allumer d'un feu de cruauté. « Bien... très bien Rodolphus. Cette information peu m'être très utile... » il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'éclater d'une rire a donner froid dans le dos. « Bien je me sens d'humeur heureuse... rassemble quelque Mangemort et soyez prêt a partir »

« Puis-je vous demander ou nous allons allez maître? »

« Tuer quelque moldus, sa devrait vous amusez »

« Bien sur maître! Merci mon seigneur! »n Rodolphus Lestrange ce précipita aussitôt hors de la pièce et alla chercher sa femme Bellatrix, ainsi que Malfoy, Nott, Avery et Rogue. Dix minutes plus tard, ils ce trouvaient tous dans une petite rue tranquille de Godric's Hollow...

**555555555555555555555555555555**

**Mille pardon pour l'énorme retard mais ses temps si je doit bûcher sur mes cours à l'école je suis très en retard alors je n'est pas le temps de vraiment écrire plus que quelque minutes. Je vais essayer de faire un peu plus vite mais je ne peu rien vous promette!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez! Au chapitre deux!**

**Bizzzou! Lunattica!**


	32. On doit tous trouver sa place!

**Chapitre 2: On doit tous trouver sa place!**

« La menace pèse de plus en plus sur nos têtes et elle augmente de jour en jour! Ils faut rester sur nos garde! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE! » et une fois de plus tout le monde sursauta.

Aujourd'hui c'était le vieux Maugrey Fol Œil qui c'était charger de l'entraînement. Il était totalement cinglé selon James et Sirius, mais ils devaient admette que ce qu'il disait n'était pas faut et qu'en ces temps, oui, il fallait toujours être vigilant. Maugrey était le meilleur Aurore du ministère, il avait déjà envoyer à Azkaban une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Il c'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis, mais il fallait beaucoup plus qu'un simple sortilège pour venir à bout de ce vieux fou.

« Ces Mangemorts sont quand même intelligents, ils sont capables de s'infiltrés parmi nous et de connaître des informations, mais pourtant quant on parle d'attaque, ils sont lents sur la défensive et ils perdent du temps en bavardage inutile... » James et Sirius ce regardèrent avec un sourire complice. « Bien, maintenant, je vais vous maître sur des patrouilles de garde, ont dois surveiller cette bande d'imbécile, Potter, Black et les Longdubat je vous charge des rues de Londres, ils sont partout, pire qu'une infections de Doxies. »

Et pendant les 5 autres minutes, Maugrey distribua les équipes et les endroits. Aussitôt qu'il eu terminer, James, Sirius, Alice et Frank partirent du ministère pour faire leurs tour de garde. Alice et Frank était marié depuis moins de 5 mois, leur mariage avait été d'une véritable beauté et tout c'était bien dérouler. Ils étaient revenu de leur lune de miel en Espagne depuis peu. James et Sirius c'était toujours bien entendu avec eu, même si à Poudlard ils ne ce parlaient pas beaucoup. Frank et Alice étaient des personnes vraiment charmante qui ne voulaient jamais de mal a personne. Ils combattaient, et combattraient toujours contre le mal.

« James, tu va te marier avec Lily non? » lui demanda alors Alice avec un sourire. James sourit largement à l'évocation de Lily.

« Oui » dit-il au ange. « dans deux semaine! »

« C'est tellement bizarre! » s'exclama Alice songeuse. « Elle ne voulait rien savoir de toi, elle te méprisait et maintenant tu es l'homme de sa vie et elle ne pourrait pas survivre plus de 24h loin de toi! »

Pendant un long moment ils ce promenèrent ainsi dans les rues pleines de moldus de Londres sans que rien ne ce passe. Mais vers la fin de l'après-midi, un code rouge leur fit t'envoyer. Quelque chose ce passait!

« Les Mangemorts! » s'exclama Sirius qui avait capter le message le premier. « A... A Godric's Hollow! » termina-t-il devant soudain pâle.

« LILY! » cria James avant de transplané sans réfléchir suivit par les trois autres. Il ce retrouva dans son jardin et sans même attendre les autres ce précipita à l'intérieur.

« LILY! » cria-t-il une fois à l'intérieur. « LILY! » s'époumona-t-il.

« James? » demanda une voix à l'étage. Il entendu Lily descendre les escalier à toute vitesse et elle apparue alors dans la cuisine le regard interrogateur. « James qu'est-ce qu'il y as! »

James s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de soupirer de soulagement. « Dieux merci tu n'as rien! »

« Mais de quoi tu parle! Explique moi parce que je ne comprend rien! » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« On a eu un code rouge. Il y a des Mangemorts dans Godric's Hollow » expliqua-t-il. Lily ouvrit des yeux rond.

« James, il faut faire quelque chose! » s'exclama-t-elle et au même moment, Sirius, Alice et Franck firent irruption à leurs tour dans la cuisine.

« James, on les as localiser! » dit Alice. « Ils sont a quelque rue, d'ici! Ils faut aller les arrêter! »

« Je viens avec vous! » s'exclama Lily d'un ton sans réplique.

James acquiesça à contre cœur, mais il n'avais pas le choix et surtout pas le temps d'argumenter. En quelque minutes, ils furent rendu sur la rue ou tout les Mangemorts ce trouvait. Et a leur tête ce trouvait...

« Voldemort... » murmura Sirius. « Merde! »

« On as pas le choix! » lui dit Franck.

« Il as raison, Sirius » approuva Lily. « On dois quand même essayer » D'un même mouvement, ils ce dirigèrent alors vers eux.

« Alors, alors! Belle journée n'est-ce pas! » s'exclama haut et fort Sirius avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. S'il devait jouer le jeu, autant le jouer jusqu'au bout! « Pourquoi vous avez décider de venir à Godric's Hollow! C'est beaucoup trop facile de trouver des moldus sans défense! » continua-t-il.

« Vous me décevez beaucoup je dois dire **_Tom!_** » s'exclama James. « Je croyait que vous n'aimiez pas la faciliter! »

« Pauvre fou! » s'exclama Voldemort de sa voix aigu et glacial qui n'impressionnait plus du tout James. « Comment oser vous venir me déranger! Vous aller mourir pour votre stupidité! »

« Si on devaient mourir parce qu'on est stupide, vos Mangemorts serraient depuis longtemps en train de pourrir six pieds sous terre! » répliqua Sirius.

Personne ne vit le sort venir et il frappa Sirius de plein fouet. Il s'écroula au sol avant d'être parcouru de spasme.

« Alors cher **_cousin_**! » s'exclama une voix de femme à la voix enfantine. « On essaye de ce mesurer au plus grand, au plus fort et au plus puissant Mage noir de tout les temps! »

« La ferme Bella! » s'exclama Voldemort.

« Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps! » cria Lily qui venait de libéré avec peine Sirius du sortilège Doloris.

« Salle Sang-de-Bourbe! » cria Bellatrix Lestrange. « Comment ose tu simplement parler! »

« J'appelle le ministère de la magie, ici James Potter, nous avons localiser des Mangemorts sur la rue, Butterfly à Godric's Hollow! Envoyez toute suite une équipe d'Auror, Maugrey Fol Œil et Dumbledore! » s'exclama James.

« Potter, Potter, Potter! Toujours en train de jouer les malins! Toujours Gryffondor contre Serpentard, sort de ton jeu et reviens à la réalité, tu ne fais que jouer tout sa ne reste qu'une simple partit de logique pour toi, mais tu te trompe. Dumbledore ne peux rien contre moi! Simplement je ne veux pas perdre certain de mes Mangemorts, car les plus faible pourrait bien ce faire prendre par Maugrey. Quand à toi Sang-de-Bourbe, reste bien dans le sillage de ton cher Potter, car tu pourrais très vite le regretter! Nous, nous reverrons soyez en sure! » s'exclama Voldemort en regardant James et Lily.

Puis il disparue dans un nuage de fumer suivit par ses Mangemorts qui riaient au éclat. Quelque instant plus tard une escouade d'Auror apparurent sur la rue. Mais il était déjà trop tard bien évidemment.

« Inspecter les maisons environnante il y a peut-être des victimes, ils étaient dans la rue bien avant qu'on ne les localises. » dit James frustré. « Ce n'est qu'un jeu en... » dit-il entre ses dents en ce tournant vers Lily qui posa une main sur sa joue.

« Il voulait te provoquer... il le ferra probablement aussi la prochaine fois que nous le verrons... » lui dit-elle.

« La prochaine fois il aura les Vampires de son côté! » s'exclama une voix froide derrière eux. C'était Émeraude.

James leva ses yeux bleu verre le ciel étoiler. Il n'avait même pas remarquer que la nuit était tomber. Il frissonna légèrement avant de soupirer. Si Voldemort avait dit qu'ils ce reverraient... alors ils allaient ce revoir... et s'affronté. Mais pourtant il n'avait pas peur... non qu'il voulait jouer les héros, mais simplement... un affrontement avec le seigneur des ténèbres ne lui fessait pas peur. Pour lui, Voldemort représentait tout simplement la mort. Et la mort il avait apprit à l'affronté et à l'accepter. Il avait si souvent passer de mourir dans son enfance, que c'était devenu naturelle pour lui de ce battre pour réussir vivre.

« Les vampires! » s'exclama Sirius en fronçant les sourcils ce qui ramena James sur terre.

« Oui les vampires. Les clans vont ce réunir ce soir pour un grand conseil et décideront de quelle côté ils sont. Et ensuite, ils déciderons... S'ils sont avec nous, cela nous serras favorable, mais s'il ne le sont pas... préparer vous à une bataille jamais vue. » expliqua Émeraude.

« Alors ont doit les en empêcher! » s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire confiant. « Si ont à déjà réussi à s'introduirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour des réunions de prof, pourquoi cela serrait plus difficile aujourd'hui!... c'est le même principe! On utilise la cape et... »

« Oui le seul petit problème c'est que nous sommes capable de voir au travers de vos cape d'invisibilité et ce n'est plus un jeu Sirius. » lui dit Émeraude. « Tu risque beaucoup plus que quelques heures de colle cette fois... » dit-elle. Puis elle leva ses yeux bleu océan vers lui et le regarda tristement. « et je ne supporterait pas te perdre... » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et elle ne ce fit pas prier pour le serrer contre elle. « Je sais que ce n'est plus un jeu, mais je refuse de rester la impuissant a ne rien faire » finit-il par dire. « On est tous sur terre pour accomplir quelque chose. Alors je préfère entré en actions plutôt que de rester à l'écart et d'observer! On doit trouver sa place! Et je sais que la mienne est d'être sur le champs de bataille! »

« Bien parler Black! » s'exclama la voix rauque de Maugrey Fol' Œil. « Sa c'est parler avec courage mon garçon! »

« La guerre est commencer... » dit James avec détermination.

**88888888888888888888**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment et VRAIMENT désoler pour ce retard vraiment énorme! Mais vive les vacance et vive les chapitre a toute les semaines!**

**Je sais il est vraiment petit le chapitre, mais il était utile! Prochain chapitre... LE MARIAGE!**

**Bizzzou a tout le monde et Bon début de vacance!**

**Lunattica!**


	33. Oui je le veux

**Chapitre 3: Oui je le veux**

_**16 octobre 1979**_

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Je vais me marier! Aujourd'hui! À midi! Je n'arrive pas a y croire! Je vais devenir madame Potter. Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit cela il y a 3 ans, je serais parti a rire. Je n'aurais jamais penser que James soi l'homme de ma vie! En faite... je crois bien que oui mais je ne voulait tout simplement pas me l'avouer. Je le voyais toujours comme ce petit garçon arrogant et vicieux mais en faite je m'était vraiment tromper à son sujet. J'ai tellement le traque pour tout à l'heure que je n'est presque pas dormit de la nuit! Il est présentement 7h30 du matin. James est a mes côté et dort comme une souche. Comme quoi le stresse ne l'empêche pas de dormir lui! Pour la réception, nous ne feront pas vraiment de magie, car il y auras des moldus a proximité et mes tante et cousin doivent venir. Ils ignore que je suis une sorcière et sa serrait imprudent de le leur révélé. C'est bon de savoir que pour un journée entière nous allons tous pouvoir oublier la menace de plus en plus pesante que Voldemort fait subir à l'Angleterre. Enfin... Quand la réception serras terminer, James et moi allons nous envoler pour l'Italie! J'adore cette place! C'est tellement magnifique! James m'as laisser choisir... c'est un ange. Bon j'y vais, il ce réveille!**_

_**Enfer**_

_**PS: sa fessais longtemps qu'ont avaient pas utiliser nos surnoms.**_

Lily referma son journal et regarda James qui s'assit sur le lit les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il chercha a tâtons ses lunette sur la table de chevet.

« Bonjour mon ange » dit doucement Lily.

« C'est aujourd'hui? » demanda James d'une voix endormit un sourire au lèvres. « C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va ce marier! »

« Oui! » lui répondit Lily rayonnante en passant une main dans les cheveux très, très en bataille de James. « Et toi tu dois être cher Sirius a 8 heures pour te préparer! »

« Pourquoi? » dit James en fessant la moue « Je peux très bien me préparer ici avec toi non? »

« Certainement pas! Et puis tu sais ce qu'on raconte! Sa porte malheur de voir la marier avant la cérémonie! » rigola Lily.

« Alors tu va me mettre a la porte! » dit James en lui fessant un regard de chien battu.

« Exactement oui! Et il te reste exactement 30 minutes! » lui dit Lily avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser. « Ho et souviens toi, pas de magie! »

« Quoi! Mais... même pas un tout petit peu? » supplia James.

« D'accord mais seulement un peu! Parce qu'il y auras des moldus et je ne crois pas qu'il vont trouver sa normale de nous voir nous promenez avec des bout de bois a la main! »

« C'est pas a moi qu'il faut dire sa pas de magie! Mais plutôt a Sirius! » répliqua James.

Trente minutes plus tard, James quitta Lily pour aller cher Sirius, ou plutôt pour le réveiller. Car il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait oublier et que ce n'était pas dans les habitude de Sirius de ce lever tôt.

« Sirius? » appela James dans l'appartement. Il n'y avais aucun son. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, il dort encore ce paresseux. » James ce dirigea vers la chambre ou était Sirius et il le trouva enseveli sous les couvertures. « SIRIUS! » hurla James. Mais rien. « C'est pas vrai! pas encore! Je vais le tuer! Alors au grand mot les grand moyen, je suis désoler vieux! » James sortir sa baguette et en fit sortir un jet d'eau qui eu pour effet de réveiller Sirius en un éclaire et de le faire tomber de son lit.

« Quoiquessquyas! » s'exclama-t-il encore tout endormit.

« Quand je dit: Patmol je vais être à 8 heures chez toi, sa voulait aussi dire qu'il fallait que tu sois DEBOUT! » lui dit James.

« Bah t'avait qu'as préciser! Poudlard est terminer et pour l'instant j'ai aucune raison de me lever aussi tôt! » Il ce releva vêtu seulement d'un boxer et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir 5 minutes plus tard doucher, la taille encercler par une simple serviette blanche.

Il sortir de son garde-robe un housse noir et l'ouvrit. C'était son habit. Un smoking noir, mais fait quelque peu bizarrement. Il avait une coupe Italienne et sorcière en même temps. Les pantalons était simple et noir, la veste par contre lui descendait environs jusqu'au genoux et était attacher dans le milieu par un simple bouton d'or. La chemise elle, était bleu ciel et froisser exprès. Il n'y avait ni cravate ou nœud papillons mais un autre simple bouton d'or qui retenait le collet dans le haut.

Sirius s'habilla rapidement et ce coiffa alors que James était a son tour aller ce doucher. Son habit était en tout point similaire excepté que sa chemise a lui était d'un magnifique rouge sang.

« Non James n'essaye même pas » rigola Sirius en regardant James essayer de ce coiffé devant le miroir « Tu perd la guerre avant même d'avoir commencer! » James lui tira la langue mais ce détourna du miroir en s'appuyant contre la commode remontant ses lunettes ronde sur son nez. « Remus et Peter ne devrait pas tarder a arriver. »

A ce même moment on entendit une sorte de détonation dans le salon et une exclamation étouffer. « Je déteste la poudre de cheminette! » couina la voix familière de Peter. On entendit des pas précipiter dans les escalier et bientôt Remus et Peter ce retrouvèrent dans le cadrage de porte de la chambre a Sirius.

« Alors Cornedrue? Pas trop stresser? » demanda Remus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Moi je crois que s'il ouvre la bouche il va dégueuler son déjeuner! » ricana Sirius.

« Je suis mort de rire Patmol, regarde tu me voix pas! » dit James en pointant le sol « Je regarde c'est fou comme tu es drôle. »

« Bon aller faut pas traîner. » dit Remus « La réception est a 11 heures et il est déjà 9h30 heures. »

« Et... il est ou le problème? » demanda Sirius consterner.

« Peter va bien prendre une demi heure 45 minutes a trouver comment mettre sa! » rigola Remus en pointant leurs habit.

A 10h15 les maraudeurs furent fint prêt. C'était drôle de les voire habiller tous pareil excepter les chemises. Bleu ciel pour Sirius, rouge sang pour James, vert forêt pour Remus et mauve pâle pour Peter.

« Notre petite Jamesie-pooh va devenir un homme! » rigola Sirius en le regardant.

Et c'était a peu près vrai. Même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer a ses amis, James n'avait jamais été autant stresser de toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment sa allait passer et sa l'angoissait au plus haut point. Et si jamais elle changeait d'idée a la dernière minutes? Et si jamais elle disait Non? Et si jamais elle ne venait tout simplement pas? Le stresse montait de plus en plus a mesure que l'heure avançait.

Pendant ce temps chez Émeraude, Lily ce rongeait les sang. Prête depuis un petit bout de temps, elle était plus que magnifique on aurait pus croire qu'un Ange était tomber du ciel. Ses cheveux était remonter sur sa tête en une sorte de très beau chignon laissant échapper quelque mèche rousse. Le chignon était entourer de lys et de son voile. Elle avait de grand gang blanc qui lui montait jusqu'en haut du coude. Elle n'avait qu'un simple brillant a lèvre et un peu de far a paupière d'un vert léger pour accompagner les pierre de la robe et ses yeux.

« Lily il vas t'adorer, il va te dévorer des yeux et, il ne vas rêver que d'une chose, pouvoir te l'ôter ce soir la! » rigola Jupier. Elle portait une robe sans bretelle de velours noir qui descendait doucement jusqu'à ses pieds. Émeraude entra a son tour dans la chambre, elle portait la même robe que Jupiter. Elle avait fait couper ses cheveux qui formait un toupet avant de descendre élégamment en dégrader jusque dans le milieu du coup.

« Elle as raison pour une fois! » rigola-t-elle. Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps elle semblait être revenu en arrière à l'Émeraude qu'elle était au collège, comme si elle avait subitement retrouver le goût de vivre. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa meilleur amie et la serras dans ses bras « C'est la plus belle journée de ta vie » lui dit-elle « Ne la gâche pas en pensant qu'il ne veux plus ce marier avec toi parce que c'est complètement faux. Il t'adorait, t'adore et t'adoreras toujours ma belle! »

« Merci… » lui souffla Lily les larmes au yeux.

« Non ne pleure pas sa ferras couler ton maquillage! » lui Jupiter qui avait elle aussi les larmes au yeux.

« La prochaine fois sa serras une de vous deux alors vous avez intérêt a rattraper ce fichu bouquet que je vais lancer! » leur dit Lily pour changer de sujet en rigolant.

« Saphir aurait cru que tu était une princesse sortit d'un ses compte » lui dit Émeraude. « J'espère qu'elle as des anges comme toi la haut qui veille sur elle... enfin, aller allons-y ou on serras en retard a l'Église. »

Je me tenais devant l'hôtel, Sirius, Remus et Peter a mes côté. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux de ma vie! Sirius ne cessait de me dire d'arrêter de stresser de la sorte que sa ne servait a rien parce que Lily n'allait jamais me dire non parce qu'elle m'aime a la folie! Sa paraît que c'était pas son mariage parce que je pari une demi douzaine de millions de balais qu'il aurait été encore plus nerveux que moi.

C'est alors que la petite musique qu'on entend dans les films, vous savez celle qui fait pleurer toute les filles, ce mit a jouer. Je savait que c'était le moment ou la jolie marier franchisait la porte accompagné par les demoiselles d'honneur. Les deux porte d'or s'ouvrir alors et elle entra. J'en eu le souffle coupé! Je n'arrivais même pas a croire que cette Ange allait devenir ma femme. Depuis quand un diable avait le droit d'épouser un Ange? Peut-être avait-on transgresser l'interdit? Mais je m'en fichait et j'était fière qu'elle ce tienne la tête haute un doux sourire au lèvre en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je souriais moi aussi sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle avançait vers moi d'un pas léger, je pouvais entendre le tout petit bruissement d'étoffe que produisait sa robe sur le sol. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Lorsqu'elle fut près de moi elle glissa son bras sous le miens et je lui prit la main. Je devais faire un effort considérable pour ne pas me pencher et l'embrasser toute suite.

J'entendais a peine ce que le prête disait. Machinalement quand il prononça mon nom, je savait que c'était le moment de prononcé les vœux. Normalement la plupart des gens fessait un texte et le résistait par cœur. Pas moi. Je n'avait rien préparer, mais je savait exactement quoi dire.

« Lily, Les mots ne peuvent exprimer combien je peux t'aimer. Décider de me marier avec toi est la meilleur décision que j'ai pus prendre dans ma vie. Tu es ma raison de vivre et je te survivrai ou que tu aille et quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as été la seul qui est sus voler mon cœur, tu es la seul qui le détient et tu l'auras toujours. Je dépose a tes pieds mon âme et mon cœur en gage d'amour éternelle je te les offres comme je t'offre la vie devant nous pour bâtir un monde heureux, tout les deux ensembles, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Une larmes roula le long de ma joue au paroles de James. Il avait raison. Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer combien on s'aiment. Comment ai-je pus ne pas lui sauter au coup pour l'embrasser je ne sais pas, mais mes paroles franchirent mes lèvres, mon cerveau n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce que je disait, c'était mon cœur qui contrôlait tout ce que je disait.

« Quand tu as essayer de t'approcher de moi pour la première j'ai crue que tu voulais me faire une farce, te jouer de moi. Puis on est devenu ami et j'ai fini par véritablement tomber amoureuse de toi. Comment ai-je pus ne pas me rendre compte que tu était l'homme de ma vie avant? Probablement parce que je n'avait jamais prit la peine de vouloir te connaître. Et un beau jours, je suis sortir de ma crainte, et sus a quelle point tu es merveilleux. Je t'aime et pour l'éternité. Je t'aime et je t'aimerait même a travers la mort. Tu es celui qui guide mon cœur, je t'aime James. »

Je senti sa main me serrer un peu plus et je serrâmes la sienne en retour.

« James Christopher Potter, accepter de prendre pour épouse, Lily Anne Evans ici présente? » demanda le prête Antonio. _(Luna: J'ai toujours voulu dire cette phrase la lolllz)_

« Je le veux » répondit aussitôt James sans me lâcher des yeux.

« Et vous Lily Anne Evans, accepter de prendre pour époux, James Christopher Potter ici présent? »

« Je le veux » soufflait-je émusse.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, vous pouvez embrassez la mariez. »

J'entendis tout le monde ce mettre à applaudirent, mais je les entendais a peine, alors que James ce penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je ne me fit pas prier pour répondre tendrement a son baiser. Lorsqu'on ce fut séparer, Émeraude et Jupiter me sautèrent au coup.

« J'arrive pas a y croire! J'arrive pas y croire! » disait Jupiter les larmes au yeux.

« Mais laisse la respirer! » lui dit Émeraude qui était aussi surexcité qu'elle. « Et bien maintenant c'est sure! » dit-elle. « Tu es madame, Lily Potter! »

Lily sourit a ses mots et prit Émeraude dans ses bras. « Un jour sa serra toi... » dit-elle doucement a sa meilleure amie. « Tu te tiendras devant cette hôtel et Sirius serras à tes côté. » Émeraude sourit.

« Aller va rejoindre ton mari » dit-elle en poussant Lily dans les bras de James.

Le reste de la soirée ce prolongea tard le soir. Ce fut magnifique, tout le monde riaient, dansaient, mangeaient et buvaient, rien ne manquait a cette réception. Puis vers trois heures du matin, James et Lily dirent au revoir a tout le monde avant de s'envoler dans une avions moldu en direction pour l'Italie, la ou il devait célébré leur lune de miel.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**My god! Comment j'ai faite mon compte pour avoir aussi de retard dans ma fic! Je suis sincèrement désoler, mais je fait trop de chose que j'en délaisse mes fics!**

**Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappeliez mais Dimanche passer. Y ce fit au date sa fessait 23 ans que James et Lily avait été assassiner. Belle Halloween en perspective quand on ce promène dans les rue le soir et qu'on regarde les petite maison en pensant a eux.**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzou je vais essayer et je dit bien ESSAYER de me dépêcher un peu plus.**

**Lunattica**


	34. Partir et ne jamais revenir

_**Chapitre 4: Partir et ne jamais revenir**_

-Je dois partir... Tout suite et maintenant pendant que James et Lily sont en Italie pour leur lune de miel. Je ne dois pas traîner, je dois réagir je dois partir... partir... partir et ne jamais revenir, ne pas regarder en arrière et surtout ne pas le regarder... Je dois partir sans le dire à personne, faire mes valises et partir de ce manoir... Ils savent déjà pourquoi je fais sa... ils ont comprit... tous mis à part lui... Non Émeraude de ne pense pas à lui ce n'est pas le temps... oublie le... de toute façon tu ne le reverras jamais... Tu dois partir et ne jamais regarder en arrière... Juste voir la lumière au bout du tunnel quand j'aurai trouver leur entre et que je leur ferrez tous regretter ce qu'il ont fais a ma petite sœur! C'est ce que je dois me dire...

Livres, Potions, Antidotes, capes, détecteurs de magie noir... tout ses objets ce retrouvèrent bien vite pêle-mêle dans la lourde valise noir d'Émeraude. Elle arpentait sa chambre en jetant tout ce dont elle aurait besoins dans sa valise en s'efforçant de ne penser a rien. Mais comme toujours depuis ses derniers mois le visage de Sirius venait la hanter et elle devait le chasser de ses penser. Mais c'était difficile parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien ce dire, elle l'aimait profondément et devoir le quitter ainsi, sans explication, sans adieux... sa lui brisait le cœur. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple de rester et de vivre au côté de Sirius! Mais la vie n'était pas simple et elle avait promit de venger sa sœur et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. C'est pourquoi elle ne devait plus tarder et en profiter pendant que James et Lily était a leur lune de miel... ainsi, Lily ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'aller ce faire tuer. Elle était la seul qui aurait pus la dissuader de partir, mais voilà, maintenant elle était marier et elle était au côté de l'homme de sa vie, bien loin de l'Angleterre.

« Je suis désoler Lily, désoler Jupiter, Désoler Remus et Peter... et vraiment désoler Sirius, mais c'est comme sa je n'y peux rien... j'espère juste que je ne mourrai pas trop vite et qu'avec un peu de chance je réussirez a revenir... » Émeraude soupira en fermant sa valise. Elle mit sa baguette dans une des poches de sa cape. C'était difficile... beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginer. Mais le mot d'ordre était de partir et de ne pas regarder en arrière...

Ne pas regarder la vie passer, et à combien le temps avait été simple a une époque, lorsqu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard en train de faire des mauvais coups... Quand tout était tellement faciles à accomplirent et que les seuls souci qu'ils avaient était leur notes... mais voilà maintenant c'était loin et ils étaient tous a présent des adultes... Et la menaces qui pesait sur le monde magique mais qui ne les atteignaient nullement a Poudlard, venait de ce poser sur leurs épaules encore plus fortement que jamais. C'était a eu de faire la différence et d'essayer d'arranger les choses de stopper Voldemort avant qu'il ne détruise l'Angleterre... Mais comment! Des adultes oui... mais encore si jeunes... Sa leur paraissaient impossible, mais maintenant aller ce réfugier chez les parents... sa ne changerait rien et ils ne pouvaient pas oublier toute cette peur.

C'était comme si le monde était tomber sur leur épaules et qu'ils devaient a présent le raccrocher dans l'espaces. Mais la peine, la douleur, la souffrance et la défaites les accablaient et plus le temps avançais, plus ils baissaient les bras convaincu de ne rien pouvoir faire... Aucun mot ne pouvaient décrire tout ce qui ce passaient... et même partir comme Émeraude allait le faire ne changerait rien.

Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre la plus marteler les carreaux de la fenêtre. Le temps était gris et terne et n'arrangeait pas l'humeur des gens. Elle prit la poigner de sa valise et la descendit dans le hall. Elle la rapetissa jusqu'ase qu'elle puisse rentré dans sa poche. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et sortit au dehors en refermant la porte sur sa vie passer.

-Elle tiens temps a partir que quoi que je disse elle partira quand même... et je ne pourrai rien y faire... Je la perdrai... Cette vie me rend malade... pourquoi c'est arriver a moi? Je vais la perdre... elle ne reviendra jamais ou elle ce ferra tuer et je ne pourrai rien empêcher... rien n'empêcher du tout... Je ne comprend pas comment tout sa a pus arriver... J'ai eu mes tords... j'ai fait des erreurs... mais je n'ai jamais penser que sa serrait a un point telle qu'elle voudrait partir et risquer de ce faire tuer... C'est beaucoup trop compliquer tout sa...

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius... c'est une chose qu'elle c'est promit de faire... pour elle-même... pour sa propre confiance sa n'as rien a voir avec toi je te le jure » dit doucement Jupiter en s'approchant de son frère. « Cesse de te lamenter ce n'est pas a cause de toi. »

« Pourtant j'ai bien essayer de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'empêcher de partir... faux croire que je l'aime trop et qu'elle ne m'aime pas temps que sa... » dit-il tristement.

« Ne dit pas sa! Elle t'adore Sirius! Juste que la mémoire de sa sœur continue de la hanter et qu'elle tiendra sa promesse »

« Je sais, et c'est justement ce qui me fait peur, parce qu'elle ira au bout, même si elle dois y rester... » dit-il.

« Elle t'aime quand même Sirius » dit Jupiter en posant une main sur son épaules.

« Ouais... c'est sa... » dit-il retournant dans ses penser. -Elle m'aime... pensa-t-il amèrement -Ouais c'est sa, dans mes rêves! Elle m'a aimer a une époque mais plus maintenant. Je ne vau plus rien a ses yeux sinon elle m'aurait écouter un peu et elle ne serrait pas partit... je me demande bien pourquoi je me suis acharner a vouloir la garder si en fin de compte sa abouti comme sa... J'aurais du savoir... j'aurais du m'en douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je croyais... en faite je croyais bien des choses... je me suis fais de faux espoirs et maintenant j'en paix le prit. C'est toujours ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'attache a une fille et qu'on crois pouvoir bâtir quelque chose avec elle... James j'espère seulement que votre amour a toi et Lily est sincères parce que le miens avec Émeraude ne l'était pas en fin de compte... la vie est trop compliquer.

-Que vas-t-il arriver maintenant? Cette guerre est en train de tous nous séparer... De tous nous éloigner... Et personne n'y pourra rien... C'est fou de voir combien les temps on changer... Nous somme en train de nous enfoncé dans une sorte de désespoir et si nous ne fessons rien, bientôt nous ne pourrons plus en sortir. C'est triste mais vrai... Comment en sommes-nous tous arriver la? Personne n'as jamais rien fait pour le stopper... et il a pus grâce a cette liberté mal acquisse avoir des partisans... rassembler des alliers... qui tous son lier sous la marque des ténèbres... Ils sont la pour faire le mal mais a quelle prix? A quoi sa leur servira de tuer tout ses innocents? A rien du tout bien évidemment… Juste pour le plaisir de montrer qu'il a bel et bien le pouvoir et qu'il n'hésitera pas a s'en servire et pour répandre un peu plus sa terreur parmi les gens... Nous allons entré dans une ère de terreur, de meurtre et de perte tous plus douloureuse les unes que les autres... Maintenant... il ne reste plus qu'a ce tenir près et a affronté le pire...

Remus soupira et détourna son regard de la fenêtre. Tout le monde était déprimer il en avait conscience et sa lui pesait. Il ce disait qu'au moins James et Lily avaient pus échapper a sa durant une semaine de temps. Il espérait seulement qu'ils étaient heureux en ce moment. Lui aussi allait devoir partir... Pour Salem dans peu de temps. C'était peut-être une façon de fuir la réalité mais sa décision était prisse... Jupiter si était opposé bien sure, mais c'était comme sa. Elle allait atrocement lui manqué, mais il devait partir.

James s'étira doucement ce matin la, prenant bien soin de faire attention pour ne pas que Lily ce réveille. Il sourit a sa vue a ses côté. Il osait encore a peine croire qu'il était marier avec elle. Depuis le temps qu'il lui avait couru après au collège, maintenant elle était sienne. Il la regarda ainsi dormir pendant un bout de temps jusqu'ase qu'elle ce réveille. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçu le regard de James fixer sur elle. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Bonjour mon amour » dit-elle.

« Bonjour mon ange, bien dormit? » demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Oui, et toi tu es bien matinale, avant il fallait tout pour réussir a te faire lever de ton lit » rigola-t-elle en s'assoyant dans le lit prenant bien soin de ramener la couverture sur sa poitrine nue.

Il haussa les épaules « Peut-être mais avant ont devaient aller en cours, et maintenant on est complètement libre... enfin, jusqu'ase qu'on rentre en Angleterre. »

« Parlant de sa, qu'est-ce qu'on fais aujourd'hui? » demanda Lily.

« J'en sais rien, ou veux-tu aller? »

« J'aurais penser aller sur la plage, il ne nous reste que deux jours ici alors pourquoi ne pas les passer étendu sur le sable a ne rien faire du tout? »

James éclata de rire « Oui rien faire c'est dans mon domaine, alors entendu, nous allons aller s'étendre sur la plage »

Après une douche rapide, James et Lily furent fint près a ce rendre sur la plage qui était en réalité très proche de l'hôtel ou ils ce trouvaient. Ils s'installèrent en plein milieu de la plage près de l'eau, et Lily ce coucha sur le dos pour ce faire bronzé, ses long cheveux roux traînant légèrement dans le sable. James ce mit alors a penser en la regardant.

Il savait qu'il avait une chance énorme de l'avoir et de l'aimer, parce qu'il n'avait pas été le seule a la vouloir. Seulement c'était dans ses bras a lui qu'elle était tomber, mais il était aussi certain qu'il avait été le seule a l'aimer réellement. Il avait attendu durant bon nombre d'année, mais finalement il avait bien faite non? Il foudroya du regard un homme qui passa devant eu et qui relooka Lily. Pas question de regarder encore moins de toucher elle était a lui et a lui seul. Lily avait toujours attirer le regard des hommes, encore la, et a vrai dire elle ne passait pas inaperçu avec son bikini vert émeraude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a James? » demanda Lily alors que James lançait un regard assassin a un 4ième homme qui regardait Lily.

« Quoi? Y'a rien... » menti-il. Lily rigola.

« D'accord alors s'il n'y a rien explique moi pourquoi tu lance ce regard a tout le monde qui passe ici? »

Il ne répondit pas ce contentant d'hausser les épaules. « J'en sais rien »

« Ne serrais-tu pas un peu... jaloux? Par hasard »

James l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira sur lui. « Peut-être bien! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourtant tu n'as pas de raison de l'être » répondit Lily.

« Lily, j'en est une très bonne raison, parce que tu es la plus belle femme qui ce trouve ici mais le seule qui a le droit de te regarder ici c'est moi » dit-il en rigolant.

Un peu plus tard, les nouveaux mariés allèrent ce baigner, et Lily ne cessa de sauter dans le dos de James espérant le faire tomber, ce qui était peine perdu parce qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Mais il s'amusait a ce laisser tomber dans l'eau, Lily toujours accrocher a son coup. C'était ce genre de chose qu'il avait toujours rêver de faire. Ce trouver sur une plage magnifique avec **_SA _**femme. Il y avait quand même de très belle femme sur la plage, mais la ou son regard ce serrait peut-être porter quelque année avant, était maintenant complètement concentré sur Lily et les autres il ne les voyait même pas, continuant de lancer des regards assassin de temps a autre lorsqu'il voyait un homme relooker un peu trop Lily a son goût, prenant bien soin de leur faire comprendre qu'elle était a lui et rien qu'a lui, et qu'ils allaient le payer cher s'ils osaient tenter de l'approcher. Mais sa fessait rire Lily.

« Tu es jaloux James. » rigola-t-elle pour au moins la cinquième fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la mer.

« Je sais ma belle » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu es mignon ainsi » elle rigola de nouveau. « J'adore te voir jalouser! »

« A ouais et pourquoi? Ne me dit pas que sa te fais autant plaisir que je veuille tuer tout ceux qui te fixe un peu trop intensément. »

« Pourquoi pas? » dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur sa joue. « Sa prouve au moins que tu tiens a moi »

Il la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre lui « J'ai pas besoin d'être jaloux pour te prouver a quelle point je tiens a toi, a quelle point je t'aime et a quelle point tu compte pour moi. Tu es ma vie Lily, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours désirer, tu es la femme de ma vie. » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle sourit doucement. Elle adorait lorsqu'il lui disait des chose comme celle-la en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle pouvait ainsi savoir que ce qu'il disait était vrai. « Je t'aime James »

Plus tard alors qu'ils sortaient tout deux de l'eau en rigolant et que James s'ébrouait les cheveux en remettant ses lunettes un ballon de volley-ball roula a ses pieds. Il le regard un instant avant de relever la tête et de voir planter devant lui 4 filles, des Américaines vu leur allure et leur accent. Elles regardaient toute James en rougissant et en gloussant.

« Désoler, Elsy a laisser échapper le ballon. » dit une fille au long cheveux noir qui ce tenait un peu en avant. James haussa un sourcil en les regardant. Sa fessais longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu des filles glousser et rougir devant lui... ou peut-être que si, mais son attention était tellement concentré sur Lily qu'il ne les avait même pas remarquer.

« Tiens » dit Lily qui c'était pencher avant James et qui lança un peu rudement le ballon a la brune qui avais avancer près de son amie. Lily croisa les bras en les regardant de travers alors qu'elles ne bougeaient pas et continuaient de battre des cilles en regardant James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y as? » demanda-t-il le sourcil toujours lever.

« Ho rien » répondit la brune qui ce nommait Elsy. « Je suis désoler pour le ballon, juste que je ne suis pas encore très expérimenter dans ce jeu... »

« Peut-être que vous êtes meilleur? » demanda alors une rousse qui regardait Lily légèrement de travers.

« Non il ne l'est pas » répliqua-t-elle fermement en dévisageant la rousse qui était loin d'avoir l'éclat qu'elle avais dans ses cheveux a elle et c'était en effet ce qu'elle avais du remarquer vu le subtile regard dégoûter qu'elle lançait au cheveux de Lily. « Maintenant au revoir vous avez votre ballon! »

« Peut-être a la prochaine fois alors belle inconnu! » lança la dernière des quatre filles qui était blonde en fessant un clin d'œil a James qui rigola.

« Garce... » murmura Lily pour elle-même.

« Je t'es entendu! » rigola James qui vint ce planter devant elle. « Bon maintenant on inverse les rôles alors! C'est toi la jalouse! » dit-il en souriant apparemment heureux de la voir réagir ainsi.

« Quoi sa t'amuse! »

« Oui beaucoup même! » il eu une sorte de sourire que seule Sirius aurais pus avoir. « J'adore sa! Dit, tu pourrais recommencer, sa fessait une éternité que je voulais te voir faire sa et honnêtement je trouve sa très agréable et tu ne peux pas savoir a qu'elle point! » s'extasia-t-il.

« Sa ne t'en prend pas beaucoup pour être heureux alors! » dit Lily en fessant un geste agacer de la main.

« Temps que je suis avec toi, je ne peux pas être plus heureux » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Sa ne marcheras pas tu ne me ferras pas oublier ce coup la! » protesta-t-elle ce laissant quand même embrasser alors qu'il descendait dans son coup jusqu'à sa clavicule et remontait a ses lèvres.

« Sa te dirait de remonter avec moi a l'hôtel? J'ai certaine idée en tête qui vont t'intéresse je crois! » dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Elle rigola et quelque minute plus tard, leur choses dans leur sac, ils furent vite de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel ou l'après-midi ce termina dans le lit.

« James... » dit Lily alors qu'ils étaient tout deux allonger dans le lit regardant par les grande porte vitré qui donnait sur le balcon le soleil ce coucher qui offrait un magnifique spectacles.

« Oui mon Ange? » Répondit doucement James.

« J'ai peur... » avoua-t-elle.

« Mais peur de quoi? »

« De tout... de tout ce qui pourrais arriver avec Émeraude qui veux s'enfuir, Remus qui va partir, Sirius qui va désespéré et Jupiter qui va beaucoup trop s'ennuyer de Remus... Et cette maudite menace qui pèse sur l'Angleterre... James sa me fais peur... » dit-elle en ce calant un peu plus contre lui cherchant un réconfort.

« Tout ira bien Lily... Crois moi... » il la serrant contre lui « Tout ce passera pour le mieux Lily et nous aurons la victoire... Après tout, Avec l'Ordre du Phénix, celui que Dumbledore veux faire, nous augmentons nos chance de gagnée »

« Peut-être oui... tu resteras avec moi? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Mais bien sure que je vais rester avec toi Lily! » dit-il outré qu'elle puisse penser durant une seconde qu'il allait la quitter. « Si j'ai voulu me marier avec toi c'est justement pour sa, pouvoir rester a tes côté quoi qu'il arrive »

Il resta silencieux un instant. Sa lui fessait bizarre que Lily est peur... elle avait toujours l'aire si sure d'elle et en cette instant, elle était caler dans ses bras et elle avait peur du futur, de ce qui allait arriver, ne sachant pas ce qui allait ce passer. Serte les temps était sombres, mais l'espoir était de cause et il ne devait pas abandonner. Car temps qu'il y resterait une petite lueur, tout était possible.

Jupiter soupira en regardant son frère jumeaux « Je vais y aller d'accord, tu sais ou me trouver si jamais tu as besoin de moi... » Pas de réponse. « Sirius! »

Il sortit de sa transe « Hein, quoi? » dit-il le regard toujours perdu dans le vague.

Elle soupira de nouveau. « Je vais y aller, d'accord, tu sais ou me trouver si tu as besoin de moi... ... ... et ne t'en fais pas pour Émeraude, elle ne t'oubliera pas... non sa c'est impossible... »

Il ce leva et lui sourit. « Merci Jupiter, mais je vais bien, va plutôt retrouver Remus et passer le temps qui reste ensemble, arrête un peu de t'occupé de moi et tout ira bien je vais me débrouiller ne t'en fais pas Jup' »

« Très bien si tu le dit » dit-elle en soupirant de nouveau avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle prit sa cape la mit sur ses épaules rabattit le capuchon et sortit en refermant la porte. Elle n'avait pas envi de transplaner, mais plutôt de marcher pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Elle ce mit alors a parcourir les rues. Elle avait tellement de soucie en tête mais en y repensent c'était les mêmes problèmes que le reste du groupe... Émeraude, Remus, Sirius et la menace... c'était les sujets qui revenait le plus souvent. Au moins James et Lily étaient heureux. Elle soupira et frissonna en entrant dans une rue plus sombre. Elle ce retourna brusquement. Elle avait crue entendre quelqu'un marcher mais elle était seule. La rue était longue et déserte. Elle ce mit a marcher un peu plus vite.

Elle ce stoppa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit, elle ce mit a courir et senti des présences autour d'elle. Puis une ombre encapuchonner, et deux, et trois! Ce placèrent devant elle. La peur la gagna lorsqu'elle fit volte face et que d'autres silhouette l'encerclèrent. Une d'entre elle s'approcha de Jupiter et la frappa fortement a la tête.

Jupiter s'effondra sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience Elle avait une douleur fulgurante a la tête et elle ce rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger les bras! Elle était enjôler a un mure de pierre froid humide et dégoûtant. Elle avait été fait prisonnière! Elle ce trouvait dans un cachot... et la peur qu'elle ressentait lui indiquait parfaitement ou elle ce trouvait. Dans le quartier générale de Lord Voldemort. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante a présent.

_**Désoler du retard mais disons que je me concentre plus sur les fics que je fais avec Marie-Lune ses derniers temps!**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzou **_

_**Lunattica**_


	35. Peut être bien que

_**Chapitre 5: Peut-être bien que...**_

Lily ce réveilla subitement ce matin la, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle repoussa les couvertures et ce leva rapidement, ce dirigeant vers les toilettes, ou elle y avait accès de sa chambre, presque en courant. Elle eut a peine le temps de lever le couvercle de la toilette qu'elle régurgita son dîner de la veille. Sa lui avait prit assez souvent depuis quelque jours d'avoir une envi soudaine de vomir. Depuis trois semaines en faite. Elle allait parfaitement bien, mais sa lui prenait subitement et elle devait courir au toilette. Elle ce releva en tremblant légèrement et ce rinça la bouche dans l'évier avant de ce passer une débarbouillette sur le visage. Avait-elle attraper une quelconque maladie en Italie lors de sa Lune de Miel? Elle allait en avoir le cœur net aujourd'hui, elle avait la ferme intention de ce rendre a la clinique Moldu qui ce trouvait a dix minutes de la maison. Elle retira sa nuisette et fit couler l'eau de la douche avant d'y entrer. Elle resta paresseusement sous le jet d'eau avant de ce laver et d'en sortir, une serviette autour de la taille. Elle sourit doucement en voyant James toujours endormit.

Elle ce dirigea vers sa commode, en sorti un simple jeans et un t-shirt noir, enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis s'habilla avant de ce sécher les cheveux a coup de baguette magique. Elle ce mit une légère ligne de crayon noir sous les yeux, et laissa ses cheveux détacher. Elle ce rendit alors à la cuisine ou elle ce prépara une simple tasse de café en regardant l'heure. 9h30. Elle devait ce dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas attendre toute la journée. Sa prenait un temps fou dans ces cliniques de Moldu. Elle écrivit un mot à James pour qu'il ne panique pas et sache ou elle était, en attendant son retour, promettant de ce dépêcher le plus qu'elle pouvait.

Elle sortit dans l'aire frai du matin et, en route pour la clinique, elle ce mit à légèrement paniquer, ce demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire aller subitement au toilette pour faire ressortir le dernier repas qu'elle avait prit? Peut-être qu'elle était simplement malade après tout... peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin de repos. Mais du repos, elle en avait prit pendant une semaine de temps lors de sa lune de miel. Sa première hypothèse revint. Et si elle avait attraper une maladie en Italie? Qu'est-ce que sa pourrait bien être? Et si c'était contagieux? Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle frissonna en entrant dans la clinique. Ses endroit la ne sentait jamais bon, il y fessait froid et il y avait toujours une atmosphère désagréable qui flottait et persistait. Elle aurait voulu que James soit avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le déranger pour si peu, surtout pas si c'était pour qu'il s'inquiète d'avantage.

Elle donna ses papiers à la secrétaire à l'entrée et alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Une longue heure plus tard, qui lui paru une éternité, le médecins Anne Miller la convoqua dans son petit cabinait.

« Bonjour Madame Potter, si vous voulez bien prendre place. » dit Anne Miller en prenant elle-même place derrière son bureau alors que Lily allait s'asseoir sur la chaise bleu. « Alors, si vous vouliez bien me dire ce qui ne vas pas, qu'on regarde pas la suite. » continua-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Le problème c'est que, depuis trois semaine j'ai des envi de vomir qui me prenne un peu n'importe quand. Je ne me sent pas malade, et je ne le suis pas, puisque tout va bien, juste que parfois, plus souvent quand je me lève le matin, je dois me précipité au toilette. C'est peut-être quelque chose que j'ai attraper quand je suis aller en Italie, quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerait bien savoir ce que j'ai. » expliqua calmement Lily.

Le docteur Miller ce mit alors à sourire. « Madame, je ne crois pas que ce sois quelque chose que vous ailler attraper en Italie » dit-elle. Lily la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je crois plutôt que vous êtes enceinte. »

Lily resta totalement figer de surprise. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle sois vraiment enceinte... de James? Si c'était vraiment le cas... Un petit sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres. Si c'était vraiment le cas sa allait être le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'est jamais eu de toute sa vie. Un petit bébé... Elle portait peut-être l'enfant de James.

« Quoi qu'il en soit nous allons quand même faire quelque teste pour voir si c'est bien le cas » lui sourit le docteur.

Après une demi heure les testes furent terminer et elle et le docteur attendirent en parlant les résultas. Lily était tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne savait plus ou ce mettre et elle ne cessait de jouer avec le bas de son chandail ce demandant si elle l'était, ou non. Lorsque les résultas arrivèrent, elle regarda le docteur Miller lire la feuille. Les quelques seconde qui s'écoulèrent furent sans doute les plus longues de toute sa vie.

« Et Bien madame Potter j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes belle et bien enceinte » lui dit-elle. « Revenez dans 2 mois et nous pourront vous dire s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon »

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, le sourire de Lily c'était une fois de plus élargie. Elle était enceinte! Vraiment enceinte! Enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde... elle portait un enfant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas y croire et elle voulait faire la surprise à James. Mais comment allait-elle lui dire? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle allait sûrement bien vite trouver. Elle prit ses clés et les inséra dans la serrure avant de les faire tourner et de pousser la porte.

« Lillllllllllllllllllllly! » S'exclama la voix de James et elle eu a peine le temps de déposer sa sacoche qu'elle ce retrouva dans les bras de son mari. « La prochaine fois tu me réveille si tu dois partir comme sa si tôt! » dit-il tel un gamin. Elle rigola et l'embrassa avant de le contourner et de ce diriger vers le salon. James la suivit et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé lui fessant signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui. « Alors? » demanda-t-il en la serrant doucement contre lui.

« Je n'est rien, et c'est vomissement devrait bientôt cesser » dit-elle simplement. « Mais arrête » dit-elle en voyant le regard qu'il lui lança. « Je vais parfaitement bien, je suis aller la-bas parce que je voulais juste m'en assurer » Elle ce leva et ce dirigea cette fois vers la cuisine. « J'ai faim pas toi? »

« Moui... » répondit James en ce levant et en la suivant. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose? »

« Mais pourquoi tu dit sa? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du garde manger pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait bien préparer.

« J'en sais trop rien, probablement parce que je te trouve bizarre depuis que tu es revenu et que tu as l'aire de flotter sur un petit nuage, je te connais parfaitement Lily tu ne peux rien me cacher » dit-il en ce mettant derrière elle la prenant par la taille.

« Au faite James, il faudra que tu retire toute tes choses de Quidditch de la chambre et que tu les mettes dans la plus petite. » dit-elle en frissonnant des baissers qu'il déposait dans son coup.

« Et pourquoi sa? Mes choses son très bien ou elles sont! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais si tu l'es laisse la, ou je vais mettre le berceau? » demanda Lily avec un grand sourire en ce tournant vers lui. « Tu peux me dire? »

« Un berceau... Quel berceau? Comment sa un berceau? » demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

« Ben oui, parce que je ne crois pas que nous allons faire dormir le bébé avec nous » dit-elle en le regardant les yeux pétillant de bonheur alors qu'un large sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

James cru alors que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Elle était enceinte! Enceinte de lui! Ils allaient avoir un bébé! Un vrai de vrai! Ensemble! « Je t'adorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre! » s'exclama-t-il alors en la prenant dans ses bras la fessant virevolter dans la cuisine.

« Hey! Mais fait attention je suis fragile maintenant! » rigola-t-elle.

« Tu es enceinte! Mais je veux dire vraiment enceinte! Vrai de vrai? » lui demanda-t-il comme un petit enfant qui viens d'apprendre qu'il aura trois fois plus de cadeau à Noël cette année.

« Oui James » dit Lily trop heureuse de le voir réagir ainsi!.

« J'arrive pas a y croire » Il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa. « Si tu savais a quelle point je suis heureux Lily... tu ne peux pas savoir! » Il l'embrassa de nouveau. « Sa c'était le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire ma fleur » il la serras de nouveau contre lui souriant de toute ses dents.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas a y croire le soir même lorsqu'il ce coucha, sa femme bien caler contre son torse. Il allait être père... il allait avoir un petit boue de chou, un enfant qui serrait la preuve de leur amour indestructible. Lily portait son enfant... leur enfant... son enfant... un tout petit bébé a peine plus gros qu'une poupée avec des vrais yeux et des vrais toute petites mains! Quand il allait dire sa à Sirius! Il regarda Lily et ne pus s'empêcher de déposer sa mains sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur. Il la senti sourire et l'entendit rigoler légèrement. Lily et lui allait bientôt être une famille... une vrai famille, comme dans une famille, comme dans le mot famille, comme dans, Lily, lui et le petit bébé!

« Tu verras mon petit bonhomme, quand tu sortiras de ton petit cocon, tu auras beaucoup de chose a apprendre. » ce mit alors a murmuré James en passant lentement sa main sur le ventre de Lily. « Tu serras l'enfant le plus heureux du monde je peux te le garantire! »

« Dans neuf mois James, dans neuf mois. » lui dit doucement Lily le même sourire toujours accrocher au lèvres alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, bercer par les douces paroles que James disait au petit bébé qui grandissait lentement dans son ventre.

_**Désoler du court chapitre mais il était vraiment essentielle vous ne trouver pas! ;)**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde et les autres devrait venir un peu plus vite cette fois-ci, j'ai débloquer et j'ai tout plein d'idée!**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde!**_

_**Lunattica**_


	36. Les plus belles minutes d’une vie

_**Chapitre 6: Les plus belles minutes d'une vie**_

Le mois de Juillet était insupportablement chaud cette année! Dieux qu'il fessait chaud! Mais pourquoi fessait-il aussi chaud! Lily ouvrit la porte qui menait sur la cour de sa maison et laissa une douce brise tiède passer sur son visage et s'engouffré dans ses cheveux roux. Cela devait bien faire près de cinq mois qu'elle ne voyait plus ses pieds. Son ventre était énorme et bien rond mais elle en était fière. Fière parce que c'était l'enfant de James, fière parce que ce petit bout de chou allait être le résulta de leur amour. Un enfant… elle avait toujours désirer avoir un enfant avec le marie idéal, et c'était ce qui venait de ce produire. Mais bon sang pourquoi fessait-il si chaud!

« James! » cria Lily en revenant dans la maison. Celui-ci descendit du deuxième avec un énorme sourire. Il portait un vieux jeans et un vieux t-shirt tacher de peinture blanche et bleu.

« Avant que tu ne disse quoi que ce sois monte et viens voir! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Lily fronça les sourcils. « On a terminer la chambre » expliqua-t-il. Il prit Lily par la main et l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'au deuxième ou il la mena jusqu'à la chambre du fond. « Ferme les yeux mon ange »

Une vrai chambre de petit bébé! Il y avait deux mures blanc et deux mures bleu pale. Dans un des coins a gauche de la grande fenêtre placer horizontalement au mure, il y avait le berceau. Les barre était blanche et les couvertures comprenait de petits oursons de toute les couleurs. Il y avait au dessus du lit un mobile aux petits hippogriffes qui tournait en volant doucement émettant une douce berceuse. Coller au mure il y avait une jolie petite tapisserie qui encadrait toute la chambre avec des petits balais et des petits vif d'or qui voletait paisiblement de long en large. A l'autre bout de la chambre a droite de la garde-robe il avait une longue commode blanche.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux » souffla James alors qu'il échangeait un grand sourire avec Sirius qui ce tenait près de la porte. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, Lily en resta sans voix.

« James c'est… c'est magnifique! » dit-elle émerveiller par le travail qu'il avait fait.

« Sirius ma beaucoup aider » répondit James avant de ce pencher pour déposer son mentons sur l'épaule de Lily. « Sa lui a changer les idées et a pus pendant un instant cesser de penser a Émeraude » murmura-t-il.

« Vous avez fait un travail splendide sa me surprend de vous deux je dois dire... » dit Lily en fessant le tour de la pièce.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle sorti de la chambre, si James ne l'aurait pas retenu de justesse, elle serrait tomber au sol. Elle avait le visage crisper de douleur. « Jamesss » gémit-elle. « Je… je crois que sa y est! » Elle avait ressenti un coup au ventre.

« Ho la merde! » s'exclama Sirius en ce mettant a sauter sur place! « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! »

« Ont l'amène a l'hôpital imbécile qu'est-ce que tu crois! » s'exclama James paniquer.

« Non! Pas toute suite! Ce… ce n'est peut-être même pas sa! » intervint Lily. « Je dois prendre un bain et si sa persiste c'est que c'est sa… et puis, il faut attendre que les contractions soi au 5 minutes »

James s'empressa de faire couler un bain a sa femme sans ce soucier du fait qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il fit glisser au sol la jolie robe verte foret d'été que Lily portait et il l'aida a s'allonger dans la baignoire. Mais les douleurs ne partir pas et a six heures ce soir la, il fini par l'amener a l'hôpital. Sirius papillonnait a droite et a gauche dans le corridor ne sachant plus ou ce mettre en entend l'heure ou le petit bébé allait naître. Ce n'était même pas **_SA_** femme qui accouchait, mais pourtant il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie!

James ce tenait prêt de Lily et elle lui serrait la main du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Les infirmières qui ce promenaient autour d'elle en lui disant de pousser avait pour don de l'énervait mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et de voir Lily les cheveux coller au front a la fois par la douleur, l'épuisement et la concentration n'avait pour effet que de le rendre encore un peu plus nerveux. Puis après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité une des infirmière qui avait ses deux mains de poser sur les genoux de Lily lui dit de pousser encore un coup et elle s'exclama qu'on voyait la tête!

« Pousser encore un peu madame Potter » entendit James et puis après encore quelque interminable minute, un jolie petit crie de bébé ce fit entendre.

James en resta sans voix et il ne put détourner son regard du spectacle qui suivit par la suite. Il n'allait jamais oublier ce moment, jamais. L'infirmière semblait avoir sortit de nul part un enfant qu'elle prit en souriant. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle lui tendit une paire de ciseaux et il su instinctivement quoi faire. Il approcha lentement du cordon ombilical et le coupa. Elle sorti de la pièce et revint quelque secondes plus tard. Le petit bébé était tout propre portant un petit pyjama bleu. Il avait les yeux fermer paresseusement et le cœur de James fit un ultime bond lorsqu'on le déposa dans les bras de Lily.

« C'est un garçon » dit-elle son visage fatiguer par l'épuisement s'éclairant d'un doux sourire. Lily le tint ainsi en le berçant doucement, détaillant chacun des trais de son fils. **_Son_** fils… à James et elle. Comme ses mots sonnait doux à ses oreilles!

Elle senti les larmes lui monter au yeux lorsque le petit ouvrit grand les yeux. Les même yeux qu'elle, étonnement vert brillant. Il avait ses yeux a elle et les cheveux si en bataille de James. Elle rigola alors et tourna enfin son visage vers James qui abhorrait une drôle d'expression.

« Tu veux le prendre? » demanda-t-elle en tendant lentement le petit vers James.

Il hésita un moment, mais il fini tout de même par prendre son enfant dans ses bras. Il ce mit alors a sourire plus largement. Le petit agrippa alors dans sa toute petit main blanche son doigt et il senti son cœur chavirer. Il était tellement mignon!

« Bonjour bonhomme » lui murmura-t-il doucement en le berçant de la même manière que Lily. « Je suis ton papa » cette phrase était tellement bizarre dite de sa bouche mais en même si… Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait d'avantage mais en ce moment, rien ni personne n'aurait pus lui rabaisser le morale. « Harry… » dit-il alors sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais le petit bout de chou qu'il tenait allait s'appeler Harry c'était assurer.

Lily afficha un doux sourire avant de lentement ce laisser glisser dans ses oreillers et dans ses couvertures, ses paupières ce fermant seul après les sept heures qu'elle avait passer a forcer. Il était deux heures du matin aussi alors normale qu'elle ce sente lentement glisser dans le monde du rêve. En voyant son petit garçon, bien en sécurité dans les bras de son mari, elle n'eut aucun mal a s'endormir.

En cette instant, elle en était persuader, tout irait bien. Les dernières heures lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et elle souriait sans même sans rendre compte, heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. James et elle formait maintenant une famille, une vrai de vrai avec un enfant! C'était merveilleux, même inespéré. Et elle savait d'instinct que James allait être le père idéal. Et puis… Harry Potter sonnait plutôt bien comme nom. Lorsqu'il l'avait murmuré, elle ne c'était pas poser de question non plus. Oui, Harry était le seul prénom qui allait convenir au petit diable que cette enfant allait devenir, surtout s'il retenait de James ce qui ne la surprendrait probablement pas!

_**Un autre tout petit chapitre que je trouve relativement poche, mais bon je suis pomper a bloque pis toute me fait chier a soir, dsl. A ouais pis désolé pour les fautes aussi.**_

_**Bizzzzzou for all of you.**_

_**Lunattica**_


	37. Bonne Fête

_**Chapitres 7: Bonne Fête!**_

Sirius soupira alors qu'il défonçait par magie la porte d'un manoir en ruine. D'après certains renseignements, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ce serraient installer dans cette endroit durant un certains temps. James, Sirius et Frank avaient été désignés pour fouiller les lieux de font en comble et ramener tout indice restant. Sirius ne pouvait pas croire que Voldemort est pus être assez stupide pour laisser une trace de son passage derrière lui, mais le Ministère de la Magie avait été très claire et mieux valait ne pas désobéir au ordres.  
Le hall d'entré était salle et poussiéreux, typique à n'importe quel manoir abandonner. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le grand salon et, comme ils s'y attendaient, il n'y avait aucune traces d'anomalie. Sirius soupira. Un simple vieux manoir qui devait avoir fait peur a une quelconque personne alors que des ados imbécile avait du faire un feu ou quelque chose du genre.

"On prend le risque de descendre voir au sous-sol?" demanda Frank qui semblait aussi déçu que James de n'avoir découvert qu'un vaste espace déserté.

"Même si ont perd notre temps, on doit vérifier quand même toute les pièces de toute les étages. Alors, autant si mettre toute suite" répondit James.

Ils montèrent tout trois au grenier et commencèrent leur inspections en descendant d'étages. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils ce regardèrent en secouant la tête. Ils n'avaient rien trouver, et avaient, en prime, gâcher un après-midi de leur vie a salir leurs vêtements. Résigner, ils cherchèrent la porte qui menait au sous-sol et finir par la trouver, dissimuler par ce qui semblait être un placard dans la cuisine. Plutôt étrange, mais ils ne passèrent aucun commentaire. Ils descendirent par un escalier de pierre et ce retrouvèrent dans un étroit couloir humide et moisit ce qui fit lâcher un nouveau soupire à Sirius. Lentement, et sûrement, ils ouvrirent les quelques portes qu'ils trouvèrent et inspectèrent les pièces qui étaient composer de cellule de cachots. Quelque fragment d'os, du sang sécher rien de bien intéressant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte ils la poussèrent et restèrent figer. La pièces, sombre, humide avec une salle odeur de moisit, ne contenait pas de cellule, ce n'était qu'une pièce carré. Le sol était joncher de plusieurs instrument de torture qui semblait daté du moyen âge. James identifia également quelque scalpels souiller de sang. Puis soudain, ils ce figèrent complètement. Au fonde la salle, les jambes et les bras enchaîner à des chaînes relier au mure, une silhouette était étendu de tout son long, face contre terre.

"Ho merde!" s'exclama James en accourant bien vite suivit des deux autres. C'était une femme et ses long cheveux noir emmêler était éparpiller partout, même qu'il y avait certaines mèche de couper, qui jonchait le sol. -La pauvre- pensa tristement James en la tournant sur le dos, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Son sang ce mit à bouillir, sa respiration ce coupa ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et le crie de désespoir qui franchie les lèvres de Sirius n'avais rien de drôle. La tête de Jupiter reposait sur les genoux de James, ses yeux noir grand ouvert et ont pouvait encore y lire toute la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir. Le visage mutiler, des plais profonde, le chandail a moitié déchirer et des trace de sang partout sur ses pantalons, un long filet de sang sécher partant de ses lèvres et qui coulait jusqu'a son menton. Tremblant comme jamais, Sirius ce laissa tomber devant le cadavre de sa sœur et ses yeux ne pouvait ce détourner de ce spectacle.

Lentement, il lui ferma doucement les yeux et ce détourna. "Appeler les renfort... il faut la sortir d'ici" dit-il d'une voix que James n'avait presque jamais entendu.

Le reste ce passa tellement vite que tout resta flou dans la mémoire de Sirius. Les autres aurors arrivant, le ministère de la magie, les médecins légiste de l'Hôpital. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop comme les procédés Moldus et cela leva le cœur de Sirius lorsqu'il du ce rendre a la morgue quelque heures plus tard. Il crue mourir lorsque le médecins leva le drap blanc et qu'il fit face au visage serein et blanc de sa sœur morte.

"C'est bien elle" s'entendit-il dire d'une voix sourdre sans émotions, refoulant toute la peine qu'il ressentait en réalité.

"Elle a été frapper de nombreuse fois a la tête et a l'abdomen, ainsi qu'au ventre" expliqua le médecin d'une voix détacher comme s'il s'en fichait royalement. Il retira un peu plus la toile blanche et une serviette cachait ses seins et sa parti du bas. "Elle était enceinte... et quelqu'un lui a retirer le fétus qu'elle avait en lui ouvrant le ventre a froid avec un vieux scalpel rouiller"

De nouveau le sang de Sirius ce glaça. "Elle n'était pas enceinte" dit-il.

"Oui monsieur elle l'était, de quelque jours a peine... je suis désoler"

Sirius ce réveilla en sursaut en tombant de son lit. Encore une fois il avait revu toute la scènes, tellement, que s'en était rendu un cauchemar fréquent. Six mois avait maintenant passer depuis cette nuit tragique, mais cela continuait de le hanté et il semblait que jamais le deuil ne se ferrait. Jupiter avait été porter disparu, et Sirius avait déjà envisager le fait quelle est pus être morte. Mais jamais, sa mort ne lui était venu de cette façon a l'esprit. Pour couronner le tout, il avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte et que le fétus lui avait été retirer du ventre. C'était son enfant a elle et Remus, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus... et aucun doute sur le fait que les deux l'ignorait également. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de le dire a son ami un jour, pourtant, il le faudrait bien, il avait le droit de savoir...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mais pas aujourd'hui! Sirius ce leva et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide. Lorsqu'il en sorti, son habituelle sourire était accrocher a ses lèvres et paré pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Harry avait un ans en ce jours et on fêtait son anniversaire. Sirius s'habilla d'un pantalons de cuir noir et d'une chemise en sois blanche, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps en raison de ses incessante mission pour le ministère.

Arriver à la cuisine il regarda l'horloge poser au mure. 12h30. Il devait être chez les Potter dans une demi heure pour être a l'heure pour la fête. Il ce fit un léger dîner sachant parfaitement que James et Lily aurait sûrement préparer quelque chose de gros et il y avait aussi le gâteau.

Il sourit en pensant au petit Harry. Dieux savait comme il avait subit d'épreuve depuis sa naissance. Ses parents avait failli ce faire tuer trois fois par Voldemort, en plus des risques quotidiens que James courrait en étant auror. Il savait prononcer quelque mots qui ne sonnait pas vraiment comme ils le devraient mais c'était vraiment adorable de le voir essayer de parler ou lorsqu'il tendait les mains vers Lily pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. C'était fou comme il pouvait ressembler a James. Même cheveux noir en bataille, même nez, même bouche. Mais ses yeux vert extraordinaire était bien ceux de Lily. Jamais Sirius n'avait vue des yeux aussi vert que ceux-la.

Lorsque la pendule sonna les douze coup de midi, il transplana dans un pop directement dans le salon des Potter avec le cadeau pour Harry dissimuler dans sa veste en cuir.

"Bonjour la compagnie!" s'exclama-t-il en ce dirigeant vers la cuisine sans gêne.

Il vit Lily lui sourire en descendant du première étage, Harry vêtu d'une petit salopette et d'un t-shirt rouge, entre les bras.

"Salut vieux" s'exclama James en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Sirius le frappa a l'épaule avant de ce tourner vers Lily.

"Savais-tu cher que si tu n'était pas a James et que tu n'était pas ma meilleure amie, j'aurait depuis longtemps essayer de t'avoir!" lui dit-il en rigolant avant de ce tourner vers James.

"Et toi savais-tu que tu n'était pas très protecteur envers ta femme? Tu la laisse porter cette splendide petite robe qui lui va a ravir et qui la rend encore plus sexy! Attention Cornedrue quelqu'un va définitivement finir par te la voler!"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. "Merci quand même du compliment Sirius" dit-elle en déposant Harry dans sa chaise haute de bébé. Harry ce mit a tendre les mains vers le placard a nourriture. Sirius éclata de rire.

"Exactement comme James!" dit-il. James éclata de rire a son tour alors que Remus apparaissait dans le salon.

"Bonjour tout le monde!" dit-il joyeusement en entrant dans la cuisine. "Et bonjour petit Harry!" Il déposa un énorme paquet sur la table de la cuisine et Harry poussa un gazouillement en essayant d'agripper la boîte qui était hors de sa porter. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

L'ambiance était bonne et propice au blague et pitrerie que Sirius fessait. Peter était arriver une dizaine de minutes après Remus. Les parents de James et ceux de Lily aussi venaient d'arriver, Frank et Alice Longdubat avec le petit Neville qui avait fêter sa fête un jour avant Harry.

Harry, qui voyait Neville pour la première fois ce mit a gazouiller en essayant d'agripper Neville pour jouer.

Pourtant, quelque minute avant que Lily ne serve le gâteau, quelqu'un sonna a la porte d'entré et elle vit du coin de l'œil le regard coupable de sa mère. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta pétrifier sur place. Non c'était impossible! Pas après temps d'année...

"Petunia..."réussi-t-elle a articuler. "Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?"

"Lily, ma chérie, c'est moi qui l'est inviter" intervint Cassandre pour éviter un massacre. Elle prit Lily par les épaules en essayant de l'inciter a laisser Pétunia entrer.

"Entrer" finit-elle par dire a regret. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle inviter avec son énorme marie! Et depuis quand Pétunia avait un enfant! Il avait l'aire d'un petit cochon d'ailleurs. Elle revint dans la cuisine et lança un regard meurtrier a son père qui essayait de lui faire comprendre d'être aimable par un regard. James vint la prendre dans ses bras.

"Pense a Harry" lui murmura-t-il doucement a l'oreille.

Lily hocha la tête et ce força a sourire en voyant Pétunia entrer dans sa cuisine, mais son sourire revint véritablement lorsqu'elle entendit le joyeux gazouillement de Harry qui avait attraper dans sa toute petite main les cheveux de Sirius qui avait tenter de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle éclata de rire.

L'après-midi ne ce déroula pas trop mal en un sens, Lily évitant le plus possible de devoir parler a sa sœur. Le dîner venait d'être manger et c'était maintenant l'heure du gâteau. James ferma les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique.

"Mama!" s'exclama Harry en frappant dans ses mains alors que Lily arrivait avec un simple gâteau rond en forme de chocolat et le déposait devant lui pendant que tout le monde s'époumonait a chanter:

Bonne Fête Harry, Bonne Fête Harry, Bonne Fête, Bonne Fête, Bonne Fête Harry!

Harry applaudit de plus belle en gazouillant. "Voilà mon chérie, amuses-toi" dit Lily en déposant un baisser sur la joue d'Harry.

Puis, sans attendre, il écrasa le gâteau entre ses mains et ce mit a le manger en sautant sur sa chaise haute. Sa ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que le gâteau lui remonte même jusque dans les cheveux.

James sourit largement. Il avait souvent penser a ce genre de scène, mais jamais cela n'était aussi joyeux. L'après-midi était parfaite et même la sœur de Lily n'arrivait pas a gâcher leur moment. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Jupiter aurait aimer ce trouver la... et Émeraude aussi...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elle poussa les portes du manoir et s'avança sans gêne. Tout le monde la fixait mais sa capuche lui couvrait entièrement la tête. Elle était belle, confiante et sans peur. Elle poussa une deuxième volé de porte pour aboutir dans le grand salon, la ou le chef était assit dans un fauteuil plus haut que les autres.

"Hayden!" s'exclama-t-elle haut et fort. Elle lança un regard noir aux quatre filles qui l'encadraient. Il ne répondit pas et elle resta planter la, les jambes légèrement écarter, les bras croiser, sa cape bien en place.

"Qui s'adresse a moi sans ce dévoiler?" demanda le dénommer Hayden.

"C'est moi qui ose!" s'exclama Émeraude folle de rage. "Tu as oser assassiner une fillette qui n'avait aucun sang magique en elle!"

Hayden fit mine de réfléchir. Ses yeux était de la couleur du sang et ses cheveux encore plus noir que la nuit. Il découvrit ses dents blanche pourvue de longue canine. "Saphir? Oui, elle était aussi pure que le joyeux"

Émeraude grogna "Alors cela prouve que le grand chef est un lâche! Assassiner ainsi une enfant inoffensive témoigne du peu de pouvoir dont tu possède Hayden"

"Mes pouvoirs son au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer!" tempêta-t-il en ce levant, fessant reculer les quatre filles. Il était d'une taille normale, pas si grand que sa et son manteau de cuir touchait le sol, presque en volant. Il avait une chemise de son en dessous et des pantalons également de cuir ainsi que ses boots noir. Il semblait venir du futur alors qu'Émeraude, avec sa cape et ses lanière de cuir au poignet semblait tout droit venu du Moyen-Âge.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une confrontation, mais tout les Vampires qui c'était trouver au manoir c'était fait une place pour venir voir ce qui ce passait. Les archer et les gardes étaient plutôt embarrasser qu'elle soit passer aussi facilement. Elle n'avait pas l'aire d'un vampire, juste d'une sorcière. Et les vampires n'aimait pas vraiment les sorciers, jugeant que les chasseur les traquait beaucoup trop même s'il était reconnu comme normale dans la société.

"Es-tu prêt a mourir Hayden?" demanda Émeraude qui lui parlait comme s'il était son petit frère. Elle ce dévoila.

"Émeraude Meccas" dit-il en s'avança un peu plus ver elle ce qui la fit grogner. Quelques uns reculèrent.

"Si j'était toi Hayden, je me tiendrais loin, tu ne me connaît pas, et tu ne connais pas jusqu'ou vont mes limites et tu es en train de les franchir" dit-elle, sa voix résonnant sur la pierre. "Je vais te tuer pour avoir assassiner ma sœur et te laisser mourir simplement pour avoir osé t'en prendre a ma famille! Mon père avait raison, tu n'est qu'un enfant lâche et égoïste qui ne pense qu'a lui-même! Alors ce soir, je vais faire comme toi et ne penser qu'a moi. Je vais te tuer simplement pour te voir mourir lentement!"

Hayden lui sauta a la gorge et le combat était engager. La cape d'Émeraude vola plus loin et elle saisit Hayden par les cheveux. Elle planta ses canines dans son coup et le sang gicla, lui fessant lâcher un hurlement de douleur. Le sang prélever sur une personne contre son gré était comme si on voulait lui arracher son âme.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux et réussi a ce dégager d'elle, le sang coulant le long de son manteau. Il fit signe au autres de venir ce charger d'elle et il tourna les talons, sortant du grand salon alors qu'Émeraude laissait échapper un rugissement et essayait de l'atteindre mais sans succès. Ils c'était tous jeter sur elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle senti alors un coup a la tête et elle tomba au sol. Quel lâche! Il laissait la besogne au autre au lieu de la tuer par lui-même! Mais il avait eu peur, il c'était senti menacer! Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre une cinquantaine de vampire déchaîner? Rien. Elle était forte, mais pas a ce point. Pourtant, elle réussi a en mettre chaos plus de la moitié. Pathétique quand on regardait cela sous un certain angle.

Le salon était devenu un vrai carnage de sang, des visages écorchés, des bras arrachés, des lambeaux de chaires éparpillés. Les mures était éclabousser de sang encore frai et sécher. Émeraude en avait même jusque dans les cheveux, ses ongles étant maculer de peau et de chose qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'identifier. Elle en saisit un autre a la gorge et le sang sorti comme une fontaine alors qu'elle l'étripait et le jetait plus loin, défiant les autres de s'approcher.

Puis soudain, elle senti l'air lui manquer. Un des vampires l'avait prit par derrière, déjouant ses réflexe. Il lui ramena les bras dans le dos et un autre ce mit a la frapper. Elle reçu un coup de griffe qui lui lacéra la peau de la joue. Alors qu'il la mordait. Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

"Écarte toi de ma sœur!" gronda alors une voix et le vampire qui ce tenait devant elle ce retrouva projeter au mur tellement fort que l'arrière de sa tête explosa. Elle réussi a ce dégager du deuxième en tombant au sol, et quelqu'un lui trancha la tête. Celle-ci ce retrouva juste devant Émeraude. Elle ce releva et l'envoya plus loin d'un coup de pied. Elle ce retrouva alors face à face avec Zephir.

Cela devait bien faire une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Alors qu'elle sortait de Poudlard, il en entrait et 5 ans avait passer sans qu'elle ne le voix. Il avait maintenant 14 ans. Il la dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête et ses cheveux noir avait l'aire de plume lisse et ses yeux était toujours aussi rouge. Il lui fit un sourire révélant ses canines pointu et blanche comme de l'ivoire.

"N'as-tu don jamais apprisse a rester hors de porter du champ de tire?" demanda-t-il narquoisement.

"Et, toi n'as-tu don jamais appris a rester loin des bagarres?" lui renvoya-t-elle.

"Elle m'attire j'y peux rien chère sœur!" dit-il le sourire moqueur toujours au coin des lèvres.

Jamais Émeraude n'avait été aussi contente de voir Zephir. En temps normale ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, et elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce jour ou elle avait du rentré chez elle en apprenant la mort de sa petite sœur Saphir. A ce moment, il n'avait que 9 ans, mais aujourd'hui on pouvait facilement voir toute la grâce et l'agilité digne des fauves. Il ce déplaisait avec un aisance déconcertante et tout ses mouvements était léger et rapide.

Mais ses pensées furent vite détourner lorsqu'elle senti une douleur fulgurante au coup et la main de Zephir attraper son bras. Hayden était revenu, ce métamorphosant derrière elle. Il avait planter ses crocs dans son coup et maintenant, il lacérait sans gêne sa peau à la recherche de la veine principale. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, sa bouche s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaire ensanglanté et il pesa pour faire gicler le sang. Elle vit vaguement le visage de Zephir s'embrouiller alors qu'elle sentait les dents aiguiser d'Hayden fouiller l'autre côté de son coup alors qu'elle sentait le sang couler et imbiber ses vêtements. Elle s'écroula au sol.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorsque Lily claqua la porte derrière sa sœur, elle revint a la cuisine sans rien dire. Elle ce mit a ramasser les verre et les assiettes en carton pour les jeter. James était au salon avec Harry en train de le regarder admirer ses nouveau jouets. Sirius lui avait acheter une peluche de vif d'or qui s'élevait a quelque centimètre du sol, Remus des petite figurine représentant un loup-garou, un chien, un cerf et un rat. James avait réussi a la convaincre d'acheter un petit balais pour enfant complètement sécuritaire. Les parents de Lily lui avait acheter tout un amas de vêtements moldu et les parents de James lui avait acheter toute sorte de jouet magique.

Et Pétunia... En repensant a sa sœur, Lily laissa échapper un verre en vitre sur le sol. Elle ce passa une main dans le visage et le ramassa pour le jeter.

"Lily est-ce que sa va?" demanda James qui venait d'entré dans la cuisine, Harry dans les bras.

"Mama" dit-il en penchant la tête de côté pour observer sa mère. "Mama, mama, mamaaaa!" Lily lui fit un faible sourire et le petit tendit les bras vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras toujours sans rien dire.

"Je t'en prit Lily dit moi ce qui ne vas pas" lui dit doucement James en s'approchant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"J'ai rien, je vais très bien" dit-elle.

"Non arrête!" s'emporta James. Il prit Harry et le déposa dans sa chaise haute avant de lui donner le petit vif d'or. "Je sais que tu as quelque chose! Dit le moi" Il la prit doucement par les épaules.

Alors, seulement à ce moment là, les larmes ce mirent a glisser le long de ses joues et elle ce serra contre James en sanglotant. Elle lui raconta ce qui l'avait mise dans cette état. Pétunia qui débarquait a nouveau dans sa vie, qui lui disait encore et toujours qu'elle était un monstre, qu'elle n'avait rien pour elle, et que la jolie petite famille qu'elle c'était construire n'était que pour essayer de ce sentir aimer. Mais elle lui avait très bien rappeler que personne ne pourrait aimer un monstre comme elle, une erreur de la nature et qu'elle était venu simplement pour sa mère. "Tu aurais bien pus crever que sa ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid salle petite conne" voilà mots pour mots ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Pendant longtemps Lily c'était dit que jamais elle ne reverrait Pétunia, qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais et que plus jamais elle ne subirait tout ses caprices, tout ses sarcasmes et toute ses insultes toute plus immonde les une que les autres. Mais encore une fois aujourd'hui, elle avait été la petite fille apeurer devant sa grande sœur qui lui dit de dégager de son chemin. Non, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Pétunia, mais les paroles qu'elle lui disait l'atteignait quand même.

"Arrête de pleurer mon ange, elle n'en vaux pas la peine. Elle ne sait pas à quelle point tu es la femme parfaite!" dit-il en posant ses main autour du visage de Lily. Il essuya les larmes de son pouces. "Je t'aime mon ange" dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et chassa les larmes qui perlait encore. "Moi aussi je t'aime" dit-elle alors qu'Harry ce mit a gazouiller et rigoler lorsqu'il s'embrassèrent ce qui les firent éclater de rire.

_**Fini! Wouaaaa j'arrive pas a y croire! Il est relativement long ce chapitre! J'espère que vous allez l'aimez!**_

_**Encore une fois je rappelle que mon ordinateur c'est vraiment une poubelle mais j'en est vraiment de besoin. J'ai plus rien pour corriger mes faute alors je doute pas qui doit en avoir des centaines et des centaines!**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde!**_

_**Lunattica**_


	38. Fidelitas

_**Chapitres 8: Fidelitas**_

Dumbledore fixait James au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune depuis maintenant deux heures. Les causes, les faits et l'avenir lui avait été révélé et les plus grandes craintes de James c'était avéré vrai. Sa famille était en danger. Il regarda durant un bref instant le professeur McGonagall debout prêt du bureau.

"Alors nous sommes la cible? Nous somme désigner pour mourir?" demanda sombrement James assit devant le bureau directoriale. Il avait les bras croiser, et semblait peu enclin à devoir assumer le fait d'être traqué comme une bête en cage.

"J'ai bien peur que oui James" répondit Dumbledore d'un ton lugubre, les mains jointes devant lui.

"Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire professeur! Ce cacher? Parce que si c'est la, la seul solution et bien je refuse. Je ne suis pas un lâche et je veux me battre! Si Voldemort crois pouvoir débarquer et assassiner ma famille aussi facilement et bien, il ce trompe largement!"

"Je n'ai jamais penser le contraire James et je n'allais pas vous faire partir pour que vous, vous cachiez. Non, je pensais plutôt à un sortilège de Fidelitas" lui dit le directeur en échangeant un regard entendu avec le professeur McGonagall.

"Un quoi?" demanda James confus sans comprendre.

"Un sortilège Fidelitas est un sort très compliquer. Il s'agit en faite d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un seul être. Ainsi, l'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur d'une personne choisie, qu'on appelle un Gardien du Secret." lui expliqua Dumbledore.

"Je sais ce qu'il me reste a faire alors..." Dit James après un moment de silence, une drôle de lueur éclairant son regard bleuté. "Sirius serras mon Gardien du secret"

"Si cela ne vous déplait pas James, je préfèrerais que ce soit _moi_ le Gardien, avec toute les mesures de sécurités qu'il vous faut" dit Dumbledore. "Il faut mettre toutes les chances de votre côté"

James sourit légèrement. "Merci beaucoup, mais je sais que Sirius serras parfait. Il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de me trahir professeur je le sais. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis la première fois que nous, nous sommes parlez dans le Poudlard Express et s'en as toujours été ainsi, rien ne changeras"

"Je crois quand même que ce serrait plus sage, Sirius a une nature disons aventureuse et depuis quelque temps j'ai toute les raisons de croire qu'il y a un traite parmi nous qui divulgue des informations à Voldemort, et spécialement sur vos déplacement."

"Et vous pensez que Sirius est l'espion!" s'exclama James outré en ce levant abruptement.

"Non, pas nécessairement, mais il faut tout de même rester prudent. En temps de guerre comme celui-la, il est difficile de faire confiance au gens"

"Professeur, j'ai toujours dit que je confierais ma vie à Sirius s'il le fallait. Aujourd'hui, c'est le moment de prouvé mes dires. Jamais Sirius ne me trahirait. Non jamais"

"Très bien alors" Dumbledore ce leva et remit un grimoire à James. "Voici les instructions pour le sortilège, faite attention et prenez votre temps car c'est très complexe, mais faite le vite, car le temps presse, et je veux que votre protection soie en place le plus vite possible."

"Avant de partir j'aimerais vous remettre quelque chose" dit lentement James en déposant le Grimoire sur la chaise. Il hésita un moment, puis, il sorti alors de nul part, sa cape d'invisibilité. "Si jamais... la prophétie prend belle et bien forme... je veux que vous remettiez ceci à Harry lorsqu'il serras en première année. Je crois... que ceci lui serras bien utile." Il rigola alors. "Je refuse que mon fils suive les règlements de cette école à la lettre!"

"Je le ferrai, vous pouvez compter sur moi" dit Dumbledore en prenant la cape et en souriant a son tour.

"J'ai toujours put compter sur vous professeur et je vous en suit éternellement reconnaissant" lui dit sincèrement James. "Merci pour tout" Il reprit le Grimoire, s'inclina légèrement et sortie du bureau. Une fois au dehors, il fourras le livre dans sa poche après l'avoir rétrécie.

Il soupira avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Oui, Sirius était belle et bien le bon choix. Jamais il ne les trahirait. non sa jamais. Leur amitié avait tout surmonté et il ne voyait pas pourquoi cette épreuve de plus allait aggraver les choses. Même dans la mort, il resterait les meilleurs amis du monde il le savait parfaitement. Nommé Sirius comme Gardien du Secret signifiait laisser Harry en vie. C'est avec un petit sourire que James ce remémora leur première rencontre.

_1111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_James envoya un signe de la main en souriant à ses cousins, Steeve qui était en 4ième année, à Anne qui était en 3ième et à Danick qui entrait en 2ième. Il traîna sa lourde valise avec lui et réussi temps bien que mal, à la hisser à bord du train. Il s'installa dans le dernier des compartiments. Déjà vêtu de la robe de Poudlard, il arpenta le quai durant quelques minutes, envoya de bref signes de tête à quelque personnes qu'il avait déjà vue chez lui, alors que leur parents venaient converser avec les siens. Il continua sa promenade pour finalement revenir vers ses parents pour leur dirent un dernier au revoir avant le départ du train._

_"Et je t'en prit James, pour une fois sois sage et ne fait pas de bêtises!" soupira Elizabeth en prenant son fils dans ses bras._

_"Je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien!" rigola James en ce tournant vers son père pour lui serrer la mains. "C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais dire de faire attention avec toute les bêtises que vous faite!"_

_Christopher ébouriffa d'avantage les cheveux de son fils avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Lorsque le sifflet du contrôleur ce fit entendre, James partie à la hâte vers le train en adressant un dernier signe de main à ses parents qui transplanèrent en souriant._

_Pourtant, James s'immobilisa dans le cadrage de la porte. Dans son compartiment était assit un petit garçon de son âge, lui aussi vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il ne semblait pas nerveux comme la plupart mais semblait attendre quelque chose._

_"C'est ton compartiment?" demanda gentiment le garçon au cheveux noir ébène et au yeux bleu nuit. James acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. "Je m'appelle Sirius Black!" dit-il avec une sorte de sourire arrogant qui plue aussitôt à James._

_"Et moi je suis James Potter" répondit-il en s'assoyant en face de Sirius. "Tu es en première année?"_

_Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête. "Il parait qu'il a y beaucoup de règlements au château"_

_"Tu déteste les règles?" demanda aussitôt James une drôle de lueur s'allumant dans son regard bleuté._

_"Détesté n'est pas assez fort! Je les hais oui!" rigola hautainement Sirius._

_"Alors nous seront la terreur de Poudlard, leurs pires cauchemar!"_

_"De sales petits démons mit en liberté entre les murs du château!" jubila Sirius._

_"Nous seront les maîtres des farces et attrapes en tout genre!" ajouta James avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux. "Tu aime l'interdit?"_

_Le même sourire de dément éclaira les lèvres de Sirius. "J'adore ce qui est interdit! Spécialement quand c'est dangereux"_

_"Alors nous somme définitivement fait pour nous entendre! Plus le danger est grand..."_

_"Et plus le risque est amusant!"finirent-ils en cœur._

_Les deux ce regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire comme s'ils ce connaissaient depuis toujours. La même lueur farouche et aventurèrent éclairait leur regards embraser et rien ne semblait vouloir éteindre le feu qui les allumaient. Tout au long du voyages ils parlèrent de leurs familles respectives, de ce qu'ils aimaient ou pas, tout en ingurgitant une quantité incroyable de bonbons de toutes sortes._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mais rien n'aurait put être complet s'il n'aurait pas rencontré Lily. Il avait été complètement à ses pieds dès le premier regard, mais a 11 ans, on ne sait pas vraiment que l'ont est tomber amoureux. Il ce souvenait de sa tout aussi parfaitement.

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_Le train continuait son voyage vers Poudlard et James et Sirius ne cessaient de rigolés. Pourtant, leurs fous rires s'éteignit lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix résonner a leur oreilles. C'était une douce et belle voix qui chantait une chanson. Ils sortirent de leur compartiment pour ce diriger vers la voix. Lentement, ils poussèrent la porte._

_Paper flowers...  
Paper flowers..._

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare i built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Paper Flowers...  
Paper Flowers..._

_James et Sirius ce regardèrent estomaqués. La fille qui chantait avait des cheveux blond et sa voix était étonnante. Mais pourtant, le regard de James ne c'était pas poser sur elle._

_Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de ce compartiment, ses yeux dévorait du regard une rousse au magnifique yeux vert. Elle souriait de ses jolies lèvres rosés et sa peau de porcelaine semblait briller. Le cœur de James avait cesser de battre et il ne comprit pas pourquoi une tonne de frissons le parcouru lorsque le regard de la fille croisa le siens. Il la trouvait radieuse, tout simplement magnifique._

_Pourtant, du haut de ses 11 ans, James était loin de ce douter qu'il venait de tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle et son cœur fit un nouveau bon lorsqu'elle ce mit à parlée, leur demandant ce qu'ils fessaient la. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard qu'il su son nom. Lily Evans. Mais tout deux était parti d'un mauvais pied. La guerre venait d'éclater entre eux deux, et James sut bien assez tôt qu'elle le détestait... Elle le détestait alors que lui l'aimait._

_1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

Lorsque James rentra chez lui, il trouva Lily assise dans le canapé tenant les mains de Harry qui ce trouvait debout sur le plancher en train de gazouiller joyeusement a l'idée d'essayer de marcher. Il réussissait a faire quelque pas puis il tombait sur les fesses ce qui semblait bien l'amuser.

"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAADDDDDAAAAAAA!" cria-t-il de sa petite voix aigu lorsqu'il vit son père entré dans la pièce.

"Salut bonhomme alors tu t'amuse!" rigola James en le hissant dans ses bras. Pour toute réponse Harry bava sur sa chemise.

"Alors?" demanda Lily en levant les yeux vers son mari.

James soupirait. Devait-il vraiment tout lui dire et l'inquiété d'avantage? Cette question était stupide. Il devait vraiment tout lui raconter. Il s'assit prêt d'elle et déposa Harry sur ses genoux en lui donnant le petit vif d'or que Sirius lui avait donner pour le distraire. Puis, il raconta toute la conversation a Lily. Ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, ses doutes, le sortilège qu'ils devraient appliquer dès le lendemain matin et enfin les dangers. Rien de tout cela ne l'enchantait mais c'était pour leurs propre bien. Il lui dit également qu'il avait remit sa cape à Dumbledore au cas où.

"Alors tu crois vraiment que nous allons mourir" soupira Lily sans le regardé. "Sinon, jamais tu n'aurais laisser ta cape si tu aurais été certain à cent pour cent que nos chances étaient bonne" des sanglots perçaient dans sa voix et James passa doucement sa main sur son visage. "Je n'ai pas peur de mourir James, je n'ai jamais eu peur de cela, Mais si nous partons, qui prendra soin d'Harry?"

"Sirius, mais de toute façon, c'est lui que j'ai choisi comme Gardien du Secret et jamais il ne nous trahirait. Demain je vais bel et bien lui confier ma vie, et je sais que c'est le choix parfait" dit-il doucement.

"Sur ce point tu as entièrement raison, s'il y a bien une personne en qui ont peux avoir une totalement confiance, c'est bien Sirius" dit Lily en ce levant. "Je vais préparer le souper, fait attention à Harry il ce penche souvent par en avant"

Cette nuit la pourtant, Lily n'arriva pas a trouver le sommeil. Tout lui retombait dessus comme une bombe a retardement et elle avait peur. Non pas pour elle, mais pour son fils et son mari. S'il devait leur arriver malheur jamais elle ne ce le pardonnerait. Elle essayait de plus y penser mais, elle en était incapable. Elle repoussa doucement les couvertures pour ne pas réveiller James et ce leva. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle ce dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle remarqua que le petit ne dormait pas, mais il ne pleurait pas non plus. Ses grands yeux vert fixaient la porte comme s'il s'avait a l'avance que sa mère allait venir.

"A l'heure qu'il est tu devrais dormir mon bébé" dit-elle doucement en le prenant dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans la chaise berçante pour essayer de l'endormir.

"Mama" dit-il d'une petit voix endormie. Elle sourit tristement.

"Si tu savais comme j'ai peur" murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux noir du petit. "Si jamais ils nous arrivent quelque chose a ton père et moi, sache que nous veillerons quand même toujours sur toi" elle le berça en silence un petit moment. "Le liens du sang serras toujours plus fort que tout, souviens toi de sa. Un jour tu t'en rappelleras, et ce jour tu sauras quoi faire" dit-elle une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

"Non il faut prendre Peter! Écoutez moi je sais ce que je dit! James fait moi _confiance_ bordel de merde!" disait Sirius l'après-midi suivant alors qu'ils étaient tous réuni pour activé le sortilège de Fidelitas. "C'est le coup de bluffe du siècle je vous dit! Je ferrai croire a tout le monde que le Gardien du Secret c'est moi! Je partirez loin et je vais me caché! Jamais Voldemort ne penseras que c'est Peter! Il me poursuivras moi!"

"Mais si jamais il te tue croyant que c'est toi!" cria James.

"Vous ne comprenez pas... Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir! " lui dit Sirius. _(Luna: T5, 536) _"Je sais ce que j'ai a faire et c'est la meilleur des façons. Et s'il arrive a me tuer, ce serras encore mieux! Il croira que le secret est mort avec moi et il vous laisseras tranquille! Dumbledore lui-même ne le sauras pas!"

James le toisa du regard. Pourquoi Sirius voulait-il toujours prendre des risques inutiles.

"De toute façon... je n'ai plus rien a perdre" dit-il une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. "Jupiter est morte et Émeraude l'est sûrement aussi. Si je dois mourir pour vous protégé ce serras la chose la plus utile que j'aurai fait dans ma vie"

Lentement, James s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. "D'accord vieux frère" dit-il alors qu'un léger sourire éclairait les lèvres de Sirius. Il ce tourna vers Peter. "Tu es prêt a prendre ce risque?" demanda-t-il.

Peter acquiesça en ce tortillant fièrement les mains.

"Alors que la cérémonie commence" dit Sirius en fessant avancer Peter au centre du pentacle qu'ils avaient tracer au sol.

_**24 Octobre 1981  
Cher Journal,  
Le sortilège de Fidelitas a été mit en place, tout le monde crois que c'est Sirius le Gardien. Il est repartie aussitôt avec sa stupide moto volante. Maintenant, les seuls qui savent ou nous, nous trouvons est Dumbledore, Peter et Sirius. Sa fait peu de monde mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour protégé Harry. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette prophétie c'est abattu sur lui... Il faut croire qu'il serras destiner a faire de grande chose... Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de passer un jour a la fois et on verras... ce qui dois arriver arriveras...**_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**Il reste environs deux chapitres a cette histoires ensuite elle est belle et bien terminer! **_

_**La chanson était: IMAGINARY du groupe: EVANESCENCE**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzou tout le monde!**_

_**Et je veux souhaiter a tout les Québécois Québécoise UNE BONNE ST-JEAN! VIVE LE QUÉBEC ON VA FÊTER A SOIR!**_

_**Lunattica**_


	39. 31 Octobre

_**Chapitres 9: 31 Octobre**_

Lily respira lentement l'air frais d'automne qui balayait doucement les feuilles l'est fessant tourbillonnés. L'Halloween était aujourd'hui et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui la tiraillait depuis le matin. Elle repoussa d'un geste nerveux ses long cheveux roux dans son dos. Avait-elle changée à ce point? Ou était passer la Lily batailleuse qu'elle avait toujours été? Mais la réponse était simple. Même un peu trop à son goût et c'était avec amertume qu'elle y fessait face. Elle n'avait plus seize ans et elle ne pouvait pas ce permette de jouée l'est petits héros. Une lourde prophétie pesait sur eux, elle avait un fils pour qui elle craignait la vie, ainsi qu'un mari qui risquait sa vie et qui était tout aussi touché par tout ces malheurs. Elle rentra alors rapidement en fermant d'un geste brusque la porte comme si la poigner l'avait brûlée. Pourquoi temps de peur? Depuis une semaine maintenant, Voldemort c'était fait plutôt calme non? Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour? Toute ces questions sans réponse lui donnait mal à la tête. Comme elle aurait aimée que Jupiter et Émeraude soient prêt d'elle en ce moment pour la soutenir et la réconfortée un peu! Elle savait qu'elles auraient tout fait pour lui rendre le sourire, mais les choses n'étaient pas ainsi. Émeraude était portée disparu et Jupiter six pieds sous terre. Remus était introuvable, complètement disparu de la carte, probablement à quelque part au État-Unis à Salem pour y enseigné. Et Peter ce terrait comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Il était devenu nerveux et pour le faire sortir, il fallait beaucoup de volonté. Sirius, lui, était la... mais Sirius... Ce n'était pas pareille... C'était le meilleur ami de James et pas le siens. Oui il comptait énormément en son cœur et il était aussi, en quelque sorte son meilleur ami... mais...

**Lundi 31 Octobre 1981  
Cher Journal,  
J'ai tellement peur que j'en ai la chaire de poule. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi depuis quelque temps j'ai besoin d'écrire presque tout les jours. Je suis rendu à 22 ans et j'écrie encore dans ce stupide journal que j'ai eu lors de ma rentré à Poudlard. Ont peut dire que toute ma vie y est relatée... et elle le serra jusqu'à ma mort... James dort encore et heureusement pour moi Harry aussi. C'est un vrai petit diable le matin lorsqu'il a faim, mais il est tellement adorable. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de ma vie. Avoir un tel mari et un bébé aussi magnifique... je ne pouvais demander mieux. Je me suis quand même mariée avec le grand James Potter! Je crois que quelque filles auraient données beaucoup pour avoir son "héritier". Mais James a changé, et lorsqu'il a enfin décider de dégonfler sa tête, il c'est révélé être l'homme que j'aimais. Je n'ose même pas vouloir savoir ce qui serrait arriver s'il serrait rester immature jusqu'à la fin. Peut-être que je ne serrais pas ici, dans cette cuisine à écrire sur mon mari et mon bébé, attendant le sort fatale. Mais je n'aimerais être nul part ailleurs qu'avec James alors temps qu'il est la, je me dit que tout va bien. Aujourd'hui c'est l'Halloween, Émeraude adorait cette fête.. et je me souviens parfaitement du dernière bal lors que de la 7ième année, lorsque nous étions tous déguiser et qu'elle a avouer sa vrai nature à Sirius... J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soie ici en ce moment avec moi.**

_Ho Émeraude où te trouve tu! J'ai temps besoin de toi en ce moment! Jamais rien ne s'arrêtera donc? James j'ai si peur aujourd'hui! Mais pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui! Je ne comprend pas! Comme si... comme si... _elle ouvrit des yeux rond emplie de larmes. _Comme si tout allait ce jouer aujourd'hui. Ho non mon dieu je vous en supplie! Pourquoi tout ces malheur! Pourquoi le destin doit-il être ainsi! Je ne comprend pas! Je ne comprend vraiment pas! _Elle claqua d'un coup sec son journal.

Ce fut ce moment que James choisit pour descendre à la cuisine en bayant, les cheveux mouillés, les lunettes de travers et un Harry tout souriant dans les bras. Elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux et elle lui sourit faiblement, fessant de son mieux pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

"Bien dormit?" demanda-t-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, tout en essayant de maintenir Harry qui gigotait. Il n'avait rien remarquer semblait-il.

"Oui, seulement, le petit diable s'est réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit et sa ma prit presque deux heures pour le calmé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il avait, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de quelque chose" répondit doucement Lily. "Et maintenant il est debout à neuf heures!"

"Il a peut-être fait un simple cauchemar" suggéra James en haussant les épaules. "En que tu as du faire un cauchemar Harry? Tu as fait un cauchemar?" Harry agita les mains dans le vide en rigolant, essayant d'attraper les lunettes de son père. "Ne les veux pas si vite, parce que je crois que tu serras forcer d'en porter aussi!"

Lily l'est regarda attendrit "Oui c'est sûrement sa, il a du faire un simple cauchemar" dit-elle en souriant difficilement.

"Lily est-ce que sa va?" demanda James plutôt inquiet par le drôle de comportement de sa femme. "Ont dirait que quelque chose cloche..."

"Non, non je t'assure tout va bien!" mentit-elle un faux sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres. Mais il tomba bien vite et elle soupira les larmes au yeux. "J'ai peur c'est tout... j'ai... j'en sais rien ce matin j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et sa ma fichu la frousse... et depuis je me fait des idées. Ne t'en fait pas"

James la regarda un instant avant de réagir. Il déposa Harry dans sa chaise haute lui donnant sa purée de banane, et aussitôt il plongea les deux mains dedans en gazouillant. Pourquoi ce fessait-elle autant de mal? D'accord Peter n'était peut-être pas aussi digne de confiance que Sirius mais il était certain que lui non plus ne l'est trahiraient jamais. Mais c'était vrai que la vie était devenu quelque peu compliquer. être ainsi cacher n'était pas vraiment la meilleur des façons de vivre, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour protégé Harry de cette prophétie.

"Ne t'en fait pas ma belle" dit-il d'un ton apaisant. "Tu n'as aucune crainte à te faire" il la prit dans ses bras, passant doucement sa main dans ses si beau cheveux.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et la fit s'assoire sur lui, la berçant doucement, lui disant des mots doux a l'oreille. Les larmes s'échappèrent seul des yeux vert de Lily et elle noya sa peine, caler dans les bras de James. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La semaine qui venait de passer avait été si pénible, sachant qu'à tout moment Voldemort pouvait venir l'est tués.

**1111111111111111111111**

Tremblant de tout ses membres, sa longue robe noir traînant au sol, Peter Pettigrow franchisait lentement et non sans crainte le cercle des Mangemorts pour ce rendre devant Voldemort. Une fois devant lui, il ce mit à genoux, ce prosternant embrassant l'ourlait de sa robe de sorcier, continuant de trembler.

En temps qu'espion, ses informations ce devaient d'être de premier ordre sinon... il frissonna en pensant aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Mais sur ce coup, il était certain que son information allait faire des plus plaisir au Mage Noir et rendre jaloux tout les Mangemorts. Avec une lenteur excessive il ce releva.

"Alors, Alors Queudver, tes dernières informations m'ont été comment dire... très prometteuse mais pas assez pratique. J'espère que tu m'apporte quelque chose sur cette Prophétie sinon je serrai très déçu Peter." dit lentement le seigneur des ténèbres de sa voix aigu et froide.

"Maître oui!" couina Peter un léger sourire de soulagement au coin des lèvres. "Maître bien évidemment vous saviez que Dumbledore voulait un Gardien du Secret pour protégé les Potter, maître, vous savez tellement de choses... et je crois également que vous savez que ce Gardien a été choisi mon maître!"

"Alors révèle moi son nom" tonna Voldemort qui visiblement, ne savait pas ce détaille, ce qui enchanta Peter.

"Un coup de bluffe que les Potter ont fait mon maître et heureusement! Le Gardien du Secret devait être à l'origine Sirius Black!" dit Peter. Il parlait d'un ton rapide, comme s'il avait peur de ce faire tuer s'il ne déballait pas tout ce qu'il savait. "Et bien maître, Black s'est désisté et à décidé de prendre un autres Gardien, croyant que vous penseriez que c'était lui! Maître... le bluff... c'était moi! Je suis le Gardien du Secret des Potter!"

"Tiens, tiens, comme cela deviens intéressant. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès que tu le savait Queudver"

"Parce que, mon maître, je devais mettre les Potter en confiances! Je devais leurs faire croire qu'ils ne risquaient avec moi Maître! Mais aujourd'hui, je viens vous révélé ce secret d'une très haute importance!

Un sourire émacié apparu sur le visage en forme de tête de mort du mage noir. Le petit Pettigrow Gardien du Secret des Potter. Mais quels cons! Comment pouvait-ont être aussi stupide et nommé ce rat Gardien! Même si c'était un arnaque, il n'en était pas moins que de donner autant d'importance à une créature de si bas niveau n'était pas preuve d'intelligence, mais cela allait ce révélé très, très utile.

**1111111111111111111111111**

Pourquoi ce point persistait-il? À 50 mètres dans les airs, caché par d'épais nuages, sur sa moto volante, Sirius paniquait pour un rien. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le matin même et plus l'heure avançait, plus il grossissait.

"Allez Patmol tu t'en fait pour rien. Respire un grand coup et tout ira bien. Peter est bien caché, Lily et James sont en sécurités, ton choix était le meilleur, Voldemort crois que c'est toi le Gardien du Secret" ce dit à voix haute Sirius. "Tout vas bien et Voldemort ne peux pas l'est tués car il ne connaît pas leurs emplacement! Peter est bien caché, et il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de tous nous trahir, il ne ferrait jamais sa, il est digne de confiance"

Il continua sa route durant un moment mais l'angoisse revient et il s'aperçu qu'il ne pourrait pas la chasser à moins de ce rassurer.

"Je me demande si..." il fit brusquement demi-tour. Temps pis pour le rendez-vous, ils devait s'assuré que Peter sois toujours dans sa cachette. Mais le trajet de l'écosse à Godric's Hollow n'allait pas être rapide. A ce stade, il allait arriver a la nuit tomber.

**111111111111111111111111**

Il était plus de dix heures et Lily continuait d'angoissée. Son pressentiment pesait encore et toujours, lui donnant mal au cœur. Elle sursauta alors quand elle senti les bras protecteur de James s'enroulés autour de sa taille. Le contacte doux et chaud du corps de James la fit fermée les yeux de bonheur.

"Harry est coucher!" dit-il fièrement tel un gamin qui arrive enfin à s'habiller tout seul. Elle lui sourit doucement. Il était tellement adorable.

"Merci James" dit-elle alors.

Elle ce laissa doucement tombée sur le canapé devant la cheminer et regarda les flammes crépités. Après quelques minutes elle alla rejoindre James à cuisine qui farfouillait dans le pot de biscuit. Elle lâcha un petit rire en le voyant faire.

"Pire qu'un enfant!"dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. James rigola et vint la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Mais le rêve s'évanoui lorsqu'un bruit sonore ce fit entendre dans la court.

James s'approcha de la grande fenêtre de la cuisine. Il devint aussi blanc qu'un drap. Une détonation ce fit alors attendre et un des chênes qu'il y avait dans la cours s'écrasa lourdement au sol.  
Lily recula jusque dans la cage d'escalier, agrippant le bois du mur. Il était la. Elle avait eu raison... Leur dernière heure avait sonner, Peter l'est avaient trahis.

"Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir!" cria James.

Lily ce précipita dans les escaliers, puis dans la première chambre à gauche. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras, les larmes l'aveuglant. La porte fermer elle essayait d'écoutée ce qui ce passait à l'étage d'en dessous, tout en priant pour James. S"enfuir sans lui, il en était hors de question! Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait partir et le laisser seul, face à face avec Voldemort!

**1111111111**

James recula contre une chaise et trébucha alors que la porte volait en éclat et que le rire suraigu de Voldemort ce fessait entendre dans toute la maison. James ce releva pointant sa baguette sur lui. Jamais, temps qu'il serrait vivant, il ne laisserait Voldemort approcher sa famille. Jamais.

"Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter Potter?" demanda Voldemort en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

"C'est que de ce battre contre une momie veille de 500 ans n'est pas un exercice que je fait tout les jours Voldemort" dit-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Endoloris!" s'exclama Voldemort et James tomba à genoux, la douleur fusant dans tout son corps. Mais il ce refusait à crier. Il n'allait jamais donner cette satisfaction au Mage Noir.

"Pourquoi résister Potter, au fond de toi tu sais parfaitement que c'est la fin!" ricana Voldemort sa baguette toujours pointer sur James. "Je peux le lire dans ton esprit. Tu sais que tu va mourir. Tu aurais du te rallier à moi lors que je t'en offrait la possibilité! Tu serrais rester en vie"

"Pour cela vous avez raison, je préfère largement mourir! Vous croyiez vraiment que je me serrait rallier a un pauvre et pathétique raté?" demanda James affichant un sourire de pure arrogance.

"Alors prépare toi a mourir"

"Mais je n'ai pas peur de la mort Voldemort" dit-il en articulant bien clairement le nom, pour le mettre d'avantage en colère.

S'il devait vraiment mourir, alors autant donner la chance à Lily de prendre Harry et partir loin d'ici, d'avoir au moins le temps de ce rendre à Poudlard ou à n'importe qu'elle endroit ou Dumbledore ce trouverait. Ce qui lui arriverait n'était pas important, ce qui l'était par contre était la vie de sa femme et de son fils. Le combat finale était engager et il était hors de questions qu'il s'enfui.

"Insolent!" cracha Voldemort en approchant de lui. James ne cilla et ne recula pas. C'était l'heure à présent, James le savait. Et il l'acceptait de bonne grâce.

"L'insolence a toujours été mon terrain de jeux Voldemort, ne le savez-vous dont pas!" dit-il.

"Avada Kedavra" cria Voldemort. Une lumière verte aveuglante sortie de sa baguette magique et heurta James de plein fouet qui s'écroula en quelque seconde au sol.

Mort.

Voldemort resta la durant un moment, à contemplé avec une joie sadique le cadavre de James comme s'il c'était agit d'une simple poupée de chiffon. Sans de plus grande préambule, il engendra le corps et monta à l'étage.

**11111111111111111111111**

"Avada..." Lily n'entendit pas le reste du sort car son hurlement de douleur le couvrit. Elle tomba à genoux devant la porte la griffant presque. James...

"James... je t'aime.." dit-elle a travers ses sanglots.

Pourtant, ses idées s'éclairèrent. Elle ce releva, essuya ses larmes et scella la porte avec un collaporta. Elle savait que sa n'allait pas retenir le seigneur des ténèbres, mais elle devait le retarder le plus longtemps possible.

James était mort... Il était mort pour lui donner le temps de s'enfuir... Comment une tell chose aurait pus ce produire! James n'était pas... il n'avait pas... Mais il n'avait aucune chance devant Voldemort. Mais elle ne fuirait jamais, et elle allait faire de son mieux pour protégé Harry. De toute façon, elle allait le rejoindre bientôt.

_"Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir!" _les paroles de James lui revirent en tête. Oui il l'avait retenu mais à quel prix? S'en aller! Non sa jamais! Elle avait le même caractère explosif que lui et il était hors de question qu'elle fui lâchement les lieux de la bataille. Ses entrailles semblaient remués, son cœur allait lui déchirer la poitrine et la rage ce fessait plus présente que jamais.

Peut-être que Voldemort allait la tuée elle, mais pas Harry. Elle le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras déposant un baisser sur ses joues et sur son front. "Ne t'en fait pas tu ne peux pas mourir. L'ancienne magie te protégeras toujours mon bébé. Tu vaincra j'en suis certaine! Et il ne connaît pas la prophétie en entier" dit-elle doucement avant de le déposer dans son berceau au moment ou la porte et presque tout le mure arrachait sous la puissance du sort.

Lily ce plaça devant le berceau du petit, fessant face au Mage Noir qui éclata de rire. Tout ce que cela provoqua en Lily, fut une haine si intense qu'elle lui donnait mal à la tête.

"Tuez moi!" dit Lily avant qu'il n'est pus dire un seul mot. Voldemort ricana.

"Donne moi le bébé et tu auras la vie sauf"

"Jamais!" lui balança Lily lui crachant presque au visage.

"Donne moi ce bébé espèce d'idiote!"

"Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!" cria alors Lily complètement désespéré. Autant gagnée du temps.

"Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi!"

"Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place!"

Voldemort éclata de rire à nouveau. "Te prendre à sa place? Mais tu ne m'et d'aucune utilité sale sang-de-bourbe! Allez pousse toi maintenant et donne moi ce bébé!"

"Non pas Harry!" continua-t-elle de répété, formulant encore et encore la formule dans sa tête, pour être bien certaine qu'elle marche. "Je vous en supplie! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié.

"Pitié! Mais je n'ai pas de pitié! Maintenant pousse toi et laisse moi cette enfant tu commence vraiment a m'ennuyer!" dit-il en colère, levant sa baguette magique sur Lily. _Il est l'heure. _pensa-t-elle tristement. _James attend moi._

"Je ne me pousserez pas! Je ne vous laisserai pas assassiner mon fils!" lança-t-elle durement cette fois. Le sort était achever, il allait marcher elle était convaincu. "Vous ne le prendrez jamais"

"Sang-de-bourbe" dit-il.

"Et fière de l'être!" répliqua Lily, ce qui fut ses derniers mots.

"Avada Kedavra" dit-il. Elle s'effondra au sol sans un mot de plus, morte de la même façon que James, en voulant protégé son petit bébé.

Écartant de son chemin le cadavre de Lily, Voldemort approcha du berceau. Harry y était assit et semblait paniquer tendant les bras pour que sa mère vienne le prendre. Jamais ce petit ange n'aurait pus ce douté que plus jamais il n'aurait la douce étreinte de sa mère.

Ses petits poings ce fermèrent bien vite lorsqu'il vit Voldemort et il ramena ses bras le long de son corps, le dévisageant de ses grand vert, complètement surprit.

"Personne ne surpasse le seigneur des ténèbres" dit-il en levant sa baguette, la pointant directement sur la tête d'Harry. "Avada Kedavra" dit-il pour la troisième fois.

Le sort percuta Harry en plein front.  
Mais, une chose inattendu ce produisit fessant écarquiller d'horreur les yeux du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.  
Le sort rebondit de plein fouet sur Voldemort, qui hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. La lumière verte aveuglante fut si intense qu'elle ce projeta sur les murs détruisant tout ce quelle touchait.  
De la poussière... voilà ce qui sembla rester de Voldemort simplement quelque minute après que cette chose miraculeuse ne soit arriver.  
Et tout ce qu'il restait de la maison des Potter n'était qu'une carcasse de maison en ruine, noircie, des murs arracher, le plafond tenant a peine et complètement arracher dans le salon. Le sort avait été si puissant qu'il avait détruit la maison.

En une seul nuit James et Lily Potter avaient donner leurs vies pour protégé leurs famille et Voldemort avait été détruit par sa propre avidité de pouvoir. Le petit Harry Potter avait survécu au sortilège le plus terrible avec pour seul souvenir une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur son front. Pleurant de tout ses poumons le petit n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Ses jouait calciner était éparpiller sur le sol, les débits de bois du mur et des portes recouvraient le tout. Continuant de pleuré le petit essaya de ce levé mais il retomba.

Il voyait que quelque chose ce passait, d'autant plus que sa mère n'accourait pas alors qu'il pleurait et pleurait encore de désespoir. "Mama.." dit-il alors au travers de ses larmes. Épuiser et apeurer, Harry fini par s'endormir dans son berceaux, une des rares choses qui avait été épargné dans la maison.

**111111111111111111111**

"PETER! QUEUDVER ALLEZ DESCEND TOUTE SUITE!" cria Sirius à plein poumons, le lendemain. Il était arriver beaucoup plus tard que prévue.

Et Peter était introuvable par dessus le marcher! Mais pourtant... il n'y avait aucune traces de lutte, comment aurait-il pus être enlevé? Il monta rapidement à l'étage et ne trouva rien non plus. Certains vêtements manquaient par contre, et quelque lettres... Peter les avait trahis.

Enfourchant de nouveau sa moto volante, Sirius accéléra au maximum, arrivant à Godric's Hollow seulement quelque minutes plus tard dans la nuit.

Tremblant et pâle comme un drap, il contempla le sinistre tableau qui ce tenait devant lui. La maison, détruire, brûler et ravager de James et Lily. Garant rapidement sa moto, il ce précipita à l'intérieur par la porte de devant. Il couru a la cuisine et failli vomir. Le corps de James y était, ses lunettes cassé, ses yeux ouvert, des débits le recouvrant.

Sirius recula d'un pas. Tout explosa dans sa tête comme une bombe à retardement. Peter était un Mangemort et le coup de bluff avait servit a Voldemort pour les tués... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté d'être le Gardien! Ainsi, rien de tout cela ne serrait arriver et James et Lily serrait toujours en vie! Qu'avait-il don fait!

Il ce précipita alors dans les escaliers, essayant de retrouver Lily, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle aussi devait être morte, mais une petite lueur d'espoir persistait. Il fouilla les chambres ravagés et puis, lorsqu'il arriva devant le cadrage de la porte de Harry arraché presque en entier et calciner, il comprit toute suite que tout deux étaient morts, le petit aussi.

Lorsqu'il entra, sa nausée le reprit, en voyant le corps de Lily au sol, ses magnifique cheveux éparpiller autour d'elle, ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude ouverts, mais cette fois, l'étincelle de vie qui leurs donnaient leurs beautés avait disparu, ne laissant que du vide et une froideur totale.  
Il ce tourna vers le berceau du petit et sursauta. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer?

Hagrid ce tenait dans la chambre, portant dans ses bras un Harry en larme qu'il essayait maladroitement de consoler. "Voldemort est venu" dit inutilement Sirius qui était aussi blanc qu'un drap et tremblait de tout ses membres à présent, quand même soulager de voir le petit en vie.

"Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici pour prendre Harry" lui dit Hagrid.

"Viens je vais le consolé" dit-il en tendant ses bras tremblant pour prendre Harry. Dans les bras de Sirius, le petit ce calma aussitôt. Lentement, le géant et Sirius sortirent à l'extérieur de la maison calciner. Ils s'assirent sur un petit muret du jardin. Hagrid enveloppa soigneusement Harry, pour pouvoir le transporté à son aise.

"Donne moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui" dit alors Sirius en regardant le géant.

"Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle" répondit le géant.

Sirius essaya pendant un moment d'argumenté, mais il abandonna bien vite, voyant parfaitement que sa ne servirait a rien, et que le géant allait amener Harry à Dumbledore comme celui-ci lui avait indiquer. Hagrid suivait à la lettres les instructions de Dumbledore.

Il soupira et regarda l'horizon, entendant au loin des gyrophares de la police moldus. Le sort avait été brisé et a présent la maison était parfaitement visible.

"Alors prend ma moto Hagrid" dit-il. "Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant"

Hagrid sourit à Sirius en déposant une de ses immenses main sur son épaule en guise de remerciement. "Ferrais bien de me dépêché avant que ces moldus ne rapplique"

"Au revoir Hagrid" dit Sirius avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Une seul idée qui l'obsédait. Il devait retrouver Peter et lui faire payer sa trahison.

**1111111111111111111111111111**

**Wow.. je suis complètement folle de publier ce chapitre a 4 jours avant la sorti du tome 6 alors que le premier chapitre serra probablement une version détailler de la mort de James et Lily. Mais je devait l'envoyer avant le 16 sinon mon chapitre allait perdre toute sa crédibilité. Le dernier chapitre aussi je vais essayer de l'envoyer avant le 16 Juillet.**

**Dernière note: A partir du 16 Juillet je prend un pose pour le lire le tome 6 et je n'écrie pas, je lie! et je vais recommencer a écrire quand je vais avoir fini le tome 6!**

**Bizzzzzzou tout le monde!**

**Lunattica**


	40. Azkaban

**21 Juillet 2005:**_ Géniale j'ai terminer le tome 6 lolllz une bonne main d'applaudissement!  
J'ai termine l'avant dernier tome et sa me rend triste parce qui reste simplement un tome a venir et ensuite lorsqu'on voudras du Harry Potter, ils ne nous restera plus que les fics.  
C'est aussi le dernier chapitre de mon histoire et sa me rend triste sa aussi parce que sa fait deux ans que je suis dessus et beaucoup de chose témoigne de mon humeur lorsque j'écrivais les chapitres lollz  
Je l'es commencer quand j'avais 13 ans et je crois que rendu ou je suis je me suis vraiment amélioré encore plus en écrivant avec Marie-Lune.  
Ensemble ont trouve souvent des idées géniale!  
Seulement, je peux peut-être vous laisser espéré pour une suite... si vous le désirer. Sa serrait la troisième parti que j'avais l'intention de mettre. Dite le moi dans vos reviews!_

_**Chapitres 10: Azkaban **_

Le jour ce levait tristement sur le mois de Novembre et la nouvelle de la destruction de Voldemort avait fait le tour en seulement quelques heures. Le monde magique était complètement hystérique, alors que les fêtes commençaient déjà un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne, et que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières ce promenaient dans la rue, cape et robe bien en place, ne ce souciant pas le moins du monde des pauvres moldus qui ne comprenaient rien à tout ces drôles de passants.

Sirius non plus d'ailleurs ni prêtait guère d'importance. Ne prenant même pas la peine de retiré sa cape il arpentait les rues, baguette en main, bousculant des passants. Il traversa un autoroute en plein trafique et passa devant un moldu plutôt gros, qui avait l'aire choquer par tout ces sorciers vêtu de cape. Mais les moldus et leurs embarra était bien le dernier de ses soucis à présent. Tout ce qu'il désirait, était de mettre la main sur Peter.

Les rayons du soleil reflétaient doucement sur ses cheveux, donnant à l'air un atmosphère plutôt tiède et agréable pour le mois. Pourquoi une si belle journée en un jour si triste? C'était totalement injuste! Alors que le soleil brillait, James et Lily devaient être, à l'heure qu'il était, enterrés sous une dalle froide six pieds sous terre!

_**And in my heart I cannot believe in this murder**_

Comment Peter avait-il osé faire une tel chose! Mais le pouvoir... voilà ce qui avait attiré Peter hors du droit chemin... Le pouvoir immense de Voldemort et toute les promesses de grandeurs qu'il avait du lui faire. Peter n'était pas très fort et il n'avait jamais réussi à faire quelque chose, vraiment par lui-même. Alors devenir au service du Mage Noir le plus puissant, avait du être son jour de gloire. Bien entendu... Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt! Peter s'était toujours cacher derrière des gens plus fort que lui! Au collège sa avait été Remus, James et lui...

Secouant la tête, il arriva dans cette rue achalander de Londres ou Peter aimait bien allé. Il espérait pouvoir le trouver ici. La rue était pleine de moldus ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Pourtant il devait essayé... essayer et le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.  
Sirius n'avait pas dormit depuis l'horrible découverte des cadavres de James et Lily, et il doutait fortement qu'il y arriverait de si tôt. Ces images le hanteraient à jamais, allant rejoindre celle de sa sœur morte et mutilé dans un cachot. Pourquoi toute les personnes qu'il aimait devaient-elles mourir ainsi? La seul consolation qu'il y avait, était que James et Lily eux, n'avaient pas souffert. Leurs morts avaient été rapide et sans douleurs.

Scrutant la rue de font en comble il soupira. Il n'était pas ici. Pourquoi l'aurait-il été d'ailleurs? Les Mangemorts n'allaient certainement pas ce montrés publiquement après la défaite de leurs maître. Pourtant il avait espéré.

Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons et partir il ce figea. Peter était la, sortant d'un café, le dos voûté les mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'il aperçu enfin Sirius, il ce figea à son tour, ses petit yeux humides cherchant tout les moyens pour s'échappé. Il fixa durant un moment la baguette de Sirius puis il recula légèrement.

Ils offraient a eux deux un drôle de spectacle. Leurs capes noirs agités par la brise du vent, tout deux, baguettes en main, ce qui ne semblait être que de simple bout de bois pour tout ces moldus.

"Cette fois Peter, tu ne t'échapperas pas!" s'exclama Sirius fou de rage pointant sa baguette sur lui, fessant murmurer les moldus.

"Tu l'es a trahi!" cria alors Peter, pointant sa baguette à son tour. "Lily et James! Comment as-tu pu faire ça Sirius?" dit-il levant un peu plus haut sa baguette.

"De quoi tu parles!" cracha Sirius qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

"Tu l'es a trahi et maintenant tu essais de me tué parce que tu sais parfaitement que je connais ton secrets!" puis il ce mit a courir le long de la rue, déboulant la petite côte, Sirius sur les talons.

Puis soudainement, il fut projeté dans les air par une forte explosion qui souleva un nuage de poussière. Sirius ce redressa aussitôt, ce couvrant le nez pour ce protégé. D'un coup de baguette, il dissipa la fumé et pus voir ce qui ce passait.  
Un carnage. Une véritable scène d'horreur ce déroulait sous ses yeux. La rue était séparée par un immense cratère et des jets d'eau s'en échappaient. Le sort avait été si puissant qu'il avait tout dévasté, fessant également éclaté les canalisations des égouts.  
Les moldus hurlaient en s'en arrachés les poumons, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, répandant la rue de coulis de sang. Mais Peter avait disparu.

Puis, Sirius éclata de rire. D'un rire froid et cruel, mais il riait. Au milieu de tout ces cadavres, de ce trou immense, sa baguette toujours en main, il riait et riait sans pouvoir s'arrêté. De l'autre côté de la rue, gisait prêt d'une bouche d'égout rester intacte, une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et un doigt appartement tout deux à Peter.

Sa ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que des représentants du Département des Catastrophes magiques n'arrivent sur les lieux. Ils restèrent tous complètement pétrifiés et ce mirent immédiatement à la tache de faire oublier toute cette horreur aux moldus, tremblants, couvert de sang qui avait giclé un peu partout, complètement terrifier.  
Vingt sorciers de la Brigades Magiques furent envoyer pour Sirius, qui continuait de rire hystériquement au beau milieu de la rue, alors qu'on le désarmait et l'amenait. _Bravo Peter, mais je te jure que je te retrouverai un de ces jours, et que je te ferrai payé pour tout cela._ pensa-t-il en ce calmant enfin.

_**But right now  
All I feel  
Is the pain of the fighting**_

Seulement deux jours avaient passé pour autant de massacres. Voldemort était détruit, James et Lily morts, Peter disparu, Sirius enfermé à Azkaban, Jupiter mutilée et assassinée, Émeraude introuvable et Remus aux États-Unis.  
Tout avait été brisé en seulement quelque heures. Leurs amours, leurs amitiés et tout espoirs d'un jour meilleur. Le soleil ce levait sur leur tombes qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes creuser sans vraiment sans rendre compte, alors que tout le monde ce réjouissait que le petit Harry est terrassé le mage noir.

_J'espère que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait_. pensa Sirius enfermé dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. _Ta toute petite vie a été détruite par ce traite... j'espère que tu sauras toute la vérité Harry... tu es le premier d'entre nous qui mérite de savoir ce qui c'est véritablement passer cette nuit la... Pourtant tu le sais... tu y étais... seulement trop petit pour comprendre que Voldemort était en train de tué tes parents..._  
Il soupira et regarda la pleine lune. _Pardonne moi Lunard mon vieille ami... je ne suis pas la pour t'aidé à ta transformation ce soir ou que tu sois... j'espère que la douleur n'est pas trop pénible à supporté... Il y a temps de chose qui n'aurait pas du ce passer de la sorte, pourtant, elles sont arrivées et tout à été détruit en si peu de temps. Ironique comme la vie peut être cruel avec des personnes qui ne méritaient pas ce sort.  
Pourquoi James et Lily? Ils étaient bien les dernières personnes sur cette terre qui méritaient de ce retrouvés dans un cercueil froid recouvert de terre, paré de leurs plus beaux habits... à l'heure qu'il est, et sa me répugne de le dire ou même de le penser, leurs corps est en train de ce décomposer, enlevant vraiment toute magie d'eux... Pourtant, Voldemort a peut-être tué leurs corps, mais certainement pas leurs âmes. Ils seront avec toi pour toujours Harry. Ils te protégeront pour toujours de la haut. Ils seront tes anges gardiens et tu pourras toujours compté sur eux. Temps et aussi longtemps que tu croiras en eux et que tu leurs laisseras une place dans ton cœur, tu pourras sentir leurs présences vibrés à l'intérieur de toi._

Le soleil ce levait doucement sur les petites maisons carrés de Privet Drive. Elle attendait, regardant le tas de petites couvertures au pied du numéro quatre, le cœur brisé. Lorsque enfin la porte s'ouvrit, elle sut qu'il était temps pour elle, ensuite, elle partirait rejoindre James là-haut.  
Un cri perçant lui parvint, signe que sa sœur, Pétunia Dursley, avait trouvée Harry, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Heureusement que son mari dormait encore, sinon, la scène aurait été bien pire. Elle s'approcha...

Petunia cria a s'époumonée. Qu'est-ce que ce petit bébé fessait au bas de sa porte! Elle prit d'une main tremblante la lettre bien en évidence sur le tas de couvertures adressée a elle et Vernon. Non... C'était impossible. Alors qu'elle allait la décacheter elle poussa un nouveau crie. Une fine brume sinueuse ce répandait lentement autour du bébé et un point lumineux s'agrandissait lentement. Pétunia resta paralyser dans le cadre de la porte, incapable de faire un geste, alors que la lumière prenait peu à peu forme humaine.

Une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, quoi que plutôt pale, un visage blanc emprunt d'une grande tristesse, des yeux vert émeraude brillant de larmes et une robe blanche mousseuse sur un corps mince et parfait. L'âme de Lily venait de ce matérialiser devant sa sœur aînée.

"Pétunia" résonna la voix douce de Lily. Elle semblait soufflée par le vent. "Ton vœux a été réaliser, je suis morte" dit-elle un peu plus durement. "Maintenant écoute moi bien car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Lorsque le soleil touchera ta porte je ne serrai plus la"

Pétunia ne dit rien, ce contentant de regarder complètement terroriser le fantôme de sa sœur disparu. "Petunia! Voldemort m'as tuer, ainsi que mon mari! Il veut mon bébé! Il veut notre enfant! En gardant Harry prêt de toi, tu lui donne une protection grâce à ton sang qui est de lien avec le mien! Tu m'écoute! Voldemort n'est pas mort! Il n'est pas mort tu m'entend! Il reviendra un jour ou l'autre! Mais temps et aussi longtemps que tu gardera Harry prêt de toi, il ne pourra pas le tué, ici et je te promet qu'il ne pourra pas venir prêt de vous non plus!"

Après un moment interminable, Petunia hocha la tête signe qu'elle avait belle et bien comprit les informations, non sans une pointe d'horreur encore flagrante dans le regard."Je le ferrai Lily" dit-elle alors.

"Je te crois ma sœur" sourit l'âme. Les rayons du soleil l'atteignit enfin et elle regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, le spectre déposer un baiser délicat sur les cheveux noir en bataille du petit avant de s'élever et de disparaître dans le jour, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Je déteste ta mère" dit alors Petunia en prenant dans ses bras le petit Harry. "Mais je ne vais pas laissée un meurtrier te tuer, surtout que je sais de quoi Voldemort est capable" dit-elle en refermant derrière elle la porte d'un coup de pied, laissant la rue de Privet Drive complètement normale, comme elle ce devait de l'être.

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

**J'ai décider, de supprimer la parti 3, je n'avais vraiment plus le cœur a la continuer surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de lien direct avec les deux première parti. Je vais peut-être la continuer un jour, mais je n'avais pas réaliser a quel point juste comme sa elle était totalement complète.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout, pour quelqu'un qui adore écrire comme sa, sa fait chaud au cœur vraiment.**

**Bizzzzzzzou pour la dernière fois ici tout le monde**

**_Lunattica_**


End file.
